She's the man euh Elf
by DarkAngel-Jessie
Summary: Two girls were transported to MiddleEarth by an accident. The Valar graced them with Elven bodies, but one girl don’t like it very much. How will they survive without telling anyone about the future of MiddleEarth. Full summary inside RXR
1. Book I: Polar Light

_**Title: She's the man… euh Elf!**_

_**by DarkAngel-Jessie**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that belongs to Tolkien, only my own two characters, Kate and Alex. Or any original characters that will come in this story.**_

_**Rating: rating T and M**_

_**Gerne:**__ Adventure, romance, angst, fantasy, humour_

_**Pairings:**__ Glorfindel/OC, Elrohir/OC, others…_

**Summary:** Two girls were transported to Middle-Earth by an accident. The Valar graced them with Elven bodies, but one girl don't like it very much. How will they survive without telling anyone about the future of Middle-Earth. And how can she live with her new accommodation? I know this is already done before, but it is fun writing it.

**Author Note: I have a Beta. All applaud please, welcome to the club!!**

* * *

Book I

She's the man

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

**Chapter one: Polar Light.**

What is a typical day? Well, a typical day consist of a calm and interested day without any problems or a reason to dictate one of Murphy's Law. But not in my household. Like a say, I like it very calm, enjoy the moment of live like anyone else, without too much chaos. I live in a two-story house together with my best friend Katrine, or Kate for short. My own name, you wonder? Alex and no, I'm not a boy. I'm a red haired, 24 years old, 5'2" tall and love to live like any normal person.

But that just the problem: nobody is perfect. Not even men. No siree. But anyway, back to my house. Like I said, I live in a beautiful house with an open kitchen, spacious living room and with a door to our garden where we hold out annual BBQ with friends. Upstairs, we have three bedrooms, a roomy bathroom and a storeroom to hide all our junk. Nobody else live in this house besides my friend Kate and we share both the rent. Besides still going to school, we needed to search for a part-time job to urn some money to pay the rent anyway.

My folks support me in all way possible, but like they say: I'm old enough to stand up for my own responsibility. But Kate helps me, and together we live here for already three years. We love to go out, pick a movie along the way or have a drink or two in out favourite bar. Yes, I like to drink but not too much. While having a drink we are rating the cuteness of every male that pass our table. Silly, I know. But we like it, especially when we are tipsy. But I don't need a man in my life because I don't like them very much. We are living in a man's world and we women need to stand up for ourselves. Otherwise you will not by seen by the male population. I know that there are some things we women can't do, but hey, we try our damn hardest. This is the 21st century people! Let's kick some women limbs in!

But the only reason why I don't like men very much is because there are slimy, liars, horny, backstabbers son of bitches with no taste. I haven't had many relationships before and if I did they ended very gruesome for me. I don't think there's any Knight on the white horse for me here in the world, despite my friend sayings. I like to watch them from afar rather then start one of these hopeless affairs. And I hate them even more so when they try to dump any of my friends. Especially Kate who I love like a sister.

And this is where I was standing, at the stairs looking up. But before I looked up again I hit my head against the wall… in frustration. Kate got dumped… again. That's way I can't stand guys. Backstabbers, they all are. So, my idea of hitting my head against the wall to express my feelings. The person in question was lying on her bed, in her room, crying like there was no tomorrow. I sighed.

"C'mon, Kate. Lighten up a bit!" I shouted from downstairs. "There are enough guys in the world who are much better then Greg! Believe me!" I thought I heard something moving from her room and I smiled. So she heard me. Then I heard something. "I don't speak mumble, Kate. Come on out and let have a cuppa." I removed myself from the stairs when I heard her door being opened. I walked into the kitchen, placed the tissues on the counter and moved to the boiler to make some nice hot water.

I put the hot water in the thermos and placed the dissolve cappuccino and sucker on the table besides the cups. I saw her walking in, eyes red while she grasped for the tissues and placed herself on a chair. I smiled while I prepared the coffee.

"I hate him." She said. "Next time I see him… I…"

"Beat the crap out of him, right. And I will help. Don't worry, Sis, he will think twice when he does something like this again." I told her, pushing her cup toward her. She took it with a smile. Then she looked up at me.

"When are you going to find someone?" she asked.

I must have looked very stupid, because she grinned like a baboon. We never talk about this, because I always reject any relationships even if she wanted to play match maker which I hated very much. But we needed a good laugh once in a while.

"Do you have a death wish, my dear?"

"No." she laughed. "But humour me. I need it."

I smiled. "There isn't anyone for me out there, Kate. I don't need a man."

She nodded. "You need to get laid. Sooner or later."

Did she just joked? I can't believe this. Get laid. I have no reason for that. Besides, if I want an orgasm, I can do it myself. I gave a glare and she grinned. The nerve of it.

"Anyway, I need to kick the crap out of something. Something that resembles Greg a lot." She said, cracking her knuckles. I laughed.

"Sure. Tonight, sis. But make sure you still have a punching bag when you're done."

"Don't worry. Maybe I will ask Steven if he wants a little one on one game. I know he can take the pressure."

"I just hope Steven has a good life insurance."

Every Saturday evening we have a Hapkido training. Don't know what it is? Well, let me tell you: it prides itself on effective self-defence and as such employs joint locks, pressure points, throws, kicks, and other strikes. Hapkido is an authentic Asian martial art of total self-defence, it deals with countering the techniques of other martial arts as well as common "unskilled" attacks. With me so far?

And that was where we first met each other, me and Kate. I have joined the club when I was six and Kate was there just a few weeks later. We were the youngest of the group and immediately created a strong bond of friendship. To add something to it, we went to the same primary school and high school.

Well, anyway. I have a 4th degree black belt by using a twin kodashis and Kate has a 3rd degree black belt by using a staff which she is very good at. But even if we have black belts we still go and blow some steam of at the dojo.

We laughed and talked at the table and everything about Greg has been forgotten, which I was glad about. I like protecting my friend. I love her in a sister way of love, of course. I maybe don't like men but I'm still straight. We drank up our coffee, put it in the sink en made ourselves ready to go shopping. We needed groceries for the next few days and maybe have a drink out two while we at it.

It was very fun to go shopping anyway. We went first to the super market to get our life rations and after that we decided to look around a bit in different shops. I tried some clothes while Kate looked at the jewelleries. I don't like jewelleries very munch, but I do wear a pentagram necklace for good protection. Talk about superstition. Why not. Everything that has to do with paranormal stuff, I'm in for it. Kate don't like it very much. She always told me that I'm some kind of psychic and that I can see ghost or something. But I don't know. Every time when it is Halloween I dress up like a vampire while Kate prefer the medieval damsel in distress costume. Don't asked me why.

Anyway, after a long day of shopping we went home to make some food and to prepare ourselves for out training which starts at eight o'clock. I was looking for my twin swords which were not in their cases. I frowned. Looked under my bed and frowned once again. I have the habit of forgetting things, and if you can't find them, then you won't.

"Kate, have you seen my swords!" I shouted from my room.

"Didn't you put them in the storeroom? Otherwise I don't know where you put them." She shouted back from her room. I blinked and smiled. I walked at the storeroom, pull the door open and the light on. And there they were. Right on top of the boxes. I was still wondering why I put them in there or how they got there. I shrugged, took them and put them back in their cases. I took my back and went downstairs.

Kate was waiting for me with her bag and together we went out of the house. I took the keys out and walked swiftly towards my favourite car; A Toyota Swift. My baby. I don't know why but I love it so much that I some times take rides without a destination in mind. Just to feel the power beneath me and to ride on. I opened the trunk door and put my back and cases down while Kate did the same.

"Alex, Look!"

I looked up at Kate, but she pointed towards the darkened sky. Except it was so dark. I don't know who to describe it. It was so beautiful. The sky had a purple tint which moved around a lot like water. Polar light. Like a rainbow during the day. It changed colour from purple to green and blue. It was beautiful.

"How is this possible?" She asked me. I shook my head. I couldn't give her an answer. Normally you could see the polar light far up in the north, but not so far inland. Suddenly I got a weird feeling. Chills that crept down my spine.

"Come. We need to go or we miss our training." I said, stepping in the car and activated the engines. I drove the car from the sidewalk and up we went. The polar light rendered us speechless. Kate was looking up constantly, but I had to fix my eyes on the road. After twenty minutes of driving, I drove on the parking lot and parked the car. We took our stuff and locked the car up. Before I went inside I took a last look at the sky and watched the beautiful phenomenon.

Our training went well. Kate actually asked Steven to work out with her and he agreed. It seems that he was in the same boat as Kate. I, at the other hand. Took it easy. The first hour, our sensei (master) took us some new tricks and fresh up our memories about certain techniques. Then the next hour we could choose our partner and duel. It was free style moment. I, of course, was the only one with twin swords, so muster my courage and asked the sensei to spar with me. And God, did he worked me out.

I will feel my muscles in the morning. Talking about overkill. I never really sparred with the sensei before, but Jesus, the man was a machine. I could see Kate laughing and grinning at me and I will never hear the end of it. But it was a good work out. During that time, everybody talked about the mysterious polar light. Even I put down my two cents, but mostly I kept my focus on the sparring.

After the training we hit the showers. While we were in the women's room, I and Kate talked about a lot of things. Sometimes even about hair, because we were currently drying it. My long red hair was a bonus. I don't know if I had Irish blood in me, but heck. I love my hair. Even people asked which dye I use to get this tint. It brings my eyes out as well. I had light green eyes, almost neon. Kate said that my eyes glows in the dark. But I don't really care about that. After our nice chat, we said farewell to our partners and sensei and moved back to our car.

It was ten thirty and the polar light shone still brightly in the sky. We took a moment to look at it again and enjoy the moment. This was once in a lifetime. We put back our stuff in the trunk and jumped in the car. I put on the engines and waited at Kate to strap herself in.

"Say, Alex. Let's drive to the hill and watch the Light from up their." She said, looking at me. I smiled.

"Sure, why not. Let's stop by the Night shop and get some drinks and snacks."

I drove away from the parking lot. Meanwhile, again we looked outside, well Kate mostly. I, fixed on the road again. When we arrived at the shop, Kate took it on herself to get some drinks and some snacks while I waited in the car. Now I had time to look at it. It was so amazing, that something like this even exist. Well, I does, at the north pole. I saw my friend returning and turn back the engines on. She put her bags on the floor while I drove away again. She put on the radio, but nothing was said on the news about this event. Then suddenly the Pussycat Dolls were blasting through our speakers and we sang along. Every woman like this song, 'I don't need a man'.

We laughed, sang and talked, until we hit the highway. I don't now what it was. But the feeling came back. It was like a tinkling sensation, like an itch. But you couldn't shake it of. It really worried me. While the music blasted through our speakers and Kate was singing along, I was thinking until it was to late.

Out of nowhere came a truck on high speed. I heard Kate screaming and I think I was screaming as well. I hit the brakes, but it was already too late. Our car slipped and crashed right into the racing truck, right into our flanks. It was then that I lost conscience and the last thing I remember was the light in the sky that shone upon us in its beautiful glory. I think I smiled.

* * *

**Well, this was chapter number one. I'm still new at this. And it is my first real LOTR fic, so please if the characters will be OOC once and a while. I'm still learning it.**

**This story will be posted when I can. In about one week I have training period for 3 weeks and each day consist of 8 hours of working. If you wondering about what, read my bio. I will post the next chapter by tomorrow.**

**Cheerio until later with… starting revelations!!**

**Jessie**

**Ps: don't forget to review.**


	2. Wake up Call

**Disclaimer: see chapter one.**

**Second chapter, here we go. I hope you all will enjoy it. It was a bit earlier then I anticipated. But I'm not complaining. Reviews are very welcome.**

* * *

**Book I**

**She's the man **

* * *

**Chapter two: Wake up call**

I felt good. Actually I was floating, caressing in rainbow kind of light. It reminds me of the polar light. Polar Light? Why would I think about that? Anyway, I was floating in total bliss with nothing to worry about, until I was roughly pulled out of it. When I pried my eyes open, I saw a wonderful ceiling. Then I frowned. It wasn't white. Normally the hospital ceiling were white and smelled like antiseptic. But this wasn't the case here. I heard suddenly movement next to me and then suddenly Kate's face came into my vision.

"Alex?"

I nodded, feeling quite weird. There was something strange about Kate as well. She looked, well, she looked great. Her blue eyes were intense and her straight black hair was some what longer and she was wearing a dress.

"Alex," She said, getting my attention, "listen to me carefully. I know you won't believe me, but please listen. Alright?"

I nodded, frowning. What is she talking about?

"You wouldn't believe me where we are, but we are and this is not a dream. We are in Rivendell." She said with a smile. I think I almost choked on my breath.

"What!?" I said, but it came out so wrong. My voice was, …was different. A lot heavier. I started to panic, but she held me down.

"Alex, calm down and listen to me, please."

I took some deep breath, thinking back at our training about yoga techniques. I felt so weird. It was horrible. What was going on?

"I know this is hard to believe, but we are really here. I don't know how we got here or anything. You have been unconscious for about two days and I took the liberty to look around and to make up some story."

"Story?" Again this voice.

She nodded. "Well, I don't know how to say this but, well… "

"Spill it out girl." I said, trying to get up but she was holding me down.

"We are Elves."

I stopped in mid motion and looked at her, blinking. I looked back at her, at her features. This made sense. Her eyes, the hair and even the dress. Then my eyes looked at her ears. They were pointed. I sucked up a deep breath. Elves. I touched my own ear and they were pointed too. Then I looked at my hand which wasn't my hand. Now I panicked again.

"What's wrong with me?"

"Alex, calm down, let me explain."

"Well!" Now I was looking both at my hands. Then back at her. Demanding an explanation.

"It seems that you turned into a… male." She said calmly, itching away from me. I looked at her waiting for the 'April April' signs popping up everywhere but it didn't. She wasn't kidding. Kate never lied to me, nor will she do anything like that now. I looked around in the room which was very beautiful, very Elvish. I was lying in a nice soft bed, facing the balcony. I could see the trees and I could hear the sounds of the waterfalls which surrounded the Elven Haven. Then I looked around again to find something.

A Mirror.

I jumped out of the bed, startling Kate, and walked toward the long mirror. Suddenly I heard Kate eeping and I looked back at her. She frowned away her eyes and I didn't know why she did that. When I suddenly felt so naked.

"Please, Alex, no offence on our friendship, but please put on some clothes." She told me, still looking the other way. I suddenly felt the need to look down and gulped. To my horror and didn't had boobs anymore. My beautiful boobs were gone and instead there were taunted muscles. And I couldn't believe my eyes, I had a six pack. But I couldn't looked down further than that.

So I turned around and looked in the mirror. It was a shock, people. Instead of me, there was a male version of me. In all its glory. No wonder Kate looked away. I wasn't bad shaped either. But living for years with nothing between the legs, suddenly now there was something I never thought I would have. My own manhood, euh, I mean elfhood. Damn. I pulled myself out of my misery turned around, looked for some clothes and addressed my friend.

"How is this possible." I hissed, putting some pants on or trying to. Kate laughed at my antics and shrugged.

"I don't know, but listen. While you were off the lala-land, I had to come up with some incredible story about our existence."

"Really." I said. God, I will never get used to this voice. It was so manly. I actually didn't care about our story, because I was fumbling with a medieval cloth which was a tunic. How do you put these on?

"Yeah, I told them we were from Eregion and before the War we were travelling in the wild. So we never were there to begin with."

"Eregion? But that's a long time ago, you know. So basically we were travelling for about…" I was thinking. I don't even know which year it was. But if we were in Rivendell, then we had to be somewhere in the Third Age. I have finally put on this stupid tunic on. I sighed.

"A long time." She replied. "I really didn't got around asking. Would be too suspicious. Anyway, we both know enough about Middle-Earth to made them to believe us, right?"

I nodded. I looked down at myself. I don't really feel good in this body and before in know I would have a gender identity disorder which starts about right now. How to I move like a man, I mean he-elf? Then something came up. I looked back at the mirror and I saw red. I groaned.

"Kate, how did you explain them my oh so flaming red hair?" I asked, pointing at my long lashes.

Kate looked surprised, then appalled. So I gather she didn't or has forgotten to mention anything like this. I sighed again. I do a lot sighing since I got here. Which brought me to that topic.

"How did we got here?"

Kate smiled. "Well, according to the Twins and Glorfindel, they found us at the boarders of Rivendell. So they brought us here. I woke up first and they asked me a lot of questions. But when I saw you, I was about to faint."

"I will too." I replied. I sat back on the bed, sorting things out. Kate sat next to me. I was not about to cry. Boys don't cry, right? I still have to get used to this.

"Don't worry, Alex. Everything will be alright." She said, hugging me. I hugged her back and nodded. Then the door opened and Kate pried herself away from me.

"I see the other guest has woken up." A voice said behind me. I turned around slowly. Their was a tall Elf standing in the doorway who held some power around here. His dark hair towered his ageless face and like a sign I knew this must be Elrond. I saw Kate curtsying and I stood up.

"How are you feeling?" He addressed me. I blinked and nodded.

"I'm fine my Lord. Just a little shocked, that's all." I said.

"You should be. Ending up on the borders of Imladris with no reason at all should shock anybody." The Elf said. "I am lord Elrond and welcome to Rivendell."

I looked confused and stared at my friend. He face told me to play along which I did. I bowed my head. Then the Elf held out his hand and showed us out of my room.

"You must be hunger? Dinner should be ready soon and I will be pleased if you could join us. Your Lady friend told us some tales about your journey in the wild." Elrond replied.

"Then she must have told you a lot already?" I said while giving the glare at Kate. She smiled and followed.

"That she did, but I am glad you have finally woken up. I was getting a bit worried there." Elrond said, guiding us through Rivendell. I must have looked like a child in a huge candy bar. Rivendell looked so amazing that nothing could compare with PJ's work. How the architecture flowed over into nature and the other way around. You could almost compare it with Art Deco from the 19th century. But there were no words to describe this place. It was timeless and peaceful. Elrond must have looked surprised, because he stopped on the archway. Kate gave me a poke to move on.

"I am quite impressed about your sense of beauty. But wasn't Eregion much more impressive than Rivendell?" the Elf asked. I heard Kate take a deep breath.

"It is," I said, thinking quickly, "But after so many travels in the wild and being back again amongst kin, it sure breathtaking, my Lord. I have almost forgotten the craft ship of the Elves."

Elrond smiled and we moved on. In the distance I heard a bell. Probably a sign that dinner was reading and about being served. Elrond let us into a very spacious room, packed with a lot of tables. There were already elves present, and suddenly I got stage fever. Kate, who was already awake for two days, nudged me in the back. I must have looked like a candle amongst all the dark haired Elves.

I gulped and followed the Elf Lord toward a long table. Many whispers reached my newfound hearing which made me blush even more. No offence at the male population, but I'm still a girl in soul and I do blush fiercely. We were seated and I thank the Lord (God) that I sat next to my friend. Elrond placed himself at the top of the table, at my right side. When I looked up, I saw to identical faces staring back at me. So entering the Twins. And oh my God, they looked cute. It should be a crime.

I must have started to drool because Kate elbowed me in the side. I smiled cheaply at her. Then she looked up and smiled at the Twin. So, she already got befriended the Twins. I smiled again.

"I see your friend has finally woken up, Lady Kate." One of the Twins said.

"Well, he likes to sleep long. Sometimes I wonder, if he got a little bit lazy." Kate replied. "Isn't that right, Alex?"

I narrowed my eyes and glared at her. The twins laughed and I looked back at them. "Don't listen to a word she said, my Lords. I'm not lazy."

"Of course you not, my friend. But we are merely rejoicing. I am Elladan and this is my brother Elrohir." The Elf said. I nodded. Then I scrutinized to see if there was any different between them. But I couldn't find anything. Then my attention was draw toward the entrance. There stood two she-elves. One with long silver hair and the other dark in colour. My mind made the click and I knew who they were. Celebrian and Arwen. Am I glad PJ never found a woman who could resemble Celebrian because he wouldn't have found anyone. The two elleth seated themselves next to Elrond, his wife on the left and Arwen on the right. Arwen looked like Liv Taylor only much more beautiful. She stared at me and I had to advert my eyes.

"Lord Alex." I looked up. "This is my wife the Lady Celebrian and my daughter Arwen. I see you have already made acquiescence with my sons." Elrond replied.

I nodded, sat straighter in my chair. "Nice of meeting you, my Lady." I said toward Celebrian. She nodded.

"Likewise Lord Alex. It is an unusual name: Alex." She said. That got everyone's attention. I sighed, how to explain that. Here goes nothing.

"Well, we travelled a lot and stayed in many human settlements that we came across. It was the children's fault, they named us. It was some kind of game, so they named me Alexander or Alex for short. Ever since then it just stayed that way and we started to call each other ever since." I told them. I looked at Kate. " But my real name is Beriadan, my Lady."

I will never get used to this Lord and Lady stuff. Saying things like this sounds like a very bad horror picture. But they were buying it which was the imported part. The food was served and I eyed it with a watery mouth. It was like I didn't eat in ages. So it took everything of everything which resembles food that I knew and started to eat. So long they didn't asked about my hair colour which I was content of. How to explain this to them? But before I could even say Quidditch, one of the Twins asked me about it.

"Red haired? Not many elves has these type of colour anymore?" Elladan said or was it Elrohir. I didn't know for sure but I somehow growled and got elbowed again.

"Why did you do that for?" I hissed at Kate. Then I turned back at the Twins. "I know, even I didn't know the mystery about the colour. One day I just had it."

"That would be the day that you were born, Alex."

"Thanks to lighted that up for me, Kate." I snarled back. I heard the Twins snicker and looked up. I gave them my best death glare which shut them up real fast. Cool, maybe I should learn the typical Elrond-look too. This would be rather fun. The dinner itself was very different than modern day gatherings. The hair topic was dropped, lucky for me. But it would be still the subject of the evening. Against my better judgement.

Then suddenly I felt like being watch. So, I started to squirm in my seat and turned around to see who was staring at me. When my eyes locked with blue ones, I jumped a beat. I just couldn't believe who was looking at me in a very scrutinized sort of way. I felt like being examined by doctors who thought I had a disease. I gulped. The Elf in question sat at the top of the table next to a dark haired Elf who looked like a scholar.

Golden hair framed his ageless face and piercing blue eyes looked back at me. In a minute I knew who it was, but my brain went off to Neverland. I don't know how long I gaped at him, but I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks and frowned away. I have to act like a male which I couldn't. Damn the Valar or anyone who did this to me. I wished I could curse right here, but that wouldn't be proper. So, I tried not to look at the Golden haired Elf again and fixed my eyes on my food.

"So, you have noticed?" Kate whispered to me. I looked at her and nodded. "I must warn you, Alex. Ever since I've been awake he kept taps on me. I don't know why, but he is hard to get away from."

"And I need to know this because…" I asked.

"I think Lord Glorfindel doesn't trust us very much. Or maybe Lord Elrond gave him this task. I don't know. But you need to be careful and keep your hormones in check." Kate said, taking a sip from her wine.

"Why you…" I shut myself up and sighed. I must say that Glorfindel looks like a really yummy elf lord which I want to take a bite of. But with current condition, which means me leaving in a male body, have no such privilege. Oh God, why me. The Valar has one sick sense of humour.

"Lord Alex, Lady Kate, being on the road for so long you are of course welcome to stay here in Rivendell as long as you like." Elrond said.

"I do not see the problem why not. I'm sure that you will stay?" Celebrian asked of us. Kate didn't say anything so I assure she wanted me to do the talking. Curse her.

"Thank you. It has been long to be back amongst kin and I say it for the both of us, of course." Kate nodded.

"How come you rather dwelled with the humans than with your own kind, Lord Alex." The scholar said. This must be Erestor. I arched an eyebrow, thinking about an answer.

"Well, they were rather interested, to say the least." I said.

"I was mostly because of the mortal children, my Lord." Kate replied, helping me out. "So small and innocent and always playful. Hence the new names they gave us."

"Well, the race of men has always more children than the Eldar. It must have been very educational?" Erestor asked. I nodded. Am I happy that it took up child nursing at school.

"They are so young, but they can learn a lot of things in a playful way. And I think it was because of the hair." I said, making a face. That got a few laughs, even the stoic seneschal. I smiled along. Erestor nodded, satisfied.

"Well, then it is settled. If there is anything you like to discuss about future arrangements, we can do so in my study." Elrond said, nodding his head. I agreed about that. So the rest of the evening went on with a lot merrymaking from the other elves, with me in the middle.

* * *

I looked out over the valley, enjoying the natural night music. I have never seen a waterfall before, so here I was. Standing on the balcony of my room, facing the waterfalls. Lucky for me I'm not vertical otherwise I would never even stepped onto the terrace. While I was standing there, I started to probe at myself. Silly, I know. But how many people out there have this experience before? None, besides me. 

I looked at my manly hands, arms, torso and even legs. Oké, maybe being a male wasn't so bad after all. But this was the first day. One things was for sure; I won't be having any menstrual periods anymore but it doesn't mean males have anything like this as well. I am stronger as well, which wass normal. But now comes the most terrifying piece of the male anatomy. I almost to afraid to pronounce it. But now it is a part of me. And how does it work?

Silly question I know. Being a woman for more then 24 years, even with all the knowledge about the male's anatomy, doesn't mean you can do this in practice. Which came to the newest problem. I needed to go to the bathroom. Even saying this gave me the chills. So it took a deep breath and tried to analyse this dilemma.

"What's up."

"Aahhh!" I jumped almost a mile in the air when Kate sneaked upon me. "Jesus Christ, Kate. You could have warned me, you know! Instead to scare the bejeezus out of me!"

"Sorry." She said. I made a face and tried to calm down my racing heart.

"It's oké. I should have paid attention. Even that wouldn't be an excuse, hé. Being an Elf now." I replied. She smiled.

"I know. It's getting used to."

"Yeah, especially if you turned into a male." I replied, stepping away from the balcony. She followed and sat down on my bed. "How will I even get use to this, Kate?"

"You will, Sis. Besides, it is a nice experience, right?"

"Wanna swap?"

"No, not really. What are you doing?" She asked of me. The reason why was because I was squirming where I was standing. I really needed to go to the little room, if you catch my meaning. When her face lighten up when she knew what the problem was and started to laugh.

"This isn't funny, you know." I growled. She had tears in her eyes and looked back up.

"If you need to go then just go, Alex. Bathroom is over there." She pointed to the door at the far side of the room like I was a child who needed to be taught how to use the pottie.

"I know that, it just… well." I couldn't find the words. Kate stood up and pushed me toward the door.

"What is the problem? It's yours and nobody's else. Just go and do it. You got to live with it anyway." She said. I know she was right. I opened the door. One thing you need to know is; You could compare Middle-Earth with the Middle Ages, so with other words: no sanitary. But the Elves did came up with running water, central heating and light bulbs. What do you want, they immortal. Even so, still no toilet only a chamber pot. Talk about 'eewww'.

I closed the door, eyed the pot very carefully. It was now or never. So I just did it. I'm not going to explain all the steps I took to finally emptying my bladder. But one thing was sure; it felt good. It has its ring to it. Peeing up straight. I smiled.

"If its yellow let it mellow. If its brown flush it down. Except we can't flush here in Middle-Earth." I said through the door. He heard Kate laughing. God bless Elvish hearing. I let the chamber pot behind me and stepped out of the bathroom. Kate was lying on my bed, still laughing. I grinned. Maybe being a male isn't so bad. I hope. Suddenly we were interrupted by rapping on my door.

"Come in."

The door opened and two identical elves walked into my room. Kate sat up straighter while I waited. One of the elves looked quite nicely to my friend.

"Lord Alex, Lady Kate. Would you like to accompanying us to the Hall of Fire?" one of the twin asked. I looked at Kate then back at the twins. I really like to look at the place anyway. So I nodded.

"Sure why not. Lead the way, El." I said.

"El?"

I looked at the elf in question and grinned. "Well, you two look the same but your names aren't, but they start with the same initials. So, now I dub thee El. The both of you." You should have seen the look on there faces. Priceless.

Kate laughed. "Until he can figure it out which which is, El it is. Good solution, Alex."

"Why, thank you."

"It isn't a very bad thought, right brother?" El replied.

"No, not indeed. Come, let us feast in the Hall, My Lady." I looked at the Elf who gave his arm toward my friend. So, this is Elrohir. Sneaking bastard. He better be careful and don't pull a Greg. Now I really wished to be female again, instead I followed them. I hope this could be a nice evening.

* * *

**How did you like. A little twist right? If there any spelling mistakes about name or Elvish reading let me know. There aren't many in this chapter anyway, but there will be some in the future chapters. **

**Anyway, until next… with Celebrian!!!**

**Cheerio**

**Jessie**


	3. Secrets Revealed

**Disclaimer: see chapter one**

**Thanks for the review so far and for the people who had read it. Thanks to stick to this story. I have a Beta folks, so there!!!! No spellings mistakes, anymore... I hope.**

** Thanks JediKnight!!!!!  
**

**Anyway, on with the story.**

* * *

**Chapter three: Secrets revealed **

The next morning I stood up with high spirits. The reason, I don't know. Last night was very nice, but I kept myself at the background. But having red hair, doesn't help very much. Especially the female population kept looking at my direction. Not so very pleasant. Kate at the other hand had good company. Elrohir didn't pried away from her while Elladan kept talking to me. I learned a lot in those few hours until I retreated myself to my chambers.

I put my clothes on and decided to explore Rivendell with my new Elven eyes. I didn't know where Kate's room was, so I kept walking and admired the artwork. I don't know how long I have walked, but suddenly I walked into a room which I remembered from the movies. The broken sword of Narsil. It was a bit different then from the movie, but you will recognized it. The wall picture were so intense and real that even the best artists from Earth would weep. But it was beautiful. I took a look at the sword as well. It glimmered in the sunlight and it held a magical air around it. It took my breath away. Suddenly it started to sink in that I was here in Middle-Earth, alive and living. I just couldn't believe it yet.

Suddenly I felt that I've being watched again. My new Elven senses were warning me together with my already trained Hapkido senses. I turned around slowly and saw the Elf in question looking at me. Kate was right about that one.

"Good morning, Lord Glorfindel." I said cheerfully.

"Good morning, Lord Beriadan." He said. Damn, he doesn't use my real name. What a shame. But what could I do about it?

"This is a very beautiful room with the fabled Sword nonetheless." I said, striking a conversation. I just hoped that I didn't start to blush. He looked at me again. He just gave me the urge to hit him with something. "But I think I got lost."

He smiled. "One can get lost if you don't know the place."

"Yeah, Lord Elrond need to hand out maps or put signs at every junction. That would make it easier for the person in question." I joked. I don't know what I felt, but I had this feeling inside my stomach. I just hope it weren't butterflies. This would look very weird.

"Maybe I should help you to find the way?" He asked me. I nodded. "But first Lord Elrond would have a word with you. If you would follow me."

Oh boy, the Boss want to have a chat with me. I wonder what that would be. It can't be anything bad, I haven't done anything yet. So, here I am following Glorfindel toward Elrond study. I must say he had a nice ass. But I needed to be careful how I act, you know. But it shouldn't be a problem. After going from one hallway to another (which we took many turns), we finally arrived at a big oaken door. The Seneschal knocked at the door and I heard a call.

Glorfindel opened the door and let me go in first. The room was nice, big, but homey. I saw a book rack packed with books and scrolls, a plant here and there and a very messy desk where the Lord of Rivendell sat behind. Much like my own. I greeted him.

"Good morning, I hope you rested well." He asked me.

"Never slept better, my Lord."

"That's good. Now that you are here, Alex, I want to ask you something."

I arched my eyebrows and waited. Patient is a virtue. "Sure."

"I do not mind having you or Lady Kate here, but…"

"You want to know what I'm good at, right. I really don't mind doing patrol or something, even if my fighting abilities are a bit rusty." I said.

Elrond laughed, even Glorfindel found it amusing. "Well, travelling in the wild will ask how to survive even, with or without the skill of the blade. And I don't mind testing you to see how well you do. We can use a good warrior as yourself."

"I really want to help out where I can, my Lord. I really don't mind. I'm not the type that sits still for a quite some time. Otherwise I will get bored out of my mind."

Elrond gave me a look. Damn, why did I say something like that. Elves never get bored. Good one, girl. Great. "Did the humans tired you out?"

"Never. It were the children. They wanted to play all day long, so I really had lot of things to do. Every day. And I enjoyed it. But patrol duty would be a nice change of scenery." I replied honestly. Elrond nodded.

"Very well. Lord Glorfindel will take you then to the training field after breakfast and see what you can do." He told me. I looked at the golden haired Elf next to me. He nodded back.

"Oké, euh I mean alright." I need to stop using modern language. They were looking funny at me. "I'm honoured."

"Good. Then shall we go then."

We followed the Lord toward the Great Hall, to fast our break. That sounded so old. When I entered I saw my friend sitting at the same spot like yesterday. I still felt a bit stiff, but it would be over soon. I took my seat next to her.

"G'morning." She said.

"Ohayou." I replied, getting a laugh out of her.

"Good to know that you can still speak Japanese."

"Well, if we needed a private conversation we can always switch to speaking Japanese." I said. I took some yummy food on my plate and started to eat.

"Sure, no problem. Say, where were you?"

"Exploring and then have a real nice chat with the Boss." I said while munching on my bread.

"The Boss. You sound it like he's the mob. But then again he would make a good impression. What did he want?"

I took a sip from my oh so delicious wine. "Well, I'm going to spare with blondie over there to see how good I am with a sword."

Kate smiled. "Oh boy. Make sure there is still a Elf left when you're finished."

"Don't worry. Do I look like a Balrog?" The last sentence was said in a whisper. I didn't want anyone overhearing us. With us knowing the future and stuff. Could be very nasty if they know. "You should worry about me instead." Kate grinned.

"Anyway, did you like the evening last night?" She asked me. I gulped down my food and nodded.

"Sure no problem there, girl." The breakfast was very nice once the Twins came around. Those two are a walking time-bomb that could blow up any moment. I just was waiting for the moment when the pranks would begin. I read a lot of fan fictions to know that most of the writers made the twins a lot like pranksters and humorous. The later is already of application. I smiled at that thought.

After breakfast I caught Glorfindel's eyes and nodded. I said my farewell to Kate and stood up. Before I could leave the room the Twins caught up with me.

"Where are you going, Alex." I believe it was Elladan.

"Training field. Lord Glorfindel wants to spar with me."

Two identical confusion.

"So, I can join the guard." I explained to them. Really, where got I myself into. I'm a female, for God's sake. But not this body. Oh, why me?!

"We shall accompany you…"

"… and watch along, if you don't mind."

I do mind. "No, of course, my lords." Why did I agree. I followed the twins outside which was even beautiful as the inside. They had to pry me away from the view, otherwise we would never have made it to the fields. They dumped me at the weapon master where Glorfindel was waiting for me. Note to myself, never let this elf-lord waiting, be on time. His look gave me chills on my back. The Twins went back, only to sit down on a log the watch the 'show'. There were assortment of weapons, but I knew what to look for.

Glorfindel gave me some time to look at the shiny pointed thingies. Sensei always said to me to take your time while choosing your weapon. Which I did. Then I found what I was looking for. Two attractive short swords that almost looked like kodashi's and even had the same length. It was also a two-handed weapon, but I like to use two at the same time. Kind of like Legolas with his twin knives. I gave a nod toward the weapon master and took the swords.

Glorfindel arched an eyebrow, looking at my choice of weapon. I grinned cheaply. I don't care what the people think about me. I know what I am doing.

"Normally our Woodland kind use the twin knives or swords. I'm very impressed."

"Wait until you see me in action, Lord Glorfindel." I just had to say that. I draw both of the swords out of their sheaths and have a little kata or two with it. They felt good in my hands, almost like my own at home. He looked back at blondie, seeing that he drew his sword. Well then. Let show this Elf not to mess with me. "I'm ready."

Before I could do something the Elf was already upon me. Damn he was fast. I blocked with one sword and tried to slice him with the other. Focusing on my footing, I just kept moving. Strike, slash, block, jump, duck and parry. He wasn't bad, actually he was very fast. But I could be fast as well. But I don't know me limits yet.

He was getting the upper hand, so it was time to change tactics and introduced the Elf to Hapkido. It gave me a priceless face from the Elf. Suddenly I wasn't fighting with my swords alone, but with my whole body. I saw his sword coming, I parried aside turned around my axis and gave the Elf a roundhouse kick in his side. That did it. And I felt good. The look the Twins gave me was enough to make my day.

I did some stylish kata's before I attacked again. The poor Elf didn't know what hit him. But he could stand his ground. I gave him some kicks, threw him over my shoulder if I could and made sure I was close enough to strike at varied points. But It didn't mean he had me once in a while. And it did hurt. We forgot about time when we were duelling, but before in knew I had me and disarmed me.

"I yield." I said, putting my hand up in universal sign for surrender. Glorfindel took back a step. I stood up and gathered my weapons. "So, that wasn't so bad."

"A very unusual way of fighting. This is something I haven't seen before." He said while gripping his side. Seems to me I hit him a bit too hard. "But affective."

"Thanks, it has been awhile." Oké that was a lie. I had a good work out with Sensei two nights ago. "Coming here, it seemed I lost my weapons as well."

"I believe the smithies will craft you new ones if you give them some designs."

"Oh, good. These ones here does look like my old ones, but having new ones would be even better." I replied. Suddenly the twins were flanking me. I looked from one to the other with a confused expression. Glorfindel sighed.

"You, Alex, are the only one who can keep up with Glorfindel."

"I'm very impressed myself. Good job."

"Thanks, El."

"Are you blushing, Lord Alex?" El asked innocently.

"No! I'm not." Now I was blushing even more. Oké, I needed to get out of here, and fast.

"Ro, let the poor Elf alone." Elladan said. I could hug him. "Let give him some space to breath in."

"Shouldn't the both of you working on your archery?" Glorfindel remarked. I felt the twins stiffen next to me. Ha, busted.

"Yes, we do Lord Glorfindel. Come brother let's made some elleth crazy with our sexiness."

"Good idea, see you later Alex." And gone they were.

"Those two are a walking time-bomb." I mumbled at the retreating back. I think Glorfindel had heard me because he smiled a bit. Not that he could understand what a bomb was anyway, but the way I was saying it. "So," looking at him, "do I pass?"

"The twins were right. You are the only one who can keep up with me." He replied.

I grinned. "Good. Then the next time you need a partner, just ask me then."

"I will. You still need to practice a lot before I can decide to put you on duty." He told me. I nodded.

"Understandable. Like I said, I was a bit rusty. I haven't killed anything in about four hundred years. I will getting use to it again." I told him. I don't know why I said it but it sounded about right. I never took a life before. The day that I have to battle against Orcs or anything will be actually my first real battle. Oh, boy.

"Four hundred? That's pretty long." Glorfindel replied. I nodded then I followed him where ever he went. I kinda liked his present.

"What'd you know. I'm a peaceful Elf, but I like a bit action once in a while. And to help out the guard would be my pleasure."

Glorfindel nodded. "Very well. I'll have a talk with Elrond."

I was confused. "Are you not responsible about the forces of Imladris?"

"Yes, but Elrond is Lord of Rivendell, isn't he?"

"Right. My mistake." I grinned and gave him a pat on his shoulder. "Anyhow, I'm going to explore and get possibly lost. You don't need me anymore, right?"

"No, you can go, Lord Beriadan." He replied. I nodded and I was off. First thing I did was returning the weapons I used in sparing with Glorfindel. But the weapon master told be to hold on those two until I got my very own. Nice little Elf. They are so sweet. So, I was walking in the beautiful gardens, enjoying the fresh air. I mean really fresh, non-polluted air. Even the water when you drink it was wonderful.

When I sauntered around, one thing was for sure. There were no elflings, or I just hadn't seen them. I really wanted to see little elf children, they must be so cute. But anyway, you can have anything, right? I don't know how to express myself right now, the garden looks just to breathtaking that I don't know where to look first. So I took a little spot under the tree where I could sit.

Normally, I never do things like that. Just sit there and take everything in. But this is Middle-Earth and not the world I used to know. I sighed and let my eyes drifting close. Now I wonder about that too. Do I really sleep with my eyes open or close? Probably open since I'm a Elf now. I smiled at that thought. Must be great.

I don't now how long I sat there with my eyes close, but suddenly I felt a present in front of me. I pried my eyes open and looked in the lovely face of Lady Celebrian. I gave her a smile. She smiled back at me.

"Do you enjoy your morning?" She asked me.

"Yes I do, my Lady. What brings you here to my humble present?" I asked. She laughed. She had a very beautiful laugh, kinda like music.

"Why, Lord Alex, my Garden of course."

I looked around. So this is the fabled garden of Celebrian. I had no idea. "It is a magnificent garden, my Lady, I had no idea. I just strolled around and ended up here, I guess."

"You're lost again?"

"Again? So, Kate told you about my bad sense of direction? I guess I will have a word with her. Spreading those lies about me." I said with a smile.

"Yes she did. But I must say, you are quite lovely to talk with. Come, let us have a walk together than I can show you about my garden."

I nodded and pulled myself up right. She wasn't so bad to talk too. I'm actually glad. But wait a minute. This is Galadriel's daughter, doesn't she has that same mind thingy? I'm better be careful. She let me too an open spot and there stood a single tree. It was tall, beautiful tree with silver bark, leaves that were silver on the bottom and green on the top, and flowers of deep gold. A Mallorn. Now I wanted to see Lothlorien. Celebrian smiled at me.

"My mother gave it to me one I first came to Rivendell, where I started to live with my husband. A little piece of home and a reminder of the Golden Wood." She told me. I didn't know what to say.

"If you go to Lothlorien, I want to come too." I asked her. She laughed.

"You act like a child, Lord Alex. But I will consider it."

"Thanks. I will always act like a child, My Lady. Even if I'm more then four thousand years old, I never want to grow up." I said to her. "But I have never seen a Mallorn tree before, so if you will excuse me."

"Of course. You are a very strange Elf, Alex."

"I'm one of a kind. Very unique. And I'm proud of it."

She nodded, then her face became very serious. "I know that my husband has asked of Lord Glorfindel to keep an eye out for you, but I knew from the moment I saw you that you wouldn't harm anyone with no reason at all. Talking with you and knowing what Kate said, I can thrust you with my life."

"I…" Oké, this was freaky.

She held up her hand. "But I also have a little gift that I have received from my mother and I know that you have a little problem about your identity. Am I not right?"

Holt shit!!! She knew. But how can she know? What do I say? I looked away, to afraid to look her in the eye. Does she really know that I am a woman? Will she tell Elrond of all people? I gulped. Suddenly I sensed a warm hand on my shoulder and I looked up. Blue eyes meeting mine.

"There's no need to worry, Alex. Your secret is save with me."

"How did you know?" I croaked. I didn't know Elves could do that. They just to perfect for that.

"The way you speak, move and blush when the males are around." She told me. Damn caught in the act. Good that she don't know about the knowledge I have about the future. Then she would probably freak. I look her in the eye.

"Can you undo this?" I pleaded. I crossed my fingers.

She shook her head. And I sighed. "If it's the will of the Valar, then it is until you find the answer you seek. This is a very unusual happening. But don't give up hope, Alex. One day you will be yourself again."

I smiled. "You are to kind to me, my Lady."

"You can always come to me for help or any problems you might have. I understand this situation very well. But don't forget. Try to be yourself and everything will be alright." She assured me. "Come let me show you some other sights here in Rivendell and to forget the moment of despair."

I smiled and followed her. Ever since this conversation, I knew I have somebody who I can thrust with my condition, besides Kate of course. But the Lady of Imladris herself was just a bonus. And I'm not going to abuse that. Thinking about this, maybe I can try to change to future and hinder her to go to Valinor. But then there was the problem in a form of a child by the name of Estel. I shook my head. Now was not the time to make changes yet. So, I enjoyed my outing with Celebrian and made her laugh. I like making people laugh, because they make me happy.

* * *

**So, somebody figured it out. But lucky for Alex she will keep her mouth shut. The next chapter will be post in the next few days. I have a lot of work to do, with my upcoming training period and stuff.**

**Untill next time… (with some male problems… and problems with males)**

**Jessie**

**Don't forget to review!!!**


	4. Troubled

**Disclaimer: See chapter one**

**Thanks to my Beta JediKnight. Everybody say thanks!!! Here is chap four, I hope you will enjoy it. And i thank everyone who has read it for far and the reviews!!!**

**On with the story...  
**

* * *

**Chapter four: Troubled**

_"We are the champions, my friends  
And we'll keep on fighting  
till the end  
We are the champions  
We are the champions,  
No time for losers  
'cause we are the champions  
of the world"_

We were singing in my room for good old times. It has been a week since we arrived here in Rivendell, and I must say that I adapted rather fast to my new lifestyle. Kate was lying on my bed while I sat on the floor with my back against the bedpost. Kate was playing with my hair which she always did, even when we were small. After we sang the chorus, we started to laugh.

"Oh, God! I miss home." Kate said, sighing. I crooked my neck to look at her.

"Me too. But if you get the opportunity to return home would you take it?" I asked her. I watched her thinking.

"I don't know… No, I guess. I like it here."

I looked back at the balcony doors. I liked it here too. Every day I was training with the twins or Glorfindel and soon I can join the patrol or wherever they are gonna put me. Actually I'm quite nervous about that.

"What about you?" she asked me.

"Well, I like it here too. Nice people, fresh air and you don't need to worry about life so much. Well, the life we knew. We got food everyday and a place to stay. I'm really not complaining." I told her.

"You right… but I was wondering; how did we ended up here anyway. I'm been asking myself that almost the entire week and I'm not coming up with any answers?"

Good question. "I think the Polar Light has something to do with it, or the accident." I had forgotten about the accident we had been in. Thinking back, it brought chills down my spine. Sometimes I saw the lights in my dreams. The fear and pain I still experience was sometimes so intents that I couldn't sleep for the rest of the night.

"Do you… do you think we died in that accident?" She said with a small voice. Guess I wasn't the only one with bad dreams. I shrugged.

"I don't really know, but my gut tells me we did." I turned back to look at her. "But don't worry about it. We are alive and well, so we just thank the Valar for that."

"Yeah… You know what, why don't we sneak out of Rivendell and look at the stars and thank them there." She said to me in excitement. I smiled. Why not, it was a nice thought. She jumped off the bed while I pulled myself up right. I took one of my swords and gave one to Kate. I pulled the door open and peeked outside. Nobody was in the hallway. I nodded to my friend and together we walked away from my room.

Kate started to hum the Mission Impossible theme and I tried not the snicker. We stuck close to the walls and in the shadows. I don't know why we acted like thieves, but it was fun. Suddenly I heard footsteps ahead of me and I stopped. Kate crashed into me and I pulled her into a alcove. I peeked around again and saw an Elf walking away.

Kate sighed and smiled. I smiled too. Soon we found our way to the gardens and run toward an open space. We couldn't leave the Realm without alarming the guards on duty, but we found a secure spot under the stars. I saw Kate dropping herself onto the ground and I did the same and laid on my back. There were no clouds in the velvet sky and the stars twinkled down at us. I rendered me speechless for awhile. We sent silent prayers toward the sky to thank the Valar at least that we were still alive. We laid there for several hours, neither of us needed to talk.

"Alex, can I asked you something?"

"Sure."

"How are we to move on?" She asked. I thought about that too. It wasn't that we had much of a choice. I sighed and watched the stars. Eärendil was shining brightly in the sky. I still though it was weird that the star was actually an Elf with a Silmaril upon his brow. Strange indeed.

"Like we always do, Kate. This life isn't so bad, besides me anyway, and we have Celebrian to back us up." I looked at her. "Just be yourself, I guess."

Kate smiled, then nodded. Suddenly she jumped on me and started to tickle me. But with my manly strength, I threw her off me and tickled her instead. I got a few giggles and laughs out of her. But then suddenly pain exploded between my legs when it made contact with her knee. I suddenly saw stars and the pain, people, the pain was horrible.

"I'm so sorry!!!" Kate said, apologizing.

"Girl. Watch out were you kick next time!" I moaned, rolling on my back. Now I knew how painful it was when you got kicked between the leg. I suddenly started to pity the male population, because this wasn't very enjoyable. This, ladies and gentlemen, was the disadvantage of being a male.

I hauled myself up and started to walk around to endure the slightly disappearing pain. Kate looked quite guilty of what she has done. Normally this wouldn't happen. We did that all the time, as females. He caught her eyes and grinned. "It's alright. I'm ok." I saw her visually sighing.

"I'm really sorry… how does that feel like?"

I stared at her in disbelieve. Did she hit her head or something? "You don't wanna know, honey. Leave it that way."

"Right… sorry again."

"Would you stop apologizing, p-lease." I smiled. Kate came and hugged me. He gave her one back. "Maybe it's time to return."

"Yeah, you're right."

Together we went back to Homely House of Rivendell. We said good night and I went back to my room. Once inside I started to curse in several languages I knew, went to the bathroom, emptied my bladder and went to bed. For all the boys out there, I sympathize with you all.

* * *

Elrond of Rivendell was standing on his balcony overlooking the Valley. It was once again a beautiful morning, almost noon anyway. When his eyes caught the training field, he watched when a red haired Elf engaged in a duel with two identical dark haired Elves. He had his questions about the newest addition to the Elves that were living in Imladris now.

His wife may not show it, but he was quite worried about it, Lady Kate a bit less, then the red haired one. His son was right, not many elves had that colour anymore. But in his heart he knew that they didn't mean harm. Only a small sense of tingling in the back of his mind kept him alert.

Suddenly his Seneschal was on the terrace. He must have been very deep in thought if he didn't hear Glorfindel enter. Elrond sighed and watched the duel.

"What do you think about him?" Glorfindel asked. Elrond was quiet for a few minutes.

"I don't see anything wrong about him. Surely I find this hard to believe that two elves wandered around in the wild with no reason at all." Elrond replied.

"Their friendship with Man?"

Elrond looked at him and smiled. " Yes, very strange indeed." He looked back over the valley. "His fighting style is very remarkable and the rumours say that he is the only one who can keep up with you."

Glorfindel smirked. "He does… he doesn't use his swords but his whole body. I've been living for a long time now and I have never seen anyone fight like that, men alike, which leaves me confused."

"To true."

"And the Lady Kate isn't that bad either." Glorfindel replied. Elrond looked surprised.

"What do you mean, my friend?"

"When I was watching the both of them, I caught them sparing in the fields. It seems that Lady Kate is very good with a quarterstaff and has the same way of fighting as Lord Beriadan." He explained. Elrond arched his eyebrows. Then he left the balcony and went into his study, followed by Glorfindel. He placed himself in his chair and waiting for nothing in particular. Then he eyed his Seneschal.

"When is the next patrol going out?"

Glorfindel looked outside for a minute. "In three days, with your sons and myself. We are going to relieve the guards close to the western borders, my Lord."

"Good. Take Alex with you. It will not be a problem." Elrond replied.

"As you wish, that's why I was here, my friend." Glorfindel said, smiling. Elrond gave him the look.

"Not my presence, Glorfindel?" He mocked. The golden haired Elda grinned.

"No. Actually, I will be glad to get out of Rivendell for awhile."

"Now you are hurting my feelings."

"Only for a short time, my friend." The Seneschal bowed and let the Elf-lord to himself; Elrond smiled at the retreating back of his old friend. He still thanked the Valar for such a good friend. He couldn't complain.

* * *

I felt good. The reason: well I had a good couple of spares with the Elves and even the twins were nice to work me out. After the nice little training, I took a much deserved bath and put on some nice fresh clothes. Then I wandered around Rivendell and enjoyed the view. I stopped here and there to take in some air and admired the sight that Imladris gave. After a time you started to learn all the nice spots in the Last Homey House, but it never tired you. You will find always some new stuff around the House anyway. Like now for instead.

I was walking down the corridor that let out side to the garden, took a few turns and then stopped in my tracks, letting my jaw fell down the ground. I couldn't believe what I was witnessing. Kate and Elrohir were sucking faces, right in the middle of the clearing. And I just ran into them. Slowly and silently, I moved back out of earshot. Lucky for them, they didn't see me. so I turned back and leaned against a trunk, waiting.

I knew this was going to happen. Kate had her eyes on one of the twins for several days now. But so soon? Well, that was Kate for you. She looked happy. But it made me jealous, somehow. Not that I wanted her for myself, p-lease, I'm a girl. Sort of. Anyway, I'm glad for her. But still, I just hope that Elrohir doesn't pull a Greg and hurt her. That made me smile. As soon as I catch that Elf I'll have a few words with him.

Suddenly I heard some movement from the path that I came from. Then Kate came walking down the path, cheeks red and lips swollen. I smiled. The power of Love. Still, standing against the tree, I watched until I made myself aware.

"Beautiful weather, isn't it?" I said cheerfully.

Kate turned around, first she looked shocked then relieved. "Alex! What are you doing here?"

I arched an eyebrow. "Why, enjoying some fresh air, of course."

She smiled.

So I went and broke the ice. "So, you and Elrohir are getting along good together, ah. But next time, get a room before you two go at it." That got some reactions, which was priceless. Kate turned red in the face from embarrassment and looked like a fish on the dry.

"You…"

"Yeah, that's right. Some of us like to take a stroll in the garden. So mostly we don't anticipate something like that. You have no tact, girl. Some people would take a room or go behind a bush or something, you know. Not in the middle of a garden for everyone to see." I told her. She shrugged and looked me in the eye.

"Well, some of us do have someone to love or make out with, unlike others." She retorted back. Ok, that hit a nerve.

"What?! Would you care to repeat that?" I shot back, narrowing my eyes. Kate, seeing her mistake, put her hand in front of her mouth, eyes wide.

"Alex, I-"

"Don't even start with me, Kate. How many times did I tell you not to talk about this! How many?" I shouted. I was really pissed. Not only could I love someone back, but also being stuck in a male body was even worse and now she came around talking like this. "I thought you were my friend. I know I have problems with the opposite sex, but like this. I'm happy for you, but are you happy for me?"

"Do you think this is my fault? I didn't wish to end up here, Alex. I didn't make Elrohir love me and I know how hard it is for you. I'm sorry." She cried back.

I was fuming. I couldn't believe we had this fight. I felt some tears forming in my eye corners. "I… I wished this never happened. I want to be loved to, but not like this. I'm sorry, but I just…" I turned around and left. I heard Kate calling back for me, but I didn't listen. I couldn't stand to see Kate kiss Elrohir or any other elf. Because she had something I could never have, unless the Valar or any other high power gave me back my own body. But that will never happen.

I flew up the stairs, passed every single Elf on the way, but they didn't stop me. I didn't care at the moment. Besides there was no rule that you couldn't run in the corridors, if not Elrond himself would stop me from going. I arrived at my room, threw open the door and went inside. I don't know how long I sat there brooding until I heard someone knock at my door. I called out and the person in question (thank God it wasn't Kate) came in.

Glorfindel looked at me. I stared back, placed my poker face on. Nobody needed to meddle in my affairs. "Good evening, my Lord."

The seneschal nodded. "You weren't at dinner. Something wrong?"

I shook my head. "No, I wasn't hungry." Whoa, the Balrog slayer was worried about little old me? The sky must be falling.

"Very well. Elrond has decided to put you on patrol duty." The Eldar explained. I looked surprised. "The next patrol will leave in three days, make sure everything is needed before we depart."

"We?" I asked.

"Yes. I'm captain of the guard and the twins will join us."

"Great. I Can hardly wait." I said. Maybe its for the best. A few days in the wild will work off my frustration and Kate will be alone as well to think about her little stunt. I crossed my arms and nodded. "I'll be ready. When do we leave and how?"

Glorfindel smiled. "At dawn, with horses. I believe you haven't one yet?" I nodded. "Search for the twins. They will help you with it. We will take our basic gears with us. We travel light as possible."

"Sure, no problem."

"Good. If there are any questions, feel free to ask." With that he left. I stood still for a few moments. So the moment has come to prove myself worthy. That also meant to scrap together some gear which I have no clue of what that consisted of. Damn. Guess I needed to call in help from the twins, which I was going to do anyway. One thing was for sure; I couldn't wait to get out of here.

I followed the twins towards the pen where many horses stood there grazing. When I arrived at the fence I couldn't believe my eyes of the numbers. Maybe I hadn't told anyone about this, but I love horses. My father uses to have a horse when I was a little girl. He took my out riding, with me in the front. So I had some knowledge about horses. But these were Elvish horses, but horses nonetheless. I tried not to think about my family, but suddenly I was hauled out of my musing.

"Well, here we are." I thought it was Elladan. "Go right in, Alex. And pick one you like."

I looked at him in shock. Pick one I like? I stared back at the horses, mustered my courage, jumped over the fence and took easy steps towards the horses. Suddenly a piercing whistle ran through the paddock. Like synchronized, all horses turned their neck toward us and started to gallop right at me. I took a step back out of fear. But the horses skidded to a halt in front of me. I held my breath. It was like a stampede.

I heard the twins laugh their asses off behind me. I turned around and gave him my best death glare. But it didn't help. "You could have warned me, gwenyn (twins). Don't worry, I'll get you back." I patted them. One of them arched an eyebrow.

"Really, Lord Alex?"

I 'harrumped' and turned my attention toward the horses. They were watching me, some of them went back grazing while others were staring me curiously. I took a deep breath and walked between them. There were so many choices. But I wanted my horse to be a special one. There many coloured one, but no dark ones. Like black or very dark brown. It seemed they were reserved for the Dark Lord. But then one horse caught my attention.

It stood far away from the entire herd. I couldn't see which gender it had, so I walked toward it. It started to neigh and it ears laid flat on his neck. A trouble maker, huh. I looked back at the twins. They were very quiet and… serious? The horse started to stomp with his foot. But it didn't scare me, so I walked closer with my hand in front of me. The horse didn't move, only looked very nasty at me. I stopped twenty feet away from him.

Ever saw the 'Horse Whisper'? Well, I was doing it now. I waited for the horse to come to me. It is still an animal, but they are smart as well, especially Elven horses. The horse didn't make any moves, until I started to speak; his ears went up.

"Well, my friend. Don't be afraid of me." I said calmly. The horse looked at me. It was a beautiful one, with his brown-red coat and strong legs. It had a little star on his brow in a form of a spear, and two pair of socks on his front legs. A truly magnificent horse.

"Let's make a deal. I need a horse and I think you are the most beautiful of all and I like you colour. Like my own. So, what do you say, my friend?" Call me girly, but that's the best way of persuading a horse. By speech. But of course, not all horses did that. But I hoped it worked. The horse swapped his tail from one side to the other until it took a step forward. He nuzzled his nose against my hand and I smiled. "Good …" I looked down, under his belly. "… boy." I started to pat him on the neck. He sniffed at me. I turned around to look at the twins. Their jaws were literally hitting the ground. Then I swung myself on top the horse. He felt a bit uneasy, but I encouraged some words against him. Then he broke into a gallop.

He literally flew over the grassy plains. He was indeed a carefree and fast horse, one that suited my liking. Then we made toward the fence were the Elven brothers watched us with mostly confusion and surprised and… jealous. What can I say? I loved horses.

"I will not ask how you manage to do that." Elrohir said, shaking his head.

"Why?" I asked, still on top of my horse.

"He is the most troublesome horse and you manage to pick him of all horses. I don't understand." Elladan explained. "Even the brave Lord Glorfindel thinks twice before he approaches this horse."

I looked surprised, arching my eyebrows. Then I patted the horse underneath me. "Troublesome? I think not. I like him very much." Then I looked at the twins. "Does he have a name?"

"He does, but it is custom to give him a new name." Elrohir said. I thought about a good name and found one quickly.

"Hotaru."

"Hotaru? That's a strange name. what does it mean?" Elladan said, confused. I know, it isn't even an Elvish word, but Japanese. But I wasn't about to tell them that.

"Firefly."

"Firefly?… It fits him." One of the twin told me. I nodded. Of course it fits him. Just look at his fur. I dismounted and gave my new friend a pat on his neck.

"Very well." Elrohir told us. "Let us return to the stable with Hotaru." The name didn't roll quite nice from his tongue. I smiled at that. Elladan opened the fence and I stepped through it, followed by Hotaru. Then the Elf closed it again. The twins walked at the front with me behind them and Hotaru a few paces behind me. Soon as I saw the stables, I had to laugh. The stable workers who were working outside, stopped in their work to watch my horse with wide eyes in fear.

The twins had to reassure them that Hotaru wasn't running free. I shook my head and walked inside the barn, close followed by my horse. One of the stable helpers opened a stall for Hotaru to walk in. Soon as the horse was inside, he tried to take a bit out of the poor Elf. I laughed and swatted Hotaru away. The Elf in question left as fast as he came. The twins were amused by this as well. So, the day ended with me having a new horse who soon will become my best friend.

* * *

**Well, did you like it, hate it? I don't care, but leave a review behind. I love reviews, but it is fun writing anyway.**

**AN: Hotaru means Firefly in Japanese, but Unnor in sindarin, creature of fire. There are no words in Sindarin for 'fly'.**

**Song is by Queen, like you didn't know.**

**Until next… with the twins on patrol and a suspicious Glorfindel**

**Kisses**

**Jessie**


	5. Crash and Burn

**Disclaimer: See chapter one… I don't own anything except for Alex and Kate.**

**Hallo everyone!!! Here is the next chapter, I hope you all going to like it. For the ones who read my Star Wars, the next episode will be posted sometimes end of this week, next week. I'm very busy right now, so don't sue me. Anyway, on with the story and don't forget the review.**

**Thanks JediKnight for Beta-ing!!!**

* * *

**Chapter five: Crash and burn**

Today was the day.

The sun wasn't event up yet, so it was still a bit dark outside. I took my bag, put it over my shoulder and walked out the door. I was about to meet the twins and Glorfindel in the courtyard with the horses. I just hope that Hotaru had left some of the stable hands alive. He was truly a troublesome horse. I was the only one who could handle him, which I was proud of. Even Glorfindel arched an eyebrow when the twins told him about my choice. He didn't say anything, of course.

So, here I was, armed to the teeth, figuratively speaking. I still had the two short swords. I really never got around giving the black smiths any designs. I'll do that the first thing when I got back. If I came back at all. Anyway, I just arrived at the courtyard, over looking a magnificent view. The first rays of sunlight were starting to shine down upon us. I saw Hotaru at the back of the group, safety away from all other horses.

Hotaru neighed when he saw me and I said a couple of words to him. I fastened my saddlebags onto my saddle and checked my bridle. Some of the Elves were people I had never met before, except for the twins and Glorfindel. While I looked around, Hotaru nuzzled against me. I talked to him calmly. It was like he was nervous as well. Well, I can honestly say I never went on any expedition before or joined the Girl Scout. So, I have the right to be nervous.

"Everything alright there, Alex?"

I looked up and saw… Elrohir. He was already on his horse, which meant he already said goodbye to Kate. Yes, Kate and me. We didn't talked for the passed few days. And when we did, we didn't say anything, only being polite to each other.

"Sure, no problem."

"Good. We leave in a moment."

I nodded. Then someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around and came face to face with Kate. A few minutes we didn't say anything, until Kate embraced me. It surprised me really. But I couldn't let this unnoticed, so I hugged her back.

"Be careful, ok." She asked.

"Don't worry. I'll stay close to the twins or Glory. I promise." We broke free and I mounted. Hotaru took a few steps back. I patted in his shoulder, and then looked back at my friend. I believe she had tears in her eyes, or maybe not. So I looked away for a moment before I start to cry. "I'll be fine, Kate. Besides, this will be a good trip. Nice scenery, horseback riding all day long, a bit of male bonding… nothing special." I smiled.

She smiled back. "Will you forgive me about earlier?"

"I know we were a bit childish, but there's nothing to forgive, girl. I want to depart with a clean conscience. So, no sweat." I told her. She patted my leg and nodded. Then she stepped aside. I tapped Hotaru slightly on the flanks. We walked to the group and I stopped my horse next to Elladan. I saw everyone else mounting, and the last one was Glorfindel. He stood with Elrond, having a last minute chat. Soon as everyone was on their horses, the Lord of Rivendell addressed us.

"May Elbereth watch over you and have a safe trip." He said. He caught my eye and I nodded. As a group we started to canter and left the Homely House behind us. The twins rode next to me, while I enjoyed the panorama of the landscape in front of me. I had it difficult, to leave a save haven behind me. I have never done anything like this. How will I keep this facade up? Sooner or later they will catch me in the act. But until then, they trusted me, I hope.

"Are you crying, Alex?" Elrohir asked me. He had a twinkle in his eyes.

"No. I'm sweating… from my eyeballs." I said. Elladan laughed so hard that he almost fell of his horse. I saw Glorfindel turn around to watch the commotion behind him. Even my fellow warriors had to smile. I don't know why, but the Elf (Elladan) always laughs at my strange speech. This will keep the spirits up. But I have to be careful of what I say; sometimes they don't even understand me or don't get my jokes.

"I believe this trip might be interesting." Elrohir said. "I haven't seen my brother laugh so hard since the time Ada kicked Glorfindel in the Burien."

I snickered. "Really. Now that's a tale I want to hear." I felt Glory's eyes on my person. But I couldn't let this pass. So, Elrohir told the story about that unfortunate event which rendered me speechless because I was afraid to laugh. It was a good start anyway.

* * *

We rode for most of the day. We passed the Bruinen and took the road, where I thought, led us to Bree. But we weren't going to Bree. No, we were to replace the guard at the most distant West of Rivendell. Our little group consisted of seven warriors, myself included. I don't know how long I will be away from Rivendell, maybe days, possibly a month. But I didn't care. It was something I enjoy doing. Even as a girl I would have asked Elrond to come along. Maybe being a male was a bonus.

I got to hear all sort of stuff, males like to say to each other or like to do. It was very different then from a female point of view. Maybe I should keep a dairy or something. Even they asked me some things, which I provided them with. But the loveliest subjects by males were of course females. I just have to laugh sometimes. Then I put in my two cents, you know. Ever since then I became the source of all inspiration. My excuse? Well, travelling over four thousand years with Kate.

The night was falling and we were about to make camp. I groomed my horse and took my stuff toward the group. The horses were running free, but with a call they would return. I just hope that Hotaru wouldn't make a fuss. I put my things on the ground close to the twins. Elladan was making a fire, while his brother was off finding some firewood. I saw Glorfindel giving out order for the night's guard. I sighed, not knowing what to do. So I just watch everyone else doing something while I just stood there. Good first impression, right?

"You look lost for someone who has travelled in the wild before?" Andear, one of the Elves, said. I looked at him.

"I know. But I have the habit of forgetting things. Don't mind me. Before you know it you won't be able to keep up with me." I joked. The Elf smiled. Elrohir came back with the wood and gave it to his brother who threw it on the small fire. I sat down and waited. Another Elf by the name of Maldor came back with our dinner. Soon everyone was eating and chatting.

I liked to observe while I eat and I started to know that Glorfindel has a problem with fire. He was the only one who was sitting a bit away from it, probably the after effect of fighting a Balrog and having died. But the way he stared into the fire made me sad. His golden hair was draped around his shoulder while his eyes reflected some distant memories. Suddenly he looked up and caught my eye.

I felt some connection with him, I couldn't explain, maybe because I have died too? Or was it something else. I always admired Glorfindel when I read the story even if the Elf didn't come to pass so many times. But being with him here made me… giddy. Oh my God. I was not going to fall in love with him! My eyes widened. Was I? This will look very bizarre; me and Glorfindel. Why don't you give him a heart attack while your at it. I gulped and broke eye contact. I need to stay away from him or I will do something that I will regret later.

So I listen to the Elves instead. But I couldn't listen long. Maldor and Sidhion were going to stand watch first. So I took the liberty to lay down and rest. I felt my eyes close or so I thought. Elves sleep with there eyes open. So, without another word I fell asleep. Until someone woke me up in the middle of the night. This person was Elrohir who was calling my name and kept kicking my foot.

"Alex, get up you lazy Elf or did old age really catch up with you?"

I blinked away my sleep and growled. "Who you calling 'old', penneth?" I stood up and stretched, and I was having such a nice dream. I was female again, go figure.

"Well, I had to call you five times." He said. "Change of guards until morning." He left me and took his weapons and took his position. I checked my swords and took my place next to him. It was quiet. Too quiet for my liking. Well, I did grow up in a city with lots of noise, even during the night. Now here in the wild, it was just nothing. Only the wind, whispers of the trees and some animal here and there.

So, where or what did I need to listen too? I really didn't know, but I did it anyway. Elrohir was quiet next to me as well. I might think he felt asleep if I didn't check on him. But he was still awake. I smiled and ran my hand through my hair. I really need a haircut. Suddenly the Elf next to me stirred.

"Lord Alex, May I asked you something?"

I looked surprised. But the Elf had some troubles expressing himself.

"I want to court Kate and I want to ask for your permission." The Elf said. I arched an eyebrow. Now that was something you don't hear every day.

I smiled. "Well, it's a bit late for that, right." Elrohir looked confused and shocked. "You're already all over her, my friend. She has a free will of her own and can court everyone she wants. So why do you ask me?"

"Well, because you have lived with her like, let me think, over four thousand years." He said, rolling his eyes. I winkled my nose. Smart Elf.

"I'm not courting her, Ro. She has been and still is a sister to me. Nothing else." I grabbed his tunic and pulled him eye level with me. "But if you break her heart, my friend. I'll break you neck. Understood?" I said serious. I just don't want Elrohir to pull a Greg and dump her for any weird reason. But the look in his face was priceless. Elrohir gulped and nodded.

"I will not. I promise."

"Good." I let him go. Then there was silent again.

"She is wonderful, Alex. How come you aren't courting her?"

The nerve of him! If you only knew the truth. "Like I said; she's like a sister to me. Nothing else."

"She makes me… I don't know, whole. Like I was waiting for her all along. And now she is here and I can't stop thinking about her." Elrohir said, looking into the distant. "I'm glad I've found her."

"I'm happy for you, Ro and for Kate. She deserves that. Treat her like royalty, that's all I ask." I asked, looking him in the eye. He nodded.

"I will. What about you, my Lord? When will you find the one?"

I laughed. "It's complicated." He stared at him. "Just love her, Elrohir. There's nothing more beautiful then the power of love. There was a man who once told me something. That his wife was everything he was not. You know, she was his other half. Without her he was not whole." I looked in his eyes. "You know the thing about meeting your other half is you're walking around, you think you're happy, you think you're whole, then you realize you ain't nothing without her. Then you can't go back to being just a half 'cause you know what it's like to be whole. You understand?"

"I think I do. He must have been a wise man." He said. I laugh inwardly. No, I just got that from 'Guess who'. I loved that movie, made me laugh every time I watched it.

"Some men are very rare, that's why I loved to be around them. They may not be immortal, but they can achieve so many things in so little time, it's almost amazing. Before you know, they're gone and forgotten." I sighed. I'm getting a bit emotional. But I wasn't going to disregard the world of men. I lived as one for twenty-four years, so I can knock some sense into these Elves about Men in general.

After or heartily conversation we guarded the group for the rest of the night until the first sunrays peeked around the horizon. During some time I needed to go to the bathroom well, let's say a tree. Then I watched everyone sleep. My eyes drifted mostly toward the stoic seneschal. He looked so peaceful when I was asleep. Elrohir caught me a few times but I didn't care. Elves are so beautiful that should be a crime.

When the group started to stir awake, I retook my position and watched the sun. Being an Elf, watching the sun gave a different meaning. Even watching the stars gave some sense of peace I didn't know where it came from. Elladan came to me and gave me some lembas. I must say that it taste really delicious. I wondered how it would taste with some marmalade or chocolate. Mmmm, chocolate, I missed chocolate. I ate in silence, until I figured out that someone was standing next to me. I looked up and saw Glorfindel looking at the horizon.

That feeling came back. Keep your hormones in check girl. I ate the last crumbles of lembas and waited. Why was he here? Ok, he may be the Captain, but really. I stood up, rearranged my weapons and brushed away the crumbles. Glorfindel was quiet next to me, but I felt a strong power radiant from him. Suddenly you really saw it and said: whoa, this Elf actually died and came back with the grace of the Valar. Who in turn are real gods.

"How are you faring?" The golden haired Elda asked me.

"Good. Everything was quiet during the night. And I had good company." I told him.

He nodded. "There's something you aren't telling me." He said, seriously.

Keep yourself calm. Don't betray anything. Put that poker face on, girl. I looked at him and arched an eyebrow, playing dumb. "My Lord? What are you talking about?" But it didn't work, right?

Glorfindel came closer that almost our foreheads touched. His eyes were so piercing that I had a hard time to look. Even my heart was speeding up. Nothing escapes this Elf, does it? I didn't dare to gulp. So I just kept staring as long I could.

"If you aren't going to tell me, Beriadan. I will find the answer, sooner or later." Then he left. And I visually trembled while watching his back. I shook my head and told myself to stay away from him. Even for a while. I helped the other break up camp, called my horse and bridled him. When everyone was ready, we moved on again. I stayed at the rear, far away from Glorfindel as possible. I don't know how but he will be the first one to figure it out. I just hoped that all my body parts will stay intact after that.

* * *

I was humming a song that got stuck in my head. It was middle of the day and I moved a bit more in the middle of our little group. The twins were flanking me again. Hotaru was being a good horse. We galloped a little while ago. The little devil was trying to catch up with the horse of Glorfindel. But I reined him in, not wanting to face the Seneschal for a while. After I little run we went back to our walk. But to cut the silent I started to hum. Don't ask me why. But it got the twins attention and they looked at me with a funny expression.

"What are you humming?"

I looked at Elladan who rode at my left side and shrugged. "I was a bit bored and the tension here is like a deep freeze." He smiled. "A bit gloomy here, if you catch my meaning."

"Can you sing it?" Elrohir asked, looking curious. I looked surprised. Me, singing? I don't know…

"Well…"

"Come on, let's hear it. Everyone is interested."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Glorfindel didn't say much. But what can I do? Sing a little twenty-century song? Why not. Besides the lyrics weren't that hard to understand. It's about friendship anyway. So here goes nothing.

_"When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned its back on you  
Give me a moment please to tame your wild, wild heart  
I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you  
It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold  
When darkness is upon your door and you feel like you can't take anymore"_

Everyone was quiet, listing to my song. Even I was surprised about myself. I didn't know I head a good voice. Maybe I could beat Lindir in a contest. I grinned inside. Modern songs vs. boring Elvish ballads.

_"Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone"_

That got a few reactions. Well it was a nice song. Like about friendship and love. I even saw Glorfindel looking my way. Probably about the word 'burn'. I have to be careful what I say I the future.

_"When you feel all alone  
And a loyal friend is hard to find  
You're caught in a one way street  
With the monsters in your head  
When hopes and dreams are far away and  
You feel like you can't face the day_

_Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone"_

I really did it. They were all listing with their heart. Even the horses were calm. Did my voice really have so much effect?

_'Cause there has always been heartache and pain  
And when it's over you'll breathe again  
You'll breath again_

_When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned its back on you  
Give me a moment please  
To tame your wild, wild heart_

_Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone"_

My last note died away, and then there was silent. The twins were looking at me with new respect and curiosity. I could only smile.

"I like that one." Elrohir said. Some of the Elves nodded in agreement. It felt good.

"Did you find that out yourself, Lord Alex?" Sidhion asked me who rode ahead of me.

I shook my. "No, the children were bored one day and came to me and asked me to sing. But I said; why not compose a song together about friendship. Well, here it is." I lied. I had to come up with something, right?

"Those human children really are very thoughtful, aren't they, Andaer?" Sidhion asked his partner.

"They are indeed."

I caught Glorfindel's eyes again, but he looked away first. Maybe I hit a nerve there or something. If you need to crash then crash and burn. Did it happen like that against the Balrog? I shook my head. I really am untactful. The ride was better after that. Now they knew that someone of our little merry group of warriors could sing, but please don't make a habit out of it.

* * *

**Well, what will happen next. I know this sounds a bit weird, but don't forget that Alex is still a woman in mind, but not in body. So, jus gave her a break. I was thinking that I will let Elrond know about those two and maybe he will find an answers to their questions? I'll think about it.**

**The next chapter will be slow, I'm very busy with the training program and tomorrow I have exam with my mentor, so I will go studying now.**

**The song, I hope everyone knows this, is from Savage Garden, Crash and burn. Id you like it in the story or was it to much. And don't want to make Alex a Sue, but I think I'm not far from it. I want to keep this simple.**

**Until then…. With some action I hope and meeting with the Dunadains.**

**Cheerio**

**Jessie**

**Oh, and don't forget to review.**


	6. Dufficult Times

**Disclaimer: See Chapter one**

**Here's chapter 6, i hope you all going to enjoy this one. the end has something: a Cliffie!!! I know I hate them too.  
**

**Thank you JediKnight!!!**

* * *

**Chapter six: Difficult times**

Did I ever tell you that I hate rain? Well, I do now. A week has passed since we left Rivendell, and now the rain hit us hard. It was wet, cold and it hadn't stopped for the last few hours. Even the others were cranky, but our oh so nice Captain by the name of Glorfindel wanted us to go on. Sometimes we all wanted to hit the Seneschal on the head. Nobody had said a word since it started to rain. But I was starting to get real pissed. So, I gathered my courage, kicked Hotaru in the flanks and rode up next to the Captain. I was fed up with this.

"Look, I know you want to get there on time, but I'm tired, wet and getting a little pissed off here. So, I will ask you nicely; can we get out of the rain and have a few hours of rest?" I asked seriously. I gave him one of my best glares and looked him straight in the eye.

Glorfindel stared back at me without saying anything, then looked behind him. The other Elves were soaked to the bones like I was and pleaded with their eyes. I didn't know the twins could look so cute when they pouted. Then the Elda sighed and nodded.

"Very well." He said.

"Thank you." Yeah, girl power. Got to love it.

So, we found some cover a few moments later and put the horses out of the rain. Even they were happy about this. The trees gave us some cover, but even if the rain didn't hit us the cold air did. Our clothes were soaked and I was shivering. Don't ask me why. Elrohir tried to make a fire, but the wood was wet, so it was impossible. Unless, the Elf had some magic in him, which he didn't. But he didn't give up. I looked through my bag and took out a dry tunic. I pulled off the wet one, put the dry on fast over my chilled skin and wrung the other one out. It wasn't much, but it was warmer. By that time, Elrohir had started a fire and the seven of us stood close to it.

This was a peculiar situation, especially if you were pinned between Glorfindel (who I was trying to ignore) and Elladan. I didn't know that Elves could give off so much warmth, but it was nice. Nobody said anything. We were all concentrating of getting warm. And then it was like the Valar themselves where laughing down on us; it suddenly stopped raining. Everyone looked up surprised and annoyed. I cursed in several languages under my breath.

But we didn't leave. No, we were still resting which I found very useful at the moment. So, I decided to pull off my dry tunic, stuff it back in my bag and put on the wet one. I was cold, but it stopped raining, so it would dry. It was somewhere close to noon when we resumed our trek. But I suddenly got a really bad feeling. It made me skittish, very skittish. I let my eyes scan from one side to the other in the hope of seeing something.

"Something wrong, Alex?" Sidhion asked.

"I don't know, to be honest." I told him. "I just got this feeling, that's all."

The Elf nodded. After an hour we packed up our stuff and went back to the road. But it didn't make the feeling go away. Dark thoughts kept lingering in the back of my head and I couldn't shake it off. It was like I walked into a dream; my thoughts weren't with the group, instead it strayed from it. It was like I stepped right into a void. There was no sound or any elements that surrounded me, except the silent. It was weird, for the lack of word. But I couldn't move my body. What was I to do. I kept staring in front of me.

"Alex!"

I was ripped out of my reverie. I locked eyes with Glorfindel who called out for me. I blinked several times. The other elves were looking at me in silent fear. Then suddenly I figured it out that we actually have stopped. I felt lost. "What?"

"You were not responding when we called you. Are you alright?" Elladan asked of me. I didn't know what to say. What happened to me, anyway? At least I could be honest.

"No." Shaking my head. "I don't know what happened to me and I apologize for that."

"Apology accepted, my friend." Elladan said. "But what happened than?"

I furrowed my brow. "I really don't know. One thing I can say is; I don't like the look of this road."

This made the group stir. The warriors looked around nervously, even Glorfindel. We regrouped are position and went on. Even if I had this sort of weird feeling for foreboding, I had to move on and face the consequences. So, I took a deep breath and hit Hotaru in the flanks to get him moving. The next couple of hours were very quiet while everyone was cautious.

Her fingers were moving smoothly over the keys of the ancient piano. Kate didn't know that the Elves had something like this. When she had taken a walk some hours ago, she came upon a deserted room where she found the piano, amongst other stuff. She dusted it off, and found herself a stool to sit on and hit the keys of the instrument. While the resonance of her favourite melody sounded through the room, she wondered about why the Elves placed such a beautiful instrument here to be forgotten.

She was playing the theme of Tifa and smoothly went over to the theme of Aeris. She loved the game of Final Fantasy VII and the movie. Her mother taught her to play the piano when she was small and even before she met Alex. She loved to make some music and she missed her world very much. But she was glad that something like a piano existed here in Middle-Earth.

So, she played for almost a whole afternoon, not knowing that Arwen was looking for her and Elrond heard the strange melody across Rivendell. Now he was watching her performing, staying close to the shadows and let the music sooth his soul. Even some other Elves stopped and listed. But Kate had no idea and played on. Lost in her dreams and memories.

When the last note faded away, Kate let her hands drop and a single tear escaped her eye. Sadness over took her while she cried in silent. Elrond's heart broke, seeing her like this. He stepped away from the shadows, eyed the others elves and made his way over her. His steps were silent as his walked over to Kate; he placed a gentle hand upon her shoulder. Kate startled a little, looked up and saw the lovely face of the Lord of Imladris.

"Why do you cry, penneth?" He asked her. Kate didn't move from her stool. She wiped away her tears and looked back up. She didn't know what do say, so she kept herself silent and hung her head. Elrond squatted next to her and help up her chin and looked into her blue eyes. "Tell me. What's wrong?"

"I don't want to bother you with my problems, my Lord." She whispered.

"You can tell me anything, my child. I will help in whenever way I can." He told her. Kate smiled a little.

"It's a bit complicated, my Lord and I don't know if you would understand it. Besides, I don't want to do something without Alex's council. Im near." She replied. (I'm sorry)

"Try me, Kate." Elrond persisted. He took her hands and pulled her up right and guided her toward the exit. They walked for a few minutes while Kate was trying to figure it out how to explain to Elrond about their true identities. She gulped. Will he even believe her or not? And how to keep this a secret. Alex will kill her if she started to spill the beans.

"What troubled you so much?" Elrond asked. Kate looked up and saw that she arrived in his study. She hadn't realised it, to drawn into herself. Elrond pointed her toward a chair and Kate took it. She stared at her hands in her lap, didn't dare to meet his eyes. What to do, that's the questions.

"You don't need to be suspicious, my Lady. I have a good guess about the two of you. I have a feeling you are not from Middle-Earth as you said." Elrond started; Kate looked up, startled in surprise.

"How?" She managed to say.

"I may be easily fooled, my dear but at some decree. But I trust the both of you, unlike some Elves." He said with a smile.

Kate smiled too. "Glorfindel?"

"Indeed. He needs to loosen up a bit, before he fools himself. But yes, I know. But now I need a confirmation." Elrond arched his eyebrows in questions.

Kate looked lost for a moment. What to tell, the whole truth or only a little, maybe the latter. She will not tell the Lord of Rivendell about Alex condition. She took a breath and nodded.

"It's true, my Lord. We are not from Arda, but from Earth. Just plain old Earth. We don't know how we got here, but I think through some kind of accident."

"Accident? How?" Elrond asked curiously. Kate looked down.

"I think… I think we died." She whispered. "It came out of nowhere. Alex was driving when something hit us in the front. I think I died immediately. I still have some nightmares about it." She explained.

Elrond looked shocked. He couldn't comprehend something like this. Only his friend, Glorfindel had died and came back from Valinor, but two different elves from another world? That was unheard of. And what did she mean by 'driving'?

"But there's something else," She continued, looking up, "we aren't exactly Elves. We used to be mortals, of the race of Men."

That shocked Elrond even more. If the situation was a bit different, Kate would have laughed at his expression. She would be the only person of all Arda that could shock the Lord of Rivendell out of his socks. Wait until he heard about Alex's problem.

"Humans?"

"Yes. Don't ask me how. But I'm glad I'm still alive. Well, you know what I mean, right?" Kate said. Elrond nodded and leaned back in his chair. "But please, don't tell everyone about this. I don't know how they will react."

"Don't worry, I will not. But this is surely strange. I have to think about this, Kate. But I will not cast you or Alex out. He's a good warrior as you are." Elrond pleased. Kate smiled and nodded.

"Le Hannon, hir nin." She replied. (I thank you, my lord)

"Ta nae amin saesa. Lle creoso." Elrond said. She curtsied and left the room. Kate felt relieved. Now not only Celebrian, but Elrond knows about this to. She only hope that the two of them will keep it a secret until they are ready to tell them. Until then, she can keep smiling. (I understand. You're welcome)

"Yrch anglennol!" (Orcs are coming!)

"Daro! Get ready!" (Stop!)

It happened during twilight. Everyone scattered around the area, Elrohir took his position close to the trees and readied his bow. Everyone else went in battle formation and I? Well, I waited. I heard them coming; It was surely a large group. I stared up at the sky. A pale moon shone down at us. I gritted my teeth, drew my swords and readied myself. Glorfindel stood next to me, shouting some orders to Sidhion and Maldor.

We locked eyes and nodded. I took deep calm breath. This was my first confrontations with Orcs. I hoped that I will see the next day. All my techniques of Hapkido flashed before my mind eye and I stood in battle stance with my swords next to me. Then they came.

They were ugly creatures, short and dark, but uglier then a monkeys butt. They came rushing at us, hate could be read in there eyes. I stood frozen on spot. Could I do it? I had never taken a live before. I heard a twang and an arrow found its mark in the first orc. Then another one fell. Maldor and Sidhion took the first orcs down with their swords while Elrohir and Andaer fired off arrows. Even Elladan was fighting like it was normal every day occurrence. But I couldn't do it.

Suddenly I saw gold next to me, then a dead orc in front of my feet. I looked up and saw angry eyes of Glorfindel. His sword was cover in black and I stared back at the dead orc. My stomach started to protest, but I was to stubborn to vomit.

"Alex! Don't you stand there. Hain dago!" Glorfindel shouted. This shook me to action. I gripped my swords and started to charge. I didn't think, only act. My swords were blurs and I slew one orc after the other. Suddenly I was back to back with Glorfindel who followed me. Together we dispatched the incoming orcs. I don't know what drove me. I think it was instinct . Kill or be killed.

I heard someone shouting. I turned around to duck in time to avoid an advancing strike from an orc. I went low, kicked his legs from under him and sliced him when it was about to hit the ground. Suddenly I ate dirt when someone rammed into me. I rolled aside and blocked to sword that was meant for my head. The yellow eyes of the Orc were blazing with pure blood thirst. I kicked him in the stomach; he stumbled and flipped back up right. I turned over my sword, holding the blades against my arm. I turned around, sliced it in the side, stepped aside, slashed another foul creature and thrust into the next victim. Then I dodged and stepped in, killing the next.

This went for quite some time. It was an art. My feet, arms and my body were like a waterfall. No orc could come close to me. Which frighten me. I never done something like this. Not even in the dojo when we did freestyle and made groups to fight each other. Then it was to stop before making contact. Here, in reality, it was to slice it until blood poured out. It made me sick. But I didn't falter in my steps. I slew the last orc. I saw it fall down. It took some choked breaths, then it eyes closed when life left him.

I looked around. Every single one of them was killed. I stared back at the orc I slew, then looked back behind me. You could easily see the trail I walked. Bodies laid here and there; hit at the most lethal spots. I swallowed hard, tasting the acid of my protesting stomach. I closed my eyes for a bit. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw the blue eyes of Glorfindel.

"Sut naa lle umien?" He asked me. I shook my head. I didn't care about lying any more. (How are you doing?)

"Amin hiraetha, it's been awhile." I swallowed hard. "Just give me moment to collect myself." (I am sorry.)

The captain nodded. "We will make camp here." He patted me on the shoulder. I saw him leaving. I looked back at the dead orc in front of me. I wiped away the black blood from my blade and sheathed them. I closed my eyes again, and left the spot to find a secure spot where I could gather my thoughts.

I leaned against the tree and thought back to that moment of the battle. I knew this would happen sooner or later. But it was hard for me. I was not going to break down and cry like a helpless girl, but it was nerve-racking. But being alone for a few moments helped some what.

I heard soft footsteps coming my way and I opened my eyes. One of the twins came into my line of vision and flashed me a small smile. I nodded back. It was Elrohir, because of the bow he had in his hand. I don't know about this Elf, but I guess he was keeping an eye out for me.

"Glorfindel told me you were out here."

"I just needed some time alone." I replied.

He nodded. "Understandable… The orcs are disposed and Dan made a fire. Care to join us?" He asked me.

I took a deep breath. "Sure, why not." I took his hand and he pulled me upright. Together we went back to our comrades, but when I arrived at the campsite, I saw we weren't alone.

* * *

**Well, who are these mysterious visitors? I hope you liked the battle scene and Alex reflection on this... Anyway, the next chapter is well on their way and for the Star Wars readers: Chapter one is posted of the sequel.**

**Till next time... with something very mysterious and a fall...**

**Cheerio**

**Jessie and don't forget to review!!!**


	7. Metamorphosis and into the Dark

**Disclaimer: see chapter one**

**Well, what a week. Still a week to go and I'm finished about my training period. Am I glad that the end is near!!! And then the written exams. - Looks down and hakes her head – Sometimes you must really hate your life.**

**Anyway, up with the story. – Look at her screen on whoa, so many reviews!!! -Look at her fans- Thank you guys, you all are the best!!!! But don't forget, it's still a fantasy and she is still a woman (in a male body) so what will happen in this chapter could be possible, right?**

**So, enjoy it**

_**!!!Thank you JediKnight!!!**_

* * *

**Chapter seven: Metamorphosis and into the Dark **

They were tall, with dark hair and had grey eyes. That were the first things I noticed about them. A group of five Men or rather Rangers were sitting around the camp fire and talked with the Elves. Well, Elladan was speaking while Glorfindel nodded here and there. Elrohir left my side and joined them. A minute later I joined them. All of them were looking at me. Some of them amused, others were awed, probably about my red hair, very uncommon amongst Elves these days.

One of them caught my eye. He was the tallest of them all and was the spokesman of the group. Next to him sad a young man who resembled the man next to him a lot. They were probably related. I sat down and enjoined their chatter. Glorfindel nodded at me and I returned to favour. Then the leader eyed me. Elladan smiled and took the word.

"Mellon nin, this is our last member of the group, Lord Beriadan." The twin said.

"Alex will do. Beriadan makes me feel old." I joked. The Elves smiled while the Men laughed .

"Araglas is my name and this is my son, Arahad." The man said. The young boy inclined in head. So, this was the Chieftain of the Dunedain. I was quite happy. Coming to Middle-Earth had some perks to it. I grinned.

"Saesa omentien lle." I said. (Pleasure meeting you.)

"Likewise." Araglas said. I enjoyed the warmth and forgot was happened a few hours ago. The Rangers and Elves were talking and joking like this was a daily occurrence and I took pleasure listening to them. I started to look inside my brain as well. I wasn't good at remember dates or anything the like, but everything that had something to do with the trilogy, I knew by heart. So, I came to the conclusion that I was somewhere between 2400 and 2455 of the Third Age. This also meant that the fellowship wouldn't be formed in about 600 years from now. Rough calculation, mind you.

I sighed, that was a long time from now. But hey, I'm an Elf now; so, no problems there. After hours of talking and merrymaking, they decided to join us. We took great pleasure in it. I even told them about my settlement amongst humans. They asked me questions to which I could provide answers. So, I made friends with the Rangers. The next morning we packed our gear and continued on. Our journey was great and we had the Dunedain with us. When we arrived at our destination, I started to realise how many days had already has passed.

* * *

We did not meet the Elves that guarded the area for quite some time. They reported everything to Glorfindel, while the other Elves told us and our friends about what happened in the few months they protected this part of the land. Soon they packed their gear and were gone as the sun went down. The place was nice, a lot of trees and bushes, but homey none the less. I got used to all the camping stuff, so nothing was new to me.

The Rangers stayed with us for quite some time, until Araglas decided to leave. It was heart breaking to see them parting, because they were fun to be around and I still saw something of me in them. I will never forget them anyway, and after three weeks, I was standing guard with Glorfindel. The night was still young and there was nothing out there. Sometimes I was wondering what the heck we were doing here. But I didn't want to ask Elda. I didn't want to raise suspicion. The accident some time ago, when I thought Glorfindel was up to something, was brushed aside. I didn't need to worry myself about it, but I still kept a close eye on him.

So, now I was standing here, doing absolute nothing and was wondering when we were going to return home. Not that I didn't like it, but it got boring after some time if no foul creature or orcs were attacking us. I don't have a death wish, or anything. I like nature and all, but this… Well, you get the picture.

And then there is still the question about me and Glory. Do I have a crush on him or not? I want to make one thing clear; I'm straight. Hundred percent! But in this body, doesn't leave me a lot of choice. So, I didn't listen to my heart; I kept it aside. But Glory and I mended our slightly miscommunication and became good friends. And I wanted to keep it that way. So, no slash here, even if I wanted too, so badly. I sighed and retook my position. Standing in one place for some time could gave you some muscle ache.

I checked my weapons and scanned the area for the zillionth time. The moon was overhead and the stars were shining down at us. And Eärendil was shining brightly. Suddenly a hand was upon my shoulder and I looked up.

"Wake up Maldor. Change of guard." Glorfindel told me. "And get some rest."

I sighed. "Thank God." I nodded and made my way toward the Elf in question. I kicked his boot and he woke up right away. A few nods, and he knew what to do. I walked toward my own bedroll and laid down. I took a long, deep breath and closed my eyes for a bit. Darkness could sometimes be salvation. But I must have fall asleep. Because I was dreaming about chocolate. Silly, I know. But I liked it. I smiled.

* * *

Glorfindel stayed up for a bit before he went to sleep himself. He nodded toward Maldor who took the position of Alex. Sidhion rose too from his slumber. The golden haired Elda gave the Elf a warm smile, before he leaned back against to tree, not tired yet. The dark haired Elf walked up to his captain and looked down.

"Not tired yet, my Lord?" He asked.

Glorfindel shook his head. "No, mellon nin. I will rest in a moment, but the moon is still high in the sky."

Sidhion looked up and smiled. "Yes, Ithil smiles upon us. But don't forget to rest yourself, my Lord."

"Don't worry about me, Sidhion." Glorfindel looked over the rest of the sleeping Elves. But his eyes stayed upon Alex for a few minutes longer. Sidhion saw it too.

"Strange Elf is he not, sir?" voicing his opinion. Glorfindel nodded.

"He is… but a good friend."

"Must have been hard to live amongst men? I know I couldn't." The younger Elf said.

The captain smiled. "Everybody has a will of their own, Sidhion. If Alex decided to live amongst humans, then that was his choice. But I think it was a good choice."

Sidhion looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well, he decided to live a quiet life instead going to war with the rest of us. He has been spared that. But don't judge a book by his cover." He looked up, smiling.

The Elf smiled. "Are you quoting one of Erestor's sayings, my Lord?"

Glorfindel grinned. "What if I do?"

"Hear, hear. He is joking!" Sidhion laughed. Maldor, who stood a few feet away laughed too. It was true; Glorfindel was and stayed a serious Elf. Getting a laugh out of the Elda was very rare and hearing a joke from the same Elf was even exceptional.

"It's a shame the twins didn't see this." Maldor said from his position.

"Well, at least we had the privilege to see this with our own two eyes." The other joked. Glorfindel smiled.

"Alright. Don't tell the twins. I'll never hear the end of this. Now, get to your position. Wake me if anything goes amiss." He ordered the two Elves. They saluted him and retook their spot. Glorfindel stood up and made his way toward his own bedroll. He ran his hand through his long hair while he passed the twins. And when he passed Alex he stopped suddenly in his tracks.

He blinked several times while he stood frozen on spot. He looked back at his guards, then back at Alex. The image was still the same. How can this be? This can't be real. Instead of Alex, there lay a woman sleeping peacefully. Her long red hair flowed around her like a halo. Glorfindel couldn't belief this. He closed his mouth and took a step closer. The image stayed. He swallowed. Then he squatted next to the Elf and took a closer look.

He, euh she had the same cloths on. She had the same facial expression and the same unfazed green eyes. He held out his hand, but stopped a few inched away from her face. Alex moved her head from the one side and sighed. Then Glorfindel took the nerve to touch 'her' cheek. It was soft, even the hair was smooth, like all Elven hair should be.

Glorfindel withdrew his hand and still couldn't believe it. What kind of magic was this. The Elf couldn't find any explanations about this occurrence. A stick snapped behind him. Glorfindel turned around to see Sidhion moving from one side to the other. The Elda returned his gaze back at the Elf in front of him. His eyes widened when he saw that the image of the woman was gone. There laid Alex like he knew him. Glorfindel shook his head and stood up.

He walked away, peeking back at the Elf until he laid down himself. This was surely something new? Would Alex know about this too? He came to the conclusion that he needed sleep. Maybe this was just a weird hallucination. Even Elves needed rest or they will starting to see things. But if this would happen again, he will asked Alex about it. Or even better: Elrond. He surely knew something. With that, the Elf felt asleep.

* * *

I was cranky when I stood up. I ate my breakfast without saying a word. And I didn't care about that. It was one of these days I thought only females could have. You know; PMS. But I was a guy now, so that doesn't count very much. But I was having a bad day anyway. They shouldn't ask me too much. And besides, Glorfindel was looking at me funny this morning too, and this unnerved me so much that I didn't what to say. Only that he kept his distance. Did I have a bad breath or something?

I smiled at that. Anyway, so I sat far from the others. I was very antisocial today, so give me a break. I checked up my weapons and decided to visit Hotaru for awhile. I neglected my horse for a bit, but I knew he didn't mind very much. He was a horse after all. I took a juicy apple (I was surprised we had any) and made my way toward my stallion.

The horse in question was grazing not far from the rest, being antisocial like me. I called out for him. He looked up and cantered over to me, holding his tail high up. I held out the apple and he munched quite happily on it. I patted on his neck and caressed his nose.

"How are we doing, my boy." I asked him. He pushed with his nose against my stomach.

"Sorry, that was the only apple I had for you, my friend."

Hotaru looked at me in disbelief, then decided to pout. I didn't know horses couldn't pout. I laughed at his comical face. His lower lip was hanging a bit open, making a good picture of a pouting horse. I wished I had a camera. A real Kodak moment. I patted his neck and Hotaru walked off for a bit. I decided to return to show my face, before they gathered a search party to find for me.

At camp, everything was quite. I saw Sidhion and Andaer talking with each other while Glorfindel was looking to the east. I saw Maldor climbing into a tree, probably trying to be a wood Elf. I grinned. But there was no sign of the Twins. I arched my eyebrow. When the both of them were gone, you can expect a prank or two. They were probably bored, like me. I walked toward the Captain.

He looked up when he saw me coming. I had a feeling he was scrutinizing me, such a strange Elf. Anyway, I wanted to know where the troublesome duo was.

"Where are the Twins?"

"They went to get some fresh water from the river." He indicated the way they went. I nodded.

"I'll go after them, before trouble finds them."

"Good idea."

I flashed him a grin. "Of course it was." And off I was, before he could remark on that. I took my weapons for safety, you'll never know what lays behind bushed if not the twins. I found the river fast enough. It was a ten minutes walk from camp and I found the twins squatted next to it. I stepped on a branch to make my present known. Two identical heads looked up and smiled.

"What are you two up too now?" I asked innocently. Elladan looked hurt.

"Why would you assume we do anything?"

"Because I know the both of you. If Glorfindel isn't here to keep the two of you on a leash, then I'll have too. Sorry, responsibility commitment." I shrugged playfully. Elladan smiled while Elrohir tried to make me wet.

"Don't you try, my friend." I threatened him. They looked at each other in a strange kind of way until two diabolic grins were plastered on their faces. I gulped and turned around as fast as I could. What ever they planned, I wasn't going to give him that opportunity. I heard them coming after me. This was scary. I took a sharp turned and dashed into Elrohir, then Elladan rammed into the both of us. I squealed when we hit the ground. I was still a bit girly. Then there was a loud 'crack' and the ground beneath us gave away. Suddenly I found myself in a very dark, vertical tunnel and I blacked out.

* * *

**This is some sort of a cliffie, right. Anyway, I hoped you all like it. And the question is what will happen next? You'll just have to wait. You wanna know what? I'm always writing my chapters with the LOTR soundtrack blasting through the speakers. Very stimulating. **

**Till next time… with a journey through the dark!!**

**Cheerio**

**Jessie**


	8. Don't curse Darkness, Light a Candle

**Disclaimer: see chapter one**

**Hiya people. Here is another chapter for you all. I hope you all will like this. And thanks for all the review until now. Many thanks.**

**Thank you JediKnight!!!**

**And tell me what you people think about this story. Anyhow, on with this chapter…**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Don't curse Darkness, light a Candle.**

"Whose foot was that?"

"Mine."

"Get off me!!!"

"Get your foot off my back 'Dan!"

"It's not me!"

"Oops, that would be me. Couldn't resist, mate."

"Alex!!!"

I felt one of the twins moving away from me and the other was crawling over me. It was very dark were we where. I could tell it was cave. Some stones were poking against my back, I thought Elrohir was on top of me.

"Hmpf, get off me you heavy Elf." The pressure was gone. "Thanks." I stood up as much if I could. There was no light anywhere. I looked up and I don't even saw the hole we fell through. We must have slid off to the side and ended up here. Suddenly I heard a 'bonk' and I turned around.

"You alright, 'Ro?" His brother asked. My eyes adjusted to the darkness, then I saw I was glowing. Even the twins. Elladan was standing next to me, while his brother was rubbing his head. The tunnel wasn't very high.

"I'm fine." He replied. I looked at myself. It was the first time that I saw a glowing Elf, myself included.

"Glow in the dark Elf." I muttered.

"What?"

I looked at Elladan. "Nothing." I gazed around. "So, whose bright idea was this?"

Elrohir came closer and cursed under his breath. I put my hand behind my ear. "Say what? I didn't hear that."

"I said nothing. I just don't like caves."

"Really?"

"It's more like we _hate_ caves." Elladan backed up his brother. I raised my eyebrows and grinned.

"I wonder… We better start getting out of here. It's not that I like your company, but I like to get out of here." I said.

"You seem cheerful." Elrohir asked me, his voice was a bit thrilled with some fear.

I grinned. "Ah, come on. Where's your sense of adventure?"

"Adventure? You must have hit your head, Alex."

"No, I like to see the both of you scared." I looked around and saw some sort of passageway. The light that came from us could help us a lot. "Well, I'm off. You coming?" I set the first steps and heard the twins mumbling under their breath. I took the lead. I used my hands to feel my way and the light that I gave off to light the way.. The tunnel was small and not very high, maybe five foot or more. In other words, I couldn't walk up right.

The twins were following me, and for several hours we didn't talk. They trusted me enough to lead, but I had a bad sense of direction. But I followed my feelings. One thing I knew, this tunnel/cave wasn't man made. Orcs maybe or perhaps Dwarven? I didn't want to voice my opinion. The twins were already skittish enough. I led on. Sometimes I stopped to take a breath, until now we were walking down one line. There were no side passages or anything the like. I sighed. Even our supplies which we had none was not a good expectancy.

"Alex, do you even know where we're going, before we walk unknowingly right into an Orc horde." Elladan asked.

"No." Was my answer. "I have absolutely no idea were we are heading, but I rather keep walking and find an exit then to wait here. Besides nobody knows we're down here."

"Alex, We must have been gone for hours. Glorfindel would be searching for us about now."

"He will. But the question is: were does he start?" I asked. Elrohir sighed.

"Glorfindel never let us down. He will find us."

I smiled. "Yeah… before we know he's standing right on top of us, running his hand through his hair and is wondering where we are."

"Maybe if we start shouting very loud?" Elladan said.

I rolled my eyes. Males. "Sure, go ahead and shout. But wait until I'm out of here. I don't want to meet anything that will answer to your shouting, 'Dan." I shook my head. "Really now, how old are you? Three?"

"Are you mocking me?"

"No, I'm stating a fact. Use your head for once penneth and start coming up with solutions." I replied. Elrohir was looking at us like he was watching a Tennis game. Funny sight.

"Maybe you have some bright ideas to get us out of this, Lord Beriadan." Elladan remarked.

"In matter in fact I have. Let's keep walking. The solution will present itself when it comes." And may the Force be with us. Elladan grumbled.

"Sorry," I asked. "I don't speak mumble."

"I said; you're right. Satisfied?" He replied. I nodded.

"Look, 'Dan, I don't want to start a fight here. Let us work together and we will get out of here."

"Fine by me. 'Ro?"

"Wha? Sure." He said. I smiled. He must have been very confused. I believed the dark was getting to them. It was strange it wasn't getting to me. Maybe some of my human hangovers? I mean, that I was used to this because I was human. I hoped I was right.

"Good. Let us go." I turned around. But before I good make the next step I heard something. The twins next to me heard it as well and it didn't bode well. Many feet could be heard at the end of the tunnel. I gulped. This only meant Orcs. Could this day getting any worse. I was cranky, I have the baby-sit two Elves in a dark cave and now a horde of Orcs were coming our way. I was thinking fast. I looked back and fro.

I turned toward the twin. "Come, this way." I started to run.

"Euh, Alex? Aren't we suppose to run the other way?" Elrohir asked me. I'm getting good in separating the twins by their voices. 'Ro had a more calmer voice except for now. Elladan a more serious and to the point kind of voice; like his father.

"Trust me." I said. The noise wasn't far of and I trusted my feelings. I prayed to any Gods up their for a quick getaway. Their was light at the end of the tunnel, probably from the Orcs or whatever. Then I saw a small niche at my right side. It was big enough to hold three Elves. I pushed the Twins into it against their wishes. I looked to the right and saw the light coming closer and closer. I cursed, shoved 'Dan into the alcove and before it came around he bent, I pushed myself into the niche. Then it came and prayed to God that everything will go well.

* * *

Glorfindel was frantic. The twins and Alex haven't returned in about an hour which I knew that getting water from the river was not hard and did not take so much time. I told Sidhion and Andaer to keep watched here at camp and he and Maldor went to the riverside. When they arrived at the river bank he knew something was amiss. The water skins were still laying on the ground and he knew that the twins weren't negligent.

He frowned. I looked for traces and found some leading toward the woods. Maldor looked at his captain in question. The footsteps of Elven kind were very hard to find but if you knew where to look, it was very easy. Glorfindel looked at his friend.

"What do you think?"

Maldor raised his eyebrows. "I think the twins were in their playful moods again and were chasing Lord Alex." He reasoned. Glorfindel nodded.

"I think you're right." I looked around. "Go back to the others and tell them the twins and Alex are missing. Then come back. We will search for them." Maldor nodded and ran off. The blond Elda sighed. He had a very bad feeling about this and it always involved around the twins. He went back to the river band and picked up the lost water skins. Where ever they were; they didn't had any supplies with them. I knew Alex took his weapons when he left and he knew that the twins had some kind of weapons with them. He only hoped they didn't get into any serious trouble.

Maldor returned and together they began their search. Glorfindel was an excellent tracker and he followed the traces with Maldor behind him. I was surprised that they ran for quite a bit before they came upon a gaping hole in the ground. He stopped suddenly and pulled Maldor stop with him. Some of the ground gave away and fell into the chasm. Maldor gulped and looked at his Captain.

"You think they…"

Glorfindel looked grim. "I think they did." He said darkly. He inched closer toward the edge. Maldor held tight to his tunic. Glorfindel looked into the dark abyss. He couldn't see the bottom and his heart sunk into his boots. What will he tell Elrond? And Kate? He just hoped that the twins survived this fall and will find their own way out of this. He pulled himself away and looked at Maldor.

"We better involve the others in this search. We have to find an entrance to this cave." Maldor nodded. "Come, let us return to camp and get the others."

"And pray to the Valar that they are alright." Maldor replied seriously.

"I hope they pray as well."

What they didn't know was that it would take hours to find them and bring them back to the daylight.

* * *

I held my breath when they passed us. I closed my eyes and listened to the stamping noises of the Orcs that were passing us. The rambling sound of their weapons against their armour was enough to drive me insane. I peeked besides me and I saw fear in the twins eyes. If they found out about us while they were passing through, we were as good as dead. But the dark alcove gave us enough disguise that the Orcs didn't even noticed us. Their must have been over thirty. Then the noise died.

Elladan moved next to me, pushing me out of the niche. But I resisted, but didn't dare to say it out loud. Three Orcs came running from behind the bend. They were catching up with the rest of their kind. I sighed, a deep breath of relief and stepped out of the alcove. Actually I was shoved out of the alcove because the twins couldn't wait. I dusted myself off.

"Well, I guess we were lucky." I said.

"Elbereth must have heard our prayers." Elrohir said.

I shrugged. "But we were almost caught when someone decided to step out of this niche when there were still some Orcs coming." I was eyeing 'Dan suspiciously. The Elf in question raised his eyebrow in mock defiance. I shook my head.

"They maybe Orcs, but they aren't stupid." I stated while I leaned back at the wall. Elrohir nodded.

"True. But we need to get out of here." He looked around nervously. His light was dimming as well as that of Elladan. I couldn't tell. But they weren't looking good. I nodded.

"Fine." I looked at the direction from where the foul creatures came. "Let's go that way. At least we are far away from the main horde." The twins nodded. I took a deep breath and off we went. We walked for hours none stop. Resting here and there even sleeping, but we came to the conclusion that we were very hungry and especially thirsty. I needed to conserve my strength and energy, because we didn't know what could happen behind the next bend.

The tunnel then became higher and we could walk straight. But then it turned into a tube. It was really amazing. I slowed down and took a peek at the walls. This was not men made or surely not made by any intelligent at all. This was mother nature all along. I caressed my hand against the roughness of the stone and smiled. The twins were looking at me funny because I halted and took a smell of it.

"Alex, what are you doing?" Elrohir asked me.

"Do you smell that?" The twins shook their head. "Go on. Put your nose on the stone and smell it." The twins looked at each other and complied. Elladan was the first to voice his opinion.

"It has a particular smell to it." He looked at me, questioning.

I grinned. "Sulphur." Two identical raised eyebrows. Funny, they are over 2500 years old and they never heard of sulphur before. I looked around the tube which was endless. With our glow, it gave some orange colour to it. I wished I had a flashlight with me.

"This is a lave tube." I tried to explain. "They are natural conduits through which lava travels beneath the surface of a lava flow, expelled by a volcano during an eruption. They can be actively draining lava from a source, or can be extinct, meaning the lava flow has ceased and the rock has cooled and left a long, cave-like channel. Like this." I waved with my arms.

"Are you trying to say that Oroduin reached this far?" Elrohir asked. I shook my head.

"Not partially. This is a very old one. Must have been created around the first age or something."

Elladan stared at me like I turned into a Dwarf or something. "How to you know things like that. Every time we asked something, you always have some kind of explanation waiting to be said… It makes me wonder."

"Oh? Well, that isn't hard. I'm just smarter then you." I mocked. I turned my attention back at the walls and the end of the channel. Then we walked again. I admired the natural origin, because this was something nobody could imitate. It was also harder to see in the dark. Our inner Elven light was dimming because we were under ground. The twins were looking grimmer by the second, while I kept the lead. Suddenly I heard something.

I stopped and listened. It was a constant sound like water that was dripping from a tap. Then I found a bypass, a few paces and we entered into a enormous cave. At one side, there was a pool which was reflecting the ceiling. A small hole in the rooftop gave us some light. It was day. It was a beautiful sight. It was some kind of a spell to them. It was filled with stalactites and stalagmites. I smiled. Even the twins were in awe of this cave. I knew Elven kind don't like dark enclosed spaces. But this was something different.

I walked toward the pool and put my finger in it. I then put it in my mouth and tasted it. It was good. I eyed the twin. Then I drank hungrily. Elladan and Elrohir did as well. After drinking we sat down and rested. I crossed my arms and gazed at the cave taking in every single detail. Suddenly there was a rumbling sound across the cave. Elrohir looked around in alarm while his brother's hand hovered over the pommel of his sword. I smiled sheepishly, and turned my attention to my stomach.

"Traitor." I said. The twins relaxed and grinned.

"You are not the only one, Alex. I first thought it was some kind of monster that resided in this cave." 'Ro replied.

I smiled. "I am a monster when comes to food. Before you know, your plate has been eaten by me."

"Then we have to watch closely when we eat."

We laughed. We needed a good laugh anyway, but I guessed this hadn't been going on for to long. The same feeling I had before the Orcs attacked us almost a moth ago, was back. I looked down, sombrely. I hoped nothing serious was going to happen. I was starting to like the twins a lot. Anyway I should not think about those thoughts. I closed my eyes and rested for a bit. Before you know it you will need your strength to fight your way out of this. I sighed. I was not going to give up. And I will see daylight again.

* * *

**Well what a dilemma for those poor Elves. I hope they will get out of there alive. Oh yay, I'm the authoress, I can do whatever I want with them. Hihi. This is going to be fun.**

**What did you think about Alex transformation anyway. She is still a woman, right? Well, Glorfindel was shocked by the way. I kinda like to shock that particular Elf.**

**Don't forget to review!!!!**

**Until next time… with Orc invasion and poison arrows… (I already said to much "shrugged")**

**Cheerio**

**Jessie**


	9. Blood, Sweat and Tears

**Disclaimer: see chapter one**

**Well, another chapter for you people. A by the way, a Merry Christmas, even if it is already over and a Happy New year. **

**I had a review from one of the readers asking me if Alex will ever turned back into a female. Well, here is your answers: you just have to find out people; but I have a strong feeling myself that something will happen. This is future music, but keep reading and you will find out.**

**Anyway, on with the story. Something bad will happen in this chap. Glorfindel comes into the picture and the other things you have to find out…**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Blood, sweat and Tears**

We were on the move again, after Elrohir woke me up from my slumber. I took the rear this time. I wasn't in the mood to lead, but 'Dan agreed to put his Elven instinct to good use. These dark enclosed spaces were getting to me. I still admire the beauty of it but it was getting to be to much. I wanted to see the sky, trees and all that jazz. Does that sounded me like an Elf? Of course you crazy girl. You are an Elf, if you haven't noticed.

Look, it was already starting, the first sign of insanity; talking to yourself. But I was getting weaker too. With no food and the bit of water we drank wasn't enough. Our lights were dimming by the seconds and even the twins were snappy. I couldn't blame them. The dark was getting to me as well. I followed them silently. Being here made me remember the past. Like my parents for instant. I missed them a lot. I didn't live with them anymore, but my mother came to visit once in a while, My father when he had the time. He was always busy with work and stuff. I never had a good relationship with my father. When I was a kid, he was the best father in the world. But as soon I hit my puberty, he shunned me.

My mother knew this and talked it over with him. But he never understood it. I found it sad. A tear was rolling down my cheek. Lucky for me I was in the back. The twins never saw it when I wiped it away. I didn't have any siblings, only Kate who I saw as a sister, my best friend Kate. Now I was wondering about her too. What was she doing at the moment? I sighed. One thing was for sure, at least I will see her again. I gave a weak smile. I really needed to stop thinking before I went nuts. Suddenly I dashed into Elrohir and he cursed.

"Watch it." He said.

"Sorry… why did we stop?"

"Dina!!" Elladan replied angrily. I raised my eyebrows. OK, this wasn't good. I saw Elladan inching closer toward the next bend and peeked around; I wondered what he was doing. I eyed Elrohir and he told me with his eyes that it was serious. I swallowed hard. And that damned bad feeling was back. Elladan stepped away, but I pulled him back. I shook my head and demanded an explanation.

"Yrchs." He replied. And it was all I needed to know.

"Manke?" I asked. (Where?)

"Lle irma sint?" He said. (Do you want to know?)

"Not really." I looked grim, then I heard it. It wasn't before us, but behind us as well. Elrohir took a sharp breath.

"By the Valar, why us?" He whined. My heart was racing. Now we were being assault from the back and the front. A bad timing indeed. Stupid feelings.

"I guess we have no other choice but the fight our way out of this." I said calmly. "One way or the other, we need to fight them."

"You're right." Elladan looked behind the bend. "Guess this way looked nicer."

"Nicer?" His brother asked. "Couldn't you find another word to describe it?"

Elladan stuck out his tongue. I rolled my eyes. "Ready now? We're about to engage in a battle and all you two do is bicker. Get to arms! They're coming!"

The noise was coming closer by the minute with I drew my twin swords. Elladan and Elrohir drew their swords as well. We nodded at each other and prepared to attack. Arrows could have been useful, but we hadn't any. The first Orc came around the bent and 'Dan slew him. More came and soon each of us were battling our way out of this. I ducked, parried, stroke each Orc that stood in my way. The tunnel wasn't big enough to get assaulted from all sides which was a bless.

I decapitated an Orc and went over to the next. I checked upon the twins once in a while but I knew they could handle themselves. I on the other hand was pretty new at this stuff. I really was getting use to this slicing and dicing kind of thing. But it was still gruesome for a non-violent person like me. We were making process getting out of here, but as soon the last Orcs was slain, more came. I sighed. My strength was running low and that of the twins as well. Suddenly I heard Elladan shout something about finding a passageway. I backed away from the incoming Orcs. I followed the dark haired Elf into safety.

Then one Orc came into my line of vision and started to slash out at me. I defended myself in a way that would have made Glorfindel proud, but the orc had some good techniques. You would think they are stupid, but they aren't. I stepped away from his incoming strike, hit him with the hilt of my right sword on the face and sliced him across the neck with my other one while turning around. The orc dropped dead on the ground. I looked frantic around me. I spotted the twins heading toward that bypass. I took a deep breath an followed me.

"Argh!" I fell with my backside against the wall, when something got suck in my left shoulder. I looked down in surprise. A long black arrow shaft was sticking out of my body. Funny, their was no pain at first only a pressure. But then it started to hurt like hell. I forgot everything around me. It was only me, the arrow and the pain. I couldn't possible explain it. I never got stabbed or like this before. But then it began to burn. Tears sprang from my eyes from the pain. I gulped. A 'twang' put me out of my dream state and I turned my attention back at the battle. The pain forgotten for a moment. I needed to get out of here.

"Alex!!!"

I looked up and saw Elladan waving at me. I nodded, pushed myself off the wall and run toward him, over dead orc bodies and I didn't stop. I saw the twins in front of me, running to wherever they thought it was safe. I actually didn't care. The clatter of the battle behind us died away which was good. That meant they gave up or did not have enough orcs to pursuit us. I don't now how long we ran. I was taking sallow breaths and the pain in my shoulder was intense. Suddenly I couldn't go on anymore. My legs were on fire, even my lungs. I slowed down until I stopped and leaned back against the wall. I closed my eyes and breathed. I felt sweat on my forehead.

My left arm was numb and tinkling. My shoulder was on fire and my heart was beating so fast, it felt like I had run a marathon when I was mortal. Sweat glimmered on my brow and I let myself drop on the ground. OK, this wasn't good.

* * *

The only thing that was on his mind was to get out of here. The darkness was getting to him and then a battle started to make things worse. Elrohir followed his brother to wherever he was going, but he trusted him. Suddenly he heard something behind him. It was a faint noise, but alarming. I looked around and saw that Alex wasn't following anymore. Instead the Elf in question sat on the ground a few feet away. Why would he do that.

"'Dan! Stop!" He called out to his brother. Elrohir then turned around and ran back to Alex. The sight made him worried. I dropped to the ground and shook the Elf awake. Carefully not the touch his injured shoulder.

"Alex! Wake up!" Elrohir kept talking. Elladan then arrived and eyed his brother. He took a sharp intake of breath. Just what they needed. He dropped on the ground as well. There was a movement in the injured elf. Then green eyes looked back at them.

"Alex. How do you fare? Talk to me." Elrohir asked. 'Dan pushed the Elf straighter against the wall, to see better at the wound. It was an arrow wound, but sometimes there is more then it meets the eye.

Alex swallowed hard. "Well, I got a souvenir from one of the orcs. A nice little arrow." He smiled weakly.

"How can you joke at the moment like this, mellon nin?" 'Ro asked.

"I don't know. Probably because of the pain." Alex grimaced when Elladan touched the shaft. Alex eyed him angrily. "Do that again and I might hurt you."

'Dan smiled. "At least you are still the same… but this is bad."

"How bad?" Alex asked. The twins looked at each other, communication with their eyes. Alex eyed them suspiciously. "Hey, no twin speech or anything the like. I wanna know."

"Tell me everything about how you feel. We need to know." Elrohir asked. Alex made a face when he moved a bit.

"My shoulder is like on fire, my arm is numb and I have trouble breathing. I think I'm getting a fever as well." Alex looked at them. "It's poison, right?"

Elladan nodded. "I'm afraid so, mellon nin.

"Ai! This is bad and we don't have the supplies with us." His brother cried.

"The arrow needs to go." Elladan said seriously. Elrohir was ripping already some strips of cloths to make bandages out of it. His brother ripped open Alex' tunic.

"Hey! That's my favourite one." Alex complained while moaning with pain. Elladan smiled and apologized. Alex 'humphed'.

"'Dan, we don't have water to clean to wound." Elrohir said.

"We'll have to bind the wound as good as possible, 'Ro."

With the minimum of light, Elladan pushed away the ripped tunic and looked at the wound. It was a sore sight indeed; the area around the impact of the arrow was dark and ugly. The poison was now spreading through his body. Then he placed his hand on the wound with the arrow shaft between his index finger and his ring finger. Then he eyed Alex.

"This is going to hurt."

Alex didn't respond right away. He lifted up his head. "Sure." Was all he said. Elladan eyed his brother suspiciously and in worry. Then he gave a mighty pull on the arrow. The twins were surprised that Alex held his tongue and didn't gave a shout. Alex swallowed hard and looked at the arrow in 'Dan's hand.

"Funny… it didn't hurt." He was thinking. "The poison must have hit my nerve system by now, that's way the lack of pain. No wonder I can't feel my arm." He looked at the twins again. "So, Doc? How long to live?"

"Don't speak that way." Elrohir hissed. He bandage up the injured shoulder as fast as he could.

"Oh, I'm not afraid to die… I accepted that a while ago anyway when…" His eyes began to glance over. Elrohir was worried.

"This is not good." He said to his brother.

"Your right. We need to get out of here and Alex needs attention."

"But we don't have anything. Even if we are the best healers!" Elrohir hissed. "I'll take Alex." His brother nodded. Together they pulled the Elf up and Elrohir put the uninjured arm around his neck.

"Alex, wake up! We need to go, so start walking." He whispered in his ear. Alex opened his eyes.

"So ka? … I'll try." (is that so?)

And that was how the trio moved one with Elladan in the front while his brother helped Alex dragging across the ground. Alex himself was helping but he was fading fast. That worried the twin brothers very much. Orc poison work fast and could hit an Elf pretty badly. They saw a number of Elves and friends succumb to the poison. Elrohir looked at his red haired friend. He wasn't going to lose him; he was going to do everything to help him fight the poison. Even if it was only talking to the Elf to keep him awake. And this went on for some hours.

* * *

I couldn't concentrate. Even my feet were heavy and I knew someone was dragging me. But it couldn't see clear anymore. I wondered about that. I never felt so sick before, besides that one time I had the flu, but really, nothing something like this. This was like dieing. I took a deep breath. Was I? I tried to lift up my head. Even that hurt like hell. I looked at my friend. His face had a serious expression. I frowned. Was he looking at me.

"Hey." I croaked. It was more like a whisper. The elf looked shocked then somewhat relieved. He smiled.

"Alex… we are almost out of this cursed place. Elladan found a way out." So it was Elrohir. I nodded as much as I could of course. I swallowed. Man, was I thirsty. I could kill someone to have some water. Then I saw a flash of light in front of me. I turned my attention back to the exit. Where I was beginning to see the light, my heart soared. Strange, but it was.

Elrohir heaved me out of the cave, into the green forest. Thank the Lord. I never was more comforted by trees before in my life. My friend hauled me back up because I was slipping from his grip. Then Elladan came back to us. Sweat was littering from his brow. Even I was sweating. Suddenly I was cold and I was shivering. I closed my eyes and let myself hang. My energy was escaping me. I wondered why?

"Alex."

I opened my eyes and looked into grey ones. Elladan was checking on me. His hand was on my brow. Then Elrohir dropped me gently to ground. I didn't had the strength to say or do anything. I was totally dependent on them. I couldn't even lift up my head anymore. I felt like crying, but I did not. I wasn't going to show them any weakness.

"He's burning up with fever and his shoulder doesn't looked good." I heard the twins speaking. Then Elrohir looked at my shoulder. He unwrapped the bandages and looked at it. His face grimaced which made me glad that I don't need to see it.

"The poison is spreading fast, brother." He looked at his brother while he rewrapped the bandaged on my shoulder. I felt like a practice doll. "I will look for some Athelas. At least it could stop the poison from spreading more."

"Go and find some water while you at it." Elladan replied. His brother nodded. He looked at me for a few moments, then he left. I sighed. 'Dan looked at me. He pulled off his cloak and draped it over me. I felt my eyelids dropping. I was tired, but I was afraid I would not to wake up again.

"Rest, mellon nin. I'll watch over you." He said. I smiled weakly.

"If I get eaten by a monster or anything the like… I'll come back… and whop your ass until… doom's day." I whispered. Elladan laughed. His voice was like a symphony. I wished I could hear my own laughter. I'll ust have to wait.

"You'll do that. But I promise not to let you get eaten… or die." He whispered the last sentence. My smile vanished and looked him in the eye.

"I won't die 'Dan… They will need to do more… then that, you know. I'm no… stranger to pain… No arrow or poison is going ice me." I explained to him. I found it a bit mushy myself. But he was looking at me funny.

"Ice you?"

I laughed, then grimaced badly. He put his hand on my chest. "Kill me."

"Ah, now I understand. Rest, Alex. Before you know, you'll be better." He reassured me. I closed my eyes and nodded.

"I know… I want to see Kate again… everybody, even Glorfindel." My voice failed me. "Yeah, even Glorfindel." Then I laughed silently. "He would probably kick my ass for… becoming like this."

Elladan grinned. "He would probably scowl at us for our little adventure and ending up injured. That's just like him."

I smiled. "He should lighten up a bit… Maybe get a girlfriend and get laid."

Elladan was confused. Probably because of my slang. Should I explain it to him or not? I smiled a bit again. "Never mind." He nodded.

"If you mean that he needs a woman and get… oh, no I understand. You're right, Alex, he should."

I raised my eyebrows. "Aren't Elves suppose to bond forever or something when they do it for the first time?"

"this, coming from a Elf who should know this."

"Sorry, I blame it on the injury."

He smiled. "I think he would never get an elf to love him." He said seriously. his heart broke. Why?

"Why?" I croaked.

"He's too old, besides he is to serious, quite a shame really." He said to me. This made me think. Curse the Valar. Why did I need to be a male, I mean in a male body. I sighed, and shivered.

"I wished things never went this way." I said to myself. 'Dan looked up in question. I'm not ready to tell the truth. They wouldn't understand. Not yet anyway. Maybe Elrond or… Glorfindel. But how the break the ice? I sighed again and looked at my friend. "Make me whole once again, please." A single tear escaped me.

"I will."

Then I fell asleep.

* * *

**Puff, yet another chapter finished. How did you like it? Let me know. The end was rather a bit sentimental. But what will you do when you're hurt? I know I will act that way. Review people, it's not so hard to do. The only thing you need to do is push the little purple bottom at the left of your screen and write a nice text for me.**

**Until next time… with a nice conversation between Alex and Glorfindel, I wonder what they will talk about?**

**Cheerio**

**Jessie**


	10. Starlight

**Disclaimer. See chapter one**

**I wish everyone a Good start in the new Year of 2007. Give cookies all around!!! Enjoy it!!! And I thank everybody who have reviewed until now and stay with me until the end. I didn't knew so many people liked my story. But I will get funny to in the future.**

**Thank you Jediknight for checking my spellings mistakes!!! Here have a cookie!!!**

**On with the story with Glorfindel and Alex… together… just the two of them under a starlit night. I'm saying already to much…**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Starlight**

Glorfindel woke up, something was stirring in his arms. He blinked away the sleep from his eyes. He had to rethink what he was doing here, and why was there something or rather someone in his arms. He looked down eyes widening at what was in his arms, now he remembered. He held the person closer to his chest. He was shivering from the cold. He leaned back against the tree.

Half day ago, he had found the wayward Elves. It was Elrohir who came bursting through the bushes with a worried and frantic expression on his face. He told them everything. As soon He said that Alex was injured, Glorfindel rushed with Elrohir to where his brother was. Andear had the supplies with them, while Elladan then prepared to heal the injured warrior. He had to admit that Alex looked bad.

After giving the poor Elf enough Athelas to drug an entire city. They tried to reduce the fierce fever. The shoulder was cared for, but there would be an ugly scar left, but in several years it would fade away. A few hours later, Glorfindel decided to keep the shivering Elf against him to share body warmth. So, it was like now. Alex was sleeping in his arms.

He looked around and saw Sidhion, together with Maldor keeping watch. They would be leaving this place as soon Alex could be moved. I sighed and stared back at the injured Elf, only to find that Alex was 'female' again. I frowned. How could this be possible? 'He' felt real and everything, then why was he a female. Glorfindel shook his head, too many questions.

The Elf in question was stirring and was saying something under her breath. It was a sound Glorfindel never thought he would hear; it was very feminine. He pushed away some strings of hair of her face and gazed at it. She was beautiful. He had to admit. She was talking in her sleep, most likely from the fever. He was wondering what she was dreaming about, but according to her speech and distress, it wasn't very pleasant. He spoke softly to her in the Elven language; he smiled when she stopped fidgeting. He caressed her gently on the cheek. A small smile appeared upon her face, he kept talking. But soon to his surprise, her eyes opened and looked back at him. It was the same green eyes he was used to seeing, it took his breath away.

* * *

I floated back to the realm of consciousness. I had to rethink what happen earlier and everything came rushing back. I thought I murmured something, but I couldn't make out what I was saying anyway. But then I felt warm and surprisingly, I was being hold by someone. I couldn't think of anybody who would do that for me, but it was comfortable.

I tried to pry my eyes open. It worked with some difficulty, but I still felt a bit sick. Blue eyes were staring back at me and I had to remember where I saw them before. Then, it hit me; I felt hot and started to squirm. Why was Glorfindel holding me?

"Shhh, lay still."

I gulped and the only thing I could do was nod. I stopped writhing and tried to look at something else. But I couldn't take my eyes away from him. This was very embarrassing. A blanket was lying on top of me while his arms were crossed across my chest, but this wasn't helping. And there was something in his eyes, something was wrong. He was looking at me very… very… oddly. Maybe I was hallucinating, blame it on the fever.

"Where are we?" I asked him. God, my throat was sore. Glorfindel handled over his water skin and I drank hungrily. Then he took it away and I pouted.

"Careful, not to much."

"You didn't answer my question." I said.

He snorted silently. "Somewhere, Alex… I don't really know. It's about thirty miles from our camp." He explained. "How are you feeling?"

I looked at him. Why was he so nice to me? I mean, he was nice to me before, but now he was acting differently. I wondered what happened. Maybe because it was because I was injured? The Elf did ask how I fared. I nodded.

"Better then before… My shoulder still hurts and I feel really sick." At least I was honest. He nodded.

"You were lucky… If I didn't found Elrohir in time, you would have been on you way to the Halls of Mandos."

I raised my eyebrows. "Mmm, I rather stay here, if possible."

He chuckled. "Fine by me, mellon nin." Then he looked away. In someway I felt a bit different. I couldn't place my finger on it. Whatever it was, it was a mystery for me. I sighed, my head hurt, did I mention that? I rubbed my temples and closed my eyes.

"Here, drink this." He gave me a cup with something in it. I smelled it. It was some kind of tea. You would say it smelled like Eucalyptus. I drank from it and gave the empty cup back to Glorfindel.

"What was that?"

"Athelas."

"Tastes good." I remarked. I always wondered how it smelled and taste like. Like I said it tasted like Eucalyptus, maybe a variation of it. My headache was ebbing away, bit by bit and I was grateful. I hated headaches, especially migraines. Those are killers. I looked back at him. His lips were moving, but it was like he wanted to say something, but didn't know how.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked him. He stared at me for a second then shook his head.

"No. Nothing's wrong. I was just thinking."

"Strange way of showing it." I looked in front of me. I saw two Elves standing guard. I thought it was Sidhion and Maldor, I couldn't see them very clear.

"… Tell me about yourself, Alex."

I looked at him in shock. OK, that was some question. What to do? I closed my eyes for a bit. The Elf under me, moved a bit. Well, my head was laying in the nook of his right arm. Well, you get the picture. One word? Was like some kind of male bonding.

"Why?"

"I'm curious."

"Define 'curious'?" See, I was being difficult.

"I'm curious about you, because you travelled for over 4 thousand years and lived with mortals and not with your own kin. And besides, nobody ever heard about you and Kate before." He said seriously.

"You would be surprised." I muttered. He raised his eyebrows. "Fine." I sighed and started to tell my tale. I left everything out about my world and stuff, but I told him about my personality and amongst other matter. I was careful not to reveal anything about my female qualities. Don't want to give the Elf nightmares. I think an hour passed when I was finished with my story. Glorfindel, the good Elf, didn't interrupt me once.

"I see."

"I see? That's everything you're going to say?" I asked. Sometimes I wonder how this Elf actually works.

"Works for me." Then he held me even tighter and whispered something in my ear. "There is still something you are hiding, my friend." I gulped, but he wasn't finished. "are you going to tell me now, or I will find out later. One way or the other."

I looked away. I was trying to get away from him, but his grip was to strong for my exhausted body. I wanted to do something, but I couldn't. there wasn't even Kate to back me up. I looked crestfallen and hung my head.

"You wouldn't understand anyway." I whispered.

"Try me. Nothing surprises me anymore." He said dangerously. I took some deep breath, Am I going to tell him or not? I wasn't going anywhere. That's why he was holding me. Then way did I felt so strange.

Glorfindel listened very carefully throughout his tale. Some things never made sense to him, but he let it pass. When the Elf's story was ending, he knew Alex didn't told him everything. He held the Elf tighter and waited. I liked to watch Alex squirm under his embrace when he treated her this way.

"You wouldn't understand anyway." He told him, looking away. Suddenly the image was failing and Alex the male was returning.

"Try me. Nothing surprises me anymore." Glorfindel told him. He saw Alex transforming back to himself while he still hold him. He saw Alex fighting a battle with his emotions. This had something to do with this weird transformation. Was Alex female or male? That was what Glorfindel wanted an answer to. That was why he asked that question. He liked the truth… and trust. And now he needed to make a circle of trust with this being.

Alex was still holding his tongue. Glorfindel sighed and loosened his grip on the Elf. "Fine. Then don't tell me. But I want you to promise me something."

Alex looked up. "What?" He asked.

"Promise me to tell me when you are ready."

Alex narrowed his eyes, thinking. Then he nodded. "I promise. You would be the first Elf to know. I promise."

The golden haired Elda nodded and smiled. "Good. I'm holding you to it."

"Sure, whatever." Alex yawned.

"Get some rest. Tomorrow you'll feel much better."

"I know. Feeling already better from that tea you gave me. It really works miracles."

"Are you telling me you never used Athelas before?" He asked curiously.

Alex frowned. "Of course… of course I did, but not that much. I never was injured this badly before. I'm a peaceful Elf, remember?"

Glorfindel nodded. Whatever you say, my friend. "Alas, get some rest. I'll wake you in the morning."

Alex nodded and fell asleep in an instant. Glorfindel sighed. It was still a mystery, but will he ever find out about it? He only hoped so. He believed that the Elf will keep his word and tell him. The Elda looked up. The night was still young and the stars were shining. He watched them for a few hours until he laid Alex on the ground and put the blanket on him. He stood up and stretched a bit. Then he checked up with the guards.

There wasn't much to say. He looked around and saw the rest over his company sleeping, even the twins. He was glad they came out of that cave in one piece. The twins told him what happened and they blamed themselves of what happened to Alex. But he knew Alex would forgive them. He looked back up and greeted Earendil before he when to sleep himself. Tomorrow is a whole new day, and hopefully they could return to their camp. But that was a matter for in the morning.

* * *

**Few, another chapter completed. How did you liked it? Review people, my hungry soul needs some. Please feed me!!!**

**Anyway, I'm off studying. I have some major exams coming up, but I will keep posting.**

**Till then… with some angst and nude Elves. (you just have to wait and see) actually it's going to be one Elf, one gorgeous Elf!!!**

**Cheerio**

**Jessie**


	11. Getting to Know You

**Disclaimer: see chapter one**

**Hiya people!!! Thanks for all the review and I'm very glad people even gave me hints. With new hints I can get new idea's and work myself up to your expectations. I like to please my readers a lot and I know that some chapters are very short, but hé. More are coming and they will be longer. I'll give you some sneak previews for the future chapter: Fire, child, bathhouse, pranks, a certain wood-elf, Lorien and many more!!!!**

**Thanks JediKnight !!!!**

**Anyway, up with the story: Alex will have some time of her own, Glorfindel will keep her company and even talk for a bit and we see Kate and Celebrian again…**

**Have fun!!!**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Getting to know you**

The sun was coming up. Birds started to sing their melodies while I was bathing. It was a week since I lay in Glorfindel's arms. Since then we returned to our camp for my revalidation. My fever is gone, only a dull pain in my shoulder remained. The twins and Glorfindel forbade me to use it until it was completely heal, and now I decided to take a bath.

_"Playground school bell rings again  
Rain clouds come to play again"_

I looked down at my reflection. Green eyes were staring back at me and they looked haunted. My red hair fell around my face and I ran my hand through it. I looked at my shoulder. It was scarred. You could see where the arrow had hit me, but with the poison of those damn orcs left it damn ugly. I swallowed and looked back at myself.

_"Has no one told you she's not breathing?  
Hello, I am your mind giving you…"_

What was I doing here anyway? Why was I like this. My reflection stared back at me and it wasn't the real me. I closed my eyes and let the wind caressed my skin. I got goosebumps, but I didn't mind. I came to realise I almost died in that attack. I forgave the twins as soon as they came to me. It wasn't their fault. It was mine. I wasn't paying attention.

_"…Someone to talk to  
Hello"_

I sighed and opened my eyes again. I started to wash my face and kept my hand there for a few moments. I was hiding behind them. I didn't care what the people say about me. Now, at this moment, I felt alone. I needed Kate. I needed to talk to someone I know. Like Kate. My sister.

_"If I smile and don't believe  
Soon I know I'll wake from this dream"_

I let my hand fall aside and looked back down. There was no time for self pitying. But I couldn't resist. Normally I never do anything like this. I knew how the stand on my feet, as a woman. But that isn't the case here. What if this was a dream? When will I wake up? I started to clean my torso. One thing was for sure; I had a damn hot body. Probably all female population would drool over me. But that is just 'ewww' to me.

_"Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken  
Hello, I'm the lie, living for you so you can hide  
Don't cry"_

The water was good; it soothed my senses somewhat… and removed the stink. I had really needed a bath. But the twins wouldn't let me because of my fever. Again, I stood motionless in the water. The waterline came just above my navel. It was in the same river where I found the twins so many days ago. Suddenly I heard a branch snap. I looked up and saw golden hair moving between the trees. A moment later Glorfindel stepped into the open. There was a moment when everything stopped. And I came to a conclusion that this was real. The water, the wind… his touch.

_"Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping  
Hello, I'm still here  
All that's left of yesterday…"_

I splashed my hands into the water. I was surprised. He was perhaps worried about where I was. I didn't leave a note or anything behind to tell them where I was. The Elf must have radar or something to find me. He always knew where to find me. I had to urge to sink into the water of shyness, but I was a male now so, no sweat. No embarrassments. I nodded to him and he came to a stop at the riverbank. I felt his blue eyes scrutinize on me. So, I was right; he was worried about me. I smiled slightly.

"Hey." I said, continued washing myself.

"How are you feeling?"

I shrugged. "Better. So, I decided to take a bath." I pulled up my nose. "I needed it. I'm astonished nobody has fallen dead from my stench by now."

Glorfindel laughed. "Lucky for you, no. I believe everybody needs a bath once in a while, even if the river is cold."

I looked at the water. "Nope. Temperature is good to me." Then to my shock, Glorfindel started to undress himself. I had to looked away when the last piece of cloth came of his body. I think I blushed. Then I heard the water moving when the Elda stepped in. Then it was safe to look back at him without loosing my dignity.

When I started to examine his body, I had no words to describe it. I knew I was damn hot, but he? He was hotter then hot, mind you. I closed my eyes and gave myself a mental slap. Wake up, girl and face reality. You have already seen naked male bodies before, but never naked Elf bodies. What would happen if I found myself in a group of nude Elves? One word: Paradise! But at the other hand I liked his company.

"Within two weeks we will return to Imladris." He said suddenly.

My spirit soared with happiness. Home. "Really?"

He nodded while he drunk his head under. A few minutes later he came back up. He looked ridiculous, like a drowned rat with his long blond hair. I had to hold myself in from laughing, but I chuckled a bit. He raised his eyebrow and looked at me. Then I started laughing like crazy. But then somehow water got inside my mouth when I went under. I came back up and sputtered.

"Why you little

Slash!

He had pulled on my legs and I went under again for the second time. I came back up and pulled away my now wet red hair from my line of vision. Then I saw Glorfindel leer at me. The Elf had nerves!

"Oh, so this is how you play this game. Two can play this." I lurched at him and I saw his eyes widened. He was most likely surprised at my speed and I dunked him under the water. This went on for some time. We'll, I had an excuse to touch him. I grinned. C'mon, a girl needs some affection. I was amazed by the way Glorfindel was acting. He never was so carefree. This was surely a new Glorfindel, maybe he was hiding behind a mask as well. Then suddenly an idea came to me. Why can't we help each other?

We broke away from our little mock water fighting and we both made it to land; I laid down on my back and let the sun and the wind dry for me. Glorfindel crashed next to me and he closed his eyes. I smiled. I never had this much fun since before Kate and I went to the beach. I sighed a little. I didn't even dare to open my eyes and stare at him. What will Glorfindel do if he knew I was a woman? Screaming like a girl? I laugh mentally.

"I never thought you could act like this, Glory." I said.

"Why wouldn't you?"

"Well, you are so old and stiff."

"Old? You have been talking to the twins haven't you?" He asked me. I looked at him and grinned.

"Actually the other way around. But it is true… your hiding behind your own mask."

Glorfindel arched an eyebrow. "Really. Then analyse me if you could, Alex."

I shrugged and looked back at the clear sky. "I think you hide behind a mask because you want them to think you are serious. When you aren't they would think you're weird and too impossible… You fear them, but instead it needs to be the other way around. They need to fear you…But you are actually a carefree spirit who likes to be as normal as everybody else." I looked back at him. "Am I right?"

The look on his face told me enough. I was right. I saw right through him without batting an eye. He hadn't seen that coming. He tore his eyes away from me and looked up. I flinched a bit. There was a moment of total silent. I was shaping the clouds into figures I could identify to pass the moment. Then his soft voice broke the quiet.

"You are right… I don't know how you do it. You have only knew me a little more then a month and already you can see right through me. While I can't get to you." He explained.

"Practise is a virtue." I told him. He closed his eyes.

"But you are right. I have problems expression myself to the others. That's why I hide behind a mask as you put it… the only reason is because they would leave me alone for some time until duty calls again."

"I understand. The only reason I know is because I observe people from afar before I make my move. A few days even a few hours tells me enough about a person who wants to make friends with me. It's in that moment I understand that person by only looking at him… It's not hard. But it takes practise. Sometimes I'm wrong, but mostly I'm right on the top." I explained to him. Then I looked at him and grinned.

"Get a real life, Glorfindel."

He raised his eyes, then it clouded. "I already lived a lifetime, my friend."

"I know." I said matter of flatly. He looked shocked, blue eyes watching my every move and questioned me, pretty scary, a naked Elf shooting daggers at me for no particular reason. "Ah, c'mon I know about your history… I asked some Elves."

He 'humphed' and looked away. "That is behind me, anyway, long forgotten."

"Wrong! Never forget your past, Glorfindel. You can only learn from it, but never forget the past that made you who you are now." I said seriously. "Remember the past, live now and think about the future."

"True."

"Besides, life is not the amount of breaths you take, it's the moments that take your breath away. So please, mellon nin. Start to live as you like. I don't mind you if you're being yourself. I think it's kind of funny."

"Funny?" He asked.

"Yep. One moment your serious Glorfindel, then funny Glorfindel and then you can be the worried one and all of a sudden the compassionate one and so forth. It's like you have MPD."

"DMP?" He asked me. I cursed at myself. Stop using big words girl!

"Multiple personality disorder, one person like yourself but having a lot of different personalities. Like there are many different souls inside of you each with another personality." I explained as good as possible.

He nodded. "Ah, I see… MPD" he whispered the last word. I smiled. Then he rolled on his side and stared into my eyes; His serious face was back on. I frowned.

"Now that we are on this anyway, why don't you tell me about your problem, Alex?" He asked.

"Like I said before, you wouldn't understand." I got to the point. I hauled myself up and reached for my clothes. I dressed myself hastily. I felt my back burning with his eyes. But I didn't care.

"Why won't you tell me, Alex. You saw right through me, why won't you show yourself too me. Put aside your own mask." He called out calmly. I put on my last remaining cloth on and turned around. His eyes were pleading, but I couldn't just do it.

"Amin hiraetha, but it can't." Then I walked away, leaving him away. It pained me to say it. I wanted to get it out of my system, but why was I holding back. It wasn't the time yet. Not yet anyway.

* * *

The sun was shining brightly in the clear sky. Kate sat squatted next to a rose bush. With some sort of scissor device, she cut the roses. She took the older ones away and put it in a bucket. She sighed and wiped away the sweat from her forehead. Then she smiled and looked next to her.

Celebrian was working on the same bush, just a few feet away. The Lady of Rivendell loved her garden and she has asked Kate if she wanted to help her. Kate had no problems with it and agreed to help. And now they were here. The Silver Lady looked back at her and flashed her a smile.

Kate grinned and turned her attention back to the rosebush. Months have passed and there was no word from the boarder patrol. She missed her friend very much. Whenever Alex was in her presents, there was always fun. And now it was the first time in such a sort notice that Kate felt lonely without her best friend. And now she needed some sort of diversion. That's why she agreed the help the Lady.

She stood up and replaced her bucket next to that of Celebrian. The Elf in question looked up and smiled warmly at her. The Lady put her tools on the ground and stood up. She brushed away the dirt from her robes and looked at the younger Elf in question.

"Something wrong, Kate?"

Kate shook her head in denial, but then she frowned. "I just miss Alex, that's all, my Lady."

Celebrian smiled and nodded. "Of course. It is normal… but how do you fare about her condition?"

Kate blinked. "Euh… it's very interested, of course. But I think Alex is having difficulties with it. I mean, she is a woman who is suddenly turned into a man."

Celebrian placed a warm hand upon her shoulder. "Everything will be alright. The time will come."

"I know… It just. Why did that happen to her?" Kate asked her. Celebrian frowned, indicating that she was thinking. Kate swallowed slowly.

"To be honest, I don't really know… Maybe something she did…" She explained. Kate looked down at her feet, then she looked up in surprise.

"Maybe because she hated the male population, I mean, she had some bad relationships and ever since that it never turned out well. She hated everything about males in general and also because she is very overprotective of me." Kate explained.

Celebrian nodded. Then both woman went to the nearest bank and sat on it. They enjoyed the noon sun. The birds were singing their must beautiful songs and the breeze was gentle. Everything about Rivendell was absolutely amazing.

"Maybe that's why the Valar turned her into an ellon. So she can see through their eyes and see that it is not as bad as it looks. Another explanation I don't have." Celebrian said, looking in front of her.

Kate nodded. "Your right. It has to be, but… when will she be turned back then?"

"When she founds the answer, I guess."

Kate frowned. But what kind of question does Alex have? She wasn't very sure. She has known Alex now for a very long time. Maybe it was something simpler. She looked back up.

"Do you think it's… love?" Kate asked her. Celebrian laughed. Her laughter carried throughout the garden.

"Love. Love is very powerful, Kate. Will that be the answer to her question?" She asked her.

Kate bit her lip. "I don't know… I know that Alex longed to be loved, but she never trust any guy."

Celebrian looked her in the eyes. "Then there is your answer, Lady Kate."

Kate her eyes widened. Trust. That was what Alex missed. Then she smiled. She looked over the horizon, into the direction her friend was. She only hoped that her friend will find it fast.

* * *

_**Song is by Evanescense - Hallo**_

* * *

**Well, this was it again. But keep the reviews coming, I like them a lot!!!!**

**The next chapter will be posted somewhere in the next week. I have finals and need a lot of studying to do and thanks for all your supports.**

**Until nxt time… with they are returning home, Alex makes a yo-yo and something bad happens.**

**Cheerio**

**Jessie**


	12. Returning Home

**Disclaimer: See chapter one**

**Hey, everyone. My finals are finally finished!!! Yay. Now I have more time to write! I hope I passed with my exams and Saturday I'm going to find that out! I can't almost look. Too nervous –g-. Any way, here's chapter 12 and I hope you all going to enjoy it.**

**I thank JediKnight for the spelling checking and even her mother (thank you, nice greetings from Belgium and I hoped the chocolate did the thing –g-) helped her out a bit.**

**Good luck and enjoy!!!!**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Returning home.**

Elladan put the last of his gear on his horse and sighed, he then returned to the camp, everybody was there waiting for him. It was still too early to leave; the sun wasn't quite up yet. Elladan went to stand next to his brother. He saw Glorfindel making the last check of the camp, and he passed the red haired Elf who was sitting against the tree.

Elladan was glad that the Elf had survived. It had been a race against time. The poison that had been used was affective and dangerous, and he was glad when his brother had returned with the rest of the Elves. Alex had been unconscious all the way back to camp and everybody feared for his life. Together with the help of his brother they tried to stop the poison from spreading, and it had worked. Several days later the Elf woke up and was back to normal.

Elladan told the injured Elf to take it easy and he had pouted. Then Glorfindel had interfered and the red haired Elf gave in. Nobody could say no to Glorfindel. 'Dan smiled, even he couldn't. Elladan looked over his shoulder to watch the red haired Elf, Alex was sitting against the tree with a knife in one hand and a small round thing in his other hand. He nudged his brother and raised his eyebrows; Elrohir shook his head, not knowing what to say.

'Dan looked closer. Alex had a small thing in his hand; it consisted of two equally sized discs of wood, connected by an axle, around which string was wraped. 'Dan frowned at the thing. To his amazement he saw Alex take the little thing, put the other end of the string around his finger and let the small ball size fall to the ground, then, to his astonishment, it came back up and Alex caught it. He did several times in a rapid movement. The little ball went down then back up. Elrohir grinned and nudged his brother to follow him.

"What is that, Alex?" Elrohir asked the Elf, when they arrived at his feet.

Alex looked up and smiled, then looked at the small thing in his hand. "Curious, 'Ro?"

"We might be." 'Dan said. Alex looked from one Elf to the other and grinned. He held the thing for the twins to see. It was a curious little device.

"This is a Yo-yo. A Child's toy." Alex explained. 'Dan looked excited.

"How does it work?" the elf asked. Alex stood up and held the yo-yo out. The string was wrap around the middle finger of his right hand.

"Very easily, You have to tie the string's free end around the middle finger like this while grasping the yo-yo and then throw it downwards with a smooth motion. By flicking the wrist, the yo-yo can be made to return to you hand, with the cord again completely wound into the groove." Alex showed them and the twins were enthralled by it. Then Alex gave it to Elrohir.

"You try it."

Elrohir took the Yo-yo from Alex and did as he was told. Alex laughed when it didn't go as planned and 'Ro gave him a heated look, but he tried again, but it still didn't work. Now Elladan was laughing along with Alex. Then Elrohir shoved the yo-yo at his brother.

"Here, you try if you can do better then me."

'Dan looked shocked for a moment but tried nonetheless. Alex kept laughing; Elrohir snickered when it didn't work for his brother either. Soon, he got frustrated. He wanted to give the toy back, but Alex held up his hand.

"No, you keep it. Keep practising, you'll get the hang of it." Alex smiled. "But I must say that Elves aren't perfect, even human children can get it right the first time." He laughed.

"Are you mocking us, Alex?" Elrohir said, narrowing his eyes.

"Of course not." Alex replied.

Elladan still had the toy in his hand and he stared at it. "Is this something the humans make?"

Alex looked passive. "Euh… I made it because I was bored, you know. The two of you and Glorfindel forbade me from practicing my weapon skills, so I had to do something, right?"

"Speaking of practice, how is you shoulder?" Elrohir asked the red haired elf.

Alex shrugged. "Stiff, but healing… by the way thanks for every thing."

Elladan shook his head. "No problem, mellon nin. You would have done the same thing."

Alex smiled. "Sure." Then he looked at the toy. "Keep it."

Elladan smiled in gratitude. "Hannon le."

"Carnen an gwend." Alex replied, making the Elvish gesture of welcome. (done for friendship).

"Tula, on your horses!" (come)

Three heads turned around to see Glorfindel addressing them from next to his steed, the twins sighed.

"Here we go again." Elrohir said making his way over to his own horse. His brother following him, Alex shook his head, and then looked up at the sky. The sun was coming up from behind the horizon, and then he felt something behind him, his horse Hotaru was nudging from behind him.

Alex smiled and pats him on his nose. Then he grabbed the saddle horn and mounted. Hotaru neighed slightly and followed the others out of the clearing. Alex steered him next to the twins, then he looked back and smiled.

* * *

My eyes were closed while we were riding, I kept my body steady and moved along with the movement of Hotaru, the sun was caressing my skin and I enjoyed it. It must have been a funny sight, but I didn't care. My shoulder was still a bit numb, but it was healing. In secret, next to the river, I did some practice with my twin swords, but every time I tried to strike with my right arm, my shoulder hurt like hell. Guess the twins were right about that one.

But at least, and thank the Lord for that, I could fight with my left if I needed to. Hapkido was a really good sport for learning to use both of you arms, even if one was incapable of fighting. So, I wasn't really helpless. I could show them a few things.

I opened my eyes and looked in front of me; Glorfindel was riding at the head of our little column. I hoped that we might meet the Rangers again. I smiled, but I just wanted to get home as fast as possible, I was so looking forward to seeing Kate again. Strange, isn't it? But she is my best friend after all; she would probably be drooling as soon as she sees Elrohir, I laughed quietly. The twins, who were riding next to me, gave me some funny looks; I stuck my tongue out at them, and they looked shocked. Hé, what can I say.

I gave my horse a pat on the shoulder and Hotaru neighed with happiness. Anyway, we had been riding for almost two week and Rivendell was still a bit farter, I sighed. Oh, how I wish for a hot bath, where I can soak for hours. I gave Hotaru more rein so we could ride to the front of the column. I didn't know why, but I needed to talk with Glorfindel, after our little conversation at the river, we were quite distance. I really didn't mind, but now I had the urge to talk to him.

The Elf in question looked up and gave me a weak small. I smiled back. "Hey, how are we doing up here?"

"Fine."

Short answer. Damn him, maybe talking about the weather might help. But then again, that's to cliché.

"So, when will we be back at Imladris?" I asked him.

He frowned a bit. "Hopefully before the Yule. Why, Lord Beriadan, anxious to get home?"

"Of course, what do you think? Aren't you?"

"Yes, I am." Then he smiled. "But paperwork will be waiting there for me."

I frowned, did this Elf ever take a vacation? "Why don't you take a vacation? You, my friend, are a workaholic. No offence."

Glorfindel raised his eyebrow, then he smiled. "Maybe I should ask you to help me, then maybe I can take a vacation."

Now it was my turn to raise my eyebrows. "Me? Assisting? Bad choice buddy, before you know it, papers end up in bins or get lost. I'm not the best choice."

He laughed. "Really? I should keep that in mind… Being an Elf Lord comes with great responsibility."

I nodded. "With great power, comes great responsibility. I know. It's just that you need some time for yourself, Glorfindel. Besides, you're immortal, papers can wait, your health comes first."

"You sound like Elrond, my friend."

"Who me?"

We laughed, maybe it was a good idea to talk with him, He needed it anyway, and I needed it. I'm a social kind of person; maybe I could help him back home so that he had more free time for himself, some times he looks like he has a sword stuck up in his arse, he is always so serious and distance, maybe it was the years, he must be pretty old, like Elrohir said. He really needed a girl, and fast.

"What are you thinking?" He asked suddenly. I looked up at him.

"I was thinking about taking revenge on the twins."

"Revenge? What did they do?"

I leered. "Ah, those baka's will never know what hit them. It was because of them that this happened, you know." I pointed to my shoulder. "They were about to dunk me in the river, but I ran before they had me."

"I see. Well, good luck with that. You'll need it."

"Thanks a lot, pal. You're not even going to help me."

"No, I rather stay out of it or the Valar help me when it does happen." He said seriously, I smiled. Then suddenly I had that feeling again, the feeling of foreboding, I growled under my breath; not again. I was starting to hate this feeling. I looked around, but nothing seemed out of place. I frowned, just my luck. Then I looked up and I smelled something.

"Man le trasta? Man cenich?" Glorfindel asked me. (What troubles you? What do you see?)

"It's not what I see, but rather smell." I told him. I saw him sniffing the air.

"Smoke."

"There's a fire somewhere, and this doesn't smell like a campfire to me, its smell like something big is burning." I told him. Glorfindel halted the group and we looked around to see where the smell was coming from. Maldor and Sidhion were our rear guards, suddenly they shouted. I turned around. They pointed in the direction the smoke was coming from.

"Let us look, but be cautious." Glorfindel addressed us. We all nodded and kept our weapon close at hand. I nudged my horse to follow Glorfindel and we disappeared into the green bushes, the smoke became thicker the further we went, like I said something big was burning. No three minutes later we entered a spacious area with houses, They were all burning. The horses were running from the raving fire and some buildings were starting to collapse.

I steered my horse closer and I saw a calculating look in Glorfindel's eyes.

"Let us search for survivors." It was one of the twins who called, a minute passed, Glorfindel nodded his agreement.

"Try to put out the fires, and look for wounded villagers." He shouted at us. I dismounted from Hotaru and spoke calming words to him. I saw the twins run in the direction of a burning house and the others were hauling water form a nearest well, Glorfindel was search for survivors. I started moving toward the twins, when my senses picked up something, It was very faint.

I swallowed; the air was thick with smoke because the wind was blowing it in my direction, then I felt it again. I looked around, I couldn't pinpoint were it was coming from, some of the burning houses where close to me and the street was littered with bodies. I inspected the bodies. It was the work of Orcs, but something was different. Why did Orcs start fires? I hadn't seen any survivors yet, but then I heard a sound. It was faint and it was coming from the burning house in front of me.

The sound of someone crying.

My heart pondered in my chest, I was frozen on spot. It was like a slow motion movie scene, I heard the cry above the sounds of the crackling flames, and my feeling told me someone was still inside the house and they were alive, then I sprang into action. I picked up a long cloak or was it a blanket from the ground as I ran. I shoved Sidhion out of the way, dumped the cloth into the water and drenched it; I took it out of the well and put it around my shoulder, The Elf was giving me weird a look.

Then I ran, I didn't bother to listen to what the others were saying, my destination was that door. It was like the flames knew I was coming and they burst from the entrance, but it didn't frighten me. Now I could hear Glorfindel's voice calling back at me, I kicked the door open, took a deep breath and held the wet cloth around me as I entered the burning house.

* * *

**I know it was a bit short but more are in production! I hoped you all liked it and reviews are always welcome!!!**

**I also want to thank everybody who reads this story and let me just say: thank you very much!!!**

**Well, until next time… with a bundle full life**

**Cheerio**

**Jessie**


	13. Survivor

**Disclaimer: see chapter one**

**Hey everyone! I know it's a bit late but I was sick. I had a bad case of pneumonia and my Beta had a little accident. But everything is fine now, so hence the chapter. **

**I would like to thank all my readers and I love you all for the nice reviews I got. Thanks. And Many thanks to my beta JediKnight!**

**So, here's the chapter you all been waiting for. Now we know what Alex will save from the burning house and a 'nice' conversation between Elrohir and Alex. Enjoy!!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Survivor**

I couldn't breathe or see, the smoke was thick and the fire was raging all around me. I could hear the beams and the woodwork cracking as the fire burned them. I pulled my wet blanket tighter around me and put a corner over my mouth and breathed in. It wasn't much but it was cleaner then the air. I looked around in a rapid movement, but I didn't see anything, except for the fire and flames. The Furniture were burning, and if you looked closer you could see shapes in the flames, I shuddered. Then I heard it again.

The sound came from upstairs. I looked up, hoping I could see through the ceiling. I ran to the stairs, but stopped at the first step. I knew that the fire was burning everywhere and that the stairs were made out of wood. Why, why couldn't they make houses out of stone, like in my time and use fireproof wood, but I gathered my courage and ran up, suddenly my foot went through the board.

"Damn!" The wood was warm, My breath came in rags. I wiggled half my leg out of the broken board and gritted my teeth when some of the splitters cut my leg. I pulled the blanket over my head and continued on my way. I didn't want to give up, someone's life could be saved. I came to the top of the stairs, the flames where eating at the roof over my head I stopped and listened. I walked hunched over to avoid the flames that were lapping at me. The cry came from one the rooms, but which one? There was a burning log in the middle of the floor.

"Where are you!" I started to cough. Did I say it in Elvish or Common? I needed to get out of here. My senses were screaming that something was about to happen. I moved and held the blanket in front of my face. It was starting to get dry. It was so hot, and breathing wasn't easy. "Talk to me!"

The cry came from my right. I turned my head and saw a door half open, which was also burning. I growled, gathered my strength and kicked the door open. It flew across the room. I ran in and looked around. In one of the corners was a crib. I walked towards it, careful of the flames. The floor board cracked under me, it suddenly gave way, I jumped forward, toward the crib and landed on my side. I turned around and looked into the crib. I swallowed hard, but I had to move fast. The entire house was cracking and breaking. I turned my attention towards the crib.

Time stopped when I looked inside. A small baby was crying but the moment it saw me, it smiled. It brought tears to my eyes, then my mother instincts took over. The small child was wrapped in linen and its face was dirty. I looked around, time was ticking. I couldn't believe the child was still breathing with all the smoke in the air. I picked up the baby.

"It's alright. You're safe… trust me." I think I said it in Elvish, because the child went quiet.

The child goo-ed and looked at me with wide eyes. I held him or her in the nook of my arm and put the blanket over it for protection. The fire was raging all around us, I started to run. I jumped over the hole I had created in the floor and into the hallway. I eyed the staircase with caution. It didn't trust it anymore. But I had no other choice. I looked at the baby and took my chance. Carefully, I descended the stairs, avoiding yet another hole and skipping the last few steps.

The door was so close yet it seemed so far away. The baby was crying slightly and I soothed it with some calm words. Then it happen, I looked up and saw the entire roof coming down. My mind made it look slow. My eyes widened, ducked my head and started to run. I ran through fire, over burning logs and broken furniture. The door was close. But I couldn't make it. The house was falling upon me from behind and I did the last desperate action. I jumped forward to the door. It was more like a dive. Through the door and I rolled over my shoulder, bit back a shout and came to a stop when the house was levelled to the ground. Smoke and dust flew all around me.

I was breathing hard and my blanket was smoking. I pulled it away and cast it on the ground. I must say it was some kind of experience. So folks, never play with fire. There won't be an Elf to rescue you. But the child was okay and safe.

"Alex! Are you out of your mind! What were you thinking." I heard Glorfindel shouting at me. He looked ghastly white, but his eyes were furious. I turned my head and gave him a cheapish grin. I was still squatting on the ground with a small bundle in my arms. I believe they hadn't seen it yet, Just my luck.

"Do you have a death wish?! After all we did to keep you alive…" Elladan started.

"… then you do something stupid like this!" His brother finished, But it wasn't over yet. I rolled my eyes.

"What were you going to accomplish w-" he stopped with his triad as soon as I showed them the little bundle. I opened it and a small face looked back at all of us. This shut the Elves up. Nobody could win over the power of the baby's eyes.

"Wha…?"

"How?"

"This, my friends, was why I was suicidal and had a death wish and all that jazz. SO, excuse me if I where to go and rescue someone." I told them as soon I got my voice back. The look on their faces was priceless. Glorfindel helped me to stand up and I thanked him. I coughed a bit to get the smoke out of my lungs. Then our last three companions came to us.

"There are no survivors, my Lord." Maldor reported to our golden haired captain. Sidhion and Andaer nodded along. The twins backed their report up too. I looked around and saw the last houses fell to the ground. It pained me to see it. I looked back at the baby and it smiled.

"There's only one survivor… and that's you." I whispered to the bundle of life in my arms.

"Let's bury the dead." Glorfindel clarified. I looked up. Maldor and Andaer took the lead. Glorfindel looked at my direction, then at the child. Not even the wisest could tell what's on his mind. His eyes were soft, then he turned around to follow the others. The baby coughed a few times and I traced my finger along his or her jaw. I really needed to knew its gender.

"I'll be by the horses checking the baby." I told the twins. I needed some time a lone to come back to my senses and to shake off fear. Now I know how it feels to be a Fireman and I started to admire them. If I ever see one again, which would be impossible because I will never return home, I would hug the nearest one and thank him all over for saving lives. Wouldn't you?

"I'll come along, Alex. Your leg is wounded." Elrohir told me. I raised my eyebrows and looked down. I totally forgot my injury and I nodded. There went my 'time alone'.

"Right."

His brother went to help the others while I and Elrohir went back to the horses. Hotaru neighed when he saw me and I called out to him. He came trotting over and the first thing he did was sniff at the small bundle in my arms. I smiled and told him what it was. He looked me in the eye, strange but he did. He blew his nostrils and the child sneezed. Elrohir and I laughed.

"Get lost, Hotaru." I told my horse with a smile. Elrohir put some blankets on the ground and I gently put the child down. I gave Elrohir some space. I sat down and looked at my leg. It wasn't bad, but it was starting to hurt, now that the adrenaline was out of my system. With a clean cloth I wiped away some blood and then put some pressure on it until 'Ro could take a look at it.

"The child is healthy except for the smoke in his lungs, and Alex… it's a boy." 'Ro said, rewrapping the child. I sighed out in relief, then the Elf came over to me and took the cloth away from my wound. "It's not bad, but I have to stitch it." He told me.

I grimaced, but nodded. "You're the healer."

"I have the feeling you don't like healers." He asked me.

"I don't like needles." It wouldn't be so bad if there were any painkillers around. 'Ro took the supplies he needed, I looked away. The child was lying not far from me and I took his small hand into mine. I bit back a grimace when Elrohir started to sew me back up. The baby grasped my hand, well actually my finger. I smiled.

"You gave us quite a fright, Alex." He said while working.

"Wouldn't you have done the same for someone if they were screaming for help?" I asked.

Elrohir looked up, there was doubt in his eyes. He frowned. "I would… of course."

I arched an eyebrow. "Whoa, it took you long to consider if the person was in a burning house shouting for help and you still making up you mind if you would do it or not." I snorted. "These are precious minutes not to think, but to act. Aww!"

"All right. I would have done it." He said not looking up. I didn't knew the gash was that big.

"What if it were your Mother," I said, getting mean. "who was stuck in that burning house. Would you let her die?" Elrohir looked up and narrowed his eyes and stopped working all together.

"I would save her, even the cost of my own life." He said low and coldly. "I would not let her die."

"So, you will save a family member, but not a stranger who has the same right to live." I said nonchalant.

"What are you trying to imply?" He asked.

"Nothing." I replied, shrugging. I just wanted to know. A few more stitches and it was finished.

"There, all fixed up." Elrohir said. I nodded. I think I might have hurt the Elf's feeling.

"Thanks."

Elrohir smiled and looked at the child, then his face fell… again. It concerned me. "What's wrong?" I asked. He looked me in the eye.

"What are going to do with him? I mean, we can't keep him." He told me. I was worried. The child was playing with my fingers and made me smile. It was a good question. What to do?

"Wakaranai." I whispered.

"What?" 'Ro asked me. I didn't know I was speaking Japanese. Sometimes I fell back on that language because I liked it. Like Elvish. I shook my head.

"I don't know." I translated to him. Elrohir snorted.

"You're a strange one."

I smiled. "Under statement of the year, did you just notice or did you really have to think about it?" I teased him.

"I'm being serious, Alex."

"I know, and I'm the funny one." I told him. I look back at the child. "Let's keep him."

"What?!"

I grinned. "Why not?"

"Alex, it's a human child, and are you going to take care of it?" He asked.

"Of course, why not?" I said seriously. Elrohir looked shocked.

"You aren't be reasonable, mellon nin. This is a big responsibility, raising a child, especially a human child." He said critically.

I shot him a glare. "What is it with you and human children? Do you think their less then Elves?"

"No, of course not. But you can't raise a child?" He told me. I looked away.

"And why not, 'Ro? What's so different about raising a human child instead of an Elf? They have the same right to live who ever is raising them." I was furious.

But Elrohir didn't gave up. "They're mortal, Alex. One day they die and you will be miserable."

That shut me up. He was right. I haven't thought about that. I looked at the child. He looked at me with those big blue eyes. My face fell. But I had to do something, right. I stared Elrohir in the eye.

"I don't care."

The Elf sighed and held up his hands in surrender. "I give up." Then he stood up and left. He was right about that, I knew it in my heart, but I couldn't leave the child alone. Until then, I will be his guardian and nobody could say otherwise. Mother's instinct all the way. I picked the child up and put him in my lap. He smiled and blew raspberries, I laughed.

"Well, little one. Guess I'll take care of you. What do you think." I said. The baby smiled and made more baby like sounds. "I guess that's a yes." I laid him in the nook of my arm and rocked him to sleep. Not a moment later, he was sleeping peacefully. I traced my finger along his jaw and kissed him on the head.

"Sleep and dream peacefully, Aier." (little one.)

* * *

Glorfindel was irritated. He couldn't believe his ears when Elrohir said that Alex was keeping the child. He gritted his teeth. That Elf was sometimes very unpredictable. He could understand why they couldn't leave the child behind, and there wasn't a village close to them. They had no other choice but to keep the child until a solution could present itself. Alex told him not so long ago that he would care for the child and he agreed. The Elf had lived among humans, so he was the more experienced one. But the look in his eyes told him otherwise. There was something in them that made him think.

But that was why he was irritated. No, the child woke up this morning and started to cry. Really cry. Everyone was woken up by it, but it didn't stopped until Alex gave him some food. Then it was quiet for a few hours until it started to cry again. Even a horde of orcs could hear it from afar. And Elves were known for they sensible hearing. His ears were already ringing. And when Alex came to him, after telling him to shut the child up, he told him what was wrong. The child was teething. Sweet Eru, not now.

Glorfindel sighed. He tried to block out the sound of a crying child and gave Alex a Death glare. He told him to quiet the child or somebody will die. He saw Alex gulp and nodded. He walked at the bundle and took the child and rocked it back and forth. But it didn't help. The other Elves were also on the brink of committing homicide. Glorfindel smiled, It had been a long time since there had been any elflings around.

"I never knew babies could cry like this… and so loud." Elladan said, come to stand next to the captain. They were watching Alex trying to sooth the child.

"Maybe I should tell you about some troublesome twins and their tantrums." Glorfindel raised his eyebrow. 'Dan smiled and shook his head.

"No need, my lord." He said quickly. Glorfindel laughed. They saw the other Elves death glaring Alex and the bothersome little child in his arms. The child kept crying and crying. Alex was red in the face.

Served him right. Glorfindel thought. He crossed his arms and watched the spectacle. Then suddenly Alex started to sing. He raised his eyebrow. Normally he never sing, only if he was put under pressure. Elladan smiled.

"_Come stop your crying_

_It will be all right_

_Just take my hand Hold it tight…" _

The sound was lessening while Alex was singing, but it was still crying a bit.

"… _I will protect you_

_from all around you_

_I will be here_

_Don't you cry" _

He held the child in front of him and looked up. Then he turned around.

"_For one so small,_

_you seem so strong_

_My arms will hold you,_

_keep you safe and warm_

_This bond between us_

_Can't be broken_

_I will be here_

_Don't you cry" _

Then he pulled the child closer to his chest and lay his head on his little head. The lyrics in the song made some sense and Alex was moving on dangerous ground.

"_'Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on_

_Now and forever more… _

…_You'll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_You'll be here in my heart, always" _

Then he saw Alex looking back at the child. While he sang, he looked at everyone of the Elves in the eye. He had a distant feeling the baby was too. Glorfindel felt his heart stir.

"_Why can't they understand_

_the way we feel_

_They just don't trust_

_what they can't explain_

_I know we're different but,_

_deep inside us_

_We're not that different at all… _

… _And you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on_

_Now and forever more"_

Alex twirled around and he smiled. The child stopped crying a long time ago and now it laughed as well. As much as a baby could laugh, of course. Then Glorfindel saw Alex looking at Elrohir. He saw the Elf shrink on spot.

"_Don't listen to them_

_'Cause what do they know_

_We need each other,_

_to have, to hold_

_They'll see in time_

_I know… _

… _When destiny calls you_

_You must be strong_

_I may not be with you_

_But you've got to hold on_

_They'll see in time_

_I know_

_We'll show them together…r _

…_'Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Believe me, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on,_

_Now and forever more… _

… _Oh, you'll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_You'll be in my heart, always_

_Always"_

The song stirred their hearts. Alex kissed the child on the head and rocked it. It was quiet, the forest was quiet, and even Glorfindel was. A tear escaped from his eye and he was shocked by it. He wiped it away before anyone could see it. Alex put the child back into the makeshift crib and sat next to it. Nobody said a word. Alex was true with his words.

He sighed and stood up. He walked to his red haired friend and sat down. The campfire was just a few feet away and he looked up. Alex looked back and smiled.

"Hannon le." He said. Alex nodded and smiled. Glorfindel look inside the blankets. The child was sleeping.

"Crying makes, babies sleepy, sorry it took so long." Alex apologized. Glorfindel shook his head.

"No need. It was a very beautiful song and very effective."

"I know. I'm not a singer, so I hope it was good."

"You even soothed the trees. I believe you have a good voice, Alex." Glorfindel complimented. Alex looked relieved and looked back at the child who was sleeping. Glorfindel took a deep breath and relaxed, now there was no irritated sounds that rang through their camp.

* * *

**Song is from Phil Collins, You'll be in my heart from Tarzan. It kind of clicked in this chapter. I hoped you all liked it.**

**Next chapter is very glooming, it made me cry. We or better Alex has to say goodbye to someone and Glorfindel is worried about her.**

**Cheerio**

**Jessie**


	14. Farewell Aier

**Disclaimer: see chapter one**

**Hey, everyone. How are you guys? I'm fine, really. I had some review saying that the song in the last chapter was a bit, how should I say this? It's not because Phil Collins sang it, it's the lyrics!!!! That was the most imported part. I appreciate the reviews from the others who likes it. Thank you. Besides, everybody uses songs in their story, why shouldn't I?**

**Well, anyway, on with the next chapter. I kind of cried in this chapter because it was a bit emotional. I'm a very emotional person. So, I hope you people like it too.**

**Thank you JediKnight for checking the spelling mistakes!!!**

**Enjoy!!!**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Farewell Aier**

The first thing I noticed was that I was speaking Elvish ever since I arrived in Middle-Earth. I thought I was speaking English, well Western English all the time, but the Twins brought it to my attention. The only time I was speaking Westron was when I was singing, that was why the Twins asked. I had to keep a straight face, but I came up with a good excuse.

Anyway, we were at least two weeks away from the burned down village and saving the baby. I was holding the little one on my lap as Hotaru cantered along. I think my horse started to like the little baby. Even the other Elves from my group had a soft spot somewhere. Sometimes the Twins asked to hold him and I let them. They say it was like holding their baby sister when she was little, I smiled. The child made some sounds like all babies did and I responded. Call me crazy, but I loved it. It must have been a weird picture to; a grown up Elf making baby sounds. Hilarious. But it was fun.

But it still didn't solve the problem we all have.

I heard a horse galloping in the distance and Maldor came back. Glorfindel has sent him to scout the area ahead, which had been almost an hour ago. His horse stopped in front of Asfaloth. I nudged my own horse closer so I could hear what was being said.

"… a group of Men, West of us. Probably travellers going to Bree." Maldor replied.

"How far ahead?" Glorfindel asked.

"Not far, A half an hour ride from here." The Elf replied. Glorfindel nodded. It seemed to me that we will meet them on the road. Glorfindel was thinking about the same thing, and then he looked at me. I was wondering. The child was squirming in my arms and suddenly I figured it out. I was choking on my own breath, but didn't show it. I held the child closer to me, afraid someone was going to take away from me.

"Good. We will meet them up the road. Alex!"

I looked up.

Glorfindel spoke to me. "I need a word with you."

I swallowed and nodded. I nudged Hotaru in the flanks and walked toward the Elf in question. Meanwhile, the rest dismounted to stretch their legs. I came face to face with him and stared him right in the eye. I had a bad feeling about this and I knew what he was going to say. I just wished it wasn't so.

"Alex… now is the right time to give the child to his rightful race." Glorfindel whispered nicely. He looked at the child. "I know… I know this is hard for you but-"

"You have no idea." I hissed silently. I downcast my eyes and looked at the child to.

"You have no other choice, mellon nin. You'll only bring grief for yourself." He urged on. I swallowed hard and hit Hotaru in the flanks. The horse walked away from Glorfindel.

"I need time… alone." I said over my shoulder. My intention was to walk behind the group, at least a few feet away so nobody could speak with me. I needed some time. The hurt expression on Glory's face was more then enough to make my decision. But I needed to be alone. Ten minutes later our group was on the move again. I kept a great distance between myself and the group. I saw Glorfindel looking back to check up on me. Even the Twins were worried and looked back to see if I was still there.

I was drawn into myself. The little one fell asleep and I was glad about that. I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings and the like. I trusted my horse to follow the path and the rest of the group. But my eyes were on the baby. My finger traced along his cheek and his eyes opened, but it closed right after. I smiled, it was the only thing I could do. But I was not about to cry. It all ready happed when I was injured and that was more then enough for me.

Suddenly Hotaru stopped. I snapped out of my reverie and looked up. In the distance I saw my friends gathering around some humans. From afar they looked rough and unclean. I pulled my horse off the road. I didn't want to mix with them right now. I stopped the horse at a small clearing and dismounted. The child slept like a rose. Hotaru butted me with his nose to get my attention but I waved him away.

Minutes went by while I was did nothing. I only stared at the child for what felt like hours, but I didn't care. My mother instincts were screaming at me not to give up the child, but Glorfindel's words came back to me. I hated to be torn from two sides. I was just glad the child was sleeping. I sighed, not to know what to do. So, I just listened to my heart. I gave the child a long last looked and let his image be burned into my memories.

I turned around and came face to face with Glorfindel. Lucky for me I have fast reflexes and didn't jump from fright. I gave him a glare; Glorfindel remained passive. You got to love and hate that Elf, yep, an Elf with attitude. There was a very creepy silent because neither of us was speaking or was going to speak. I swallowed some tasteless saliva down and made a face. But it was the Golden Elda that spoke first.

"I told them about our situation and they are happy to receive the child, Alex."

I nodded. I couldn't say anything.

"It's for the best, Alex. They will take care of him and he will be with his people. This is the best course of action. You know this is right." He replied.

"I know." I whispered. "Even if my heart is already breaking in two by just looking at him for the last time." Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. His blue eyes were bright and filled with emotion. I believe it was the first time I saw Glorfindel like this. Did he really cared about me?

"You will not be alone, my friend." He reassured me. I nodded and took a deep breath.

"I want to do this alone."

"Alright. I will gather the group and move ahead. I hope you follow us afterwards?" He asked.

"I will… do they know?"

Glorfindel arched his eyebrow.

"The others?"

He nodded. "They know. Do not be afraid to call upon your friends, Alex."

I 'humphed' and nodded. I made my way toward my horse and mounted. The child was still asleep. I took my reins and guided Hotaru towards the road again.

"A woman will meet with you upon the road. She will take care of the child." Glorfindel said. I looked over my shoulder and nodded. "Good luck."

Good luck. Why did he say that? There was more then luck I needed to give away the child. But I was strong. Why was I so had on myself? Maybe… maybe because I was a woman pretending to be a male? I let out a small laugh. Ridiculous. Hotaru guided me toward the place where I needed to be. A few moments later I saw the woman in question. My first opinion of her; she was an elderly woman who already saw many winters. I estimated that she was around the 40 years old. So, she would have some experience about babies.

She was dressed nicely, as nicely you can get dressed in Middle-Earth. When I neared she looked at me with big eyes. She was probably not used to seeing Elves. I smiled at her and she nodded. I halted Hotaru and dismounted carefully. I said a few words toward my horse then I turned my attention toward the person in front of me. At first we didn't say anything. And I just hoped that I could speak Westron.

"Are… are you the one with the child?" She asked. I let out a sigh of relieve. I could understand her, hopefully I speak it too.

"Aye, you're correct." I said. I showed her the child. Her eyes lighted up from the sight and she smiled.

"It's a beauty." She said. I smiled.

"It's a he, my lady." I told her. She stretched out her arms to take the child, but waited for me. I didn't want to the child over, but I had to. It was difficult. I know, it was only a small movement, but to me it was like starting to climb the Alps. But I shoved my feeling aside and gave her the child. She took him with utmost care and held him like he was one of her own.

"As soon as he wakes he will probably be hungry. He's been sleeping for hours now." I filled her in; "and he's complete healthy."

"It's so horrible to loose his parents like this." She looked up at me. "But he must have his personal guardian. You."

"No, he was just lucky." I said with a smile.

"Does he have a name?" She asked me. Oh no, I forgot about that. Ever since I found the child, I called him Aier. But that's no name for a child, how to name him. Somehow I wanted to name him, but what? Then something came up. Why not?

"Alexander." I said. "That's his name."

The woman repeated it after me and she smiled. "It's lovely name." then she looked into my eyes. "I'll make sure he will know about everything when he's older. I will tell him about his Elven guardian and savoir. You can be sure about that. Who knows, maybe one day he will came and look for you."

I smiled. "That would be nice, my lady. I know that I will never forget him. We Elves never forget things like this. And if he wants to look for me, tell him to search in Rivendell. I'll be there."

"I will."

"Ciara!" A male voice shouted from behind her. She turned around and shouted back. "I'm coming." Then she looked back at me. "I'm sorry but I need to go; I promise you he will get all the love he needs. I can assure you of that."

"I know… I'll miss him." I looked at him for the last time and lay my hands upon his heart. "Nírë tulë i lumessë autielyo. Nai i Valar nauvar as elyë." I said. Where the quenya came from I have no idea, but it was the best moment for it. (Q: A tear comes in the hour of your leaving. May the Valar be with you.) "Thank you."

She nodded, then she left. I kept watching her until my own Elven eyes couldn't see her anymore. Hotaru nudged me in the back. "I know, my friend. It's hard for me too." I mounted my horse and gave the road a long last look. At least I gave the little one my own name. Why not? It wasn't forbidden or written down anywhere that I couldn't do that. I guided Hotaru back into the woods. At the moment I didn't fell like joining the others. But after a few minutes of riding, it finally came crashing down upon me.

Hotaru stopped and I cried. I hung onto my horses and let the tears fall. The child was gone. The warmth was gone and that bundle of life will never cry again or demand my attention. I was like a big crying baby. My world came crashing down and I didn't give a fuck. I just wanted to cry and to keep crying until no tear will come again.

"Farewell, Aier." I sobbed, drowning in my own tears.

* * *

**Waow (wipe away a tear) that was once again a beautiful chapter. Maybe our little baby will make an appearance in the future. Who knows… Okay, for those who read the chap, please leave a review. It's not that difficult. Just push that little purple button, left-under the screen and leave a nice message. It's fuel for my soul.**

**Anyway, until next time… with a conversation between Glorfindel and Alex (female) and a little story.**

**Cheerio**

**Jessie**


	15. A Story of Goblins

**Disclaimer: See chapter one.**

**Hey guy, sorry that it took so long to post the new chapter. I was a bit busy with school and training periods, and I was in Germany with my family. And I think I passed (exam). Booya!!! Anyway, here is the next chapter, enjoy it and last but not least; a Happy Easter! I know I'm a bit late on that part. But it doesn't hurt to say it.**

**If you recognise anything in this chapter that doesn't belong to LOTR, it's from Labyrinth®. I just love that movie. I was listening to the music while I was writing this chapter. It fits with Alex nature as well. Kind of sappy too. But I don't care!!!**

** Thanks for Beta-reading JediKnight!!!! I'll give you some left-over Easter eggs!!!! (hand it all out)  
**

**Anyway, enjoy this chapter and I promise a lot of fun in the future!**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: A Story of Goblins**

They waited for almost an hour, but Alex didn't show up. Glorfindel was started to get nervous and the twins were wriggling upon their horses. Even the rest of the company was worried about the Elf in question, but he told them to give Alex some time to say goodbye to the baby. Even the twins had difficulties with the separation, but they were less attached to the baby then Alex. Glorfindel sighed and patted the neck of Asfaloth. It was almost time to make camp. The sun was getting beyond the horizon and Glorfindel could already see the stars.

"Should somebody go after Alex? Maybe he's in troubled." Sidhion asked. Maldor snorted.

"Alex is a suitable warrior. Just gave him some time, for Valar's sake." He replied. Sidhion struck out his tongue in a childish way. Andear on the other hand shook his head in annoyance, the twins could only grin.

"But Sidhion is right. Maybe he does need some help… I would if I needed to say goodbye to something that small and cute." Elrohir answered, the last was said in a whisper. The other three Elves looked at him in surprise, even his own brother. The only one who was quiet was Glorfindel himself.

He turned his horse around and addressed his company. "I'll go after him. Elladan, you take the lead. Camp out here and be on your guard until I'm back with Alex."

"Aye, Captain." The Elf said proud. Glorfindel kicked his horse into a graceful gallop, back to where he had left Alex. He picked up the trail very easily and it led toward the woods, slightly off the road. He frowned somewhat, because it wasn't Alex's habit at all, or maybe because he didn't know the Elf as good as he thought he did. He urged his horse into the woods and followed the tracks. It was not long until he saw a red brown horse in the clearing, the dying sun made his fur look like fire. He guided Asfaloth next to it and Hotaru greeted the Elven horse with a neigh.

Glorfindel dismounted and let his horse be. He walked over to Hotaru and patted him on the shoulder. The horse looked ok, so there weren't any problems here. "Where's Alex?" He asked him. The horse, as clever as one could be, nodded with his big head. Then Hotaru indicated toward his right side. Glorfindel looked into the distance and saw an opening. He thanked the horse and made his way in the direction Hotaru indicated. He could feel the negative vibrations in the air when he came closer to the person he was looking for. When he pushed away the last branches, he saw Alex on his knees next to a little stream.

He was leaning totally over, with his face almost on his chest. Glorfindel almost did not have the heart to come closer. Then he heard a sound he never heard from an Elf before, Crying. I should have known that this would happen, and now his heart pained him to witness something like that. Alex moved a bit, but something was off. He narrowed his eyes. He was smaller and more… Oh no. Not again. Glorfindel thought when he neared the crying person. Alex was a she again. He almost forgot how to speak.

"Alex…"

Alex heaved a bit and stopped crying. Then she looked over her shoulder. The Golden haired Elda saw blood rimmed eyes and red cheeks. Alex looked back from where she was looking. Glorfindel was wondering if she knew about her appearance, now that she was next to a stream. He moved closer to her.

"Go away." She said, whispering. Her voice was raw from crying and Glorfindel grimaced a bit.

"I will not." He said. Alex kept sitting there like a rag doll. But Glorfindel didn't have the guts to sit next to her. Why? He didn't know himself. Suddenly Alex started to speak. He frowned.

"_Once upon a time... there was a beautiful young girl whose stepmother always made her stay home with the baby. And the baby was a spoiled child, and wanted everything to himself, and the young girl was practically a slave. So one night, when the baby had been particularly cruel to her, she called on the goblins for help!_" She said, still sobbing. Glorfindel frowned. She wasn't making any sense. Goblins! For Valar's sake. But she went on.

"_I can bear it no longer! Goblin King! Goblin King! Wherever you may be take this child of mine far away from me!_" She practically shouted across the little stream, then she laughed silently. Glorfindel shook his head. What was wrong with her? Why would she favour the Goblin King? Besides, there was not such thing as a Goblin King.

"Alex… what's going on. Why are you telling me this?" He asked. Without looking at him she went on. It was a strange tale, after all.

"I'm not finished yet. She went to the Goblins to take the Child back and she said: _Give me the child. Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City to take back the child that you have stolen, for my will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom is as great. You have no power over me_. And she won and the child was given back to her." She said. She wiped away the tears with her sleeves of her tunic.

"Are you assuming to get the child back, Alex? The child is safe with his people. Try to understand that."

"I know… but I just can leave it behind me. To give up a child is too hard for me, but you can never know how I feel, because you can't." Alex said, still without looking behind her. "So small, so innocent… so fragile…"

Glorfindel's eyes widened. Suddenly he came to a realisation. He looked back at the girl in front of him when suddenly the signs connected, her acting, her words and her compassion towards the child. No ellon would feel like a she-elf. These emotions were alien for him. Then it connected: Alex wasn't an ellon, but a she-elf. It all made sense now. He shook his head. Suddenly he saw Alex stand up.

She wiped away the debris from her pants and smeared away her tears with her sleeves. She snorted, but still looked into his eyes. "Should I do the same like the girl and go back? To take the child and leave…" She said painfully. Glorfindel shook his head.

"No. You did the right thing." He said. Alex turned around and looked him straight in the eye. He almost winced from the fieriness in her eyes. Those green tear filled eyes.

"The right thing? What do you know about doing the right thing? You don't even know his future. You gave him to complete strangers and you don't know anything about them. What if he will be treated badly or abused or worse: child molested. I can't take this anymore… I need"

Glorfindel had enough. He pulled Alex toward him by her cloths and embraced her. Alex was very still in his arms and he welcomed the silent for a change. He caressed her hair. "Nothing will happen to him. I promise." It was strange to hold an elleth in his arms. He never done anything like this before, besides Arwen, but that was a whole different matter. It felt so… nice.

"Don't make promises you can't keep." She replied from his chest. He smiled. She was calming down. He had this kind of power to sooth people down with his touch.

"Aye, I know, but they will take care of him. I know that, because I… sense things like that. The child is in safe hands." Glorfindel said nicely and in a warm way. "Just trust me then, Alex."

"Okay, I will… I just wish I could see him again, and it has a name, you know." She said. Glorfindel arched his eyebrow. He looked down at her for a minute, disbelief in his eyes.

"Really, I didn't know we gave him one." He replied.

"I gave him one, and it's Alexander." She said proudly.

"You gave him your own name?" He was surprised. Well, he certainly did not object. "Well, it is a good name." he placed his head back above hers.

"Yeah, there are no written rules I could not." Then suddenly she said. "Why are you holding me like this?" She looked up and stared right into blue ones, then she winced and pushed him away. "Eeeek!!!! _Hanase_!!!" she shouted. Glorfindel let go of her at the same time she was pushing him away. Alex stumbled backwards and tripped over a log. She crashed down on the floor. Glorfindel was a bit shaking up and captured his bearings, then he looked down. (J: Let me go!)

"What in Hell's name where you thinking holding me like that!!"

Glorfindel stared in the angry face of Alex, the male. He sighed and offered his hand. She, euh, he swapped it away. "I can get up by myself, you know."

"It was only a gesture. I'm sorry." Glorfindel apologized.

"Sure you are, baka." Alex said angrily. For the second time he wiped away the dirt from his cloths. (J: Idiot)

"Well, if you aren't busy being angry, I suggest we go back to the horses. The company was worried about you and it's time to leave anyway." Alex stopped cleaning himself and looked stunned. Then he smiled very weakly. Glorfindel turned around and made his way toward the horses. Alex sighed and followed the golden haired Elf. The incident was surely forgotten. When they reached the horses, Hotaru neighed happily to see his rider again. Alex patted him on his nose and said some nice words to him. Glorfindel mounted and waited for Alex to mount.

Alex checked his stirrups and mounted, took the reins and came walking next to the Elf. Glorfindel gazed at the red haired Elf. His eyes were bright, like nothing has happened. He was glad for that, but he still wondered. They came back to the road and Alex followed his captain on the way to their destination.

"Alex. May I ask you something?" He asked his companion. Alex raised an eyebrow and nodded. "Didn't you notice something about yourself?"

Alex looked confused, "About what?"

Glorfindel shrugged. "Anything at all?" Alex looked like his was thinking. Glorfindel narrowed his eyes, thinking by himself, that maybe this was all a vision. Alex shook his head.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Alex said. "Are you sure you are alright?"

Glorfindel shook his head, waving the question away. "Never mind. Forget what I said." Alex shrugged and pouted. Together they made their way to the rest of their friends.

* * *

I don't know what it was, but I have a very good feeling. I think I smiled, because it was a good feeling. The sun was shining, there was no rain, the birds were chirping and even the horses were happy. But I knew what it was. We were one day away from Rivendell. Scout parties already went ahead to inform Lord Elrond of our arrival, by tomorrow morning we will enter the beautiful haven and I can then finally relax. I let out a sighed.

The guys really pepped me up, since I arrived (together with Glorfindel) at the camp after my ordeal. I really missed the child, but the twins were children too, in my eyes, so I still have some hovering to do. I smiled. That morning when we left our makeshift camp the twins sung to me. It was really hilarious. I think I laughed all day. They sung my song, Crash and burn; over and over again until Glorfindel glared at them and threaten them if they didn't shut up he would personally shove his sword through their asses, that made me laugh even more. They really cheered me up, which was their intention.

I was enjoying the warmth of the sun while I was being flanked by the twins. I saw Elrohir playing with my homemade yo-yo and I smiled. Elladan was also enjoying his riding in the sun and was probably dreaming about home. I looked back at 'Ro. He was getting good with the little toy I gave him or was it Elladan? I couldn't remember.

"You doing pretty good." I said to him. Elrohir flashed me a grin. "Keep that up and soon you can add some tricks to it."

"Tricks?" He asked me.

"Sure why not. Don't look at me. The only trick I know is just to make the disk go up and down." I laughed. Elrohir smiled and kept playing. The yo-yo went up and down next to his saddle while he was riding.

"I can't wait to get home." He said.

I grinned. "Right, to see Kate, hé?"

Elrohir started to blush and his brother laughed. 'Ro flashed him a glare. "At least I have an elleth to go home to. Unlike someone I know." He teased. I looked at Elladan's reaction.

"Says the Elf who never had one before, tell me, tôren, did she make the first move or did you?" Elladan asked innocently. I smiled. (S: brother)

Elrohir became red in the face. "At least Kate wants to stay with me for some time… a long time." He stressed the sentence.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked.

I raised my eyebrow. "I wonder about that too." I looked at him. Elrohir grinned.

"Well, Alex, he has this nasty habit of courting ellyth and then dumping them right after that, he is a really womaniser." Elrohir explained. I looked stunned and stared back at the older twin. Elladan wasn't quite happy about that revelation, and I didn't like it very much either. I hate those kind of guys.

"What can I say. I'm good looking, unlike you. I'm even surprised Kate has the courage to court you." Elladan remarked. I looked back at 'Ro and he was seething. Great, now they had done it.

"Yeah right, good looking. At least I look much better then you." Elrohir retorted. I was looking at them like I was watching a tennis game. Then I sighed in annoyance.

"Eum, guys." Two identical faces were looking at me. "Correct me if I'm wrong. But you are twins, right?"

They nodded.

I took a deep breath. "Then how can the other look more ugly if you both look the same! You are identical twins, for Christ sake." I shouted. I saw them looked at each other, then back at me, they figured it out. I saw Glorfindel raising his eyebrows and the others were laughing. I shook my head.

"_Males_." I whispered. Well, the rest of our ride went very smoothly except for the bickering of two brothers, but he looked forward to see Imladris with a smile. Before I knew it myself, I was riding next to Glorfindel and he welcomed my silent company. There was no need for words, and soon the sun was setting. Now I was smiling broadly, because I couldn't wait to get home. Finally I could call my own place… home.

* * *

**Well, that was it. I hope you all enjoyed it? Next chapter we will go back to Kate and Alex (hopefully) arrives back in Rivendell. There is when the fun will begin! The next chapter will be posted by next week( I hope).**

**Thank you all who reviewed!!! Keep them coming!!! Even if you have some questions!  
**

**Untill next.**

**Cheerio**

Jessie 


	16. Home sweet home

**Disclaimer: see chapter one**

**Hey everyone, thanks for all the review, I liked it very much. I know, it took a while to post but not everybody has a free moment. A lot of work to do with school en work and then you realise how much time went by. But it certainly didn't forget all of you.**

**So, here is the next chapter. I hope you all going to like. From this chapter one, it's going to be fun. Alex will return home (Rivendell) and lot of stuff will happen.**

**Thanks JediKnight to review!!!**

**Here you go!!!**

* * *

**Chapter sixteen: Home sweet Home**

When the scout rider arrived at Rivendell, Kate was the first person to see him dismounting. Also, she was the first witness to the message that went between Elrond and said rider. When it was said, Kate had a huge smile on her face and couldn't stop jumping around in happiness. Elrond stuck his head out of his study to see were all the commotion came from. When he saw that Kate was extremely cheerful, he couldn't stop a smile from forming on his own face.

Kate was literally running down the corridors, even if it was forbidden to run in said corridors, to see her new friend, Arwen. She told the elleth of the good news and even she was happy to hear it. Together, they went to the gardens, because they wouldn't arrive until tomorrow morning. Kate was in high spirits. She was so glad to see Alex again and to ask her many questions and of course to see Elrohir again, about the latter, butterflies were flying in her stomach at full speed. She told it to Arwen, but she laughed and told her that there was no point for being nervous.

But most of all, she missed her best friend. Those few months were the longest moments of her life. They had never been separated since kindergarten. She had many things to tell her, especially about Elrond. Alex was not going to be happy about it. She had to tell someone about their ordeal, with moderation, but she had the right to know.

Now she was watching the sun's come up on her balcony. She couldn't sleep that night, because she was exited to see her friends again. But it was still dark, so she stayed in her room and watched Anor coming behind the horizon. Soon they will be here and she will be the first one to greet them. Hopefully Alex survived her trip. It made her smile. It was only a shame that she couldn't come along. It would have been fun.

She decided to get dressed and head out to the courtyard. She would wait until Alex arrives and then eat together. She had to hold her self back so that she wouldn't start running. She almost got a few words of discussion from Erestor about not befitting an elleth to run in archways in a skirt. She had to smile. Sometimes Erestor could be a pain in the ass, a serious pain in the ass.

She passed several Elves on the way, she greeted them all equally with a warm smile. Life in Imladris wasn't so bad, once you get used to it. But without Alex around, it could be quite boring. Soon she arrived at the courtyard which seemed empty, except for a few guards. She put her arms on the railing and looked over the patio. She couldn't see anything in the distance. She just hoped nothing happened along the way. Suddenly, Arwen came up next to her and greeted her. Kate smiled, but kept looking ahead.

"Do not worry. They will come." The elleth said.

Kate sighed. "I know. I'm just nervous. It feels like years have passed since Alex left."

Arwen smiled. "I get the feeling you both don't get separated for long times. It wonders me that you aren't lovers."

Kate laughed. "Me and Alex! No way! Not in a millions of years." She laughed again, then she looked at the dark haired Elf. "We are just friends and we will stay that way." Kate thought she saw the elleth sighed in relief. But she shrugged it off.

"I just hoped that Lord Alex is still in one piece." Arwen said, looking ahead.

Kate snorted. "Alex? I just hope the twins are still sane after spending time around Alex, after a week with him."

They both laughed. Suddenly they heard hoof beats and the neighing of horses in the distance. Kate narrowed her eyes. When her eyes told her what she needed to know, she jumped with happiness. She dragged Arwen down the stairs to meet the group of warriors. In a matter of second both elleth were standing in the courtyard. The first line of horses consisted of Glorfindel and an Elf Kate didn't know by name.

Soon a red brown horse came into view and Kate smiled broadly. Even Arwen looked cheerful of the sight of Alex and her brother. Stable hands soon came running from the stables the hold the horses. Kate made her way towards her friend. Alex didn't even have time to come fully on the ground when Kate attacked her with a hug.

"Whoa, girl! Hold your hippogriefs." Alex said, stumbling a bit backwards.

"It's so good to see you, Alex. I missed you." She kept hugging him like he was her stuffed bear.

"All nice and well, but I need to breath."

"Oh, sorry." She released him immediately. Alex took a deep breath and grinned.

"I didn't know you like me that well, but Elrohir is over there. Go and hug him senseless." Alex said with a wicked smile. Kate slapped him on the shoulder, even the Elf in question, who wasn't to far away, blushed. Elladan found this all amusing.

"Before you suck his face, Kate. You have my permission." Alex leered. Kate looked confused, Elrohir looked stunned and Elladan was surprised.

"You asked the Elf for permission?" 'Dan said disbelieving.

"You not suppose to say that." Elrohir hissed at Alex who was grinning like a maniac.

Kate still looked confused. "Permission? What Permission?"

Alex was about to open his mouth but Elrohir clapped his hand over his mouth and he held the Elf in a death grip. How he had gotten of his horse that fast, remained a mystery. Arwen was trying not to laugh and Elladan, well he was Elladan. Kate looked at Alex, then at Elrohir in a questioning look. Elrohir glared at Alex in a very deadly way.

"One word…" he hissed. There were no more words needed to silence the red haired ellon. He shoved Alex on the ground, and he fell right an his back with an 'oof'. Elrohir then changed from a homicidal Elf to a lovely gentle-elf in seconds.

He took Kate's hand and kissed the back of it. "It's so lovely to see you again." He said sweetly. Elladan fell almost of his horse with laughter and Alex was cursing in several different languages. Arwen rushed to his side and help the poor Elf to get up.

"Why thank you, Lady Arwen, unlike that big monkey you call your brother…" Alex said, while rubbing his butt. Arwen couldn't hide a smile. Meanwhile, Kate and Elrohir were making out and Alex just had to looked away. Elladan was shaking his head in annoyance.

"They just have to do that, making out in a middle of a courtyard with hundreds of eyes watching them sucking faces. Before you know we see a interesting documentary of making love outside instead of doing it in private… HEY, YOU TWO! GET A ROOM!" Alex shouted. All through Alex's explanation, Elladan was laughing his ass off and the rest of the company was watching with a grin on their faces. Even Arwen was smiling. And still those two didn't stop until…

"What's the meaning of this." An angry voice shouted across the patio. Elrond, together with Glorfindel, was heading towards them.

Alex smirked. "Busted." Elladan stifled his laughs and Arwen looked like she never laughed at all. Elrohir and Kate at the other had, looked like they were caught with their hands in a cookie jar. Elrond gave those two a disapproving glare, his eyebrows dangerously close to his eyes. It could only spell doom, gloom and death. Well, that was what Alex thought.

They only needed a few minutes to settle down and Elrond returned in his stoic self again, with a little smile on his self. "Welcome home, everyone. I'm glad to see everyone well. Now, eat and rest." The Elves greeted their Lord with courtesy, then Elrond went back into the House. Only Glorfindel stayed behind with a bemused look in his eyes.

"Well, you heard him." Was all he said until he too disappeared into the house. Elrohir sighed and smiled cheaply at Kate. She returned it with a warm smile. Alex grinned like a kid in a candy store. It was Elladan who said the first word.

"Well, if you don't mind. I'm hungry." He said nonchalant.

"Yeah, me too. Let's go, 'Dan." Alex said, dragging the Elf with his. Arwen sighed and followed. Kate and Elrohir followed too, but soon she ran ahead and attached herself to Alex. Soon they arrived at the dining hall with the rest of the Elves.

* * *

It was so good to be back in my room. I dropped myself on my bed and decided never to get up again. My aching muscles were screaming for something soft to lie on and to finally granted their wished; I giggled. I stretched out on my bed and closed my eyes for a second. Before I knew, something heaving and hard jumped on me. I winced and opened my eyes. Kate was grinning like an idiot at me while she sat on top of me.

"You're so lucky I'm tired, otherwise I would have dumped you on the floor." I said to her with a grin. She smiled.

"I know. That's why I did it now. So how was your trip? You've were very quite at the table." She asked.

"I was enjoying my food. Real food, Kate." I said relaxed. She grinned.

"I can believe that. Now, tell me!" She pushed me.

I sighed. "What's there to tell. A little of male bonding, some hunting after cute little rabbits which I did not have the heart to kill." Kate looked shocked, but I went on. "Oh, yeah. Then there was that party of Orcs we slaughter. You should have seen me; covered in blood and all. You wouldn't have recognised me."

"How did you fare it?" She asked me worried. I sighed and looked at my hands.

"As good as I could, I guess. Stage fear a fist, but after that wham is like playing Tekken on the Playstation… you get used to it." I said. Kate suddenly hugged me and I appreciated it; I thanked her.

"I'm just glad you're ok and nothing serious has happened." She said, very relieved. I grimaced at bit an she saw it. "It wasn't?"

"Well, blame the twins. There were about to play a prank on me and I ran away to avoid it, but we fell through some unsteady ground and ended in a cave. A Orc infested cave." I told her. "I didn't go so well, so…" I showed her my wound, well the scar on my right shoulder. She winced. "I got shot. I was feverish for a couple of days and they almost lost me."

Kate started to curse. I could hear the words like 'kill', 'Elrohir' and something not so very pleasant. I smiled. She had tears in her eyes and she laid her head on my chest. I know this must have looked very bizarre, but she was my friend. I embraced her gently. My frame was a lot bigger now then it just to be. I still curse the Valar for turning me into a male. If I ever get to Valinor I will kick every Vala in the butt, so hard that even Morgoth could feel it in the Void. She was weeping, little sobs escaped her and I tried to comfort her.

"Shhh, it's okay, Kate. I'm still here, you know." I said, or at least tried to because she was crying, I wondered if she even heard me.

"I'm going to kick Elrohir so hard, he will think twice before he'll do that again." She said between sobs. I had to smile.

"Well, I'm back home. So… it's time for some payback, right?" I said to cheer her up. She looked up at me, the a huge smile flashed on her face. Her eyes twinkling.

"Oh, I'm so in." He said, tears forgotten. I leered.

"They will never know what hit them." I said.

"Let the pranks begin." She triumphed. Then suddenly the door slammed open and two identical Elves walked right in. Both of them stopped in their tracks of seeing us. Elladan gulped, but I was more worried about Elrohir. If looks good kill, I was ash by now. Kate had nothing else to do then but smile. Blast her. She even found this amusing.

"She just fell on me." I tried to apologized. "Get of me Kate. Where are your manners, girl. Really now, I don't do threesome." Her face got very red and literally jumped off me. Elladan tried to stifle a laugh and the colour of Elrohir face went back to normal. Then Kate stomped over to her love and looked in straight in the eye.

"I'll have a few words with you later." She hissed. Her face looked like a stormy cloud and Elrohir gulped, not knowing what's going on. I grinned. Poor Elf. I'm glad I'm not in his shoes. Kate can be a real nasty piece of work when she's angry. Been there, saw it and I'm glad not to be the other person.

"So, what's brings you two to my humble room?" I asked the twins. Elladan smiled and looked at me.

"We're going to the bath house and we we're wondering if you like to accompany us." He asked. I raised my eyebrows at the suggestion and I smirked, then I started to laugh very maniacally. The twins were looking at me funning, like I was loosing my mind which I did.

"Is he alright?" I heard Elrohir asked.

"Oh, don't pay attention to him. That's perfectly normal." She said. I stopped laughing and wiped away some tears. It felt so good. I looked at them.

"Sure, no problem. Let me grab my stuff. I will be right behind you." I told them. The twins nodded and left, closing the doors behind me. Kate turned around and looked at me.

"I'm so jealous of you." She said. I arched an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Like you don't know."

"Enlighten me." Of course I knew, but I just loved to tease her.

"You are going to bath with handsome, gorgeous, yummy Elf-lords who are very nude from top to bottom." She said with a dreamy look in her eyes.

I sneered evilly and chuckled a bit. "Well, being a male does have its perks; that is something I would say no to that."

"You're evil, Alex. And it's against the law. Technically you're still a woman." She explained while I grabbed a few towels and some clean cloths. I think black would look good on me. And I wondered where the cloths came from anyway. I shrugged and took it.

"Well, I'm not complaining." I walked to my door and held it open to let Kate out first. "So, do you know where the bath house is anyway?" I asked her. She nodded.

"It's this way. It's a very pleasant house, just like a sauna. I went there several times with Arwen." She said.

"I see you became friends with the elleth?" I said, looking at her. She gesticulated.

"She's not bad… But I would watch my back if I were you."

I looked stunned. "Why?"

"You'll figure it out." She said mischievously. I sighed.

"Thanks a lot." I replied. Soon I could see the Bath house. Steam was coming out from the open windows and I couldn't wait to fell the warm water against my body. I sighed dreamily.

"Well, here it is. Have fun." She said, rejected. I smiled.

"Well, girl. Why don't you invite Elrohir out and have a nice warm bath together… all alone… just the two of you." I teased her. Kate slapped me on the shoulder.

"Alex! Be a bit modest."

"Well, if he don't want to, which I doubt, you can always have a bath with me." He grinned. Kate looked at me with an open mouth.

"What, it's not that I haven't seen you naked before, and I can say otherwise too." I told her, making my way over to the door.

"I know." She hissed. "But this is different now."

I arched an eyebrow and I looked rejected this time. "Well, I wouldn't mind… but you're right. It's different now. Well, off I go. See in a bit."

"Don't forget to tell me everything. And I mean it: _Everything_." She stressed the word. I smiled, If I have survived by then.

"You naughty." Then I opened the door and I walked right into a women's paradise. One thing I'll know now, I will sleep like a baby here after.

* * *

**Whoa, another fun chapter to write. Did you like it? And what will happen next?**

**If you have any questions or anything, review me and maybe (a little maybe) I'll answer back.**

**Until next, with sexy Elves and warm hot baths oops, I already said to much.**

**Jessie**


	17. The Bathhouse and Pirates

**Disclaimer: see chapter one**

**Lo folk, sorry that it took so long to update. Let me explain: first there was my final exams which ended last Friday. I'm so happy it's over. 3 weeks studying get on somebody nerves. And the second was: the bloody server wouldn't let me in, so I had a hard time of getting in and to post the damn chapter. Sometimes I really hate Anyway, now here we are and with the new chapter.**

**So, where were we? Oh yeah, Alex was about to enter the bathhouse which is full with "eek" naked elves. And after that it gets even funnier. So, read on and have fun.**

**Thank you JediKnight for rereading my story!!!**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: The bath house and a Pirate's tale**

It was heaven, Paradise, The Garden of Eden, The most beautiful fantasy coming to life, several naked Elves all in one place. I sighed; I think I had a stupid dreamy expression on my face. Thank the Gods I wasn't drooling. It was hot and steamy and there was a really big bathtub right in front of me. It was a shame it wasn't a Jacuzzi. I always wanted a Jacuzzi, but they are so expensive.

An Elf in front of me pulled off his towel from around his waist. My eyes widened and I felt hot, I gulped. Then he went away, straight to the tub. Damn, he was gifted. Are all Elves that way? I must have looked like a fool. Standing there, doing nothing. I still had my stuff in my hands, but I was dreaming.

"Hey, Alex! Get undressed in stead standing their like a fish on the dry!" One of the twins said to me from the bathtub. Damn, Kate would screamed when she saw the twins. I would say no to a threesome. They are gorgeous with a capital G. And I was wondering where Glory was. I put my stuff on the bench and started to get out of my cloths. I still felt uncomfortable around them. The last fabric went off and I made me way towards the tub.

Maldor and Sidhion (yummy Elves!!) made some space for me to get in. the temperature was absolutely fabulous. I sighed and started to sink deeper into the water until only my head stayed on the surface. Grinning Elven faces were looking at me and I smiled back. I don't want to think about all the fan girls back home if they knew where I was now. I grinned; I'm such a lucky girl.

"Where are you grinning at, Alex?" Asked Elrohir of me. I shrugged.

"I'm enjoying the water and wondering what Kate would say about now." I told him. The water shifted and I looked at him. His face was red from embarrassment or from something else. It was quite hot in here. "She was so jealous she couldn't come along."

Elladan smiled wicked. "Well, I wouldn't mind if she came along."

I think I swallowed up some water. "Really." I sputtered slightly. "I'll keep that in mind and tell her tonight." They are crazy or maybe not. Wait, I was thinking about that. What did Tolkien wrote about Elves and nudity? I think the Elves (of both sex) have no problems with each other. Damn, was I wrong. They are not so shy as we humans. I sighed. So I didn't need to worry myself. I could start to like it!

"It's so good to be home, at last." Andear said at the other side of Maldor. I nodded along. Sidhion was stretching himself. Damn, do all Elves have six-packs? I looked down at myself. I thought so. The twins were rubbing each others back. Weird, but cute. And I was starting to sing in my head. We were laughing at the brothers antics, because they were taunting each other. Suddenly Sidhion was mixing himself up and suddenly he was gone. The twins pulled him under and the water hit me in the face.

I decided to stand up a bit and let the Elves play. I shook my head. They act like kids sometimes. Why not. I addressed Maldor next to me. "Are they always like this?" the Elf nodded.

"They'er having a good day." He replied.

I raised my eyebrows. "A good day? What happens on a bad day?" I asked. He stared at me in disbelieve. I got the picture. "Oh. Good to know." Suddenly the door opened and here entered Glorfindel. I widened and gulped. The twins stopped drowning the poor Elf and let him go. The identical innocent smiles when Glorfindel looked at us. I had the urge to point my finger at them and tell how naughty they were, very comical thoughts. Hehe, can't help it.

The Elda got undressed and I looked away. It was already bad enough to be with them, but I'm not going to stare at their Elfhood. No, sir. I still have some dignity, you know. The Elf in question joined us. Between all the other Elves in the bathtub, Glorfindel was the most gorgeous creature. He had that inner light than radiance around him. I think I will start to refined him the glowing-in-the-dark Elf. I smiled. Some of our friends went out and started to dry themselves off. I have no intention to get out yet. It was to good, so relaxing.

Sidhion was cursing in dwarves when he got out. The twins blew raspberries at him and the Elf in question shivered. He pulled his cloths on without bothering to dry himself off. Glorfindel arched an eyebrow, wondering what was going on. The twins acted like nothing happened.

"They were trying to drown him." I said matter of flatly. The twins tosseed water at me and I protected myself by holding my arms in front of my face. Maldor and Andear were trying not to laugh. I peeped through my arms and saw that their were angry. Now I blew them a kiss. They looked shocked. Glorfindel had only a amused look in his face.

"Well, tôren, I think we worn out our welcome." Elrohir said.

"You're right." His brother replied him. Elladan hauled himself out of the tub, closed followed by his brother.

"There's an elleth I need to cuddle." Elrohir said. I raised my eyebrow. I shot him a glare. 'Ro acted he didn't saw it.

"Remember what I told you, Elrondion." I threaten him. 'Ro looked confused, then he was thinking and his eyes widened. He nodded hastily. The rest were laughing, even his brother was , even he didn't know about the think I said to his twin brother. Then they left. Maldor came closer to me.

"What was it that you told him?" He asked innocently. Andear and Glorfindel looked interested too. I smirked.

"I told him if he would break Kate's heart, I'll break his neck." I said coldly.

Maldor inched away from me and Glory was trying not to laugh. "You are very protective of her, right?" Andear asked.

"It surprised me you two aren't courting." Maldor said out of the blue. I looked at him, then I inched away from him.

"Me and Kate!" I laughed. "Not in a millions of years. We are just friends, nothing more." I told them. They nodded, but they were still confused. "Ah, c'mon! it's not we travelled for over thousand of years together that we are lovers. Please. She is like a sister to me." Now it got through to them.

I stretched myself out a bit and leaned back against the bathtub. I closed my eyes and welcomed the darkness behind my eyelids. The warm water relaxed my muscles a bit. Riding on horse back for God's knows how long, was not something I was prepared for. But now I'm back and I can relax until of course Elrond decided to send me somewhere else. I hope not. Water shifted next to me and I heard that the other Elves were finished taking a bath. But it stayed. I cracked on eye open and saw that Glorfindel was still there, relaxing. I closed it again.

"Alex, don't do that." His voice said.

"Hmm, do what?" I asked, drowsy.

"Closing your eyes."

I opened my eyes and I was confused. What was so bad of closing your eyes? There was nothing wrong of closing your eyes, or was there? I flashed him a question look. Glorfindel sighed.

"Elves do not rest with there eyes closed, only when there are badly injured or… dead." I arched my eyebrow and I formed a 'oh'. I totally forgot. "So, please don't do that. You should known better." He continued.

I smiled. A hangover of being human, I guess. "Sorry, my friend. I just rested my eyes for a bit, but I don't want to fall asleep either. It's quite relaxing." I told him.

"Your are a strange Elf, Alex."

"Really, whoa! Did you just figured that one out now or did you know it already." I blew him a smile. Glorfindel grinned, then he shook his head. I took some soap and started to watch myself. with some lovely smelling lotion those Elves could made, then I drunk my head and washed it away. When I thought I was clean enough, I stepped out and took my towel and wear it around my waist. Glorfindel was watching me, I had to looked away to hide my blush.

I heard Glorfindel step out of the bathtub and grab his cloths. I dried myself of and put on my breeches as fast as I could. I put on my boots and pulled my tunic over my head and rearranged it across my upper body. My hair was drenched with water, so it sat down, took my towel and dried it. While I was doing my hair, I watched Glorfindel get dressed. It's the second time I saw him naked, but he still is eye candy. A very athlete body, long golden hair (he's a Vanyar anyway!!!) and crystal blue eyes; If I was still a woman, I would jump on him without thinking twice. I would probably gave the Elf a cardiac arrest by doing that.

My hair was dry as it could be and I took my stuff and made my way towards the door. The cold breeze hit my warm face, but I took a deep breath, to clean my lungs. I wanted to close the door behind me, but Glorfindel held it open. I apologized and stepped away. The Elf-Lord walked besides me on the path that leaded to the house.

"Ah, that was very relaxing, a hot bath." I said into the air. Glorfindel smiled.

"After a long journey, that is very welcoming for sure." He replied. We stepped onto the stairs. The night has fallen and I wondered how long I actually have stayed in the bath house. I shrugged. That wasn't important. We walked into the corridors until we came upon a junction; I had to go right, while he needed to go left.

"Well, I going to sleep, because I know I need it." I said, waving." See you tomorrow, Glory. Oyasumi nesai." (J: Good night.)

He shook his head. "Maer daw." (S: Good night). It was strange, they didn't complain anymore about my variation of languages. I like Japanese very much, that I sometimes speak it without thinking. Blame me, but I don't care. I found my room very fast. I dumped my stuff in a corner. The chambermaids will find it well. I pulled off my boots and sat down on my bed.

Strange, I wasn't tired yet. So I looked around in my room. There wasn't much; a bed, a closet, a desk with some writing utilise on, a chair and a door that lead to my very small bathroom. Oh, and did I mentioned a bookrack. It had some books on it. I hauled myself up and walked over towards it. The books are written in Elvish, so I made the test if I could read it too. I picked one out of the collection and turned to cover. My eyes traced down the page and sighed. Yep, I can read it to. This can come in handy. I placed the book back, wait no, I took the book with me towards my bed. Even I couldn't sleep, at least it could read some.

* * *

I was happy when I would up. Man, sleeping in a bed worked miracles. I tell you, So, after I got dressed I literally skipped down the corridors humming and whistling the Main Theme of the _Pirates of the Caribbean_. I got some interesting looks from the Elves, but I didn't care. I was just to happy. I arrived at the dinning hall which seemed very much empty, except for the twins and Kate. Mmm, Kate so early? I looked up. The sky must be falling. She normally sleeps until noon. I was still humming my tune with a goofy smile on my face. I plopped myself next to Kate and started to collect my food. Kate looked at me, thinking.

"You're cheerful this morning. Is that the _Pirates of the Caribbean_ you're humming?" She asked. I nodded.

"Aye, mate." I said with my best Jack sparrow voice. She laughed. The twins at the other hand, were looking at me funny.

"Pirates?" Elrohir asked while eating.

"Aye, didn't you know. We were pirates once, …some long time ago." I looked at Kate and showed her to play along. This was so funny to fool the Twins. Kate smiled and nodded.

"Of course, we were. (sigh) Those were interesting times." She said with a dreaming look on her face. And the twins were buying it. They stopped eating all together to look at us in disbelieve. Elrohir was rethinking his relationship with Kate, I think. Because of the calculated look on his face.

I looked at the twins and grinned. "Aye, those were the best time of my long life, Miss Swan." I looked at Kate. She couldn't keep her laughter, but she did.

"And this here was Jack Sparrow." She told him.

"Captain… Captain Jack Sparrow, savy." I said. Kate bit on her lips.

"Are you telling us you were pirates of Umbar? They are evil men." Elladan said with a shocked look in his eyes. I grinned.

"No, you got us wrong." I started. Here it came. This was going to be fun. "I was a Captain of my own ship, the _Black Pearl_."

"The fastest Ship ever." Kate said.

"Until my crew started to mutiny and dumped me on a forgotten island with nothing." I said. Elrohir arched an eyebrow. "My second in command, Barbossa, that bastard, stole my ship and sailed away." I gritted my teeth in frustration, just to play along.

"Yes, with me nonetheless. Can you believe that." Kate told them with a hurt expression on her face. Retelling a movie was a bit hard in Middle-Earthian terms.

"They took you?" Elrohir said, shocked. They were buying it. Payback's a bitch, right. So, on with the story.

"Yes, they took her and I was pissed off. But I had nowhere to go. I was stuck on a island. But I waited." I said.

"Meanwhile, the crew members of the Black Pearl got cursed, because, you see, before the mutiny, we found a treasure chest filled with golden coins. And they were cursed. So they spend all the gold away for drinks and women. Lucky for me, I wasn't a part of it." Kate said with a nod.

"What happened?" Elrohir asked. I smirked. His food was already long forgotten.

"Like I said." Kate continued, I nodded. "They were cursed. When the moonlight touched their body they became… skeletons." I kept my poker face on. The eyes of the twins widened. I used my creepy voice to draw them out. The twins looked horrified. And this was cute.

"Horrible!"

"Dark Magic!" the twins shouted, believing ever word we were saying. And they say Elves were wise. Not those two.

"… and they became immortal. They couldn't die, even in battle or couldn't consume any food. Got them right to steal my ship." Kate said while nodding her head.

"Our Ship, darling." I said. Elrohir shot me a glare. I blew him a kiss. Kate nodded and smiled. Then Elladan looked at me.

"What happened to you?"

"Well, I got to Tortuga, to find myself a new crew to take back my ship." I said, waiting. But not for long.

"Wait a second. How did you get of that island?" Elladan said, swaying with his fork. I leaned over the table I looked them in the eye. Here it comes.

"I stood at the shore and started to sing, you see, I'm still an Elf even if we could fool those mortals. Then, on the fourth day, I roped myself a couple of sea turtles, lashed them together and made a raft. They were friendly enough to help me." I told them.

"You roped a couple of sea turtles?" Elladan asked, not believing a word of what I was saying?

"Aye, sea turtles."

"What did you use for rope?" Elrohir asked, arching his eyebrow. I smirked.

"Elven hair… from my head."

Then Kate started to laugh. Not just a laugh, but a full blow laugh. "Don't believe him. He just waited for another ship to pick him up and bring him to Tortuga." She told them.

I was cool. "Well, thanks a lot, Kate. You're a partybooper." I took a sip from my wine.

"Tortuga? I never heard of Tortuga." Elladan said. I shook my head.

"A secret Harbour city only known to pirates." I told them. They 'ahh'ed and I went one telling 'our' tale. "So, I gather myself a new crew, actually my old one with Mister Gibbs. A very reliant personality. Anyway, we got an board and I chased those bloody pirates."

"There was a full blow fight with both ships…"

"Yeah, my ship was almost sinking because all the damaged she had." I said.

"… but Alex managed to take the Black pearl back. At the time Alex was on that island and looking for a crew, Barbossa managed to gather all the gold back in put it back in the chest to lift the curse. But of course when Alex came back, they didn't thought he was still alive." Kate told them with a smile. The twins hung on her lips. I nodded along while I was eating.

"Yeah, after I showed them my wrath, I killed Barbossa and took my precious ship back and let my 'cursed' crew to rot on an island." Then I looked at Kate. "I was pleased as well to find that the cargo compartment was filled with rum."

"Was my pleasure." Kate replied. The twins were looking at us in a very stunned expression.

"I still can't believe you two were pirates." Elrohir said. " I knew you were strange, but it didn't thought that it was so bad."

"Thanks for judging me." I brawled, sipping my wine. "But the rum was good."

"Oh, remember the song we used to sing when we were drunk?" Kate asked, almost jumping up and down in her seat.

"Well, we did consume so much rum that I think we were so drunk that would have killed a mortal." I smirked, still playing.

"Rum? What's rum?" the twins asked.

"Some alcoholic beverage. Very popular amongst pirates." I told them, suddenly I heard Kate humming that particular song. I took my wine glass and held it high, Kate mimicked me and we started to sway.

"_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
We pillage, we plunder, we rifle, and loot,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.  
We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot,  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho. _

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
We extort, we pilfer, we filch, and sack,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.  
Maraud and embezzle, and even high-jack,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho. _

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
We kindle and char, inflame and ignite,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.  
We burn up the city, we're really a fright,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho. _

_We're rascals, scoundrels, villans, and knaves,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.  
We're devils and black sheep, really bad eggs,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho._

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
We're beggars and blighters, ne'er-do-well cads,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.  
Aye, but we're loved by our mommies and dads,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho."_

We laughed in the meanwhile, just look at the expression on the twins face. It was priceless. But when I started to looked around the hall, we attracted some audience. Even Lord Elrond was looking funny at our behavior and Glorfindel looked puzzled. Me thinks pirates were not very favorite kind of people of the Elves. I caught my breath and looked at the twins. The rest of the listeners looked to stunned to say anything.

"Is this all for real?" Elrohir asked. I looked at Kate and she stared back at me. Then we started to laugh again. I was able to hold a bit back and ended in a chuckle. The look on their faces was priceless.

"You two are idiots! And they believed us. Unbelievable!!! This is priceless." I grasped my side because it was stitching because of all the laughter. Dark hair was falling over my eyes while I chuckled.

"Are you trying to say…" Elrohir began.

"… that this was all made up." Elladan finished.

I nodded, Kate was laughing her ass of. "Like I say; you two are idiots for believing this." But the twins couldn't laugh at all. They became red in the face from embarrassment then they shot me a death glare. They gave me the _look_ that even would made Elrond proud. The rest of the audience hide their grins and laughter. Even Elrond was smiling along side Glorfindel, ignoring the look. But by the look on their faces, they believed it for a bit. My plan worked smoothly. But the Twins were furious at me at the moment. If looks good kill, I was ash by now.

"Oh shit. Gotta go." As fast as I could, I stood up and so were the twins. They jumped over the table, ignoring the stern face of their father. I dodged Elves right and left, ran and reached the doorway. Then I turned the corner, but I dashed into somebody else and we landed on the floor in a heap. I looked up to see the persons face and my eyes widened. This was just my luck.

* * *

**Woaw, yet another chapter. So, who's the person Alex so gracefully bumped into? Give me some names and those who guessed correctly gets a cookies!!!**

**See, you later with that mysterious person.**

**Cheerio**

**Jessie**


	18. A Visitor, Chasing and plans

**Disclaimer: See chapter one!!!**

**Yiya, people I'm back with a new chapter I hope you all gonna like it. Well, I know from certain people that they absolutely detest my story and that they asked me to stop this and I quote: "Car crash of Monstrosity" of a story right about now. I'm say one thing: I think not!!!! I love writing this story and of you don't want to read, then don't. I'm not holding you back and for those who really like this story, thank you very much for reading and I will continue with this. Only the Apocalypse will stop me from writing this story. Well, this is out of my system. So, on with the chapter.**

**So, remember what I asked of the end of the last chapter? Who did Alex ran into? Well, I received a lot of answers and they were quite hilarious. Well, here are some of the answers I have received:**

**Gandalf****: Not really, but he's coming into this story eventually.**

**Erestor****: Luckily for Alex, she didn't ran into that poor Elf.**

**Voldemort****: Funny, maybe Sauron in disguise? But no. I think the man wouldn't last between the Elves.**

**Aragorn?**** People, the man isn't even born yet, but it made me laugh!!!**

**Batman? Hahahahaha, funny!!! **

**BUT **_**Wistful-Dreamer **_**gave me the right answer!!!! Here, have a home baked cookie!!!! Who it is, you'll just have to read the chapter. I won't disappoint you, guys.**

**Attention!!! This chapter isn't beta-ed yet. I haven't heard from my colleague yet, or I forgot to mail it to her. I can't remember. Anyway, bear in mind that there are some spelling mistakes. Thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: A visitor, chasings and plans**

Blond silver hair framed his face and blue eyes were staring back at me. I couldn't believe what I saw. I heard the twins skidding in their tracks. I looked over my shoulder and they were holding their laughter. Why would they laugh? I looked back at the Elf under me and suddenly I knew why. For the love of God! The first time I see the Prince of Mirkwood and I had to wipe the floor with him. I smiled cheaply at him. I would have hugged him if I was still a female.

"Blame the twins." I said, then I crawled off of him and helped him to get up. "Sorry about that. But their were about to kill me." I apologized. His blue eyes were twinkling with laughter and he shook his head.

"Legolas, mellon nin!" Elrohir shouted and embraced his friend. I fell like intruding their space so I stepped away. "Don't mind him, he's a bit crazy." I stopped and glared at the speaker.

"Say _what_?" I raised my eyebrows and crossed my arms. "Who was the fool a minute ago?" I said matter of flatly. "_Baka_." I hissed under my breath.

"I must have missed something extremely funny." Legolas said, watching his friends. Did I mention he was yummy? He is! Every girls dream of the perfect man, euh… Elf. He was dressed in his Mirkwood colors and held an air of authority around him. They say he looked like his father, nope can't tell. I haven't seen Thranduil yet. Maybe later, in the far future.

"Oh, it was nothing, mellon nin." Elladan replied. "How was your trip?" he asked the Wood Elf. Legolas nodded.

"I arrived just this morning. Is Lord Elrond here? I need to speak with him." He asked the twins. Elladan nodded and went back into the dinning hall. Soon he came back with Elrond and both of them left for the big Elf's study. I let out a sigh of relief. But I was short lived. I saw the twins threaten to come closer like hungry lions. I gulped and made a mad dash down the corridor.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight; it was just a tale to get to the twins?" Erestor asked Kate. She nodded and smiled in her cup. 

"Well, I must say we did pretty well." She replied. "We fooled them, didn't we?"

Erestor nodded, but couldn't help but smile. "They deserved that… once in a while." He said. Glorfindel was smirking to.

"You and Alex have the nerve doing something like that. Expect some payback." He said to her. Kate nodded.

"I know, I thinks it's already happening to Alex at the moment." She replied with a smile. "But he can take care of himself." Suddenly Alex came plopping down next to her and grabbed something to drink. Kate looked stunned.

"Where do you come from?" she asked him.

"From my mother." He said nonchalant, taking a bite from his sandwich. Erestor and Glorfindel looked confused. Alex looked up and beamed. "No, seriously. From the kitchen. I didn't knew there was a second door there? Partly hidden."

"Really?" Erestor quipped, smiling. Glorfindel arched an eyebrow, but cracked a smile. Kate looked at her friend.

"Say, what happened in the hallway, just a few minutes ago?"

"Nothing special. I just ran over the Prince of Mirkwood. Nothing serious." I replied coolly. Erestor spilled his drink and Glorfindel stopped eating to raise an eyebrow. Kate looked horrified, then she smirked.

"You really needed to do that, right." She said, slapping him on the shoulder.

"Aw, I didn't knew he was coming from around the corner, girl. I don't have X-ray eyes, you know." Alex replied, mocking. Erestor and Glorfindel looked confused at the explanation because they didn't understand anything of what was being said. Then Alex looked behind him and cursed.

"Hide me!" He ducked under the table and disappeared under the table cloth. Kate looked surprised and the two Elf-Lord were stunned of Alex manners. Kate rolled her eyes and looked back at her plate. The twins came dashing from the kitchen with angry cooks after them. They shut the door and sighed.

"Remind me, brother, never to go to the kitchen in the next two weeks." Elrohir said. Elladan nodded, then they went to the table like nothing has happened. Kate tried not to smile. Alex, meanwhile, followed the foot steps of the twins very casually, from underneath the table.

"Say, Lady Kate. Have you seen Alex?" Elladan asked very sweetly. Kate looked at him with a very innocent smile.

"No, my Lord. The last time I saw him was you chasing him down the hall." She replied. Elrohir looked at Glorfindel and Erestor with the same question in their eyes.

Glorfindel rolled his eyes at their childish antics. "Alex is

He stopped abruptly. Alex decided to dig his nails in his calves under the table. He got some strange looks from the others. He cleared his throat and gazed at the twins. His eyes were glazed over with some moisture.

"As you can see, Alex isn't here." He finished. The twins diverted their eyes away from him because he was looking at them intensely.

"Very well, then we have to expand our search." Elladan said. He dragged his brother away from the table and made their way towards the door. Kate was smiling and Erestor was grinning. Glorfindel looked pained. When the twins' backs were gone from sight, Glorfindel dived under the table and yanked Alex from under it. Erestor and Kate looked surprised of the Seneschal's reaction. Kate had a good idea.

"Awww, knock it off." Alex cried when Glorfindel had him by the collar. It was a comical sight. Glorfindel was treading Alex like an elfling.

"What was the meaning of this?" the Seneschal hissed. Alex rearranged his cloths and stared right back.

"Well, I have a _good_ explanation for that." Glorfindel crossed his arms. "Well, it was either meet the wrath of the twins or yours. I rather prefer yours, so..." Alex waved with his hands around him. Glorfindel narrowed his eyes. "Oh, c'mon. that wasn't so bad."

"You dug your nails into my calves." He quipped. Alex looked downcast.

"Sorry. Forgive me?" He asked ingenuously, batting his eyelids. (AN: like the cat from Shrek. He is so cute!) Kate smirked, Erestor look passive and Glorfindel looked slightly furious. Kate blocked then his view, grasped Alex's arm and dragged him away. They didn't bother to look back and Kate led the distraught Alex to the gardens.

"Glorfindel and Alex, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S 

"Kate! Stop that!" Alex breathed, he pushed her away with his hip and Kate stumbled over her dress. Alex giggled.

"Knock it of, Alex. It was just harmless play." Kate said while steadying herself. "Arg, I hate dresses." She wiped her dress clean. Alex smirked. They were in one of the corridors and Kate rested at one of the balconies. Alex came standing next to her and both looked over the valley. Alex breathed in the sweet sent of the morning. I still couldn't believe they have fooled the twins in believing they were pirates.

"Oh, I miss home." Kate whispered. Alex stared at her.

"Me too, some bit. But I like it here." Alex told her.

"I know, but retelling the story of the _Pirates of the Caribbean_ gives me the urge to watch the movie again." She told him.

Alex snorted. "You only watch that movie because Orlando Bloom plays in it."

"Hear, says the own who drools over him every five minutes if he comes onto the screen." Kate said, her eyes were twinkling.

Alex held his hands up in defense. "Ok, OK, I admit. But the guy is hot. Give a girl some peace."

"Technical you're a man now." Kate said, poking a finger in his chest. Alex raised his eyebrow.

"Last night you told me I was still a woman. Make up your mind, girl." Alex mocked.

"I was jealous."

"Well, I can remedy that." Her eyes shot in her hairline. "Elrohir wouldn't mind of you would bath with him the next time, actually he would like that very much." Alex explained. Kate blinked.

"Honto?" Kate asked. (J: Really?)

Alex nodded. "So, if I were you, I wouldn't wait. Grab the Elf and explore his body."

Kate laughed. "I think I would do that."

There was silence for a few moments. The birds were chirping, the wind was warm against their skin. Alex looked down at the gardens. Suddenly the twins came into his vision, accompanied by Legolas. Alex smiled.

"Look! Legsy is here." He elbowed his friend. Kate looked down and her eyes widened.

"Damn, he's even hotter then Orlando." She looked at Alex with a grin on her face. "Can I dump 'Ro and take him." She said coolly. Alex sighed and slapped her on the back of her head in a playful way. "Just kidding!"

"Come, let's meet him." Kate continued, crabbing his arm, but Alex worked against her.

"No way, besides the twins are there and I don't want to be seen by them." Alex said, standing firm on his place. Kate pouted.

"Chicken."

"I'm no chicken. I just don't…"

"C'mon, they want to anything while I'm with you."

"Oh, that's very reassuring." He said sarcastically. "Fine!" Kate beamed and together they went down to the gardens to meet up with the twins and Legolas.

* * *

Elrond sighed and leaned back in his chair. He dropped the letter from the King of Mirkwood on his desk and looked outside. There were no problems, only that Mirkwood was getting darker and darker by the minute, and got more infested with spiders and Orcs. King Thranduil only wrote in his letter to warn him. And the most gave some news was that _Dol Guldur_ had been reclaimed. If he would send out riders towards Mirkwood or anywhere behind the Misty Mountains, that they needed to be careful. So, he came on one conclusion: the _Watchful Peace_ has ended. Even Thranduil feared for the safety of his own son. But Legolas was as stubborn as his father and came to Rivendell. 

Elrond smiled. Like his own two sons. He thanked the Valar that his Daughter was more like her Mother. Speaking of Arwen, he sensed something and he could made some conclusions. Every time Lord Alex was in her present, she beamed and smiled more often. Could it be? No! Elrond shook his head. He folded the letter back up and put it in one of his drawers. There came a knock on the door and Glorfindel's head peeped in.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you, my Lord." He asked.

Elrond shook his head. "Of course not. Come in." He waved with his hand. Glorfindel moved into the room and closed the door behind him. The Seneschal moved casually towards his desk and plopped himself in one of the chairs. He was quite curious why his Commander was here.

"Is there something I can do for you, mellon nin?" The Lord of Rivendell asked him. Glorfindel sighed, but was silent. Elrond didn't pushed him. Sometimes he even like the present of his friend, even if they didn't talked with each other. The same went for Erestor. But with the both of them in one room, meant only chaos. Those two could bicker like elflings which could give him a headache. He saw that Glorfindel wasn't answering so he continued.

"How was the trip, my friend? I already read from your rapport, but how do you feel?" Elrond asked.

"As always." He answered. Elrond raise his eyebrow.

"But something is troubling you."

Glorfindel snorted. "Nothing escapes you, isn't it."

"Otherwise you would be here sitting with me, my friend if there isn't something on you mind. I know you for longer then that. So, tell me. Maybe I can help." Elrond said, his eyes were warm. Glorfindel looked down and sighed.

"There's something about Alex, that strikes me odd." He started. Elrond arched an eyebrow.

"I see that you call him by his human name."

Glorfindel snorted. "After a while you got used to it. Besides, the rest of the company called him by that name." He explained.

"I sense a _but_ here."

"It's hard to explain. Something isn't right about him." The golden haired Elda was thinking. Elrond frowned, but suddenly he remembered something.

"Well, maybe I can help you with that. Lady Kate came to me one night and told me an interested story which I believe was true." Elrond said looking at his friend. Glorfindel looked up. So, he told him about where they came from. His friend was very quite and absorbed all the information that Elrond was saying. He looked shocked here and there, especially about being mortal, so young and the dieing part. When Elrond was finished, the silence came back.

"That explains some of the things about Alex. His compassion for the race of Man and lack of Elven culture and their customs." Glorfindel explained. "But I never thought about it. But dieing… that must have been hard. I know." He said quietly.

"But there's something else you know, that Lady Kate left out." Elrond asked. Glorfindel nodded. He was thinking about it too. Was Alex female or was it just his imagination? How can he explain something like that if he hasn't got any proof? He sighed.

"There is something, yes. But I can explain it or have any proof about it. All I need is a confirmation, and then maybe I can be sure." Glorfindel explained. Elrond nodded.

"I trust you, mellon nin." He told the Seneschal. Suddenly the door opened and Lady Celebrian walked inside. She smiled warmly at Glorfindel her returned courtesy.

"Elrond, darling, may I asked if the preparations are in order?" She asked. Elrond smiled. "Then I gladly want to know when we leave?" she asked. Glorfindel looked confused, but Elrond nodded.

"They are. The party will leave in one month notice. Are you content with that. There have been several rapports of Orcs prowling the _Redhorn Pass_. We have to make sure." Elrond explained. Glorfindel smiled. Now he knew what was going on. Celebrian and Arwen will go to Lothlorien. She had been asking it for almost… he had no clue. He lost counting somewhere.

"Very well." She said with a smile. She was glad. It has been a long time since she saw her parents again. And she longed for the boughs of the Golden Wood. "Oh, by the way. I'm taking lady Kate with me. Please arranged it that Lord Alex can come along. I think he would loved to see Lothlorien and you know how inseparable those two can be." She asked, Her eyes were twinkling.

"Eh, very well. I will look into that, meleth nin." Elrond replied. Celebrian curtsied and left the room with closing the door behind her. Elrond scratched his bow and Glorfindel smirked.

"Well, it seems that the wishes of Lady Celebrian has to be granted." Glorfindel teased him. Elrond smiled.

"I'll do anything for her."

"I know. So, how does the preparations go?"

For the next half hour, Elrond explained him about the trip to Lothlorien. Even the Seneschal put a few pointers in it and soon they came to agreement. Glorfindel got the lead them to Lorien with a small band of warriors along with the Ladies Celebrian, Arwen and Kate. Glorfindel even suggested to put Alex on the team. Soon everything was finished and they were satisfied. Glorfindel left the study to search for Erestor, to go bother him and Elrond was left behind to think everything over. And the rest of the morning went very well, without any disturbances.

* * *

**Well, that was it for now. I hope you all liked it. Don't forget to review!!!**

**Now, in the next chapter, Legolas would have a proper meeting with Alex and Kate and there will be a lot of fun in the future chapters.**

**Until then…**

**Cheerio**

**Jessie**


	19. Friends

**Disclaimer: see chapter one.**

**Hey everyone, I know, it took awhile. But I was working in June so I hadn't much time to post. Working in the catering murders your feet and back. But I got a lot of money. So, I went to the store and bought myself a Wii!!!! I love Zelda!!! Bought that as well. Anyway, now I have some time to post and to write, so don't worry. The song further in this chapter doesn't belong to me, so you know. I was just listening to that song when I was writing that particular passage.**

**So, Alex and Kate are going to meet the Prince, a little contest of archery. Warning: a bit **_**mary-sue-ish**_**, but Alex is well aware of that and doesn't like it.**

**By the way: This chapter is edited yet. JediKnight is quite buzzy at the moment, so please bare with us if you find some spelling mistakes. We do are best!!!**

**Enjoy!!!!**

* * *

**Chapter nineteen: Friends**

Well, I got the honor to introduce Kate to Legolas. A wide grin was on her face and I had to smile too. The Prince kissed her hand, while Elrohir looked sore. I had to hide a smile. Elladan was smiling to. Legolas was actually a nice bloke but, hé that could still change.

"We are heading for the practice fields. Are you two coming?" Elrohir asked. Before I could say anything, Kate got first.

"We're coming!" She said; I pouted and nodded. What else could I do? Kate left me and attached herself to 'Ro who seemed happy that she did. I pouted again and looked at Elladan.

"Can I hold your hand too." I teased him with puppy dogs eyes. Legolas laughed and 'Dan slapped me on the head.

"Aw! What is it with you people and slapping!?" I rubbed the back of my head and sighed under my breath. He hit me quite harder then Kate did earlier. So, we made or way toward the training fields. Don't ask me why, I just followed the group. Kate was chatting all the way, even talking to Legolas and I rolled my eyes. The only one who were quiet was me and 'Dan.

There were some Elves practicing their archery and it was the first time I actually noticed Legolas' quiver and bow. Even the twins had theirs. I felt like an outsider. Kate looked like she didn't cared. I placed myself on one of the benches and watched them. They weren't so bad. Besides they were elves and the prince of Mirkwood really said who he was. The best archer in all of Arda. I smiled. Why not? That's his title. The twins challenged him into a game and Kate cheered them. Guess who won? Legolas. HA, didn't see that coming, he? Who was I trying to fool? So I decided to sneak away and mind my own business, when I heard my name.

"Alex! Come, join us." I turned around and saw Elladan waving at me. Kate arched her eyebrow, probably because I was trying to sneak away. The rest was just looking at me. I shrugged and turned back to them.

"Sorry," I started. "But I think a forgot my bow. Oh yeah, come to think off; I don't have one." I said cool. The twins laughed.

"Not to worry. You can use mine." Elrohir said. "I know my brother is a bit possessive over his." He said with a smile. 'Dan poked him in the ribs and 'Ro cursed. I smiled.

"Hannon le, mellon nin." I said, taking the bow. You know, I already had some practice with a bow. Before I went with the trip I had some private lesson with Glory and went on hunting expedition with the twins. I wasn't that bad. I looked at Legolas.

"I hope you have a life insurance, because I really suck at this." I told him. Legolas looked confused at my words (who doesn't?), but Kate came to his rescue and smiled.

"His arrows mostly strays when he shot them. Who was it last time?" She asked me.

I shrugged. "Some unfortunate random Elf who happened to be there." The twins laughed and Elrohir wiped a tear away.

"If I remember correctly, that was Fearlain, one of the stable hands." 'Dan said.

"What happened to him?" Legolas asked.

"He got hit in the butt." Kate grinned. "It wasn't bad." Now he laughed too and his eyes twinkled.

"Happened to me too when I started to take archery." He explained.

"Luckily for us, you've perfected your aim." I said. I eyed the target with a concentrated look. Thank God for Elven eyesight. If I was still a human, I would needed a sniper glass to see the bull's eye. Legolas nudged me.

"Let us play, Lord Alex." He said, taking his own arrowed out of his quiver. I copied him and waited. He arched his eyebrow.

"You may begin." He said.

"Oh, why didn't you tell me." I pulled the string back and concentrated on the target. I heard Glorfindel's instructions in my head and took a deep breath. I tried to picture the target to get closer; like it was almost in front of me, so that I at only to mark it. After a minute I saw it clearly. I released the arrow and closed my eyes. I heard a 'thwang' and some grasps. I didn't dear to open my eyes. It never really worked that way, but it felt right.

"So, who did I shot this time?" I asked with a small heart. Well, you never know.

"Unbelievable, Alex." I heard Kate say. Yep, my life is screwed.

"Don't tell me it's Elrond, or Erestor. He's even meaner then Elrond. Oh, God! Don't let it be Glorfindel…"

"Alex! Open your eyes and look, you idiot." Kate yanked at my arms and I opened my eyes. What I saw was amazing. My arrow was right in the middle. Bull's eye! No way, must be beginner's luck. Or did training really helped? "Do it again." She said. And I did. This time I let my eyes open when the arrow it the target. Bull's eye again.

"Have you been practicing behind our backs, Alex?" Elladan asked. Even Legolas was amazed. Kate was speechless.

"Yeah, with pictures of your lovely faces as target. I could hardly miss." I teased. "I'm a fucking _Mary sue_!" I cried. I had the urge to throw the bow away and having anger tantrum on the ground. Why did it always have to be me?

"What's a _Mary Sue_?" The wood-Elf asked. Kate laughed and waved it away.

"Don't mind him, Legolas. He's always like that." Kate said.

"Thanks a lot, perky Lady."

"Jerkosaurus!" She cried back at me. I grinned. Legolas shot his bow in return and hit the bull's eye. Like he was going to miss. I whistled. Then he looked at me again, a cue for me to shoot. I sighed, concentrated, pulled back my string and let the arrow fly. A 'thwang' followed, splintered Legolas' arrow right in the middle. Jaws were dropped and an air of disbelieve hung around us.

"That's it! I'm out of here." I gave 'Ro his bow and quiver back. "I'm no fucking MS!! Uh Uh, not me." I looked up at the sky." Eru!" I made my way over the training field but someone was holding me back all of a sudden. I turned my head and saw Kate looked back at me.

"C'mon, Alex. That was just luck." She told me.

I snorted. "Yeah, sure! Like Elrond is going to do tap-dancing any time soon." I said. She dragged me back to the group. The twins looked me in a whole new light and even Legolas was approving of me. Really now, a bunch of Elves praising me. Ridiculous!

"I think I've met my match." Legolas said.

I snorted. "Oh, no my friend. You haven't and not anytime soon either. I'm more a full contact person." I told him, crossing my arms.

"Full contact?" He asked, confused.

Kate poked my in my side. "Stop using big words, Alex. Can't you see the Elf is confused?"

I nodded, but said nothing.

"Alex like to punch and kick people and using very sharp objects." She explained. "I wouldn't be in his near when his mad and holding his kodashi's."

"Kodashis?"

I laughed. "See! Stop using big words, Kate!" She pouted.

"My twin short swords, like your own knives, my friend." I explained. "And yes, I like to slice and dice people, but only Orcs get the honor." That brought out a few laughs.

"Fancy a match then, Lord Alex." Legolas asked. I raised my eyebrows and sweat dropped. Very anime style, mind you. I held my hands up in defense.

"No offence, but rather not. If it's anything like archery, then Elrond would have a lot of work to do." I said, stepping back. Kate laughed.

"None taken." He replied; did I tell you he was a nice Elf? I apologized against them and left. I didn't care what Kate will say to me about manners, but I just couldn't hang out with them. So, I decided to have a walk in the garden. It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, but I was getting colder. I believe the winter will be soon here and then I have to test out my built-in snow boots. You know; walk on snow. That should be fun. Now, the leaves we falling slowly from their trees.

I lay down on the ground, put my hands under my head and looked up at the sky. It was blue, there was nothing weird like, say, polar light or something else. Besides, it wasn't even dark yet. I sensed Kate coming. Weird hé? She laid right next to and copied me. We didn't say anything, but I had the urge to sing. Soon, even the twins were there leaning against the tree. I wondered if the prince joined us to. Yep, there he was, sitting on the bench. Should I do it or should I not? That's the question. But I did. I have a good voice anyway, so I gave it a shot. Besides, I love that song.

"_We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own_

_We don't need  
Anything  
Or anyone _

_  
If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?"_

It was a slow song, but I liked it very much. Much like my own feelings at the moments. I like to sing or whistle when I felt bad or happy. Hence, the song now. Besides, I was singing in common again.

_"I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel_

_Those three words  
Are said too much  
they're not enough_

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

_Let's waste time  
Chasing cars  
Around our heads_

_I need your grace  
To remind me  
To find my own"_

I wondered what the Elves would think about the lyrics? Was it sad? Or was it totally not their things and they like Enya more. I smiled. Suddenly when I wanted to sing chorus again, Kate joined me. I think I saw the twins looking at us in a very calculated look. Our songs mostly comes from the heart or how we feel. I know I was getting mushy.

_"If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

_All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see_

_I don't know where  
Confused about how as well  
Just know that these things will never change for us at all_

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?"_

Our voices got lost in the wind. I closed my eyes and relaxed. Kate giggled next to me and she was squirming. I think I smiled. I pulled myself in a sitting position, but got hassled by Kate when she suddenly hugged me. I got confused and almost fell back on the ground. The twins looked amused.

"We should do that more!!!" She said, holding her face against my chest. Man, this girl… I lived with her, no, I know her since kindergarten, but she still can surprise you with her antics.

"Kate, what the hell! Get of me." I shouted. I didn't want to give the Elves a wrong image about me… us. Before I know I have a very angry Elrohir after me, thinking I'm changed my mind and took Kate away from him. I snorted. Yeah, right. Like that's going to happen anytime soon. Kate let go of me and her eyes were glittering with unshed tears, but she hided it pretty well.

"Go and hug Elrohir, not me."

"You sounded like you don't like to be hugged. Or do you…" the rest of the words, she whispered in my ear. I blushed like a schoolgirl and Kate laughed and stood up. That wasn't funny. I shot her an icy glare and crossed my arms and pouted. Kate went to her boyfriend and they disappeared.

"What did she say?" 'Dan asked me when he plopped down next to me. That wasn't something I was going to tell him! No way!

"For me to know and for you _never_ to find out." I teased. Elladan smiled and I sighed. Here I was, sitting with the gorgeous Elves of Middle-Earth and I was, well, a male. I could have start crying, but I didn't wanted to scare them. Legolas was very quiet. I wondered about him.

"Say," I addressed him. His golden head turned around and looked at me. "Why are you here?" 'Dan hit me in the side and I looked confused. OK, maybe I was a bit to the point, so what. Legolas laughed.

"Alex, that's rude." Elladan said.

"It's alright, mellon nin." Legolas replied, waving his hand. He looked at me.

"Well, an Elf like me likes to know about the outside world, you know." I said to 'Dan unperturbedly.

"Well, according to the scouts, Dol Gludur has been reclaimed. Yrcs are multiplying and there's more spider activity than normal… There's a shadow growing in the back of my mind." He relied, looking in the distance. Talking about eerie. I 'oh'ed and looked down.

"The Watchful Peace has ended." I whispered to myself.

"What?" Elladan asked. I looked up.

"Nothing." I replied. I frowned.

"But nothing else has changed. Mirkwood is still as it is." Legolas said. I smiled.

"That's one thing on my 'to do list'. Seeing Mirkwood and to visit your Father's Hall, Legolas." I said.

"To do list?" Legolas asked me. "What's that?"

"Ah, c'mon. Don't tell me you don't have a list of what you are planning to do in the future." I looked shocked. Legolas shook his head. I looked at 'Dan and he too shook his head and was still confused. I shrugged. "Never mind."

"And what is written on your list?" The wood-elf asked. I perked up and smiled.

"Well, one thing's for sure; visiting you realm, going to Lorien one day, see Rohan, pestering Gandalf and some other stuff." I summed up on my fingers. The Elves snickered.

"Well, if you would come to Mirkwood, I would gladly guide you around and show the most beautiful places of my realm." Legolas said, his eyes were twinkling. Cool, my own personal tour guide.

"Hannon le, Legolas." I replied with a bow of my head. He was a nice Elf, until now of course. This can still change. The rest of our time we talked about several thing, nothing really important; I mostly listened to Elladan and Legolas. I enjoyed their company and good spirit. And I just forgot what happened early on the field.

* * *

**Did you liked it. Let me know!!! Reviews are welcome, cherished and worshipped. So, plz review!!!**

**Until next time,**

**Cheerio**

**Jessie**


	20. Punk'd

**Disclaimer. See chapter one**

**Hey folks, I'm back with a new chapter!!! Have fun reading it. The chapter hasn't been edited yet, so have some patients. Thanks!!! enjoy and don't forget to review!!!**

* * *

**  
**

**Chapter Twenty: Punk'd**

It was time for the big plan. To strike to heart of the twins with doom, gloom and maybe possible dread. I snickered evilly. It was time for the ultimate plan of the century. They will not know what hit them and they will not know who did it. It would be a waterproof plan. My weapons: my brilliant Mind. Targets: the Twins. So, let the pranks begin. I had an evil smile on the face while I was thinking about that. I have been planning and scheming and needed off back-up plan. Nobody is going to war without back-ups.

I walked down the corridor thinking about the possibilities I could do to the twins. It had to be original or that they never thought about. Maybe I can involve Legolas into it or Kate? Talking about her. She said she would. I passed the Hall of Fire, but stopped in my tracks. I walked backwards and saw the person in question. Kate was sitting on a tool behind a… _piano_?

I walked into the room and she looked up, smiling. Her fingers went across the keys and the sounds was lovely to my ears. I forgot that she could play piano and she was good. Pretty good. I stood next to it and enjoyed the melody she was playing. I think it was from Beethoven. I was smiling.

"I didn't know Elrond moved the piano to the Hall of fire." She said while playing.

"Moved?"

"Yeah. I found it in one of the abandoned rooms. He saw me playing one day. Maybe that's why he moved it." Kate explained. I looked at the piano and caressed it with my hands. It was smooth and made out of dark wood.

"I didn't know the Elves could play piano?" I said. Kate shook her head.

"I don't think they can, otherwise it wouldn't be left behind in a room to get rusted."

"True… Well, you'll be the first _Elf_ to play it then." I said with a smile.

"I already played most of the songs every night in the Hall of Fire. They were very surprised that I could play that thing. They say an Elf made it but he died during a mission and never came around to play it. Strange, isn't?" She said, reaching the climax of the melody. I nodded. Then I Had an idea.

"Say, can you play _John Miles_?" I asked.

"Music was my first love?" She asked. I nodded. Oh, I missed the music from my world and I believe she did too. A piano is a good instrument that can play almost all the music we knew from our world. I sighed. That was one thing I don't like about Middle-Earth. Kate was concentrating and did some experiments on the piano, before she hit the keys with the right tune.

"It has been a while, just a minute." She said. "Ok, here we go." Then she had the keys and she played. I took the lyrics to me.

_"Music was my first love  
And it will be my last  
Music of the future  
And music of the past_

_To live without my music  
Would be impossible to do  
In this world of troubles  
My music pulls me through"_

Then the most favorite part of the song came. We had to think about the rest of the orchestra in her mind, but Kate wasn't so bad. I clapped along on the rhythm and we laughed. The lyrics came again and I sung. Then there another solo with the piano. We forgot the world for a moment. Imagine; a stupid instrument like a piano could make someone very happy. The last tune of the song passed and we laughed. Five minutes of fun was all we ever needed. This song was really the right one to express what was on our minds.

"That was fun." Kate replied. I nodded and leaned against the wing of the piano and crossed my arms.

"Say, I have had an interesting conversation with Legolas the other day and guess what? Dol Guldur has been reclaimed again which means that the White Council wilt be open for business." I told her. Kate looked interested.

"Really? So, what will happen?" She asked suddenly. I rolled my eyes and stared at her. She couldn't keep her fingers from the keys and played another song. The melody of _Summer of '42. _Nice song too.

"Well," I continued. "That means Gandalf will be in the neighborhood and guess what he is?"

"I know who he is, Alex."

"Good, because I'm going to asked him to turn myself back to my normal self and if he doesn't do it, I'll keep bragging about it until he does." I told her. She stopped playing and closed the lid. "Ah, that was a nice symphony." Kate shook her head. I pouted. Then she looked at me; I knew that look; I frowned. Something was up.

"Ok, girl. Spill it. What's wrong?" I asked. Kate sighed and turned around on the tool and looked me straight in the eye.

"I came across Glorfindel last night." She said.

I raised my eyebrow. "So, what wrong with that?"

She swallowed. "Well… he knows that you are a woman."

My eyes goggled out of shock. "WHAT!" I started to pace. "No way he could have known." I turned back to Kate. "How did he find out? Tell me."

"Stay calm, Alex and I'll tell you what has happened." So she started to tell me what has happened last night and I listened very carefully.

_Kate was restless, so she decided to take a walk. She started to hum against herself from a particular song that got stuck in her head. She paused against the balcony that over looked the valley in the last light of the sun. She sighed, but enjoyed the night breeze that touched her skin. Suddenly she heard footsteps down the hall and she waited until the person showed himself or herself. When she saw it was Glorfindel, she sighed with relief and relaxed. Why, she didn't know herself._

"_Lord Glorfindel." She said._

"_Lady Kate." He said warmly._

"_A fine evening isn't?" Kate wanted to strike a conversation with the stoic Seneschal._

"_That it is." He replied. She stood next to her and suddenly he looked into her eyes. Kate broke eye contact because his gaze was so intense. "Kate, I'm meaning to ask you something and I want you to tell me the truth."_

_Kate looked confused, but nodded nonetheless. "Euh, sure, my Lord."_

"_It about your friend, Alex. There something I want to know." He said. Kate looked nervous and her courage sunk in her shoes. Whatever he was going to asked, could not be good. But Glorfindel was Glorfindel and he went right to the point._

"_Is Alex a woman?"_

_Kate looked shocked and she couldn't form any words. Her face was enough for Glorfindel to find out the truth. I nodded and went away, but Kate pulled him back. His blue eyes looked into her brown ones. There were full with fear and… relief?_

"_Please, don't tell anyone. I don't know how it happened and Lord Elrond doesn't know. Please… don't tell anyone and don't tell Alex that you know, please." Kate was almost crying and her eyes were pleading. Glorfindel's heart broke by seeing this elleth cry. Not just because of her friend, but by protecting her as well._

_Glorfindel nodded. "I will tell no one. I promise." I looked away, then he looked back at her. "But Alex need to tell sooner or later about herself."_

"_I know… I'll tell her." Kate wiped away her tears and took a deep breath. Glorfindel laid his hand on her shoulder and gripped it slightly. Then he left. Kate looked back at the now darken horizon and many things went through her head. _

Alex blinked. How in God's name did Glorfindel figured it out? I stepped away from her and looked to my hands. They are quite manly, not female at all. Then how did find out?

"Alex, I'm so sorry." Kate whispered behind me. I turned around and eyed her, then I pulled her into a embrace.

"It's ok. What's done is done. You had nothing to do with it." I said gently. "But, this isn't good at all. What if others figure it out? What then?"

"I don't know."

I sighed and led her go. I couldn't think about it. So, the big mighty Balrog slayer knows I'm a woman. Now, who's going to be embarrassed? I smiled. Maybe it wasn't so bad at all. But I have to watch my back. Now, back to the topic I was here in the first place.

"Say, Kate," She looked up and smiled suddenly because of my expression. "Care to join me in my pranks?"

She nodded. "Of course. I wouldn't miss this."

"Girl, you're evil. Pranking your own boyfriend." I teased.

She shrugged. "He had that one coming. So, What's the plan?"

* * *

I could feel the sweat dripping across my face. My muscles were aching from intensive training. I left my tunic on one of the benches, next to my swords. I decided not to train with my weapon for instance, but I did my Tae Kwon Do patterns. Yesterday, me and Kate debated and planned to prank the twins and we came up with very good idea. We laughed and enjoyed our company. And during the night, I went out and planted the traps. I can't wait to see their faces. And I hope that it will work too, because we worked hard on it. This morning I decided to train because I was neglecting my training schedule. So, here I was. Going back and fro, selling kicks and punches. I concentrated on my breathing and my co-ordinations of my hands and feet movements.

It was still early in the morning and nobody was on the training field, so I took my chance. Slightly, the sun was getting up and the rays were shining down on me. Ever played Tekken? Well, I was copying Hwoarang. My favorite player. I was throwing punches in the air, closed followed by a kick. I turned around, went into defense and gave my invisible enemy an up-ward kick. Then I turned around while giving the air a turning kick. Well, this went on for some time.

When I was finished, I went back into the beginning position and kept my fists in front of me and breathed. I must say; Elven bodies really has a lot of stamina. I did some stuff out there that was impossible for a human body to handle, and they can already do a lot. I can't wait to bash some Orcs head with my combo's. I smiled and relaxed. I must have trained for three or four hours because the sun was up and already farther in the sky. Then I heard something behind me and I saw Kate stretching her legs. I raised my eyebrows and crossed my arms. She looked up and smiled.

"What? Can I not come and train too?" she asked while she was going split with her legs and leaned for over. I sighed.

"No, not at all, of course; I hope you haven't neglecting your training?" I asked her. She shook her head and looked up while stretching her back.

"No, but I had to schedule my training. Some Elves don't like it when a woman like me started to train on their fields." She said.

I frowned. "I thought she-elves fight too?"

"Of course they do. But not like us, of course. They have never seen Hapkido or Tae Kwon Do before." Then she jumped up and bend over, touching her hand palms on the ground. I smirked. Of course, they don't know anything about Hapkido or any Martial Arts from our world. It's quite funny, actually. Kate was finished and stood in front of me.

"Fancy a match, Alex. Like good old times?" She asked, standing in position. I smiled and nodded. I stood in my attack position and together we touched our fists. This was half free fighting and three-steps mock duel. She attacked me first with a turning kick which I blocked by stepping back. She gave me another kick and an another until I saw an opening and did a roundhouse kick. This went one for quite some time and it was fun. We went faster and faster. I hit her sometimes and she me and soon all or movements were fluent. Like a dance. We didn't had any protection on our body so we had to be careful not to hit each other too hard. And soon we were lost in our own world. Never knowing were had company.

* * *

Legolas was watching them fighting with great interest. He has never seen Elves fight like this. He found it quite strange and the looks of the others spectators, his statement was correct. Soon the Elven twins joined him and they too were looking fascinated.

"What are they doing?" the sylvan Elf asked them. Elrohir shrugged, but Elladan opened his mouth to say something.

"I don't know what it called what they are doing, but they are fighting with their bare hands. I find it quite amazing." He said.

"You should have seen Alex fight with his Twin swords. He's deadly. The moves he makes… Even I can't copy them." Elrohir explained. Legolas nodded and kept looking. Alex ducked under Kate's flying kick and gave the elleth a punch in her stomach. Legolas looked shocked, but Kate fell backwards. But instead on falling she just… flipped over? The Prince shook his head and looked stunned.

Alex was grinning, he ran, jumped and made an flying kick, right into her direction. Kate ducked, spreading her legs (Many male Elves flinched, even Legolas) and the red heard Elf flew over her and turned, ready for an attack. This went one for many minutes. Legolas had to admit; it was something he never thought possible. He has seen already many things in his life, but never something like this.

"If you gave Lady Kate a weapon, she is as deadly as him." Elrohir said proudly. Legolas smiled. He saw that the Elf fancied the Lady in question.

"What kind of weapon?" He asked.

'Ro smiled. "A staff."

Legolas arched an eyebrow. "Just a staff? A wooden one?"

Elrohir nodded. "Aye, a six feet tall wooden staff. The things she can pull even leaves Glorfindel stunned. Believe me."

"I believe you, mellon nin." The wood Elf replied. The two combatants stopped, bowed to each other and laughed. Legolas saw that their was a lot respect to each other and the techniques of this style was very accurate and deadly if worked out perfectly. The twins decided to go back to the house and the fast their break. Legolas followed.

Elrohir was talking to his brother and Elladan was nodding. Legolas grinned and enjoyed his morning. But their was something not right here. The Prince frowned. The trees were whispering to each other. Listening carefully, the trees said that there was something on the path. Legolas looked, but their wasn't anything out of the ordinary. He shrugged.

"Legolas!" Elrohir asked, tuning his head. "Is something wrong?" he asked. Legolas shook his head, but the feeling stayed. This was Imladris, nothing could get wrong, right?

"Nothing, my friend."

"Come let us grab some breakfast before Alex eats it all." 'Dan replied following the path.

"Aye, he can eat like a hobbit, mind you." His twin brother said, smiling. Legolas smiled. He started to like that Elf and of course the Lady Kate, even if they don't know each other very well.

"I was thinking of a little trip this afternoon." 'Ro asked his friends. "It has been a long time when you visit Imladris, Legolas."

"Aye, it is. But going on a trip with the two of you means only trouble." The sylvan Elf said. 'Dan gave him a look and his brother mimicked him. Legolas looked passive, not being affective by their stares. "But it sounds lovely." He said sweetly.

"Maybe we could ask Alex to join us."

"And Lady Kate, don't forget her or she would have your head." Elladan said eyeing his brother. 'Ro became red in the face.

"Sure."

The twins walked side by side, closely followed by the Prince of Mirkwood. Legolas admired the gardens and slowed his pace. But then he caught sight of something thin and silver. It only glittered in the sunlight. He narrowed his eyes and saw what is was. It was a trap wire and the twins were right at it. His eyes widened and he was about to shout.

"Wait!"

Too late. The twins trapped the wire, but nothing happened. The twins looked confused at the silver haired Elf.

"What?" Elladan asked. Legolas looked relieved but that something happened. Their was a strange sound up in the tree tops. The twins looked up. Even Legolas looked at the tree, but there was nothing special or out of place. Then birds flew away in fear. A second later some form a liquid came with buckets down. Legolas jumped backwards in hast, but the twins weren't so lucky.

They screamed. Legolas looked in astonishment at them; they were drenched in green thick liquid that was glued to they skin. Legolas was happy nothing came on him and he had to hold back his laughter; the twins weren't so happy about it. The stuff smelled like rotten eggs and they looked furious. The rest of the Elves who saw it, were all laughing and the news spread like wild fire. Soon, every body in Rivendell knew about their ordeal.

* * *

The shout ran over the premises. I looked up, recognizing it. I eyed Kate and tried to hide a smile. She grinned back at me. I never thought this would happen so fast, but it seemed that our plan worked. With a bit of knowledge of the 21st century and a good place to set the trap, nothing could get wrong.

"Well, I guess I'm a genius." I said, grabbing my stuff from the ground. Kate grinned and took her as well. I was hungry from all that training and I think breakfast was served. Lucky for us, the twins won't be there.

"Yeah, because of me, you know. I had some excess to most of the stuff. Remember!" She said.

"Hai hai. I know. But the best we held for last, right?" I said to her. We were making our way towards the house.

"They would be surprised." She laughed. I was afraid that it wouldn't work. I wasn't that good in biophysics or science. It was a long shot and tonight we will see the results. Hopefully.

* * *

**Yeah, what happened to the twins? Any idea's? Anyone?** **I'll give a tip: it's pretty funny and glowing!!! Well, next chapter will be full of laughs and funny happenings!!! Until then.**

**cheerio**

**Jessie**


	21. Phosphorus

**Disclaimer: See Chapter one**

**Hey, I'm back with another chapter. In further notice; the chapters will come slowly. I have a lot of work to do with school and stuff. Health Care can't be learned in one day, I may add. But don't worry I'm still writing this fic. It's one of my favorites. I hope you will like this one, the chapter isn't long, but I'll try to make it longer. SO, enjoy it…**

**Ladies and Gentlemen, I like to present you (waves her hand) ... my new Beta: WinterRayne! Gave her a warm welcome, people!!! From now on she will edit my future chapters with pleasure and hopefully you all going to like it!!!!  
**

**Enjoy!!!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-one: Phosphorus**

Dinner had never tasted so good. I was wolfing it down, ignoring the looks from Kate, about my manners, I didn't care. Maybe I was acting too much of a male and forgot all about my female part. Oh boy, this wasn't good, I can't forget who I am.

"Alex?"

I looked up and saw Kate eying me. I blinked and went back eating, more slowly now and with some manners. But I couldn't help it that it tasted so good. What I really missed was a nice juicy hamburger from McDonalds, Mmmm, I missed them. But this was healthier. Then a silver haired elf came and sat down at the other side of the table. His eyes held back laughter.

"Legolas, nice of joining us. Say, where are the twins?" I asked innocently. Legolas laughed, soon joined by some other Elves who saw it too. I think I smiled.

"Who ever did this to them surely is going to die. But it was worth to see." He replied. I grinned, only slightly. Soon the table was filled with elves enjoying their dinner. Elrond didn't looked so happy but his eyes told me otherwise. Glorfindel wanted to know who did it and Erestor was trying to figure it out all by himself. Well, good luck, but they won't find out who it was.

"Who did it." Kate asked, sipping from her wine. Arwen sat next to her, listening to the conversation. "I say, I want to get my hands on the person who did this to my Elrohir," She said. I smiled, she's a really good actress.

"Nobody knows for sure," Legolas replied, "But who ever did this, was very good. If I wasn't paying attention to the road I would be in the same problem as the twins are now."

I knew, I was just to good. But getting the Prince into the trap was a bonus. Kate thought probably the same thing as I because she was looking into my direction. Glorfindel eyed me carefully; I'll have to watch my back with this Elf. I had the feeling he could see right through me. It gave me the willies. I do like the Elf but sometimes he could be so creepy.

"I wondered who did it? Nobody saw it," Erestor concluded.

Glorfindel nodded, "The Elf must have set the trap sometimes during the night."

I nodded, just to play along, "That would be the best choice."

"I wonder what that stuff was. It was awful and it smelled badly." Legolas said, pulling up his nose like he was still smelling it. I smiled. The smelly stuff was just an added bonus to get to the twins. I can imagine that those two are washing themselves until their skin came off. I grinned in my cup. I looked at the Chief adviser.

"Say, what would you do if you found out who did it?" I asked him.

Erestor arched an eyebrow and smiled.  
"I would congratulate him." He replied. Kate looked mush.

"What if the _he_ was actually a _she_?" She asked. Arwen nodded, agreeing.

"It's not like all the men can have all the fun." She replied. Elrond nodded and looked nervously at his daughter.

"Would you prank you own brothers?" He asked her. Arwen smiled and nodded.

"Of course I would. They pestered me for a long time now since I was an elfling." She explained. The Elves looked at her. Suspect number one. I smiled. Celebrian looked proudly at her daughter.

"Right you are, my daughter." She said. She held up her glass and Arwen did the same. I like that woman, I mean She-elf. Not Arwen, but Celebrian. But I had the feeling she somehow knew. The way she was looking at me. Was I that much of a give away?

"Well," I sighed. "they have to come out of hiding sooner or later," Everybody agreed. And speaking of the devil. We heard the laughter from the hallways and I tried to stay passive, but as soon as the doors opened, and twin identical smug expression entered the dinning hall, I laughed in my cup and Kate, was almost crying and biting her lip.

Did I already mentioned that it was nighttime? No. Well, it was. The Hall was lit by large candles and torches so that the room was enlighten. But the effect it gave to the twins was just hilarious. I will give the glow-in-the-dark Elves a newer meaning. The two elves passed the tables with laughter and joined ours. I had to look away from them. The rest looked stunned at their new look.

Legolas looked amazed, Elrond looked speechless, Glorfindel and Erestor looked shocked and Celebrian and her Daughter looked, well normal. They all hid their laughter except for me… and Kate. Elrohir and Elladan looked murderous and they just sat there. Legolas was the first to voice his opinion.

"What happened to your hair… and skin?" He asked, frowning. I tried not to laugh outright and kept eating.

"Don't ask,"

"It won't come off…"

"… and we don't know what it is." They said in twin speech. Everyone nodded. Erestor took a good look.

"It's like, its stuck to your skin and it… glows?!" He asked stunned.

"We know." They said in unison. In a most irritated way. "We will get our hand on this Elf as soon as we know who did it." I gulped slightly. Nobody (luckily) saw this. It was actually Kate's idea to use phosphorescence liquid from natural fertilizers. We worked hours to get the right molecule and to produce in more volumes. I just some sticky stuff that it will stay on they skin and hair and when they tried to wash it of it will begin to foam like shampoo, I guess it works.

Now they are Glow-in-the-Dark Elves, only during nighttime. And now they have yellow-green glow around them, especially their hair. Oh, I loved it, and I was happy.

"Radio-active Elves." I whispered under my breath. Kate suddenly lost it and fell from her chair, having laughing fits on the floor. Elrohir looked confused and turned to look at her. I smiled. I think Glorfindel heard me to, because he looked confused at me. He sat right besides me. Good that the Elf doesn't know what it meant, but Kate does.

"Are you alright?" 'Ro asked her. Kate looked up at his face which glowed, then she laughed again. Elrohir looked at me and I shrugged.

"I really want to know who did this to us." Elladan hissed, he probably lost his appetite. He didn't even touched his food. I sighed, trying not to laugh. Kate straighten her dress and sat back on her chair. She wiped away some laughter tears and took back her fork. She chuckled here and there. I shook my head. Then the twins stood up and looked around like a hunters watching their prey.

"We will find him brother." Elrohir hissed. Elladan nodded and looked grim. He looked at his father.

"Ada, excuse us." He bowed and left the room, together with his brother. Elrond sighed and rubbed his temple; Celebrian looked cheerful. Maybe it was good that something like this happened, just to take the tension away. Legolas looked happy and he looked glad to be here. A moment later Kate started to laugh again.

"Are you finished yet?" I asked.

She laughed. "_Radio-active Elves! _Radio-active Elves! Why didn't I came up with this. I just had a funny mental picture." She said.

"Nothing escapes you, does it?" I smiled. She shook her head. We looked into each other eyes and smiled. Glorfindel sighed. He looked at him and arched an eyebrow.

"You did it, right?" He asked me. Now everybody was looking at me. I rolled my eyes and looked up, very dramatically. Erestor started to laugh and Legolas looked stunned yet again.

"You didn't." He asked. I nodded. I looked back to the golden haired Elda and put my hand in front of me and looked innocent.

"You caught me in the act. Cuff me in, Captain."

"You got a lot of nerves to do this, Lord Alex." Elrond said. I eyed him and nodded.

"They had it coming. I won't forgive them what they were about to do to me, but at least my plan worked. Oh, revenge is so sweet." I said, taking my glass.

"Don't forget about me. I was to one with the fertilizers." She said, waving with her fork.

"Sorry, forgot."

"You to, My Lady." Erestor asked her. Kate nodded.

"But the real brain sits right there. Alex was better in biophysics then me." She replied. Nobody understood that, but then looked back at me.

"What was that?" Arwen asked me. "I think it was genius." I raised my eyebrows.

"Well, at least someone appreciate my work." I said. Kate laughed. Arwen looked pleased with herself.

"Does it come off." Elrond asked. He was probably worried about his sons ordeal. I could understand that.

"Sure, after a week or… actually I have _no_ idea. But it will wear off." I said hastily. He was giving me the _look. _"If they walk in the sun all day it will wear off."

"Oh yeah sure and by nightfall they will look like two bright stars that will make Earendil envious." Kate bragged. I stuck out my tongue. Some Elves laughed at her pun.

"But it will wear off, Kate. The phosphorescence will get charged everyday and will wear off with time." I replied coolly.

"If you say so. You had an A on your S.A.T.."

"Only an A minus and I was lucky." I said, putting my glass back on the table.

"What is _phosphorescence_?" Erestor replied slowly. I have to gave the Elf some credits. He could pronounce that pretty well.

"That's the stuff on their skin that catch light and load it up and when entering a dark room, it glows. Put it on a human and you will think it's an Elf. Except it's not white, but yellow-green like." I replied. Erestor nodded. I don't think he really understood it, but knew the meaning. I was done eating and full.

"The preparation for the Yule Festival will start tomorrow." Erestor told us to change to topic. I listened carefully, and decided I would help out, I had nothing else to do. I hope this was fun.

"Indeed," Elrond replied. "A lot of work will be done."

"Do not worry. Everything will be ready in five days time." Celebrian said. She was the head of the organization Festivity Community. I just came up with that one. You needed to place something and where, just ask her and she will tell you. It's going to be a blast. I don't know who Elves Celebrate Christmas anyway. Damn, I need to find a present for Kate. Can't forget that!

"In a few days, snow will fall."

"Its about time." Glorfindel said, looking outside. I arched an eyebrow.

"Didn't know you liked snow or winter in particular." I asked. He just smiled. The rest of the conversation went about the Festivities and I started to yawn. In a very polite behavior. I eyed Kate who was giving a few pointers about the Ball and gave her the secret message of retirement. She nodded and I stood up.

"Excuse me my Lord." I bowed to Elrond and nodded to everyone at the table and left the Hall. I breathed in the cold air and I have to admit that Elrond was right. Snow will surly fall these few days. If it's not by tomorrow. I walked down the corridors and admired the art on the walls and furniture. Suddenly I saw something glowing at the end of the passage way and that meant only one thing. The Twins were coming. I grinned.

"Oh no! The scary glow in the dark monsters are here! Grab your children, lock your doors and windows and pray!" I joked when hey came around the corner.

"Very funny, Alex."

"Thank you." I replied. Elladan rolled his eyes. "I knew I was funny." I looked at them from top to bottom. They eyed me in return and I flashed them a smile like nothing happened. I love my handiwork. "So, found the culprit yet?" I asked them.

Elrohir shook his head, but his eyes were angry. "No, we haven't. He's hiding pretty good. I'll have to give him that." Elladan said. I leaned against the wall and smiled.

"Well, I think he doesn't want to be found." I said matter of flatly. "Knowing to two of you, you guys will do something very nasty to that poor Elf."

"Right you are." Elrohir said. I just have to laughed. They gave me the look, but I didn't shut up.

"Sorry… the sight… it's just…" I breathed carefully in and out. Then Elrohir looked at me then narrowed his eyes. Ooooo, need to be careful.

"What?" His face remained the same. I pointed at myself. "Ah, are you suggesting that I did it?" both twins were looking, or rather staring at me. I had the feeling the shadows were moving towards me. "Are you mental! Me? I don't have a death wish, you know." I said as seriously as possible. They kept staring at me for a minute, until they faces fell.

"Sorry, mellon nin."

"No, we aren't suspecting you. Forgive us." Elrohir said, sadly. I sighted inwardly. "Well, you have to excuse us."

"Me too. I'm tired and if I am going to help tomorrow, I need to be fit." I told them. I gave both of them a friendly clap on the shoulder. "You know what, why don't we work together, to find the one who did this to you." I asked.

Elrohir and Elladan looked at each other, then back at me and nodded. "Good Idea. Hannon le, mellon nin." They said. I nodded, they parted and I looked after them. Pfeww, that was close. I shook my head. Good thing I destroyed all evidence like a real complotter. I turned around and went to my own quarters. God knows that I need the rest, hopefully I will still be alive in the morning. Always hide in plain sight or right under their noses. They'll never suspect you.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this and don't forget to review!!! I love that.**

**Again, thank you WinterRayne for editing!!!  
**

**  
**

**Cheerio**

**Jessie**


	22. Yule

**Disclaimer: see chapter one.**

**Yiya folks, sorry that it took so long, so I am not going to let you guys wait any longer. So, read on and enjoy.**

**Oh, btw guys, there's a question somewhere in this chapter. If anyone could find it, let me know and answer it ;)**

**I also want to thank by Beta WinterRayne for editing my story. Many kisses!!!**

**So, enough talk… enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Yule**

**(Alex POV)**

Drops of melted snow fell down from the trees, each single drop disappeared in the snow with a small sound. The sun reflected her light on the surface of the white carpet and the sky was clear. Every plateau was covered with fresh snow that fell during the night. I caressed it with my fingertips, then put it in my mouth and tasted the sweet clear water. I smiled.

Birds were chirping and singing, and some were taking a winter bath in one of the small puddle of melted snow. It was a beautiful day that brought tears to my eyes. A white Christmas. I stood there for a long time, just looking at the white world that spread in front of me. Everywhere I stood, I saw long white rugsof snow and no patches of green or brown.

I was humming a melody while I crossed the lane. My footfalls were almost invisible on the path, I was happy when I had found out I could walk on top of the snow. I had the urge to fall backwards in the snow and to make a snow angel. There was nobody else on the premises, and besides it was still early in the morning. Only the guards on duty were on their stations.

I enjoyed the cold breeze against my skin and I was amazed when it wasn't so cold, even if it was freezing outside, Well, being an Elf had its perks. I was thinking back of home. The family that were going to visit and in every house you could see a Christmas tree filled with lights and beneath it all the colorful packages. I was a bit nostalgic, I wished I could find a tree and decorate it, just to bring the spirit back. I sighed.

I walked back inside and left the white world behind me. The house was decorated with stuff the Elves provided. I helped out with the decoration. I was good in that. Back at home, I was the one who took the job on myself. Kate was more the Eastern girl, besides she loves Bunnies. Everywhere you went in the Last Homely House, you saw beautiful ornaments that hung here and there. And then you haven't seen the Hall of Fire yet. That was the heart of the Festivity was. Even I haven't seen it yet. Well, the feast will begin at noon today and I can't hardly wait.

I walked in the Dinning Hall and took at seat. I wasn't hungry for once, but there was enough eye candy. The spirit of Yule was surely here in the Last Homely House of Lord Elrond. And now I have to wait till noon to see how the Elves party. I let out a small laugh. I don't think they have a disco-ball nor do they like rock or dance music. Elves are like Enya-kind of people.

I looked up and saw a server coming from the kitchen. He smiled at me and indicated to wait. I smiled back and nodded. He was probably going to get something for me. A moment later he came back with a tray. I thanked him and ate. It was delicious. When I was finished, I put everything back on the tray and took it back to the kitchen. A maid thanked me and took the plate. I gave her one of my charming smiles and left. Then I wandered around for a bit and wondered where Kate was anyway. Probably crawled in Elrohir's bed during the night. Well, I was happy that she found someone. Oh, by the way; the twins were still very Radio-active. I snickered. I hoped you know what I meant.

"_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas…"_ I was singing while walking down the corridor. The now decorated corridor. It looked so much different then when there wasn't a holiday. I passed the doors of the library and decided to enter. It was the only place in all the realm that wasn't garnished. I desired for a good thriller novel or SF based one. But they haven't something like that. So, I took a random book from the rack and settled myself down in one of the chairs next to the window.

I don't know how long I stared outside, but suddenly someone was standing next to me. I turned my head and saw golden hair in my vision. I first thought it was Legolas, but it was Glorfindel instead. I flashed him a warm smile. The book laid still in my hands, unopened. He stood next to the window and looked outside. I gulped suddenly remember that Glorfindel knew that I was a woman.

"Good Morning." I said. Glorfindel nodded too and smiled at the same time. Maybe it wasn't so bad that he knew who I really was. Was it? "Life is funny, isn't it?" I asked.

He arched an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

I shrugged. "If you want to go somewhere, your path always strays and nothing goes like you want it too. Then there are obstacles you need to conquer or otherwise you will fail." I explained. "In my case, it didn't worked out as it should be." I looked back outside.

"If you are referring of who you are… I understand." He replied. I looked at him. My face was passive, then I looked down.

"I know. Kate told me of what you knew." I said quietly. "But how is this possible?"

He sighed. "I don't know. If it is the will of the Valar, then so be it."

I snorted. "Yeah, right. I would do anything to return back normal." There was silence for a while. None of us said anything, and I can't read minds to know what he was thinking. Then he turned around and faced me. I looked up. His eyes showed me compassion.

"Time will tell. Do not worry Alex… I'll be here… if you need anything." He said too. I raised my eyebrows and looked stunned. So, he did care for me. A ghost of a smile crept on my face. It was a bit mushy to say at least.

"Thanks." I said, stunned. "I didn't know you _like_ me that much." I said nonchalant. His cheeks turned a bit red and I grinned. "But thanks anyway, buddy"

"This will make things complicated." He said.

"What do you mean?" I arched my eyebrow.

He eyed me and then raised his eyebrows to say something. It was like he could see right through me and felt suddenly naked. Thinking about that gave me the chills. But I knew what he meant. It was disturbing. I looked at my hand for a moment.

"Oh." I said, looking away. "But treat me like usual, okay? They don't know and I want to keep it that way."

"As you wish." He replied.

I chuckled. "Oh, this is so much fun. Especially in the bath house." I said matter of flatly. He coughed and looked away. I believe he was embarrassed. "And I have to say," I looked at him and smile. "You look so damn cute." I leered. I couldn't get the memory out of my. It was a bit out of character of me. I had to act like a man, Elf, whatever…

He looked shocked, then he leaned over towards me. Almost nose to nose and now I felt the heat rising. He sneered. I didn't know he could do that. Now I know how the Balrog felt. "I hope it was worth seeing." I nodded hastily. "Good." He pulled himself away from me. "Besides, you didn't looked bad either."

I gaped at him. "You… I… mmmm." I was speechless. How could he. I should kick his ass for this. But it was a nice compliment. I shook my head and snorted. "You, my friend, are an enigma."

"Good to know." He leaned in again. "But I'm not the only one." He came closer and I had no more room to lean back. My heart was beating again. "And that makes two of us." He stepped back again.

I sighed in relief. "I just thought you were about to kiss me."

He turned his head slowly towards me and flashed a small smile. His eyes widened then it soften. Then he looked wicked. "Really. Would you like that?"

My eyes broadened. "What? Okay, now you are being weird." I stood up and passed him. I wanted to return the book back to its place. I sensed that he was following me. I still felt a bit hot and he was just plain creepy. I turned around and dashed into him.

"Glor-

He cupped up my face with his hands. My eyes widened while he leaned forwards. His lips touched mine. It was gentle, but electric shocks went through my body. I just forgot everything for a moment. I felt normal, somehow… Until I came back to my senses and pulled back. My mouth opened and closed to say something, but nothing came out. Then I turned around and gave a tear away. I couldn't believe what just happened. _Glorfindel kissed me._ But why? I was a male now. He called back at me, but I didn't look back. I ran out of the library, just to get away from him. I reached my room and disappeared into it. Was I afraid? What am I going to do? Damn PMS!

I looked myself in the mirror. A very manly me was staring back. Even my own reflection was not the same. What did he saw in me. He doesn't know who I look like, my real looks. Then why did he kiss me? There was a glimmer of my past self in my reflection, but it went as soon as it came. I turned away from my mirror image. But sooner or later I have to face my fears and confront him. But now I was going to hide in here until noon and when there were a lot of more Elves around. Then I will show my face again. Until then.

* * *

"Alex!"

I looked up and saw Kate storming into my room.

"There you are! I have been looking all over for you. The feast is going to begin soon." She said. I nodded solemnly. She crooked her head and gave me a look. "What's wrong? Tell me."

"It's nothing, Kate."

"Sure there is something. Penny for your thought?" She closed the door and locked it. I frowned. "So nobody can disturb us. Now, tell me."

I sighed. "Well, Glorfindel was pretty weird today. Actually, to be honest, it totally freaked me out."

She raised her eyebrows. "I saw him just a hour ago and he looked pretty pleased with himself. Except he didn't dare to meet my eyes. I wondered what was that all about?" She said, putting her finger against her mouth. I snorted. "So, tell me. What happened?"

"Okay, okay, I will! Something just happened between him and me. That's all."

"And…"

"I was in the library, then suddenly he was there. I told him that I knew what he knew, so that he knew what I knew. Coming so far?"

"Yeah, so you told him that you know what he knew what I told him about you. Right?" She replied.

"Yes, so then he leaned forward to tell me and I quote: _'I'll be there if you need anything'_and I thought he was about to kiss me." I explained.

"Really? He wouldn't do that." She said without thinking. I snorted again.

"You would be surprised." I waved with my hand. Kate looked stunned.

"No way."

"I went back to replace the book then dashed into him and _then_ he kissed me. Can you believe that. He kissed me, Kate!" I said desperately. "He doesn't even know how I look. How I really look."

Kate looked extremely happy. "But that's great!"

"No it's not great, Kate. Look at me. I'm a male, not the Girl or woman Alex." I tried to tell her. I really do liked Glorfindel, but not in the mess I was now.

She grunted. "Don't be ridiculous. This is your chance, Alex. And he likes you. I saw it in his eyes when he spoke to me many nights ago. He really care about you."

I looked up. "Honto? But…" (J: Really?)

"No buts, Alex! Maybe this will be the key to turn you back into your normal self, but you have to take the chance. He _will_ love you." She explained to me. She came closer and hugged me tenderly. "Even if you look like this. He sees right through you and he knows who you really are."

"I just… this will look very bizarre, Kate. Elves don't do homosexualality. And in their eyes I'm a male." I explained. That was my biggest fear. Hopefully she understood that. She pulled back and looked me in the eyes.

"I know. But I think Glory doesn't give a damn about that." She let go of me. "Just do it. For me. Please."

I sighed. This was a long shot and not a normal one. "Fine. I'll try."

"Great. Now, let's go. Elrond is going to give a speech to begin the festivities and I don't want to miss that." She said while stepping towards the door. I nodded and followed.

"Neither will I. I want to know how the Elves party." I cheered happily. Kate laughed. I closed the door behind me and we set our course towards the courtyard.

"Not like we use to do. They are more calmer then humans. And they don't have flashy lights and stuff or a DJ."

I laughed. "That would be weird."

"Indeed. But I did hear that the twins were going to give a private party in one of their rooms later tonight. Legolas was involved in it as well." She said.

I arched an eyebrow. "That doesn't sound good."

"Something about wine and caution. I have absolutely no idea."

"Wine? Legolas?" I summed up. Then my mind clicked. "Dorwinion wine; Legolas must have nicked some of his father wines and brought it here. That really doesn't sound good."

"Ah, come one. Were is you sense of adventure. Besides, I really would like to taste Dorwinion wine. If it is as good as they say, I wouldn't pass it." She said. We neared the courtyard and I could hear more people there.

"Well, me neither."

Then she stopped and clapped in her hands. "That's right." She looked at me with very happy eyes. "I have a surprise for you."

"For me?"

"Yep, it was difficult to convince them, but after awhile they agreed. Well, Lady Celebrian helped me out."

"And?"

She grinned. "You'll just have to wait until later." I pouted. "C'mon." she took my arm and dragged me towards the courtyard. Every single Elf was present at the courtyard. Some of them standing near the balconies, others on the patio itself. Kate and I just stood where there was still room. Everybody was dressed very nicely and with the snow all around us made it more fairy like. Maybe I should have dressed up like one of Santa's Little Helpers.

Then I saw Glorfindel. He was standing at the entrance of the building, probably waiting for Elrond to show up with his wife. Our eyes met and I blushed and gave him a small smile and looked away. Kate was grinning at me and her eyes told me: _"Go for it" _kind of way. I looked back at the Elda and he was still gazing at me. Maybe I should gave it a chance. What do you think?

Suddenly the Elves cheered and Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrian came into view. Kate squealed when she saw Elrohir and I have to agree. They looked handsome. Arwen looked alright in her own way and Erestor who came after them, looked like himself. I don't have the words for that.

Elrond held up his hand and everybody quieted down. He looked everybody in the eye and smiled. "Another Year has almost ended and we are here together to celebrate this glorious day. May all feast and be merry._Garo Idhrinn Eden Veren!" _Everybody cheered and music started to came out of nowhere. They all started to dance. I smiled and Kate ran off the stairs to jump into her lover's arms. They laughed and it made me happy. (S: Have a Joyous New Year! AN: well, close enough!)

* * *

**Yo, next chapter is going to be fun… review!!!!! Oh, and don't forget to answer to my question!!!**

**Cheerio**

**Jessie**


	23. The Party

**Disclaimer: See chapter one.**

**Happy new year, people!!!! Have a nice 2008!!**

**Sorry that it took so long, but here it is!!!**

**So, I want to thank my beta reader for editing this chapter. I hope you all gonna like it.**

**Have fun!!!!!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Three: The Party**

(Alex POV)

The garden was beautifully decorated, that mixed with snow and scenery, it couldn't have been better. It was quite cold outside, but as I'm now an Elf it didn't really matter much to me. I stood to the side, next to a buffet table and watched Kate dance with Elrohir, I was really happy for her. I could not wait until she opened the present I made for her. She's going the love it. It took awhile to make and a lot of direction, but the end result was magnificent. While I watched the people on the dance floor, I ate a lovely sandwich, I still sometimes had a craveings for real Earth food, the stuff I'm used too. But hey, you can't have everything, right?

Then all of a sudden I saw someone coming in my direction and I suddenly lost my appetite. I don't hate the elleth, but I there were some very weird vibes that came from her. Maybe Kate was right about this one. Arwen was smiling at my direction and I smiled back, just to be polite. Then she came to me; I took a deep breath and tried to act natural. I snorted at that. The music changed, but it was nice. Kate and Elrohir were still dancing and laughing. I wondered where Glorfindel went. Glorfindel, that Elf is an enigma, I'd have to guess he thinks the same way about me. Suddenly I remember his kiss. It was sweet and innocent and yet very, very scary. Why would he do that?

"Lord Alex?"

I looked down. Arwen was looking back at me with her blue eyes. Guess she was a bit shorter then me. I kind of liked that. Makes me feel taller. _Duh!_ She would have been anyway, stupid git. I smiled at her.

"Lady Arwen, how are you?" I asked politely. She smiled again and nodded.

"Very well, my Lord." She was getting closer and closer. I believe she was hinting at something. I gulped. Why me? I got the feeling many Elves were looking at me, but I didn't dare to look around. So, I swallowed down my female pride and offered my hand.

"Care to dance, milady?" I asked her. Arwen looked like Christmas came early and I looked up. Someone really hate me up there. I guided her toward the dance floor. I saw Kate looking at me with a cheap smile. I rolled my eyes. Arwen placed her hand in mine and I placed my left hand on her hip. Then we started to dance; I have absolutely no idea how to dance. The musicians then decided to play a nice slow tune just to irritate me.

I guess there were many ellons out there that watched me dancing with their princess and probably shooting daggers at my back. I saw Elrond looking at me with an approving glint in his eyes. That wasn't good. I am not hitting on her and I don't want be become gay.

"Is something wrong, Lord Alex?" she asked me. I must have looked confused at her question. "You looked troubled for a moment there." She explained. I must have looked darkly while I was thinking. I gave her a smile.

"No, nothing's wrong." I said. She nodded. I must admit that she was beautiful. With her dark long her and her intense blue eyes. No wonder Aragorn couldn't keep his eyes off of her. But not with me.

"You dance well, my Lord." She said.

"Please, call me Alex. Calling me My Lord all the time makes me feel old." I teased her. She snickered, but I wished she would go away. But this time luck wasn't by my side. She kept clinging on me like a child to it's mother and I couldn't get away from her. Kate saw my antics as I tried to getting rid of her, but in a polite kind of way. We danced some more, because I had no other choice. I think she was by my side for the better part of two hours and I was just about out of idea's. I must have looked desperate. Maybe I should make something up like using the restroom. She wouldn't follow me there, right?

"Lady Arwen. Do you mind if I steal Lord Alex away from you." It was the voice of heaven. I looked around and saw Glorfindel looking very formal next to us. Arwen stopped dancing and nodded.

"No problem, Lord Glorfindel." She replied, then she looked at me. "It was a pleasure to dance with you, Alex."

"Me too, Lady Arwen." Then I turned around and followed the Seneschal toward the House. When I was a good distance way from the crowd and let out a big sigh which was very un-male like. I looked at the Elda.

"You know, I could kiss you right now."

"I know, that the reason why I did it."

I arched an eyebrow. "For me to kiss you?" He didn't mean that, right?

He shook his head. "No, you looked desperate out there, so I decided to help you out of there."

"Really, did I really looked that bad?" He nodded. "Oh, boy. Wouldn't you be." I asked. He didn't gave an answer. But the reason he did this, was something I didn't expect from him. It was in his character. But, people change, even him. I followed him toward the buffet table again and he offered me a glass of wine. I thanked him. It was quite funny to me with him like this. Every time an elleth came we talked about patrols or battle tactics, just to get them away from us. Me thinks, Glorfindel wasn't much into girls either. Which came the next topic. Blame it on the wine.

"So, why are you still single?" I asked him; he arched an eyebrow in confusion. "I mean, why aren't you courting. There are a lot of elleths out there and you aren't the ugly type either." I smiled. He looked serious for a moment there. Maybe I went a bit to far with this. Then he looked at me after a minute or three.

"First thing, … I am not good at talking to Ladies." He said. I snorted.

"C'mon, Glory. The Ladies should be eating out of your hands by now. Look at you, you are _hot_!" He arched an eyebrow. My brain just registered what I had said. Suddenly I became very red in the face. "Never mind." I gulped. He gave me a small smile.

"I'm afraid to say the wrong things, at the wrong moments…" He replied.

I laughed. "Well, look at here, the Almighty Lord Glorfindel is afraid of something." He was grumbling somewhat. "Ok, alright, come on. I wanna try something where I'm gonna act like a girl and you're gonna talk to me, ok?"

He looked at me like I had grown two heads. I smirked. I put away my glass of wine as well his, on the table and batted my eyelashes at him. "Euh, must we?" He asked while looking around.

"Yes, cause: "_I am Lady Alexandra, Lord Glorfindel, nice to meet you._" I ended up with my girly voice. He looked like he was having a heart attack. Some Elves stared at me. I smiled at them. He grabbed my arms.

"Alright, that was very unlike you. You really sounded like a girl just then." He whispered at me. His voice was pinched. Inside, I had died from laughter. The look on his face was priceless.

"Well, news flash for you, Glory: I am in fact a girl." I whispered. "Remember?" He blinked a few times. "So, naturally I'm very good at this. Come on, ask me some questions you would ask a Lady."

"Questions about what?" He asked, still looking around. Some Elves were eyeing us very suspiciously. I love the tension. It put Glorfindel right in a tight spot.

"Anything," I replied, liking this game. "Ask me if I like… cheese."

Glorfindel laughed. "This is ridiculous." I gave him a glare. "Um, right. Do you… Like… cheese?"

I love it when he squirms. Makes me very diabolic. It also must be very hard on him, knowing that I am a woman. So, what would I say next: "_Why yes I do. My favorite's Gouda._" It totally freaked him out when I used my girly voice. I don't even know the difference, because I have a man/elf voice now. But the look on his face told me everything I needed to know.

"Alright, stop it. You are attracting attention… What is _Gouda?"_ He asked. I arched my eyebrow.

"Some cheese, anyway, this was rather fun, wouldn't you say?" I asked him. He took his wine glass again and took a big swig.

"Never again." His voice was low and coated with ice. I nodded. Note to self, don't use the girl voice in his presents. Got it.

"But seriously, why aren't you courting?"

After a moment he replied. "The reason because of that, my friend, is that I haven't found the right one yet." He said. I was surprised.

"So, you believe in love at first sight?"

He smiled. Yes he did, lucky me. "But damn, Glory, you are waiting a quite long time already. Is it not about time?" I said, sipping my wine.

"Maybe, it's she who needs to come forth." He said. He turned his head to me and locked his eyes with mine. I looked away. My heart was beating fast in my chest. Why does me make me feel like that? It was a good thing that Kate was coming toward us, because he didn't know how to react to something like that. Kate looked flushed, probably from all that dancing.

"Hey, you guys, having fun?" she said cheerfully. I nodded, not daring to use my voice.

"We are, Lady Kate." Glorfindel responded. I sipped at my wine and looked over the crowd. The sun was already slowly moving behind the horizon and soon we will all gather in the Hall of Fire. I was quite curious what I will find there. Kate was being secretive again and wouldn't tell me.

"Come you guys, let's go." Kate said, dragging me toward the house. I looked Glorfindel in the eye and he shrugged. The twins soon followed us with smiles on their faces. "You are going to love it, Alex. Remember what I said about your surprise." She looked at me. I nodded, not knowing what to say anyway.

Many Elves started to go into the direction of the Hall of Fire. Everyone was quite anxious to see what was so special about that room. Even I was curious, like I told you before. Before we reached the door, Kate stopped me just prior to entering. I looked at her in confusion. She gave me a tiny smile. The twins and Glorfindel stood behind me, ready to enter the room.

"Remember when we told each other what we miss from home?" She asked. I nodded. Trying to figure out what she was hinting at? "Well, maybe home is now where we wanted it. Where ever we go, we will take a piece of our home with us in our heart. So," She pointed at the door. "I brought us home." She opened the door and what I saw took my breath away. He heard the twins muttered under their breaths. Kate leaned closer to me and whispered into my ear.

"Welcome home, Alex."

I couldn't believe what I saw. It was like Father Christmas came from Earth to Arda. The entire room was decorated in every Christmas theme I could imagine. The fire place was embellished with green and red stockings and the light of the fire gave it a homely feeling. But what took my breath really away, was what stood in the middle of the room. It was the biggest I have ever laid my eyes on. A small tear rolled down my cheek.It was the most beautiful Christmas tree I have ever seen.

Kate gripped into my hand for support and I returned the favor. I couldn't believe this was happening. Kate was really my best friend. The best I could ever have. I looked into her warm eyes and smiled. I couldn't resist, but I hugged her so tightly she almost choked. I cried on her shoulder and she hugged me back.

"I love you Kate, don't ever forget that." I stood back to look into her eyes. "You're the best friend I could ever wish for." I whipped away my tears. I didn't care if the others saw it, I was the most happy person in the world right now. Kate really knew how the throw a party in the spirit of our old home.

"Well, I did it for you, Alex , this is my surprise for you." She said.

"It's the most beautiful Christmas gift I ever had. Thank you Kate." I replied. We smiled and looked around. I almost forgot the rest around us and looked at them. The twins were mesmerized by this magical scenery, especially the tree. All the elves in the room were fascinated by the tree. I looked at the Seneschal. He didn't show any emotions, but if you looked into his eyes, you saw something else. The Elda was surprised and a small grin showed up on his face. I think I smiled too.

"What is Christmas?" Elrohir asked us. Kate looked at me and I shrugged. He's you boyfriend, I motioned. Kate sighed and pulled the Elf apart. Elladan, not to be left aside, followed the pair. I still stood at the entrance and moved a bit more to the center. The music filled the air and again Elves were dancing and merry making. I saw the Elrond with his wife in a deep conversation with Erestor. The Elf in question was pointing at the tree and the lady smiled. She was probably telling something about the meaning behind the tree.

I felt a presence next to me and looked up. Glorfindel was next to me looking at the tree like a Wood-Elf would do. Speaking of Wood-Elves, Legolas was standing next to the tree. It made me smile, because he was circling the tree and seized everything up.

"Does it have a meaning?" he asked me. I jumped, I had forgoten he was standing next to me. I looked at him and smiled.

"Yes, it has. Where we come from, Christmas is a celebration of the birth of Christ." He stared at me in confusion. "Well, I'm not going to explain Christ to you, but the 25th day of December is Christmas day and every family has a tree at that point."

"Why?

"Well, to be honest, I really don't know. It's tradition; you buy or cut down a tree and together with the family you decorated it. Then you place all the presents under the tree. And on the 25th in the morning all the children can open their presents. In other countries they open their presents on the 24th, the day Christ was born." I explain to him. He frowned and nodded.

"And who was he?"

Oh boy, I really didn't want to explain him Christianity. I took a deep breath. "He was a very imported person for mankind in those days, but he became a martyr and died for his people. The day he died became a new celebration we call Easter. But I'm not going into that. It will give you a headache." I said, waving with my hand. He agreed to that and we watched in silent at the party. It was something totally new for them, but I enjoyed it and if you can see it on their faces, they enjoyed it too. Mirkwood and Lorien are going to be soooo jealous when they hear about this. I smirked.

Now I can really say; I am home.

* * *

The party went on when the night fell. I had a lot of fun within these hours and I could say Kate did as well. She and Elrohir danced like there was no tomorrow and during those moment I lost track of Glorfindel. Where that Elf went to, I have absolutely no idea. I really didn't care for that matter, but I kind of miss his presents. Ever since he left, every single elleth out there eyed me. I gave me the chills, especially every time I saw Arwen. I tried to hide at some times or do desperate things, like engaging Erestor into a conversation. That kept them away alright. But not for long.

When the drinks and snacks passed, I greedily took them because I was hungry and… bored. Kate had all the fun in the world, but I got stuck in the middle. Sometimes I wished things like this didn't happened. So, now I was standing not far from the entrance of the Hall of Fire, in case those crazed elleths came after me and I had to make a quick getaway, but because it was the best spot to oversee the entire area. I sighed. I couldn't even find Legolas. I wondered where that Elf went to.

I arched an eyebrow, remembering something. Didn't Kate say about a late night party drink or something? I led my arms fall next to my body and looked around for her. When I found her after a moment and made my way over her. Which wasn't easy to say the least. I now wished I had my kodashi's with me. Bloody PMS-ing she-elves!!! When I did reach my friend, I saw Arwen in the corner of my eye. I cursed and touched Kate's shoulder.

"Kate, can we get out of here?" I asked. She looked at me like I was crazy, which I was.

"Why, Alex? Aren't you enjoying yourself?" She smiled. I looked pissed for no reason.

"Oh, joy. I have a blast of a time with girls who want to hit on me." I hissed. Kate smiled a bit and nodded. "Besides," I added in a much sweeter tone, "I wonder where the twins, Legolas and maybe others went too?"

Kate looked around like see saw the Hall for the first time, then she cursed. I raised my eyebrows in amusement. "They got away without us. How dare they!"

I nodded. "Right you are." I leaned in closer. I still saw Arwen looking at me in a very predatory kind of way. "You know where they are so we can crash their party or at least join them."

She nodded. "Good idea. Wait here."

"Wha…"

She pushed me back on my spot while she ran away. What was she thinking. Oh, no! I shivered. The Arwen-monster was coming my way. Need to move. I slowly turned around and made my way toward the exit, but she kept tailing me. Oh, how I hate her. In just a few steps she would have gained on me. She was getting on my nerves. I was about to turn around to tell her to fK off and let me be, when Kate suddenly grabbed me. She hauled me out of the Hall and down the corridor.

"I have a good idea where they might be hiding." She said.

"Really?"

"Mmmmhum, they had to be careful, because of daddy dearest or anybody else find them doing some illegal, there will be hell to pay."

I frowned. "Aren't they old enough to make their own decision. They're Elves for god's sake!" I cried. She nodded. At least she agreed with me. We tuned into a passageway. I was just following her.

"I know, but there are rules in the Last Homely House of Elrond." She said arching her eyebrows. I couldn't agree more. Then I noticed that she was carrying something.

"What's that?" I pointed at the package she was holding. She smirked.

"Oh, just freshly squeezed orange juice. Nothing special." She said nonchalant. I shook my head and tried not to smile. Well, if there were any rules here in the Homely House of Elrond, we were sure to break some too. I kind of loved it. But I couldn't wait to see their faces when we will be crashing down their door.

* * *

**See you until the next chapter. It will be a while, because my exams are coming up pretty soon. But don't worry this story will go one. I'm having to much fun writing this, so it will be awhile updating the next chapter.**

**As you can see, Alex is changing even is she is still in male form. But this will look different; she will be more like herself and her ideas about the male population will change as well… I'm not giving much away, do I?**

**Anywho… you can already guess the next chapter!!!**

**Cheerio**

**Jessie**


	24. Kiss and Fight

**Disclaimer: see chapter one!!!**

**Holy Hannah!!! She updated!!! Yes, people I finally saw the light for a new chapter and here it is. A full month of examinations and training periods are very hard on the soul and body! So, now I have a few days off so that I can write a nice long chapter and I hope you going to like it.**

**So, here is the deal: Kate and Alex are going to the private party of the terrible twos (G) A lots of drinking etc. Alex going to meet a beautiful elleth (which spells disaster) and Alex 's going to get into a fight with Glorfindel (the poor Elf) Well, sometimes we need a good fight in a relationship (G)**

**Have fun**

* * *

**Chapter 24: Kiss and Fight**

By the time we arrived at the twins' room, the party was already in full swing. We could hear songs and laughter coming trough the door. I looked at Kate with a smile, but she didn't laugh at all. I can understand that, they left us out . Males, they are all the same. Kate took a deep breath and smiled evilly. I shook my head. It's time to crash the party.

She kicked the door open and the music stopped. I could feel sets of eyes on me, but most were directed to Kate. She looked livid, and I think I saw Elrohir shudder in fear for a moment. I slipped passed her while everybody else were still statues. I discover Legolas standing near the window and make my way to him. He bowed his head and I returned the greeting as well.

Kate walked into the room, put the carafe down on the table without leaving her glare on her boyfriend. You could cut the tension with a knife here. He leaned in towards the Sylvan Elf and whispered. "This should be fun."

Legolas has no idea what was about to happen. I saw Kate took a few more steps towards her lover. I smiled. Then it happen. She lashed out at Elrohir using words that even I never heard of before. Some of the elves looked horrified and took a step back. I tried not to laugh and Legolas gave me a pointed look. Kate took Elrohir by the neck and looked right into his eyes. I saw him sweating which kind of satisfied me.

Suddenly Elrohir started to apologize and Kate raised her eyebrows. I snickered, I couldn't help myself. You got to love this woman.

"Ah, Ro, you look so sweet when you apologize." I snickered. Elrohir gave me a glare and I laughed even harder. Kate shrugged and looked at the room.

"Is this a party or what?" She asked. Then everything went back to normal. Music started back up and the elves went back to their conversations, but kept a healthy distance away from Kate. I poked Legolas in the side and the Elf startled back to reality.

"I have never seen something like this before." He replied.

I shook my head. "Then you don't know her that well yet. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." I said which was true. The Mirkwood Elf raised his eyebrow. I waved it away. "Never mind." I looked around for some drinks, but couldn't find any. Then one of the twin came over with a goblet in his hand.

"Is that for me?" I asked innocently.

"Did you really have to do that?"

I looked at him in confusion." Oh, sorry about that Ro, but she is your girl not mine. I know you knew pretty well what would happen if you left her out of this." I waved around. The Elf in question sighed.

"I know… but I didn't expected this."

I crabbed his shoulder. "Better get used to it. Kate isn't a easy person to handle and I speak from experience." I took a sip from my glass. It was strong and sweet. "What is this?" I asked.

"Miruvor." Legolas replied. It was a colorless type of wine, I think. But it tasted good. I always thought it had the color red, like real wine. I took another taste and smiled. It was time to figure it out about my constitution.

"Don't tell me this is the only drink here?" I asked. Elrohir and Legolas looked at each other in question. I frowned. What were they hiding. A bottle of Dorwinion wine perhaps. I smiled in my glass.

"Having fun yet?" Kate suddenly appeared next to me. I got startled.

"Damn woman! Don't gave me a heart attack!"

"What? Have something on your mind perhaps?" she asked.

"Nope."

Legolas and Elrohir looked in confusion. "Heart Attack? How can hearts attack?" Legolas asked. I raised an eyebrow. Oh, dear, how to explain this. Kate was laughing. I opened my mouth…

"Never mind, Lord Legolas, you wouldn't understand." Kate said.

… but closed it again. Then She turned to me. "Say, do you want a cocktail? I have the ingredients."

"Sure." And off she was.

"Cocktail?" Elrohir asked. I smiled.

"You are gonna like it. Just asked her what you want and she will make it for you." Elrohir looked thoughtful, nodded and followed the elleth. I shook my head, then I looked back at Legolas. "So, where is that bottle of Dorwinion wine?"

Legolas almost spilled his drink which means I hit the jackpot. I was so proud of myself.

"How do you know?"

"I know because you know." I replied.

"I didn't know you knew?" he said frowning, looking around.

"Ah, but I know they know too."

"Who are they?" He asked carefully.

I smiled. "Them." I love this game.

"Who are them?"

That one was easy. "They." I replied. And I think I lost him. Legolas blinked. The poor elf didn't know what hit him. "So, I know you know and I know they know and I know they know that we know, so basically we all know that you have smuggled a bottle of Dorwinion wine to this party." I raised my eyebrows. Legolas looked lost and his mouth was hanging open, just a little. He shook himself out of it and gave me a glare.

"You are crazy." He said.

"I know."

"Stop it."

I laughed. Then I saw Kate coming back with a goblet. I drank mine empty and waited. It looked orange in color. She gave it too me and I sniffed it.

"Really now, Alex, it's not poison." She replied.

"Well, with you we'll never know." I said, hiding a grin. "Ah!" she poked me in the side, make me almost spill the drink. Legolas looked amused. I took a sip from it and… damn it even taste better that the drinks I had back home.

"This is good! What's in it?"

Kate smiled. "Well, this is a mixer of orange and Miruvor. I never know it could taste like this." She explained. I nodded. Legolas looked curious and I handed over my goblet to him so he could take a sip. Which he did and his eyes flew open.

"This is… Very good. No words can describe that." I looked at Kate. I didn't know she could glow like that. What an ego boost!

"Let me make you one." And off she was again. I took back my goblet before Blondie drank all of it.

"Now, that my friend is a cocktail." Legolas nodded. Suddenly there was a crash at the other side of the room. I looked and saw two elves spread out on the floor, totally passed out. I snickered. Legolas only raised an eyebrow. "Drinking contest?"

He nodded. Then one of the twin flew over to them and started to hiss. I shook my head. Elrohir came back from where ever he was with also one of those orange colored drinks from Kate. He had the same expression on his face like Legolas had when he drank from the liquor. Guess they never experiment with other drinks her in Arda. "So, what's with them and your brother?" I asked Ro.

He frowned. "We have to keep it quiet. I do not wish for Ada to find out about this private party."

"I see. And what happened if he does?"

Elrohir looked worried. "You don't wish to know." Was all he said. So, this went on for a few hours. It surprised me that none of the Elf Lords like Elrond or Glorfindel ever heard of this private party with all the racket they are making. And after so many bitching at my side towards Legolas, he finally managed to bring out the bottle of Dorwinion wine. Everybody was happy, especially me. I became tipsy, but not drunk. It felt good.

I had the urge to sing the pirate song, but I held back. I looked over at the group elves and saw Sidhion, Andear and Maldor drinking away. I guess boys will be boys. I finally had the taste Dorwinion wine and I loved it. Even Kate, who was quite drunk and was glued to Elrohir's side. I smiled. Suddenly one of the Elves started to sing and I listened. I secluded myself somewhere in a corner and observed everyone. I was a nice song which brought me back home, my home. I got a bit sentimental, probably my female genes were kicking in.

An Elf gave me another drink and I drank it up in one go. He raised his eyebrow and I looked back. I can drink when I wanted too. And I got pissed as well. That lasted for another hour when the alcohol really started to affect me. Not want to be discovered by an Elf Lord I made my way out of the room and into the open. I will see them in the morning .anyway The cold blast of the wind hit my face and I shivered. Strange, but I didn't paid attention to that.

I made my way towards the garden and sat down on one of the benches. Yep, it was official, I'm drunk. Not _drunk_ drunk, but enough to feel high. I don't know how long I sat there listening to the night music. I heard the distant music from the Hall of Fire. Suddenly their was a shout, then a bang of a door. I smiled. Guessed they were busted. I snickered. Good thing I got out of there in time.

"My Lord?"

I turned around and saw Arwen standing there. I really can't remember why I disliked her. I saw her came over and sat next to me. "Is there something wrong?"

I shook my head. "Why do you asked?"

"Because you were… _snickering_?"

I raised my eyebrows. Yes, why was I laughing about anyway. Damn, the alcohol really got to me.

"It seems that my brothers are discovered. I saw Lord Glorfindel coming out of one of the room red faced." She explained. "Must have been their secret party they have been talking about lately. Did you anticipate his arrival?"

"No." I replied. "And even if I did, you don't have anything to prove it."

She smiled. "Oh, no my Lord I wouldn't tell on you." I raised an eyebrow.

"One would think you had your hand into this and spilled the beans to Lord Glorfindel." I said grinning.

"But my Lord, you don't have any proof."

I laughed and shook my head. "You're good." Why do I feel so light. I think I groaned because Arwen looked at me in concern.

"Are you well?"

I waved it away. "No problems here." I looked up again. "Why are you outside?"

"I was leaving for my room because I was tired, but then I saw you sitting here by yourself. Maybe you would like the company, Lord Alex." She said. I winced at the protocol.

"Please, don't call me Lord, it makes me old or something." She laughed and I joined her. There was a moment of silent and we listened to the night; I had no idea she was getting closer to me, because I was so blissful. I felt her hand on me but I didn't paid any attention to that. I didn't know that the moon could give so much light. I had my Elven sight, which was of course the point that I could see well in the dark.

"Alex?"

I turned around and came face to face with her blue eyes. They were different then Glorfindel's but they had the same glow. Besides, Glory's was more like the ocean where you could drown yourself in or like a endless blue corridor with many possibilities. I can't remember the last time I looked into his eyes. His were like a doorway to his soul. I felt soft lips touching mine and I closed my eyes. I thought about the last time he kissed me. His lips were soft and caring… and I felt like a was dieing.

I opened my mouth, because I wanted to taste more of it. I explored his mouth and battled with his tongue and all coherent thought left me; I felt his hands on me and I caressed his face. I toughed accidentally the tip of the ear and the person leaned in more. I let my hands wander down when suddenly I felt something strange. Something that doesn't' belongs on a male's body. I opened my eyes and my dream ended.

I pulled away, grasping for air. I have never been so shock in my life before. Then realization hit me, I didn't kiss Glorfindel, but Arwen. She stood there, breathing hard. I couldn't believe it. Arwen made a move to come back in, but I held a back.

"Alex?" Her voice didn't reach me, but I did look up. I was trying to ease my heart while keeping her away from me.

"Why did you do that?" I whispered. There was no use of being angry.

"Because I …"

"Don't say it. It's only a fools hope, Arwen." I replied. I dropped my arm and took a step back.

"But…"

"I'm sorry, but… I cannot love you. You wouldn't understand, but there can't be an us." I can't believe I'm saying this. I don't even know what I was doing. But I have to minimize the damage that I did. "Look, I really want to stay friends, but that's it. Nothing more. Please understand this, my Lady. I didn't mean to hurt you."

She looked down, and I felt bad. "Then why…"

"I'm sorry. I wasn't my self and… I drank to much. You know how it is." Damn it you baka, fix this!

"I understand." She whispered. She was about to turn away, but I caught her wrist. I pulled her back. I know how it feels to like someone but you don't get anything in return and been turned down from in. And I can't explain her about my situation, which makes it a lot harder. I put my fingers under her chin and pushed it up.

"I know that my words won't be enough for the damage that I have done, but I hope we can still be friends. You are a beautiful elleth and one day when you take a stroll in the woods you will find your hearts desire. That I promise… and you won't regret it."

"Have you seen it?"

"Let just say, I have a feeling about it." She nodded and I let out a sigh. "I'm sorry."

"All is well, my Lord. No harm done. At least you are honest with me." I let her go and took a step back. "Good night."

I nodded and left the scene and walked as fast as I good towards my room. This was just to much for my taste and I need to sleep. Thinking back on it and the kiss, it feels so gay. I shuddered. I have to stop thinking about this. This is really getting out of hand. Still a bit tipsy I took the wrong turn and start cursing. I gave up and leaned against the wall and closed my eyes. Maybe Kate was right…

"Are you lost?"

I looked up and saw none other then Glorfindel himself standing there in the hallway. This is just my luck. I thought about the kiss, then shook my head. This is really getting to me. I was pissed anyway and emotional and I want chocolate!!!

"What do you want pretty boy! Want to kiss me too!" I didn't care what his reaction was.

He raised his eyebrow. "I have no desire to do so."

"You didn't hesitate back in the library!" I retorted. "Leave me alone." I whispered. He came closer.

"What ails you Alex?"

"Nothing."

"Of course there's nothing, your perfectly fine." He replied.

"No need to be sarcastic." I moved away from the wall and started to walk away. Glorfindel followed me anyway so there was no use to send him away. He even managed to grab me by the arm and shove me against the wall. The nerve of him!

"Maybe if you start excepting who you really are then there shall be no problems and everything will be fine, for real. I know who you are Alex, why don't you?" He said.

"Because I like who I am now and you don't need to meddle." I hissed back.

"This is not who you are, Alex. I know your secret and I know you are suffering from it. Stop this before it really gets out of hand." He said in a cold voice. But I wasn't afraid of him.

"Who gave you the right to psychoanalyze me!"

"I may do whatever I wish!"

"That just it." I pushed his hand away and advanced on him. "You males can do whatever you want. You can toy with what we females are feeling because we have lesser rights. This is bullshit Glorfindel and you know it. Here I can do _whatever_ I want because I never had the privilege to do so. Because you and every one else in the male population thinks I'm weak! Well guess what: I will not change who I am because I like it!" I shove him aside with some force that sending him back.

"Leave me alone!" I walked away again and I think I heard him growling. I snorted. Suddenly I was grabbed again but from behind. I used my elbow to punch him in the stomach. He left go of me and I readied myself to give him a side piercing kick but he caught my foot in midair and pulled me close. I was furious, I punched him in the face which caught him off guard and fell down. I smirked. Never underestimate me.

My victory was but half won when he suddenly kicked me in the knee. I fell on my back and groaned. Son of a… No time. I got up as fast if I could, but he was faster then me. He pinned me down on the floor. Damn he was strong. I kneed him in the stomach again and he fell aside. Now I got up and he was close behind me. I turned around and kicked him again only to be avoided. He ducked under his strike and gave him a backhanded punch. It connected with his temple and he cursed. I didn't stop and punched him again only to be crabbed by the wrist. He twisted my arm behind my back.

"Stop this!" he grasped.

"No!"

I threw my head back and it connected. It hurts but he left me go. Yet again I turned around and showed him a tornado kick from up close. He could avoid the first kick but the second send him crashing towards the table. Table? I didn't know we moved inside the dinning hall, how-

My eyes grew wide and I ducked under his forthcoming punch aimed for my head. Then he copied me and backhanded me in the face. I sprung around tried to catch my bearing, but then pain exploded in my side when he kicked me there. Now I was laying amongst the chairs. I can't believe he did that. I saw him move toward me. I tried to crawl away, but he crabbed me by the tunic and pushed me on the table. I could really tell he was angry, but I was too. I didn't gave him the satisfaction of winning. I seized his wrist and twisted it to he would let me go. He groaned and kicked him away. He fell back and I was free. I got of the table only to duck in time from a incoming strike.

I rolled away while he hit the table. Then he jumped on him from behind. I can fight dirty as well. But he managed to threw me over his shoulder and I crashed down on the table. The table couldn't hold the force and shattered. While I was in midair and snatched his arm and took him along with me and then I bit him, hard. Glorfindel shouted, managed to snatch him arm back and punched me right in the face. I was in a daze and I tasted blood in my mouth. I was also breathing hard. I could see him in the semi-darkness of the hall. He too was breathing hard.

"Are you finished now?" He moaned. I gritted my teeth. I was so angry with him.

"I'm only getting started, baka!" No one makes a fool out of me. I stood up and readied myself again. Glorfindel growled again. I made the first move, jumped and gave him a flying side kick. He flew backwards, crashing amongst the remaining tables and chairs. I smiled.

* * *

Kate has never felt such a shame when Glorfindel came crashing through the door. Every one was startled, she could tell. And the twins were as pale as a ghost. She had never seen such a color by a person before. At least Alex got away with being seen. She was quite furious that she has ditched her. Kate sighed. Alex was kind of quiet the entire evening. She would have probably have a lot on her mind. 

Kate sighed. She excused herself from Elrohir to go the her room; she was pretty tired and drunk not the mention. First she wanted to go to her friend but held back. She would see Alex in the morning anyway. When she wanted to take a turn, she heard strange noises. She followed the noise which got louder and louder. It turned into a racket and it came from the dinning hall. Now she was curious and peeked inside.

What she saw shocked her. Pieces of broken furniture were laying around and she could make out two broken tables. But what shocked her the most was the two ellons who fighting in the middle of the room. She could make out red and golden hairs and it clicked. She couldn't believe what she saw. Alex and Glorfindel were fighting. Not just mock fighting, but this was for real. She winced when Glorfindel hit Alex in the face which brought her a few steps back. But her reflexes were great and returned a backwards turning kick. It got The Elda right where it needed to be.

There was no point of stopping. Kate couldn't find her voice. She saw blood and both of their faces and it scared her. She turned around and ran in the direction of the Hall of Fire. Her heart was beating faster then normal. When she turned the corner she dashed into somebody. She looked up and she felt so much better.

"Kate! What ails you?"

She jumped up and hugged the Elf. "Oh, Elrohir. You got to help me! Get your father!"

"Kate, what do you mean-" Elrohir has no time to finish his sentence. He gave a quick glance to his brother who was standing a few feet away from him.

"Ro! Alex and Glorfindel are fighting in the dinning Hall. If you can't stop them they are going to kill each other!" She shouted. Elrohir looked stunned. Elladan nodded and ran to get his father. Ro tried to calm the elleth down.

* * *

Elladan has never been so shocked before. The thoughts alone made him shiver in fear. Why would Alex fight Glorfindel or the other way around. He shook his head and ran on. He stopped running at the entrance and search for his father. He saw him together with Erestor and his Mother near the tree. He crossed over the floor with all haste. Elrond must have felt something because he looked into the direction of his son. He frowned. 

"What is the matter, ion nin?" He asked him. He has never seen his son so spooked. Even Celebrian looked worried.

"Ada, come quick! I do not know the whole story, but according to Lady Kate, Alex and Glorfindel are fighting in the dinning hall. She was really upset." Elladan explained it in one breath.

"What!!"

"Please!"

Elrond frowned and made his way out of the Hall, closely followed by Elladan, Erestor and Celebrian. The Lord of Rivendell nodded to two guards and they followed as well. Getting nearer he was starting to hear some disturbed racket. He saw his other son holding a shivering elleth in his arms.

"Peace, Lady Kate." He responded.

"Please my Lord, hurry!" Kate pointed her finger in the direction of the dinning hall. As one they move as fast as they good and hopefully they weren't to late.

* * *

I had aches I didn't know I had them. I was currently lying on the floor, holding Glorfindel in her headlock, but damn he was strong and I don't know how long he could hold him. 

"Give up!" I grasped. His answer was a kick to my head that didn't missed. Pain exploded behind my eyes and I let go only to grasp my head.

"Temee!!! Omae!!"

I kicked him from the ground and heard him crashing down. So much for Elven balance. I opened my eyes and got up only to get punched in the guts. It knocked the wind out of me and I grasped for air only to be hit with a punch to the face. I threw me backwards and I took him with me. We rolled over the floor, kicking and punching. Even some of the debris managed to hurt us. But I didn't gave up. He planted my foot on his sternum and pushed him away from me. I rolled away, groaning. I didn't feel so good. Even Glorfindel looked a bit green in the face.

"**Stop this instance**!" A voice shouted into the hall. But I didn't listen, nor did Glorfindel. I struck him again only to be deflected by him, so I did a snap kick with hit the jackpot. He flew backwards, but amazingly manage to stay on his feet. He came forwards and kicked hard in my side. My breathing stopped because of the force behind it, but I directed a side kick to his torso and he crashed against the wall in full force and knocked him out. I smile while still standing on my two feet. But I couldn't breath. I sunk to my knees and coughed. It hurt and I coughed some more only to find blood on the floor. I crashed down on the floor and rolled on my back.

My vision was hazy and I heard someone calling my name. Then darkness took me.

* * *

_Baka (J): Idiot_

_Temee (J): Something like 'shit' I think well, Inuyasha used it quite a lot_

_Omae (J): You! Also used as a curse_

_Ion nin (S): My son_

_Ada (S): Father (daddy)_

_Arda (S): Middle-Earth_

* * *

**I hope you people liked it. Poor Alex and Glory. They really got into it. Who could have known? Well, at least Elrond would have a field day! And what will happen next…**

**Thanks to all who have reviewed so far and stick with me till know. Cookies for everyone!!!**

**See you all later with… In the House of Healing (oops, I already said to much :)**

**Cheerio**

**Jessie**


	25. Healing

**Disclaimer: See chapter one**

**Hey, here is a new chapter for you all. Thanks for all the reviews!!! But keep them coming!**

**Anyway, I want to thank my Beta for editing this chapter and the previous (I kind of forgot to tell :) one. Many thanks!**

**So, on with the story. We continue where the last chapter has ended. And this chapter is also dedicated to Kate, everything will been seen through her eyes. Glorfindel will wake up first… More drama and angst in this one here and I hope you will enjoy it.**

**Read on!!**

* * *

**Chapter 25 : Healing**

"Alex!"

Kate ran into the room without looking behind her. The only thing she saw was her best friend lying on the floor, nothing else mattered to her. In the distance she could hear Elrond barking orders to the guards and then he rushed over to the other fallen Elf. She dropped down on her knees next to her friend who was lying on her back.

"Alex! Please Alex!"

She took her shoulders and shook it gently to get any respond from it. But all was in vain. Tears were running down her cheek and she sobbed even harder when she saw blood running out Alex' mouth. Alex' chest was raising and falling, but with much difficulty. Again she cried out at her, but suddenly she was crabbed from behind.

"Kate, come."

"No!" Her voice was hoarse from all the shouting and grief. She didn't want to loose her best friend since kindergarten. Ever since then they were close friends and shared everything with each other, secrets and pains. Now, she was afraid to loose such a friend and her fears where even more so when she seen her lying there on the floor. She had no one else to turn to, who knew the secret of where they come from. And she hadn't even turned back to into her normal body.

"Come, meleth nin." Elrohir whispered in her ear. "Let Elladan handle it. Please…" She went into a automatic mode and let herself be dragged away from Alex' body. Elladan checked for any signs of wakening, but shook his head when he found none. In the haze of all the activity, she saw Glorfindel brought away closely followed by Erestor. Elrond rushed over to his son and together they surveyed the critical condition Alex was in. During all that, Kate held onto Elrohir like her life depended on it.

"Shhhh, have faith, meleth nin. Lord Alex is strong… he will pull through it." Elrohir whispered in her ear to smooth down her nerves. She planted her face against his chest and cried.

* * *

A warmth surrounded him where he had been cold. There was an aching pain in the back of his head and he felt his chest constricted by something. He couldn't remember what happen or what was happening now. Everything was so dark… and cold. Unfamiliar sounds resounded through his head. Different voices rang through each other. People? But suddenly there was light coming into the vast darkness and a voice was calling him.

"_Lasto beth nîn, tolo dan nan galad. Glorfindel."_

Light exploded before his eyes and a hazy figure was standing in front of him. Bit by bit the person was taking some form; Glorfindel groaned and tried to sit up but only to pushed back down.

"Easy there, my friend. You are not well yet."

The Elda blinked a few times until all the world came back into view, making some sense. Hs head hurt terribly, it felt like a horde of cave trolls were on stampede . He brought his hand to his head and moaned again.

"Elrond?" He managed to say. His throat was dry and it tasted weird. Elrond anticipated this and help the Elda drink down some water. Glorfindel drank eagerly and tried to sit up. But Elrond, in his healer mode, pushed him back down yet again.

"Not yet, mellon nin. You had a concussion. Sitting up now would cause stress to your still healing injuries." He explained. "Besides your concussion, you also have three broken ribs, a few cuts and a handful of bruises. What ever happened between you and Lord Beriadan can be explained later. But now you much rest."

Glorfindel frowned. Beriadan? Who… His eyes flew open when all the information crashed back into his mind. Alex! Now he remembered everything about the fight! How could he have been so stupid. But where…

"Alex? How…"

"Peace Glorfindel. He is lying there." He followed Elrond's direction and saw one of the beds being occupied by someone. The red hair was unmistakable. He looked back at Elrond for further information. The other Elf's expression said enough. Something wasn't good. "I'm afraid Lord Alex hasn't woken up yet. His condition was more dire then yours."

Glorfindel was shocked and closed his eyes. "How bad?" He said quietly. Elrond sighed and shifted on his feet. He opened his eyes again to look at his liege Lord. Elrond looked gloomy.

"He managed to get mostly the same injuries as you, but one of his broken ribs has pierced his right lung. He still has breathing difficulties and has not yet regained conciseness. He still has fluid in his lung which hampered with his healing. He is still very much in critical condition, Glorfindel." He explained with pain in his voice.

Glorfindel gritted his teeth and a single tear rolled down his cheek. What had he done. Alex might… He shook his head. No, he, she, Glorfindel corrected himself, was stronger then that. He flexed his fists and let his emotion rage through his body. From the outside it looked like he was shivering, but inside he was in turmoil. Much confusion and anger.

"I.." He choked on his words. Elrond laid his hand on his shoulder.

"Release yourself from your dark thoughts Glorfindel, Alex will recover from this illness. Hama estel, mellon nin." Elrond let go of his shoulder. Glorfindel couldn't believe it yet, but he will not give up hope and hopefully Alex will forgive him in time.

"Rest, but drink this first." Elrond handed him a cup of steaming tea. Glorfindel pulled up his nose, but drank it nonetheless. "Now, rest." Glorfindel nodded and leaned into his pillow. Soon his eyes were dropping slightly and one thought came to mind: Elrond has spiked his tea.

* * *

The bruises on Alex' face had fading slightly. But it was still dark compared her fair skin. Kate took the cloth away from Alex's forehead and dunk it under the cool water, wrung it out and laid it back on her friends forehead. She sighed and caressed her friend cheek. She looked at the complete stranger, but she knew under all that male-ish completion, Alex was still a woman. During the night, she gained a fever and with the help of Elrond, he managed to take it down.

Alex was still breathing hard and hitched. A tear rolled down Kate's cheek. It has been one week already and Alex had not given any sign of waking. According to Elrond, Alex was in a deep healing sleep which was normal for Elves. But even Kate saw the line of frustration on the Elf Lord's face. They could only wait, but the waiting was killing her.

She looked over her shoulder. Lord Glorfindel was looking better, but she wasn't on speaking terms with the Elda. She even wouldn't even look him in the eye. Kate doesn't even know the reason why they fought. She looked back at her friend who was struggling to breathe. She can't imaging a life without her. Another tear fell from her cheek and shivered. Suddenly a warm hand touched her shoulder. She looked up and saw Glorfindel standing there with sorrow in his eyes. _Served him right_, she thought.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" She asked in a cold voice. Hell with protocol! She tried to push his hand away. Glorfindel understood the cue and removed his hand, but kept standing there.

"Amin hiraetha… Forgive me." He asked.

Kate closed her eyes and opened it again only to look at her friend. "Why?" She finally asked. She really wanted to know what happened and why her friend was suffering. She looked into his eyes. "Why?" She asked a bit stronger.

Glorfindel looked hurt, she could tell. But she didn't care. His eyes looked glassy, like tears needed to be shed. But he held back. "I… I had said something… that must have pushed her over the edge… I should have been more thoughtful." He cast his eyes down.

Kate frowned. She stared back at her friend. What would have made Alex angry that will lead her to bodily harm. She couldn't think of anything, except… Kate looked back up at the Elda and it clicked.

"You hurt her pride, didn't you?" She asked him. "You thought she was selfish and weak, that she wouldn't except herself, right?"

His eyes betrayed him. He nodded. Kate shook her head and sighed. That was so typical of Alex. She wouldn't take no for an answer and go right for the punch. She knew that Alex wasn't good with words, but excellent with her fists ever since they met each other. Alex also protected her from others when they treated her badly. Nobody would mess with an angry Alex. Somehow she was proud of her. But he smile faded when she saw her friend lying there.

In a small voice she continued. "Alex is that kind of a person. Her last boyfriend ended up in the hospital because he did something awful to her… you have to ask her that yourself of you want to know why. Be glad she didn't kill you."

"Well, she did manage to knock me out first. Not many elves were able to do that. Well, basically nobody can." He replied a bit better.

Kate smiled a little. "Well, where there is a will there is a way. Alex can do a lot of unexpected things, even if its means knocking you out." Glorfindel smiled too. His heart was a bit lighter now that Kate wasn't angry with him anymore. He looked at the red haired ellon with much dread. This was his doing. He should have left while he had the chance. But instead of that, he did the stupidest thing ever; and this was his result. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. He should have think twice before hitting a woman, but this is so confusing? When he defended himself, he saw an ellon standing there… not a woman. He looked back up.

"You should ask Alex for forgiveness, not me, I'm still mad at you."

"I understand." He replied.

"You better get back into bed before Lord Elrond arrives." Kate warned him. Glorfindel nodded and went back. No five minutes later, Elrond walked into the Healing Room. Kate nodded to him in respect and he came over. He laid his hand on Alex' forehead and nodded. Then he turned to Kate.

"How is he, Lady Kate?" He asked. Kate shook her head.

"No indication of waking, My Lord. Is that a bad sign?" She replied, as she looked into his eyes. Elrond didn't gave a answer straight away, but checked on the injuries first. It took a half an hour to clean and re-bandaged all the wounds, Kate helped whenever she could. Elrond wrapped up the last wound and sighed.

"My Lord?"

Elrond looked up and saw the petite elleth trembling out of fear. He better reassure her. "His wounds are healing well, but… I'm more worried about the fluid that is still in his right lung, as well as him not yet waking." He explained.

Kate brought her hand to her lips. "Do you think that he is in a coma?"

Elrond raised his eyebrow, looking in confusion. "_Coma_?"

"I mean, a very, very deep sleep with no responds to whatsoever, even pain." She tried to explain. Elrond frowned, thinking. He laid his palm back on the forehead of the read haired Elf and closed his eyes in concentration. Kate waited in anticipation. She was flexing her hands and waited. And waited.

A sigh came from the Elf Lord and he opened his eyes again. "I think you might be right, Lady Kate."

Kate forgot to breath. This was bad. "Is… Is that a bad thing?" She choked on her words. Elrond looked at her. Being Elves was being different, right?

"In some cases, yes. But with Alex, I am not very sure. We will wait a few more days and if he does not come out himself, I will do it for him." He explained, then he smiled. "Be at peace child. This will all be well." He stepped away from the bed.

Kate closed her eyes and tried to breath. What will happen if she doesn't come out of it. They don't have the technology for keeping her alive like this. Even if the Elves did have something, she was still afraid. Two arms embraced her suddenly from behind. She smelled its aroma and leaned in.

"Come, melethamin. You have stayed long enough here. It is time for you to relax a bit. Ada will take care of Alex, that I promise you."

"Oh, Elrohir…" She hugged him hard. Elrohir rubbed her back and held her close. Her arms were around his neck while she buried her face in his shoulder.

"Come, you must sleep."

"Don't leave me." Came a whisper.

"Never, my Love." Elrohir hoisted her up into his arms and carried her away from the House of healing. He gave a small nod to Glorfindel who was surprisingly still awake. He made his way to his room because he didn't want to leave her alone. She needed him like he needed her for some reasons. Word ran like wildfire in Rivendell about the fight between Alex and Glorfindel and some of them weren't very pleased. At least of all his father. Half the dinning hall was demolished, not the mention the behavior of the most respected Elf Lord.

Elrohir kicked his door open and walked in. He closed the door with his foot and walked towards his bed. He laid Kate on the bed and had to reassure her that he didn't go anywhere because she wouldn't let him go. He closed the curtains and then laid down next to her on the bed. Kate crawled closer to him and laid her sweet and weary head on his chest. He embraced her and kissed her on the brow.

"Sleep."

Not soon after that, she fell asleep.

* * *

She woke from a blissful sleep. Her eyes focused on her surroundings and she felt an arm wrapped around her. She looked up and saw Elrohir sleeping. His eyes unfazed and his breathing was rhythmic. She sighed. Ever since Alex lay in the House of Healing, Kate has been sleeping with Elrohir. Only sleeping, mind you. They didn't do anything appropriate or drastic that could turn on their relationship.

She rubbed her cheek against his chest which stirred the Elf out of his sleep. Kate giggled slightly and buried her face in his torso. Elrohir held her closer and kissed the top of her head. She sighed again. She used her arm the circle his body and hold him closer to her. "I love you." She whispered.

"I know, meleth nin. Amin mela lle." He replied back. Kate smiled. But it faded away when she thought about Alex. Why can't she have a happy love life? She shook her head. "What is wrong?" He asked her.

"I was thinking about Alex."

"He will recover."

"I know that… it's more about…"

Elrohir looked at her. She looked back. "About what?"

She shook her head again while smiling. "Never mind."

"As you wish, my love."

Kate closed her eyes for a few moments, then she wriggled herself out of his embrace and stood up. She looked down again. He looked quite sexy when he doesn't wear a shirt. But she was glad of his company. She wouldn't have survived it without. She went to the bathroom, peeked in and when the coast was clear she went in. Elrohir was sharing a bathroom together with his brother. She doesn't want to be seen by Elladan right now.

She cleaned herself up and left the bathroom a half an hour later. Elrohir was dressed back to his original robes and waiting for her. He kissed her on the lips and Kate savored this moment. They broke free and left to have some breakfast. After a good meal, Kate excused herself to make her way to the infirmary. Kate crossed the threshold and made a bee line to her friend. It looked like Alex hadn't move it all. There was no one around, not even Glorfindel. Elrond must have him released from his clutches.

Kate took a lone chair and sat in it. She watched her friend closely. Her breathing was a bit better, but still not full recovered. The bruises on her face had faded very fast. But she didn't woken up yet. Kate send a silent prayer to the Gods to help her. She sighed again, but she didn't give up hope. She leaned over and touched her friends cheek. It was normal to the touch. So, the fever was down. Then why does she still feel so helpless?

She leaned back into her seat. Then she started sing an elvish song she learned from Arwen. She poured all her emotions into it. It was soft, yet strong. While singing, her eyes were closed and wished her friend to wake up. Unknown to her, Alex did stir a little, but with her eyes close she didn't know and kept on singing.

* * *

I was drifting on clouds, or so I thought. It was like I was jumping from one cloud into another without a care in the world. It was quite blissful. It reminded of that one time I was under anaesthesia while the doctor removed my tonsils. I remember waking up with a killer headache and nauseas. But this was different.

Suddenly a new sensation came over me. Pain. I must have frown, because I ached all over my body. You don't feel pain in your dreams, do you? Then a sound came, more like someone was singing. I couldn't make out the words or my brain didn't want to function them yet. I knew my eyes were close and I opened them a little, only to shut them again because it hurt. My body was in pain, but mostly my torso. I had difficulties trying to take a deep breath. It was like a hot knife stabbed into my right lung. Was I panicking? Not really. But the singing continued.

I think my brain started to function and I recognized the voice. It was Kate. I didn't know she had such a wonderful voice before. Again I tried to open my eyes. The light hit my full force and I groaned. The singing stopped and I didn't want it too. I tried to move to, but it was agony.

"Itai!!!" I manage to say.

"Alex!"

I looked up and saw Kate smiling at me. Looking closely, her cheeks were wet.

"Girl, have you been crying." I had to stop because I had started to cough and oh God did it hurt. Taking deep breath was already torturing, but the coughing fit was much worse. Before I know, I start coughing up blood. The look on her face told me a lot. She was worried.

"Wwwater…" I choked out. Kate dashed to the nearest table and poured some water into a cup. While she did that, I heard her shouting for someone. I didn't care. I grimaced in pain I was feeling and held back. I didn't want to cough anymore. So, against all policies, I laid on my side to ease the pain. This was much worse then the shoulder wound I gained on patrol duty.

"Alex, here."

Even if I wanted the water, I didn't dare getting up. Kate was worried I could tell. Another coughing fit hit me. And again the taste of blood hit my taste buds. I wanted to stop breathing, because every time I inhaled my lungs were on fire.

"Alex?"

I must have closed my eyes and hot tears sprang from it. I hugged my torso with the idea to push the pain away. Suddenly hands were on me and pushed me back on my back. I didn't want too and fought against it. But the person was stronger. I opened my eyes and saw Lord Elrond had pressed his palms against my chest. I held in my breath. I heard Kate crying.

"You have to breath Alex." Elrond said. I shook my head. "Yes!" He looked stern. I gulped down the rest of the blood still lingered in my mouth only the trigger another coughing fit. "You have to cough out the fluid, Alex. Calm down."

"Easier said then done." I said through my gritted teeth. Another cough hit me and I spit out some amount of blood. Odd, why am I not drowning in my own blood? After some agonized moments I got back my breathing and it hurt less. I closed my eyes gasped for air.

"Alex, drink." Elrond held the cup of water in front of me. I drink eagerly and it almost soothed down the pain in my stomach. Again I had to gasp for air. Elrond laid his palm on my torso and somehow the pain lessened a bit. He must be a miracle doctor. "Glad to have you back Alex. You got us worried there." He said. I looked at him, not trying to say anything in fear to have to endure another coughing fit. But the breathing was almost better now.

But I couldn't resist asking, "How long?". Kate looked a bit relieved. Elrond looked thoughtful, for a moment. I frowned and started to look around. Of course, I was in the House of Healing. Speaking of that, where the hell was Glorfindel. I really kicked his butt out there. Something like that I wouldn't forget. Guess, my condition was a bit more critical. Typical. Can't even gloat.

"To long, my friend, but I'm glad you finally awoken."

"That bad?" I asked the Elf lord. Elrond nodded.

"You suffered a punctured lung, that was something to worry about."

So the baka manage to kick my arse back. Not bad. Well, I have to try harder next time. I frowned. Why did I fight him in the first place. I grumbled. Kate looked amused, well much better then looking worried. I sighed. Bad idea; I groaned again.

"Take it easy, Alex. You still need to recover." He said to me. I nodded. I didn't want to meet the wrath of this Lord. Thanks, but no thanks. Elrond stood up and left me with Kate. She looked like she wanted to jump on me. Am I glad she held back. I touched my face. It ached a bit. Damn, Glorfindel did have a good right hook.

"Oh, Alex. I was so scared." Oh, God! She started crying again. Where was the strong girl I knew. "Why did you do that."

"Blame it on the baka. By the way, how come he's faster healed then me. I sure know I kicked the hell out of him. And I knocked him out first!" I said, waving with my hand. Kate shook her head and small smile appeared on her lips.

"You can gloat on it later , but why?" She asked again. I 'humphed'. "He did manage to hurt you pride, right?"

"Why asking if you already know the answer?" I replied. I yawned suddenly and I felt sleepy as well.

"Rest , Alex. Besides, Glorfindel cares for you, you know. He was very devastated when he found out about your condition. I just wanted you to know." Kate said to me. I looked at her in disbelieve. Glorfindel cared for me?

"Well, he can suck it up! He's a man, for God's sake." I replied bitterly.

Kate shook her head. "Can't you understand. He likes you, Alex. He knows who you are. Get your head out of the ground for once and face reality! You can't stay an ellon for all eternity, this is not who you are. Think about it." She turned around and left. I didn't even get a chance to say something.

Was she right? I sighed. Do I know my own emotions. Do I have to listen to my own heart or my head? I didn't know. I swallowed a bitter lemon. Maybe she was right. I have to think about it. For now, I closed my eyes and tried to rest.

* * *

_meleth nin (S): my love_

_Amin mela lle (S): I love you_

_Amin hiraetha (S): I am sorry_

_Hama estel (S): Have hope_

_Elleth (S): Female Elf_

_Ellon (S): Male Elf_

_Mellon nin (S): my friend_

_Baka (J): Idiot_

_Itai (J): It hurts_

* * *

**Yet another chapter finished. My, what will Alex do? I'll give you a hint; it won't belong anymore when we see the real Alex… But until then you'll have to wait :)**

**Next time on "**_**She's the man"**_**: Will Alex forgive Glorfindel? Oh and Celebrian makes an appearance…**

**Don't forget to review!!!**

**Cheerio**

**Jessie**


	26. Forgive and Forget

**Disclaimer: see chapter one**

**Hey, well it took awhile to post this chapter not to mention people have a lot of work to do. I thank my editor for her time!!! Anyway, here is the new chapter and I hope you will enjoy it….**

**So, Alex is bored and Glorfindel goes all mushy on her, with a good reason too (G) **

**Enjoy!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 26: Forgive and Forget**

_Hundred-seventy-four… hundred-seventy-five… hundred-seventy-six…_

I sighed. I've been counting tiles for many hours now, even in foreign languages like French or Japanese. It's was like counting sheep, really. Only it didn't make me sleepy. The House of Healing is a beautiful space, but after awhile it really gets on your nerves. There was no one to talk too and Kate hadn't come back. She said this morning that she had a date of some sorts with her lover boy, Elrohir. I grinned.

And how was I doing? Well, I was just peachy. To be honest, my bruises were all gone and the pain that was in my chest has dulled. I really had an urge to walk out of this room. I looked around to see any sign of someone approaching. Nope. I pushed back my covers and swung my legs over the edge of the bed. I pulled myself upright and was hit with a dizzy spell.

"Ohhh, not good…"

I should have known. How could I have forgotten. If a person sits up after a long time of laying in bed, your blood pressure would go through the roof. I closed my eyes and kept breathing. It felt weird to be back up. So, after five minutes I pulled myself onto my feet. I must have looked stupid. I tried to catch my bearings and did a small victory dance in my mind. I was finally up!

"Yes! Ladies and Gents, she back on track!" I was happy. You would probably be too. I looked down at myself and I felt naked. Well, my torso was still covered in bandages and I was wearing breeches, but still, I felt exposed. I looked around for a tunic but found none. I was frustrated. So, I took my first steps. Damn, I was stiff as a board. Elven bodies were superior to Men, my ass! I laughed silently.

It was good that no one was around; any person who could see me would have laughed at my stupidity, because I know I would have. Again I looked around, and I still couldn't find a tunic. I wrinkled my nose and made a decision, I really had to go to the bathroom, that would be my first priority. I made my way, slowly, towards the little room and closed the door behind me. I emptied my bladder and felt so much better. I left the room in higher spirits, but someone had startled the bejeezes out of me. I must have jumped a mile in the air and looked like a deer got in the headlights.

The Lady of Rivendell was standing at my bed. Her face was impassive, but her eyes held back laughter. How could she do that? Looking stern and joyful at the same time. I took a deep breath and made my way to her. What would I say? I felt like a kid again…

"I see you are up and about, Alex?" she said. Her voice was soft and sweet. I nodded immediately. "How do you feel?"

"Much better… and bored." I tried to be honest. There was no use lying to her. She nodded. It was good she was here instead of her husband. He would have dumped me right back in my bed without any explanation. I clacked with my tongue. She still looked at me with her neutral expression. What does she want? I looked around and smiled cheaply.

"I really needed to go to the bathroom." I whispered. She laughed. I sighed in relief. "And… do I really have to stay in bed? I'm feeling quite good." I asked, hoping she would let me go. But I knew she wouldn't do it.

"I want my husband, to look at you before, you are aloud to leave this room." She explained. I sighed. No such luck. "But before that, I want to talk with you. Please, sit." She demanded. I sat on the bed faster then I thought was possible. I didn't want to get on her bad side. She took a chair and placed it near my bed. I gulped. I have a feeling I was getting a lecture.

"Now, that you are well rested, I want to know what happened prior to the fight, that woud have caused you both to act like?" She continued. Her voice was still soft but it had an edge to it that demanded the respect she deserved. I gulped. Okay, she knew about my condition, which was a bonus. But what should I tell her. Hey, I kissed your daughter thinking I was kissing Glorfindel. But don't worry, we settled it down. Yeah, right.

"Euh… " I looked down. How to put this. Damn, why did it have to be so difficult?

"Just tell me what happened, Alex. I can see you are struggling with what to say, and that your are battling with yourself. But there was no reason to start fighting." She said. I looked up. I thanked my lucky star I was talking with Celebrian instead of Elrond.

"_Gomenasai_… I'm sorry… I wasn't myself that night and… " I gave up. "You're right, I'm battling with myself. I don't know where the draw the line between the male me, and me, me. I'm so confused." I looked away. "And Glo- Lord Glorfindel had come in at the wrong moment, and I think one thing led to another."

She nodded. "I know. I heard the first version from Glorfindel himself." She giggled. Did I heard that right? She giggled? "I must say, you bring the best out of our Seneschal. In all the years I've been living here, I have never seen him like this before. You must have changed something in him somehow."

I looked at her in disbelief. Glorfindel changing? The sky must be falling. Maybe Kate was right. "He cares about me. Besides, he knows about my condition as well." That brought a surprised on her face.

"Does he?" She smiled. "That was to be expected. He is a very thoughtful Elf."

"And pretty old." I said. She laughed. I grinned. I like her. Maybe Galadriel was like her?

"Yes, he cares about you very much. He was very concerned about your health. He came here every day to visit you." She said to me. But I already knew that.

"Kate told me."

"Lady Kate is very observant. I'm glad my son has found someone worthy of his character."

"They are a cute couple." I said. I leaned back against the headboard of the bed. I feel already much better now, both in body and spirit.

"Alex, it is time you make a decision about your condition. You can not stay like this forever. This is not you. Maybe our trip to Lothlorien will help. My Naneth may be able to help you, if you want her to." She explained.

I totally forgot about that trip. To see the Golden Wood would be something to remember. But meeting Lady Galadriel would kind of creep me out. I pull a face and I heard Celebrain laughing.

"You do not have to be afraid of my mother, Alex. She is very kind."

"I know, it's just that she can read mind and stuff, and well, that's not normal." I tried to explain. She smiled. Here silver hair were glistering in the sun light. I wish I had hair like that. I looked her in the eye. "I am really, really sorry about what happened. It was the spur of the moment."

She smiled. "Do not worry about it anymore. All is well."

"You are too kind, My Lady." I said. Suddenly the doors opened and there came Elrond. Crap, I really don't want to see him. Celebrian smiled and greeted her husband. They must have kind of a telepathic link, or something. Elrond looked me over. I feel so exposed. Like a lab rat. I think the nerve in my right eye started to twitch. Elrond gave me a frown.

"I was just stretching my legs." I said nonchalant.

"I see." He replied. I grinned. You see, if you keep smiling they think you like it even if you don't, so they would stop hurting you. Reverse psychology. You have to love it. And it worked, because he looked away, sighing. "Let me see to it."

I nodded, smiling. He checked my bandages. But my wounds were completely gone, so he took them away. He looked me up and down, then turned around. Celebrian was laughing silently. I shook my head.

"So, can I go?" I asked nicely. Elrond raised his eyebrow a little and sighed. He waved his hand towards the door. I gave him a hundred watt smile and jumped upright.

"But, I want you to take heed to my advise: do not tax yourself." He said eventually. I nodded. Then I looked down. I still had to find a tunic or something. Elrond must have anticipated this because, magically one appeared in his hand, or that's what it looked like to me. I thanked him and put it on. It was a nice one and it was green, which meant, it clashed with my red hair. But is was a tunic none the less. I bowed to Lady Celebrian and nodded to Lord Elrond and left the House of Healing.

After I went back to my room to find a better tunic, I went straight the gardens; I really needed to see something other then a rooftop or ceiling. I wanted to see the sky, smell flowers and feel the earth under my boots. When I was finally out there I looked up. I was standing in the middle of Celebrian's Garden. The sky was blue. No clouds. This must be something Elves like to do. Yep, I'm still learning it.

I looked around. The ground was still covered in snow, but the air was getting warmer. I took a deep breath. The pain was gone. I smiled. There were no flowers around, but I was satisfied. I found a bench and sat on it. Actually I laid on my back and looked at the sky. One leg was up on the bench and the other one was dangling to the ground. I put my arm behind my head and relaxed. I wasn't cold, nor warm. I liked it. But the peaceful moment was interrupted by someone's footsteps which my delicate ears picked up.

I kept my eyes closed and listened. They were heavy footfalls, so it could be male. As the person came closer and closer, they stopped not far from me. Suddenly the warm of the sun was gone. I frowned. I pried one eye open to look who was standing over me. Well, who would have guessed. His golden hair lit up like a halo because of the sun. I closed my eye again.

"You're blocking the sun." I said. The person sighed and moved away. "Ah, that's much better."

"We need to talk." He said. I shrugged.

"Then talk." Was I avoiding him? Guess I am. I… just couldn't find the words.

He sighed. "I want to apologize for what I did. I am sorry."

"No, you're not." I replied. Neither was I. He really had that one coming. Besides he started it. I frowned. Or did I? You know what: lets put all blame for this on Arwen and the Dorwinion wine.

"Yes, I am, Alex. I should have known better then to attack you from behind, but this is all confusing." He said with an edge in his voice. I cracked my eyes open. Did he just say that he attacked first? Fine by me.

"If you want to take the blame, fine by me. But… I am to blame as well. We both were wrong on this oh so delicate matter. Jeez, all these commotion about a little fight. You Elves really need to lighten up a bit." I told him. I pulled myself into a sitting position. Glorfindel looked confused, then he shook his head.

"No, it was ill mannered from my side. I know who you are and I would never hit a female regardless of race." I raised my eyebrow. "There is an honor we have to up hold. Everyone else would fight or defend to keep your honor intact. What I did was wrong."

I laughed. Oh my God, how old can you get. Chivalry died a long time ago. I shook my head and continued laughing. But Glorfindel was serious, I could tell. I stood up and stretched myself. I took a deep breath and face him.

"Sweet Eru, Glorfindel. You really think I care about that? Where I come from chivalry died a long time ago. The only thing men cared for was greed and money, and we Women were no better than that." I shook my head. "I'm just a big girl in a male body who loves a good fight and then you people go all crazy like the world is about to end. Guess I'll never understand this."

I stepped away from him. "Guess I like this world much better." I said after a while. Glorfindel arched an eyebrow. I grinned at him. "You're so cute when you apologize." Glorfindel rolled his eyes.

"You cannot stay serious, can you?" he asked me. I arched an eyebrow.

"Who? Me?" I pointed to myself. "Nay."

"Can you forgive me?" He asked nicely. He almost pouted. It made me blush.

"Forgive?" I asked with a tone that had to make you wonder. Glorfindel looked horrified. I smiled. "There's nothing to forgive, Glory. We are both to blame. Besides, I kicked you sorry little arse." I sing-songed.

Glorfindel laughed. "You just got lucky."

"Lucky my butt. I won, so suck it up." I stuck my tongue out at him. He sighed. "C'mon, admit it. You lost. I won. Now who's the better Elf?"

He surrendered by holding his hands up. "Fine, you won."

I jumped. "Yeah, ha! Well, take that, Mr. Balrog-slayer." I poked him on the shoulder.

"But I almost killed you." He continued. I raised my eyebrow.

"That doesn't count. I still won." I piped in.

"It doesn't count?"

"Yep."

"You are impossible!"

"Statement of the month."

"I almost killed you and you don't care?"

"I am still alive if you haven't noticed."

He sighed. "You have an answer for everything, don't you?"

"Well, you have finally met you match, Glory. Live with it." We moved out of the garden and into the main construction of Rivendell.

"Guess I have no choice."

"Everyone has a choice you just don't see it."

"See what?"

"Your choice."

"…"

"What, nothing to say?" I smiled. Glorfindel glared at me.

"You are driving me mad."

"Ah, my work is done here." I said joyfully. Glorfindel gave up. I guess it was time for dinner. I was quite hungry. The crap there served in the Houses of Healing don't define food. I was on the same foot as Glorfindel. I kept on smiling. He just rolled his eyes. Good old days. How I've missed it. The dinning hall looked like new. What conspired here, I wondered? I grinned. Everyone eyes were locked on us. Like I gave a damn.

"I'm hungry. C'mon." I elbowed him in the side. " And you know, I can wipe the floor with any time." I said.

"Oh?"

"I was drunk, so one major setback." I explained.

"So was I." He told me. We arrived at our usual table. The twins were staring at us in disbelieve. Kate looked happy. I sat and Glorfindel shifted next to me. I looked hungrily at the food.

"So, I see you accepted his apology." I looked at Kate. I blinked.

"What apology?" I asked playing dumb.

Kate looked around in confusion. "Well, about the fight?" She asked carefully. The twin looked confused too. Elrond and his wife have no idea what was wrong and Erestor who sat next to Glorfindel arched an eyebrow.

"What Fight?"

"The fight you and Lord Glorfindel…"

I looked at the golden Elda in confusion. "Did we fight? I didn't know." Glorfindel was smart enough to keep his mouth shut. I looked back at Kate. "Girl, what have you been smoking? You starting to see things."

"Stop playing dumb with me Alex!" Kate cried. She knew I was toying with her. I laughed. The twins were looking back and fro.

"Yeah, yeah, we kissed and make up!" I said cool. Glorfindel spilled his drink and Kate giggled. The twins' mouth were hanging open and Arwen, oh I'd so forgotten about her, was laughing. Glorfindel glared and me and I blew him a kiss. I gathered my food on my plate and started to eat.

"Alex…"

"Drop it Kate." I said. She nodded and she continued eating as well. Everyone went back to their conversations. There was one thing on my mind. I looked at the Elda and grinned.

"You're leaving your left side way open. No wonder I knocked you out." I said. Glorfindel arched an eyebrow.

"How could you know? I thought you were drunk?" He asked. The twins were listening in.

"So were you. That's besides the point. I notice things, okay. Anyway, your good with a right hook," I stated as I touched my left cheek, "but you leave you left side open for any attack. My guess you aren't good in bare handed combat." I explained. " And don't say I'm not right, because I know your left side hurts."

"Of course, you kicked me there." He clarified. I nodded.

"How can the two of you talk about this?" I think it was Elladan who was speaking. I shrugged.

"Because the next time he surprises me, he won't be so lucky." I replied.

"There won't be a next time." I stared at Elrond. I smiled cheaply. That Elf needed to get a life.

"But now he knows about his weak point." Elrohir responded with a nod. "Won't that place you in a disadvantage?"

I shook my head and took a sip from my glass. "Next time we spar," I looked over to the Elf in question with an arched eyebrow, "a friendly one that is, I want you not to hold back." Glorfindel stared at me. I looked back at Elrohir. "If you'd have looked closely to our fight, I was the one with the upper hand ever since the beginning." Glorfindel rolled his eyes and I winked at him.

"I don't understand." Elladan asked. Even Elrond and Erestor were looking interesting. Kate smiled. I gave out a sigh. Kate took over.

"Basically, Alex was more superior in his hand to hand skills then Lord Glorfindel. No offense." Glorfindel waved it away. "So, Alex was directing their fight until the very last moment and he was the last one standing." She explained. I nodded at her. I am even more proud that she didn't slip by calling me 'her'.

"So, in other words, Glory. You need to brush up you skill. Or you won't be able to defeat me, until you manage to fight like me. though fat chance that is." I smiled. I looked at Kate. "The only one who could, could mind you, defeat me is Kate."

"Thanks Alex, I feel so appreciated." She replied. I grinned. Elrohir smiled at her, love was coming off in waves.

"Your welcome."

"Are you done gloating?" Glorfindel asked. I arched an eyebrow. Erestor looked smug. I grinned.

"Nope. I told you before: you're stuck with me and I will remind you of it every day. And everyone will know how I ki-" Glorfindel covered his hand over my mouth.

"Are you done?" He asked. Okay, okay I will stop. I was acting like a seven year old. I licked his hand. He grimaced and wiped his hand on his tunic.

"Serves you right." I mumbled. I went back to my food. I let the others talk while I kept silent for the rest of the meal. I frowned and looked over at Glorfindel who was conversing with Erestor. Was Celebrian right. I caught the eye of the Lady of Imladris and she nodded, looking at the Golden Elf. I went back to staring at Glorfindel. I guess she was right. He was more carefree ever since he had Kate and I. Could it be? I stared back at my food. This was all my doing. But what would he do when I changed back? I looked at him from the corner of my eye. What were my feelings on this matter? I sighed. I just didn't know! I needed more time. I leaned back in my chair as I finished eating.

"I'm stuffed."

Kate looked at me. "Really, you ate like a pig."

"No, I have an appetite of a Hobbit." I winked. "Which is perfectly healthy." The twins laughed at my analogy. Then I excused myself. I walked the corridors by myself. I still admire the paintings and what not. But the ellyth, who I passed in my wandering, were always giggling behind my back. I sighed. Did they think that I was that good looking as a male? Well, Arwen did. She's going to have a major stroke when she find out about me being female. I stopped at the balcony that overlooked the waterfalls. I leaned my elbows on the railings and relaxed. The sound of the waterfalls were kind of therapeutic.

"Beautiful, are they not?" Glorfindel said, standing next to me.

"Tell me about Gondolin." I asked without looking. He didn't say anything. Maybe it was a wrong thing to ask about. A moment passed and I'm starting to regret that I asked it. I looked to my side. He was staring into the distance. The sun was slowing setting. So, I watched the waterfalls. Glorfindel stirred next to me. I looked up. His brow were furrowed and he stepped away. I sighed. I saw his back retreating into the shadow. I shook my head. Guess I'm not the only one who's running away from the past.

"Glorfindel!" I shouted. The elf in question stopped, but didn't turn. "You can't run from your past forever. I know, because I've been doing it too." I added, quietly. Slowly he turned around and faced me. I gave him a small smile. I looked back at the waterfalls. "Maybe… maybe we could help each other." I looked back at him. He hasn't moved, but I could feel his eyes on me. I heard him sigh. A moment later he was standing back next to me. I smiled. We didn't need to talk and I understood him. Reliving your death isn't something I would encourage. We stood there in silence, enjoying each others presences.

"It was the most beautiful city I have ever known," He started. "I still can see it in my mind from time to time… The sun was coming from the white cover of the mountain tops while the city was still cloaked in darkness. I loved the mornings while I walked through the gardens. The entire city was surrounded by a vast meadow which was the valley itself. No words can describe it, even a poet would have problems trying to describe the white City of Gondolin."

"I wish I could have seen it. Well, Imladris is already pretty magnificent. But thanks for telling me." I said.

He beamed. "You would have loved it, Alex."

"Really? Why would you think that?" I asked. He looked at me.

"I just know."

"Ah, mysterious are we now?"

He laughed. "Now, tell me about your city."

"My city? Oh, God. Anything but that." I said, teasing him. He arched an eyebrow.

"That bad?"

I grinned. "No. Okay, I lived outside the city, near a big hospital."

"Hospital?"

"Yeah, a big House of Healing, more like building and a lot of houses. It is almost a city on its own. Anyway, I lived in a two-story house together with Kate. We are like a few miles from the center of the city where you can find anything. Good Neighbors, a small back garden, the whole nine yards. Does that satisfied you?" I asked him. He nodded. I really can't explain everything that's going in my world. It would be mind boggling. Maybe I could draw it, you know, the place I have lived. I looked down. Can't believe I will never go back there. Never see my city again or… my parents. Before I knew it , I felt a tear as it ran down my cheek. I would miss them… very much. I swallowed hard. A warm hand touched my cheek wiping the tear away. I looked up and locked eyes with Glorfindel. He understood my pain, I could see it in his eyes. Oh God, I'm being such a wuss.

"Don't cry." He said. My heart was beating fast. His fingers caressed my skin, electrifying it. This is my home now. Rivendell. Imladris. Not… no, I can't think about it anymore. I leaned into his touch and rested my head against his shoulder. My arms were limp, but yes, I cried. Call me silly, but I couldn't do this anymore. He embraced me and I sighed. We must have looked funny. Two guys hugging each other. The horror!

"I will miss them. My parents, my friends… " I whispered against his shoulder. "Coming here seems so attractive, but thinking back how I lived… it's so damn hard!"

"I know. I have been through it as well." He replied. "But you have to move on."

I nodded; "I just need…"

"I will be here for you if you need me, Alex." He said. Well, it was more like a plea. Glorfindel doesn't beg. I looked up and he stared at me. Actually we were looking eye to eye.

"Thanks." I responded. Then I blushed because we were holding each other like… If someone would ran into us now, they will get the wrong idea. So, I looked like a deer caught in the headlights and he just grinned at me.

"Stop hugging me like were married . This ain't Brokeback Mountain!" I pushed him away. He looked stunned while I readjust my clothes.

"_BrokeBack Mountain_?" He asked.

"Forget it!" I laughed. "I have to act like a man… euh Elf. Whatever! You know what I mean." I said. He laughed.

"Enlighten me."

I eyed him. "Serious? What kind of Elf are you. If someone would have seen us, they get the wrong idea. And let me tell you something: I am totally straight."

"Ah, I see. That means?"

"I like males, that is what I meant." I said walking away. He followed me.

"Mmm, you are right, they will get the wrong idea."

I blinked. "What? What do you mean?"

He eyed me. There was a damn twinkle in his eye. "Well, you are currently a male, but I can live with that."

I was shocked. My jaw must have hit the ground. Did he just say… "I did not heard that!" He laughed. "Shut up, Glorfindel. You are making me insane."

"Guess, my work his done here." He joked.

"Hey! Don't steal lines from me, you overgrown butt monkey!" I shouted. He just kept on laughing. Smart ass!

* * *

**I don't know where I get the idea for writing all of this, must be my muse or something. I hope you enjoyed this chapter like I did? So, don't forget to review!!!! I mean it!!!**

**Anyway, the moment you all have been waiting for will be in the next chapter. So, a bit patient and it will work out just fine (g) Then my first book is finished, but don't panic, I won't stop writing!!!!**

**So, until later**

**Ja ne**

**Jessie**


	27. Change

**Disclaimer: See chapter one**

'**Lo my faithful readers, here is the chapter you all have been waiting for, the last one of this Book, but don't worry, it's not the real ending. Book II will be posted sometime after my SAT's which will start next week, so Chapter 28 will be posted at the end of next month.**

**So, I hope you all are going to love this one and please leave a review behind. I really love those, you know.**

**I want to thank my beta for editing… plz gave her an applause!!**

**So, on with the story…**

* * *

**Chapter 27: Change**

It had been three days since I'd been released from the infirmary. And I was now tossing and turning in my bed because I couldn't sleep. I lay on my back, staring at the ceiling. The sun hadn't even come up yet. I sighed. I was bored out of my skull. Elrond forbade me to put any stress on my lungs, which means I couldn't train. So, I had a lot of tension built up in my body that needed to be released. I rubbed my eyes and stood up. There was no use staying in bed, might as well get up.

I went to the bathroom and got myself cleaned up, put some fresh clothes on and then left the room. I breathed in the fresh morning air, it was sweet and a bit damp. As I my way towards Kate's room to see if she was awake yet, the whole of Rivendell was still asleep. Though the guards were still out, as I passed one, I gave him a silent nod and it was returned. After living here awhile, you actually learn the paths and no longer get as lost as before. But hey, I have yet seen many of the other parts of Imladris yet because it is simply a huge place. I wondered if I would get lost in Lorien as well, when it was my time to go there. I smiled, shaking my head enough thinking about that now it was time to finally track down Kate.

I arrived at her door and was about to knock when I heard something. I put my ear against the door and listen. My eyes widened and pulled away. Sleeping my ass! If I heard correctly they were making out. I shivered. Ever since my accident or fight if you want to put it, those two had been even closer then before. I could hear the wedding bells already. I shook my head. So much for companionship from her. Guess I have to find someone else to keep me occupied. I walked away from the door, but halted in my tracks. Suddenly I was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Glorfindel, Glorfindel where art thou Glorfindel?" I singsonged. So I took a new direction. But the question is: where in Hell's name is his room? I frowned and wrinkled my nose. What did Gandalf say in Moria? If you are lost, always follow your nose. Or something like that. So I put my nose to the test. I must have wandered for about twenty minutes until my gut feelings told me I was on the right track. Maybe the Valar have a hand in this. Suddenly I found myself at a door in middle of nowhere. I looked normal, to say the least. But was it the right one?

There's only one thing to do. I opened the door and peeked inside. My Elven eyes make out an office of some sort. There was a desk covered with paper, a few plants and a small library. For all I know, I have peeked in Erestor's room. But then I saw a door to the right. I walked in and closed the door behind me with a silent click. I crossed the room and peeked into the other room. My eyes widened. Jackpot! This is Glorfindel's room. I grinned and stepped into the room.

Mr. Balrog-slayer was laying on his stomach, half covered with his sheets. One leg was hanging over the edge and an arm was under his pillow. I had a nice view of his back. I didn't know the guy slept naked. I walked closer. His eyes were misted and his breathing regular. Oh, God stop drooling; this image was burned in my memory forever. But I had to be careful. Any strange moves and I'll probably be dead. This is a seasoned warrior we are talking about. But I felt like being evil. I took my position far away from him and crammed myself in a corner away from his sight. Then I took a deep breath.

"Ai, ai! A Balrog has come!" I shouted. The poor Elf must have jumped a mile into the air and felt out of his bed. I couldn't hold it any longer and laughed so hard, tears sprung from my eyes. Glorfindel was frantic looking around, breathing hard. And by my lucky stars, he did slept naked. From top to bottom. He was cursing in several languages and glared at me; I was holding my sides because they hurt from all the laughing.

"That was not funny!" He hissed, taking a step closer to me. Damn, the Elf was glowing. I snickered.

"But you should have seen your face. Priceless." I manage to say between laughing and snickering. He growled and yanked me towards him. My eyes locked with his, but I still grinned.

"Do that a-"

"Oh, lighten up!" I swapped his arm away. "I was bored." I told him. He raised an eyebrow in anger. "Did I interrupted your beauty sleep?" I purred. He narrowed his eyes. I could feel his demeanor coming off him in waves. I have never seen him like that before. I let my eyes wander over his body. Well, like I haven't seen him naked before.

"Like what you see?"

That jolted me out of my dream and I blushed . He is one yummy Elf Lord.

"What are you doing here?" He asked while finding himself some breeches. I shrugged.

"Like I said, I'm bored."

"Bored? And that was the reason to wake me up like that?" He asked. I watched him putting on his cloths. Pity. I leaned against the wall.

"Well, I was going to wake up Kate but she was a bit occupied." He raised an eyebrow. "Didn't want to interrupt their little party." He sighed. I smiled. "So, I came here."

"Indeed." He walked out of his room and I followed him. It was still dark outside, but the sun was already peeking behind the horizon. I guess he was still a bit angry with me about that stunt. I shook my head.

"So, I was thinking: let's take the horses and escape Rivendell for today. Oh, even better: we can take a picnic with us and return this evening." I said. Glorfindel stopped in his tracks and eyed me. I smiled at him.

"I can't." He said. "I have a lot of paperwork to do."

I shrugged. "The papers can wait. C'mon Glory live up a bit. What do you say?" I asked. I crossed my fingers. Glorfindel sighed. "Pretty please, with a cherry on top?" I said innocently.

"Fine."

"Oh yay! You're the Elf!" I was quite happy. "Then let's go before Elrond stops us." I took the Elf and dragged him towards the door. I must say I was pretty strong in this body. If I was a female I was probably hauling a statue along. So, we took our things, went to the kitchen and grabbed some food. All the way I was humming 'Eye of the Tiger' and getting an amused look from Glorfindel. He managed to bring a basket along. I then ran back to my room to get my weapons.

The horses were happy to see us. Asfaloth was tried to bite Glorfindel on his hand when Glorfindel tried to pat him. Guess the white horse wasn't happy to be neglected for so long. But Glory gave him some carrots and He seemed to settle down. Hotaru neighed and I greeted him. His ears were flat on his neck and I gave him a glare. The horse lowered his head and nodded. Good boy. We saddled the horses, strapped everything onto our saddles and off we were. We left Rivendell behind us and I was happy. Even Glorfindel looked pleased to be back outside.

"Am I glad to be back into the open. I was getting cabin fever there." I looked around. "So, any idea where to go?" I asked the Golden haired Elda. He came riding next to me and looked at his surroundings. It was somewhere in February and there was less snow now. The horses were glad to stretch their legs. It wouldn't be long until we will set out to Lorien.

"This way." He said. I kicked Hotaru in the flanks and followed him. It was a small path so I was forced to ride behind him. I admired the open and I wondered where we were going. But I thrust him. Soon as the path was a bit wider I came riding back next to him. I smelled in the fresh air again. It smell of trees and snow.

"While we are on the road, I can check on the sentries."

I shook my head. "One day you'll be married to your job. You can't leave it alone, can you?" I said. He smiled and shook his head. "Thought so." We kicked our horses into a canter and I enjoyed it. After a half a hours riding like this, Glorfindel pulled his horse back. Hotaru followed. I looked around, I had the feeling there were some Elves around. Glorfindel looked around as well. He held his hand up and mentioned me to be silent. I nodded. The footfalls of our horses were almost none audible. I can't stop grinning. Suddenly were heard voices. Glorfindel shook his head in frustration. This should be fun.

"And here I thought you bunch of Elves are guarding the road?" His voice ran painfully through the air. A dark head peeked through the trees. His expression was one of horror.

"Mae Govannen, Lord Glorfindel. We didn't know you were coming." He replied.

"If you paid attention to the road you would have." He retorted back. I grinned. He lashed out on the poor Elves. I shook my head. After some shouting, Glorfindel and I went back on our way. I stared at the Elf.

"You are evil." I said, laughing. "You scared the shit out of them. Was that really necessary?"

He nodded. "Yes Alex. They are the first line of defense of Imladris. If they don't do they duty properly Orcs would have found their way into Rivendell already. And that would be a bad thing."

"You got a point." I replied. The sun was up now and I enjoyed how it warmed my face. Soon after, we arrived at the second sentry, but the guy on duty heard us and called out. Glorfindel looked satisfied and nodded. I snickered. I've been doing that for sometime now. As soon as we arrived at the next sentry I asked Glorfindel if I could call out at them. He looked at me and after a moment he nodded. I leered. And like the first sentry, they didn't hear us coming.

I held Hotaru a bit back and looked at the tree top. I could see two dark haired Elves chatting with each other. I gave Glorfindel a look and he shook his head. I stopped my horse and dismounted. I made stealthy my way to the tree. Then I looked up. "Don't you think I realize what's going on here! Get your arses out of this damn tree this instance." I gave Glory a cheap grin. Three Elves made their way out of the tree and looked around; when they saw Glorfindel, they blanched. I grinned. I crossed my arms and looked intimidating.

"Didn't you know that your bunch of Elves are the first line of defense? What if an Orcs crossed this road? What if I was an Orc? I could have killed you all by know! What are you trying to do then, crying back to your mothers. This is pathetic! A five year old can do better then this!" I shouted. Glorfindel looked amused. The elves were sweating. But one elf managed to open his mouth.

"But… we thought that…"

"Stop thinking!" I interrupted. "It makes my dick itch." I looked them in the eye. This was kind of fun. "Now, Ladies, you're going to go back up in that tree and guard this damn road. And the next time I pass this path, all of you are ready to ambush or at least shout out! Dark times are coming!" I narrowed my eyes.

They nodded in unison and climbed back into the tree. I made my way to my horse and mounted. Glorfindel looked amused. I kicked Hotaru into a canter closing followed by the Elda. A moment passed.

"And you say I am evil." He said, breaking the silent. I burst out laughing. He arched an eye.

"Oh Valar, I needed that." I replied. "I have all these tension build inside of me. That shouting helped a lot."

"I think those Elves are going to avoid you for some time." He said. I smiled.

"Well, I learned from the best." I eyed him. He shook his head.

After a while we found a nice meadow. It had already passed noon and I was hungry. The horses were grazing not far from our spot. I took something to eat and laid on my back. The sky was blue and no clouds were in sight. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Glorfindel doing the same thing. I smiled while taking a bite from my bread. Somehow I was glad we weren't talking. Sometimes I like the silent, so you can enjoy your environment.

But I looked over at the Elda. He was staring into the distance. Probably doing the same thing I was doing: thinking. I loved our little expedition this morning. It was really something else. I pulled myself up right. He looked at me and I smiled. He handed over the water canteen and I drank. I wished Spring could come a bit faster.

"Ah, I really needed that." I said.

"It was a good idea, Alex."

I grinned. "See, listening to me helps a lot."

"Only because you insisted." He replied.

"Well, what can I say." I said. His face was neutral, but his eyes were laughing. I think, I'm starting to like him. I looked down and frowned. I was getting just to this male part. How hard will it be to turn back. Will, they still accept me? Will I change?

"What ails you?" He asked suddenly. I looked up and shrugged. Should I tell him? Why not.

"It's about me." I started.

"And?"

"I don't know." I said, because I really haven't a flipping clue. He gave me a warm smile.

"Then change. We will work it out." He said. I raised my eyebrows. "There is no use staying like that, Alex. Like I said before, this isn't you."

I sighed. "I know… but I feel comfortable like this. Maybe this is silly and I have no clue why this happened in the first place."

"There must have been a reason."

I nodded. "Guess, I hated men in general because they were selfish, rude the whole nine yards. I had some bad relationships and I don't want to relive it."

"Are there no good things about males in general." He asked. I eyed him. I shook my head, but then rethink it.

"Well, coming here change my view about it." I whispered.

"Then it was a good thing you came here." He responded.

Yeah, you changed most of my outlook on males as well. I sighed and looked up. But I couldn't say that to him. Why not? Why was I afraid to say it?

"Alex, let me be honest with you: ever since you came I have changed as well. You showed me that there is more to life then I was let to believe. Many would think me old and boring and I hide most of the time in my office. But you, you have changed me back to the Elf I once was." He said. I blinked.

My heart was beating faster. That was beautiful. "You're welcome." I spoke softly. He shifted and sat next to me. I have no idea what he was planning, but it couldn't be good. My heart was even beating faster then before.

"Alex." He said softly. Don't look, don't look. But I couldn't resist. My eyes locked with his and I shivered. "Alex." The way he said my name makes me all soft inside. Suddenly his hand was caressing my cheek. I wanted to pull away, but my body refused. "Alex." Why does he do that? Then he came closer and closer. It was the library all over.

Soft lips touched mine, but I was to shocked to responds. I gave in and I closed my eyes. Why the hell not. I responded and before I knew he was kissing me back. I felt so light. My lips were on fire. He placed kisses on my cheek, down my throat and I trembled. But I wanted more. I pulled him closer and mine lips seek out his. His kissed me passionately and I felt backwards. His body covered mine and for the first time in my life: I surrendered.

I ran my hands through his hair while he seek entrance with his tongue. I hesitated at first, but I gave in. We battled and I savored him. My body was on fire and I never felt anything like this before. I pulled away and looked me in the eye. I saw love and tenderness there. Do I love him… I crabbed him and kissed him. I never knew I good feel like this, like I have never seen the sky before. We broke free because we needed some air. He caressed my cheek again. Why do I feel like weeping.

"There you are." He said softly. What did he mean? Did I… I looked down and saw something I have truly missed. My hands were back like they used to be. I looked back at him but with fear. "Don't. There is no need. I will be here." He said. I nodded. I was truly back. I came back down and kissed me again. I just want to vanish inside his kiss. I can't describe it. Elven kisses were quite different then from humans. I held him close because I was afraid. After some more kisses we broke free again. He pulled himself off of me and sat. I pulled myself upright and stood up.

I took a deep breath and looked down. My breasts are back. I have back my waistline and a my nice firm ass. I touched between my legs. I sighed in relieve. Yep, he was gone too. I turned around and looked at the Elda. He was smiling. I blushed. I was back to my old self again. I looked up and thanks the Gods. But I had a nice experience being a male; but would I stay now like this?

Glorfindel stood up and came standing next to me. I faced him, but I had to look up.

"I shrunk." I said. My voice was all female again. "Not fair." He laughed. I poked him on his shoulder. "Shut up."

"Are you not happy now." He asked. I crossed my arms. Damn this was getting use too. Suddenly my breasts were in the way. I wrinkled my nose.

"I liked my previous height." I replied. "I feel so friggin' short."

"I like it." He leaned in and kissed me. My knees were going to bend if he doesn't stop. He pulled away with a smile.

"Well, at least someone likes it." I said. I stared at him. "How are we going to explain this? I mean; do I really stay now like this?"

"Yes, you will. And for the other question; we will see when we get back." He left it with that. I 'humphed', because I didn't like that idea. Only Kate and Celebrian knew about my condition.

"Well that's very comforting." I responded. He winked at me. The nerve. He sat back down and grabbed something to eat. I stretched myself and sat next to him. He offered me some dried meat and I took it. Many things were running through my head. A warm hand laid on my leg. I looked up. Glorfindel smiled. I smiled back. Okay, I wasn't alone in this. But still… it was creepy. As soon as we have eaten, we packed our things and called back our horses.

Hotaru was freaked out for a moment. But he caught my sent and greeted me. I let out a sigh of happiness. I had to adjust my stirrups, then mounted and waited for Glorfindel to move out. Then we galloped down the meadow. The wind ran through my red hair and I shouted. I tried to ran pass Glorfindel, but his horse was a bit faster.

Okay, it feels good to be back.

The sun was slowly setting behind the horizon when we reached Rivendell. I was a nervous wreck. Glorfindel comforted me as good as he could. But it didn't help. After a half a hour riding, we entered Imladris. I tried to stay in the shadows so nobody could see me. I gulped. It's like coming to Rivendell for the first time and meeting these Elves.

We stopped in the courtyard and two stable hands came running to us. I dismounted Hotaru and patted him on his neck. The Elf looked weird at me. I raised my eyebrow. He took the horse and moved away and did looked behind him for a moment. Guess, he figured it out. A hand laid on my shoulder and I startled.

"Peace Alex." Glorfindel said. I glared at him.

"Don't do that." I hissed back. He looked amused. I took my stuff and went to my room. I really needed at bath. I passed many curious looks and whispers. But I kept on walking, like tunnel vision. I finally reach my room and looked the door. I let out a big breath. I dumped my things on the bed and went to the bathroom. I took a bath and relaxed. When I was finished and went back to my room. I yanked open my closet and took my clothes. Well, I don't have dresses like I ever gonna wear them. Fat chance.

When I was done with my hair, someone knocked on the door. My eyes widened and my heart stopped. Who could this be? I ran to the door and put my back against it. The person tried to open it up, but it didn't budged. What do I do? What do I do? I looked around in frantic.

"Alex? Are you in there?"

Oh, shit! The twins. They can't see me like this. What do I do? But a rational voice said that I have to face it now or later. But I didn't want it now. The door moved again and I put my weight against it.

"Alex? We know you are in there. Please open up." Said one of the twins. Why them. Oh, God. I was going regret this. I pushed against the door for the last time and backed away. I was trembling, but I held my head high. The door swung open suddenly and two Elves went sprawling on the floor. If I wasn't serious I would have laughed. Two pair of eyes looked up at me and widened.

"Elladan. Elrohir." I said. "What bring you here to my humble presence?" I grinned.

"Who are you?" One of them asked. I rolled my eyes. Really. Suddenly I heard another voice.

"Alex, have you se-" She entered my room and stopped in mid sentence. I smiled and waved. Her eyes widened and made a jump of joy. She ran to me over the twins, who were forgotten and embraced me. "Alex! You changed back! I can't believe this!" We danced around like we were used too.

"Kate! Get away from this…" Elrohir shouted, jumping from the floor. Kate rolled her eyes and held him back.

"Honey, this is Alex. The real Alex." She looked at me.

"Hey." I said joyful. Elrohir dropped his jaw and Elladan wasn't far off.

"But how?" He asked his love. I moved a bit further and Elrohir moved a bit back. I grinned.

"Long story short: I am a female, but somehow or someone changed me into an ellon. But now all is back to normal." I explained. He looked me over. God, they were the most stupidest Elves you can come across. Okay, getting the know a male Alex that you know and thrust and suddenly you have a female Alex sanding in front of your nose. I would freak out too. "Can we drop it?" I asked. The twins were still staring at me like a grew a second head. I sighed and addressed my friend.

"How are you?" I asked her.

She laughed. "Good. By the way; where have you been?" She asked me; I shrugged.

"I was bored this morning so I went and wake up Glorfindel and together we went out. Was quite fun actually." I said, smiling.

There was a twinkle in her eyes. "Mmmm, I see. Did he had a hand in this?"

"I do not know what you mean." I was mocking. Things like that never passed Kate. She is to observant. I grinned and then cleared my throat. The two boy wonders were still gawking at us. I poked Kate in the side. She shook her head. Then she grabbed her boyfriend and kissed him fiercely. I raised my eyebrows together with Elladan and edged away.

"Oh, my virgin eyes. I can't watch!" I whimpered. I covered my eyes, but looked trough my finger. She had the nerve to give me the finger. Good thing Elves don't know what it means. I looked at Elladan with interest. "Can you believe this." I waved around. "And in my room. My room!" He gave me a warm smile. I grinned back.

"So are we cool?" I asked him. He looked confused. "Are were still friends. I haven't changed except my appearance. So, are you okay with that?"

He frowned, thinking. The clock was ticking. Then he nodded. "No hard feelings, Lady Alex?" He leered. The nerve of him. I punched him on the shoulder.

"Just Alex, Dan. Anymore of that Lady crap and you have a first line ticket to the Healing room." He replied. Then we laughed.

"You have not changed at all, but it will be getting just to."

"Don't behave differently. Just because I'm female now and have breasts you don't have to thread me like a damsel in distress, alright? I won't break a nail and come crying." I joked. He laughed. I looked over at the love birds and they were still at it. I groaned. I really want to get out of here but I didn't want to face the populace. So, what do I do?

"Elladan, Elrohir." A voice said. And I thanked the Gods for his interference. Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum looked at the person who has entered my sanctuary. Glorfindel has his arms crossed.

"Oh, thank the Valar. Glorfindel, they?" I pointed to the couple, "Are polluting my room with their antics." Kate gave me a glare. "Before you know, they go into the second stage. Cloths all over th-" Kate covered my mouth. She gave Glorfindel a nice warm smile.

"Mae govannan, Lord Glorfindel." She said. I snickered. Glorfindel looked stern, then he addressed his mood towards the twins.

"Your father wishes to see both of you." The twins were rooted on spot. "Now!" Glorfindel barked. Those two 'eeped' and ran from my room. Kate let go of my head and I backed off from her.

"You are crazy, girl." I said, then I dashed into someone's chest. I turned around and looked up. I feel so short. "Hey, Glory. Missed me?"

"Hannon le for turning her back." Kate said, smiling.

"Hey, who said he did anything!" I replied. Glorfindel smirked.

"Should I demonstrate it to Lady Kate?"

My eyes widened and I ran behind Kate. It was getting used to. I guess my heart hasn't made the connection yet with my mind. But I do love him, but it feels so awkward. Kate looked amused. "By the way, were did you disappeared to?" I asked.

Glorfindel shrugged. "I went to see Lord Elrond and explained about your situation."

"You did WHAT!"

"There's no need to panic Alex." Kate replied.

"Oh no I'm not panicking." I crossed my arms. Great, just flipping great!

"He understood the situation, only he has to get use to the idea." He continued. "But I think Lady Celebrian will help him with that. Besides, it's almost dinner time."

"Oh no! I'm not going." I said, stomping my feet on the floor.

"Yes you are, you have to!"

"No, I don't"

"Yes, you do!"

"No, I'm not!"

"You are coming, or else-"

"Or else what! Going to drag me there!"

He raised his eyebrows and smiled. "If that what it takes to bring you there then I'm glad to do it." He said.

"Don't be childish, Alex. It's not that bad." Kate said. I gave her a glare, one of my finest. Okay, maybe I'm acting childish, but no one else besides me get turned into a male and then back into a female. And everyone in this realm knows me as the male Alex. I'm not sure how they will react. I swallowed hard. I looked up and Glorfindel was staring back at me. Well, he would defiantly drag me there if I let him too. But I don't want to be embarrassed.

I surrender. "Fine. But you are going to be my first line of defense." I told Glorfindel. He gave me a warm smile.

"Where is the Alex that we all know and love." Kate said making her way to my door. I growled and cursed. Glorfindel held his hand towards the door.

"Ladies first."

I stopped and gave him a glare. He pushed me out of the door. I followed Kate and my stomach was growling. I sighed and shook my head. I really should stop acting like this. Kate was chatting all the way, but I didn't really listen. My head was to busy thinking. Glorfindel was quiet but he talked with Kate here and there. Somehow I was glad that, I'd turned back in to my female self. So I can act like I'm suppose to act: like woman. Excuse me, an Elf. I'm living here for several months and I am still not used to this. Immortality…

"Here we are." Kate said suddenly. I looked up and lost my appetite. The Hall was full of people. Maybe they won't even notice. "Alex? You in there?" Kate asked. I frowned at her. Glorfindel pushed me yet again and I shoved back. But he was a lot stronger then I, so he won. I held my head high and walked towards my usual table. Well, the people at the usual table were all ogling at me. I gave them a grin. Celebrian smiled back and even the twins. Erestor looked like his hand was caught in the cookie jar and Elrond had difficulties to believe. But it was Arwen who looked horrified.

I smiled warmly at here. She gawked back, her eyes widening. I took my seat next to Glorfindel and Elladan. And I looked at the food hungrily. Elladan laughed.

"At least that hasn't changed."

I gave him a pointed look. "Well, I shrunk. I have to gain height again." I said. Glorfindel laughed and I kicked him under the table. He gave me a glare.

"I am glad you finally took notice." Celebrian said. I nodded.

"I still can not believe this." Elrond said to me. Celebrian gave him a smile.

"Sorry that we never told you, My Lord." Kate piped in suddenly. Elrond hesitated, but then nodded.

"All is well. I hope." He replied softly.

"Don't worry, we won't sprout wings or turned into frogs anytime soon." I said nonchalant. Elladan laughed, even Erestor who came over his shock, smiled. I looked around. And I noticed something. I made me laugh.

"You know, Glory." I started; he leaned in closer, "The same ellyth who were falling heads over heels for me are now giving me jealous looks. How ironic, don't you think?"

He smiled. "Yes, I can see. But know you have to be careful what you do now." He whispered. "Now the ellons are watching you closely."

My eyes widened and I looked around. He was right. Every male in the room was watching me and discussing me. Out of the fire into the frying pan. I looked back at the Golden haired Elda. "Well, at least you will be here to fight them all off of me."

He looked confused. I grinned. "Seems so." He replied. I went back to my food. I felt much better already. The Lord and Lady approved about my condition. The twins sees no problem with it and Erestor, well I never really talked to the guy, looked better to ware. I smiled. Yep, life is interesting.

* * *

The End

Book I

She's the man

* * *


	28. Book II En Route to Lorien

**Book II**

**She's the Elf**

* * *

**Chapter 27: En route to Lorien**

It was a sunny morning in Rivendell. I was packing my pack, tossing clothes and other things in it and then tried to close it. Really now, the stupid bag didn't want to close, so I sat on it and with some strength that I possessed, I managed to close it. I jumped up and shouted '_Banzaai_'. Then I grinned. You know why: we are going to Lothlorien!

I was glad to get away from Imladris for a while. The general population of Rivendell still had some problems with my appearance, but I didn't give a shit. Okay, maybe a little. Otherwise I wasn't happy to leave for a trip. Well, it's only been a few weeks after my change and I didn't act any differently. Why should I? I was born a woman, so know I can die as a happy woman, except for a small little detail: I'm an Elf. One of the Elda. Immortal…

I sighed. Living in Arda is getting better by the minute. I still have my job (guard duty or running patrols) my friends (Kate and the Twins) and maybe a future? Glorfindel maybe has changed me back and I… love… him, but to be honest; I haven't seen him for a couple days. And when I see him, during meals of breakfast, he was acting quite cold towards me. Well, he acts cold towards everybody. But it was getting on my nerves.

I shook my head. I grab my tunic and put it on. Took the belt and fastened it around my waist. It was a beautiful outfit. Every guard/warrior wear those. The outer tunic was black, with beautiful embroidery in silver. The symbol of Rivendell was stitched on the back. The inner tunic was of fine silk in the color of silver which feels like a second skin to your body. The pants or breeches were of some tougher material, as were the boots; soft and made out of leather.

I grinned, because I was the only female who may wear this. Kate and the twins were trying to put me into a dress! Fat chance. So I went and complained to Glorfindel. First he didn't want to agree, so I kept bragging and complaining until his ears fell off. But he was easily persuaded and now I call myself lucky to be on the team. I, like the other Elves, will guard the escort to Lorien.

I took my two kodashi's, yes I am now the pride owner of the original Japanese short swords aka kodashi's. The Elven smith was quite happy about the challenge and went to work straight away. When he presented me his creations, I couldn't help but smile. I asked for the price, but the smith waved it off and said it was a gift. Very generous of him. But when I asked why, he didn't gave me an answer and smiled. But I had a suspicious. It starts with a _G-_ and ended with -_lorfindel_. It was nothing fancy about the two sword, just like I wanted it. But the scabbards or saya's as I call them, were indeed decorated with fluently lines. Something typical elvish. I have also a small combat knife which I hide in my right boot, a quiver with arrows and a fine-looking Rivendell bow. Seeing all these things make my dreams come true.

Suddenly I start to hum _'Video killed the radio star' _when suddenly my door banged open and Kate strolled in. I arched an eyebrow. She was wearing the same thing like me but more feministic. And seeing the look on her face, she wasn't quite happy.

"What's wrong?"

She crossed her arms. "I can't believe that Elf sometimes!"

"You have to be more specific of whom you talking about, girl. We are in a City full of Elves, ourselves included." I answered.

"Elrohir! Who else?" She cried. I shrugged.

"Well, could have been Glorfindel for all I know. He's getting on every ones nerves these days. So, what is it about?" I asked.

She gritted her teeth. "That Elf won't let me on the escort or be a part off it."

"Why? I'm on it. So, what's the big deal?"

"He doesn't want to see me hurt. A load of bull if you ask me. Besides, he will never take you off the escort if he doesn't want to meet Glorfindel's wrath." She explained to me. I laughed.

"I wouldn't know. I haven't spoken to Mr. Ego for awhile." I replied, taking my things and put it on the bed. "Besides, he's your boyfriend."

She snorted. "Thanks for the support."

I turned around. "Look, ignore him. I don't care what he says, but I like you on the team. Two more arms are better then none."

She raised her eyebrows. "Waow, since when did you become so wise?"

I gave her a smile. "Ever since I was turned back into myself. And I'm glad about it. So," I looked her in the eye. "Ready to go?"

She nodded. "Of course." She walked towards the door. I picked up my stuff and hauled it over my shoulder. "I'm going to take your advice."

"That's my girl." I replied, leaving my room. "Do you have your things?"

"Already done. Everybody is finishing up. We should be leaving soon. How long do recon until we reach Lorien?"

I shrugged. "Depends on the road. A week, maybe two, three the most. We are going through the Redhorn Pass. I should be relative save, but you never know." She nodded.

We reached the courtyard which was busy with horses and Elves. I spotted my own horse standing next to, you can guess, Asfaloth. Kate helped me strapping my things to my saddle while we chat a bit. Then I placed my kodashi's on my back like Legolas with his knives. They were easily drawn from their saya's and they got out of the way when I ride.

"Oh great." Kate muttered. I stared at her then at the crowd. One of the twins were coming our way, dressed in similar fashion like myself, and it was Elrohir. I shook my head.

"Ignore him, Kate."

"Easier said then done."

When he came closer, I shouted: "Look it's the almighty Tweedle-Dum." Kate snickered a bit, but he looked sour. Then his eyes felt on Kate, but she glared back at him.

"Kate…" He asked, but I interfered.

"Do you want something?" I raised an eyebrow. He frowned and looked from me to Kate. But he ignored me and turned back to Kate.

"I wa-" He tried again.

"Hallo, I was talking to you." I replied more fiercely. He put on an annoying face and pulled his attention towards me.

"Lady Alex, can I talk to Lady Kate?" He asked.

"Let me think about that… No! Is there anything else?"

He looked back at Kate who looked down, then glared back at me and then he left. If looks could kill, I was dead. I shook my head. "Served him right."

"That was evil."

"I know, but he deserved it." I replied.

"Who deserved what?" Said a voice behind us. I turned around and saw the other twin walking to us. Elladan looked a bit confused. I smiled.

"Your brother was being an ass." I said to him. He raised his eyebrows up, looking more like his father every minute. "He won't let Kate on the escort and you know we can use the help."

Elladan shook his head. "But he…"

"Don't give me that 'Dan, you know as much as I that Kate can fight. Why won't he see that?"

"I don't know, Alex. But it isn't my decision. It's hers."

Kate took a deep breath. "I hate this, it makes me miserable." She looked at me and gave me a warm smile. "Thanks Alex."

"No prob, girl. C'mere and give me a hug?" So we hugged each other and laughed. Elladan looked amused.

She let go of me. "I'm going to look for him. Wish me luck."

"Don't let him fool you!" I shouted after her, then I shook my head. I stretched myself. Elladan was still smiling then suddenly not.

"Well I have to go." He left absurdly. I blinked in confusion.

"Hey, were you going!" I shouted after him. Weird. Why did he left so suddenly?

"You're riding with me."

"For Christ sake!" I turned around and glared at Glorfindel who was checking his equipment. "Don't do that!" He gave me a small smirk, and then he mounted. I took a deep breath and went to Hotaru, gave him a small pat and mounted as well. He shouted at everybody to mount up and rode to the head of our little column. I kicked gently in Hotaru's flanks and followed him. There were some familiar faces amongst the crowd. Soon every one came into action and followed us. I saw Kate riding next to Elrohir, Lady Celebrian was riding next to her daughter and the rest of the guards were scattered around.

We left Rivendell very quickly with the pace we were going and Glorfindel hasn't talk to me yet. Not that I'm going the start a conversation. But it was tempting. The weather was nice and sunny. I was starting to relax in my saddle and enjoy the good fresh air.

* * *

The evening fell and we made some good progress. For the moment we stayed close to the Bruinen and have entered the lands of Eregion or Hollin as Man would call it. It was eerie quiet and we decided, I mean _Glorfindel_ decided, we would camp here. So, I was helping with erecting the tents for us ladies. I and Kate were chatting colorfully while Arwen listened. Lady Celebrian was laughing and told us tales about Lothlorien. It made this trip more interesting.

"Well, that's finished." I said. Kate nodded. I put away my stuff and cleaned the place up.

"I'm going to look for Glorfindel. See you later." I said to Kate who nodded. I walked through several tents and found Andaer who was starting the main fire. He looked up and smiled at me.

"Lady Alex."

I smiled back. "'Lo, say, have you seen Capt'n Glorfindel?"

He shook his head. "Not recently, but try that direction."

"Thanks." I walked in the path he was pointing me. I passed more people and greeted me. Some of them were buddies of mine. I heard the voices of the twins in the distance and took my chances. The tree of them, included Glory, were in some kind discussion which I didn't want to interrupt. So, I waited. I leaned against some tree and crossed my arms. Soon the twins left the Seneschal alone and I made my move. His back was turned to me.

"So, who crawled up in your ass and died this morning?" I asked. Glorfindel turned around and looked at me. That was an awkward moment. Minutes passed and I blinked. Did I missed something here?

"All is well." He replied after a moment.

"Well my ass. What's wrong?" I asked him. He shook his head and came closer. My heart beat faster. He caressed my cheek and left it with that. I looked at him in confusion and sighed. Then he turned around and left me at the clearing. Now I'm sure I missed something. So, I made my way back to camp.

Kate looked at me when I sat down next to her. "Something wrong?" she asked me. I shrugged and looked into the fire. Celebrian was talking with her daughter and one of the twins.

"I don't know. Something's up with old Glory." I said to her. She gave me some lambas and I munched on it. I wasn't very hungry at the moment but I ate anyway. "He's acting weird."

Kate sighed. "I wouldn't know what's wrong with him. Maybe one of the Twins knows something?"

I shrugged. "You know what? I don't care what's wrong with him. He's been acting strange these passed couple of days and he doesn't even talking to me. Well, leave him be." I hissed. I was quite angry. Well, the Elf in question was walking towards us and I stared back at the fire. Kate shifted next to me. Glorfindel stood a few feet from us, but his voice was clear.

"Alex, I want you to guard the north until you are relieved." Then he left. I took a deep breath and stood up. Kate eyed me.

"Alex?"

I looked at her and smiled. "Sorry dear, Majesty is calling. See you in the morn." I dusted myself of, took my weapons and went straight to the north side of the camp. The sun was now behind the horizon and the first stars were shining down on us. I picked out a good tree and climb in it. I like the nighttimes. First of it was the dark; it held something mystical, something… unknown. And when the animals starting to do their things, it calmed me. I could see well in the dark… and far.

Well, its going to be a long night.

I yawned. Boring, boring and boring. I was starting to get very tired and I wished the second shift would start any second. It was probably two or tree in the morning and I needed my sleep. And my back was starting to crack up. I took a deep breath and took in my surrounding. A heard a branch snap somewhere near me on the ground and I looked down. Someone was coming from the camp. Thank heavens, I can finally quite. The Elf in question came closer.

"Alex."

Oh God, why him? I looked down and saw Glorfindel staring back at me. I rolled my eyes and jumped down. I stretched myself first before I addressed him. I looked him in the eye.

"So, now we are talking?" I asked. He just looked at me. "Yeah, right." I whispered. "Well, I have nothing to report. Good Night." I turn to leave, but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back. I made a small noise in the back of my throat and glared at him.

"I want to apologize for my behavior." He said. I narrowed my eyes.

"Well, that's a bit late isn't it." I replied angrily. He shook his head.

"I know, but I didn't want to trouble you."

"Trouble? What is it? What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing. There's something I need to deal with myself."

I shook my head and reclaimed back my arm. "Well, it was a nice way showing it, Mister. I had all those crazy ideas in my head…" I looked at him. "I had the feeling you didn't.. like me anymore." I whispered.

"Alex, that's not true."

I sighed. "Whatever. I'm tired." I turned to leave again, but he grabbed me again and pulled me close. His lips touched mine and I felt all warm inside. I started to kiss back, seeking him, needing him. He responded quite eagerly and pulled me closer, rubbing my back as much he could considering that my swords was strapped on my back. I caressed his cheeks while battling with his tongue. I needed that and I had the feeling he needed it too. But it was a strange way of showing it.

We pulled apart, only are noses were touching each other. I gazed into his blue eyes and felt at peace… balanced. He gave me one gentle kiss that makes you shiver. I smiled, slightly. I could have cried for all I cared. He caressed my cheek and stepped back.

"You should get some sleep." Then he turned around and took his position. I nodded and left. I walked in a daze towards the camp. I found the tent very easily, pashed back the flap and walked in. The tree females were fast asleep. I pulled off my boot, my weapons or any pointed objects. I undressed myself, then laid down on my blanket and before my head fell on the pillow, I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

I watched the sun come up behind the horizon. The rays shined down upon the earth and it was beautiful. I sighed. I couldn't sleep anymore and it was still early in the morning. Kate and company were still asleep, so I got myself dressed and waited for the sun. A few guards were on patrol and I greeted them until I found my spot to watch the sun. And here I am.

I was rethinking about last night, about the weird behaviour of Glorfindel. It scares me a bit, to be honest. What was wrong with him? Or with me? I shook me head and admired the sun a bit more. I was really happy to go to Lorien, as was Kate. We wanted to see it ever since we saw the movies and couldn't wait until we get there. But I had it a bit different in mind. Nice and romantic with Glorfindel… sighed.

I stood up and dusted the dirt from my pants. I will get Glorfindel to talk to me, I wanna know what was going on! Right? I started to get hungry and put my nose to work. One of the elves was starting on breakfast when I got closer to the main fire. He smiled at me and handed me some Lembas. I thanked him and sat down. I munched on my bread with a far away look. The elf in front of me crooked his neck and stared.

"Something wrong, Milady?" He asked me. I blinked and shook my head.

"No, nothing's wrong." But I wondered. "Say… Do you know what's wrong with the captain?"

He looked confused and smiled. "Is there something wrong with Lord Glorfindel?" He asked me. I made a face.

"Well, he's quiet and cold, he doesn't talk much, he's distance and he's getting on my nerves!" He answered. The elf laughed a bit while I took a bite from my lembas.

"Really? I wouldn't say. To me he's my captain as I know him… but he did change a bit when you came into our lives." He said.

I looked horrified. "Are you saying it's my fault?"

The Elf held up his hands. "No, he just doesn't know how to use his feelings. You changed him quite a lot… all of us."

I looked down, letting the words sink in. "What do I do?"

"Nothing."

I looked up. "Nothing? Now that's gonna help me a lot!"

"What I mean is; you have to give him time."

"Time? He's ancient for crying out loud! He had time enough!" I said.

He laughed. "Don't let him hear you say that."

"What? Ancient?"

He nodded.

"But he is!" I cried, then I start laughing. Suddenly I saw the elf go rigid and looked alert. But I kept on laughing.

"Who is what?" An another voice said behind me.

"Glorfindel, ancient." I snickered. Then was drawn to me who that voice belonged to. I turned around slowly and looked up. His golden hair was like a halo as the sun shined on it. My heart sped on and I gave him an impish grin.

"Good morning Glorfindel!" I said cheerfully. He narrowed his eyes.

"Who said I was ancient?" He asked. Crap!

"He did!" I pointed my finger towards the elf sitting in front of me. The elf looked horrified and pale and was about to have a stroke.

"He did not." Glory answered.

"Did."

"Not."

"Did."

"Not."

"Do we have a did-not discussion like little children?" I asked. Glorfindel sighed as well as I did. The other elf saw this as an opportunity to run away, I couldn't blame him. Glorfindel sat down next to me and stared into the fire. I was speechless for the moment. I didn't know how to behave around him and I bet my two cents that he was neither. I looked sideways at him and smiled.

"So," I started, "How are we about the proceed?" I asked him. He closed his eyes for a moment, then he looked at me.

"I know that I'm being a bit of a fool about all of this-"

"But I-

"No, let me finish. I'll give my best in this strange relationship, but the thing is, what I meant to say is," he looked me in the eyes, "I love you, Alex, I really do."

I smiled. "Ah, that's pretty nice of you Glory, and I'll try my hardest too. But what I was trying to ask is how do we proceed from here, the trip? Lorien?"

He blinked.

I laughed. "You really are a fool, are you? You silly Elf." I gave him a pat on the shoulder. He gave me an impish grin. "Look, sweetheart, I know this is hard, especially in a relationship, but I know this will work out in the end. Right?"

He nodded. "Right." I grabbed his tunic and draw him into a kiss. I heard some catcalls from behind my back. Probably the twins, knowing them. He kissed my back as gentle as a sun ray on a morning. I pulled back a bit as our foreheads touched and I looked into his eyes and saw only love. I smiled and I got one in return. He in turn gave me a kiss on my brow, then stood up and walked away.

I have no idea how much time have passed but suddenly I was staring into Kate's eyes. I blinked and jumped back. Kate shook her head and grinned.

"I was wondering when you started to snap out of it. You started drooling."

"I wasn't!"

"Yes, you were. Denial, it's not just a river in Egypt." She laughed at me. "C'mon, we need to pack. The Captain wants to leave in an hour."

"When did that happen, I didn't hear anything."

"Of course not. The order came when you were still drooling." Kate replied. I pouted.

"I wasn't drooling." I whispered under my breath. I still held my cold breakfast and decided to finish it. Who knows when our next pause would be on this voyage? So, I choose to help the ladies with the tents and packing the bags. After a long debate about why women have they mouths open when they put on there mascara and not coming to a conclusion, we decided it was pointless to talk about it. Well, only me and Kate were talking. Celebrian and Arwen didn't even know what mascara was. Poor Elves.

Then I groomed Hotaru. Damn, the horse was the devil himself. If I didn't give him an apple before hand, he would bite me thinking I was the apple. Stupid horse, but I adore him! A horse with an attitude, I liked that. I saddled him, fasted the bags and did some last minute checking. Then a good hour passed and we were on the road again. I enjoyed the sightseeing. We passed the land of Hollin and left the river behind us. When there were moments when everyone was quiet, I started to sing. Well, silly songs actually like 'Country Road'. But they enjoyed the entertainment. And I was happy too.

And when the sun was slowly setting, we built are little camp and rested. This continued for the next days until we reach Lorien. And then the dreaded Pass came closer. I didn't know what it was but I had a feeling. When we entered the Redhorn Pass, everyone one of us were tense. Our eyes scrutinized every bend, shadow and crooks and kept our hands on our weapons. The second day passed without any troubles and we saw the end of it. Nobody dared to let go of there guards, me included. Even Kate was in high state of alertness which I admired. And Glorfindel? Well, he's a strange Elf, didn't I said that already? Since the moment we entered the Pass, he was his stoic, calm , Mr. Nothing-is-going-to-happen and Mr. We-are-going-through-this-without-any-incidents. Even now, when I looked at his face, he has the look of total serenity. I found this highly incredible. My hand was itching to slap that look off his face, but you know me, I held back.

"Well," Elladan started, "That went well."

Kate and I turned around in our saddle and stared at him. "Don't jinx it!" We shouted in unison. Elladan startled in his saddle.

"Oh…" he just managed. I sighed while Kate shook her head. A moment later, I started wondering.

"Mmm, maybe he's right."

"What do you mean?" She asked me. I shrugged.

"I mean… the thing is: don't you find it a bit easy." I raised my eyebrow. Kate looked in deep thoughts; then she shook her head.

"You're being silly, girl." She replied. I pouted, I had a very good reason for this, but I couldn't explain it. "Even so," She continued, "if this was a staged ambush, which is highly unlikely because Orcs don't have brains, it wouldn't work."

"Why not? Besides, Orcs can have coaches, right? They are not stupid, they just copy."

"Coaches? They wouldn't probably be in their right state of mind. Who would be stupid enough to teach Orcs about Coordinate attacks? I think… NONE!" She replied.

"You are right about that, I think… Even so-

"Alex, orcs wouldn't attack us in broad daylight, they hate it, remember?"

I nodded. "I know, but what about at night, mmm?"

"Just admit it, Myladies, there are no Orcs around. So end this idiotic discussion." Elrohir piped it while his horse rode next to us. I shot him a death glare that would have killed an Ent on spot.

"At least we are talking about something. Or should we talk about that birth spot on your left butt cheek." I said sweetly. Kate looked interested and 'Ro grew the color of a tomato.

"How did you-

"Alex?" Kate asked. I grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"To tell or not to tell, that's the question." I gazed at the two and the rest of the group. I just knew Glorfindel was listening into the conversation and was having as much fun as I. "I know for certain that Elladan-

"Leave me out of this!"

-doesn't have that particular spot on his ass. So, I came to the conclusion that… this is my ancient Chinese little secret." I laughed. Others were laughing along with me and Glory was snickering. Ah, the power of knowledge. Kate was staring at me and I told her that I will tell her about it later in Japanese. Elrohir look like he could explode from embarrassment. But then both of them were glaring at me. Their bad. Then suddenly my horse got startled and almost threw me off.

Then pandemonium…

* * *

I'm very, very, very sorry about the long wait!!! But like promise, I posted the new chapter of the Second book!

And i'm being evil, it ended with a cliffhanger!!! Sorry (Ducks away) I'll make it up to you guys!!!

Anyhow... don't forget to review my faithfull readers!!!

Kisses and hugs

Jessie


	29. And so the plot begins

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one

**Author's note:**

I'm really, really, sorry about this. I know, I'm a bad, evil woman and I deserve the tomatoes that are thrown at me. But let me explain: I had an accident during a training exercise and busted my right knee. Which results hospitalisation and a lot of pain! But here is the chapter and I hope it was worth the wait *smile*

But I thank all my faithful readers to stick with me and aren't so mad at me. So, all I can say, have fun with this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 28: The plot begins… **

_**Last time on 'She's the man…**_

_"At least we are talking about something. Or should we talk about that birth spot on your left butt cheek." I said sweetly. Kate looked interested and 'Ro grew the color of a tomato._

_"How did you-_

_"Alex?" Kate asked. I grinned like a Cheshire cat._

_"To tell or not to tell, that's the question." I gazed at the two and the rest of the group. I just knew Glorfindel was listening into the conversation and was having as much fun as I. "I know for certain that Elladan-_

_"Leave me out of this!"_

_-doesn't have that particular spot on his ass. So, I came to the conclusion that… this is my ancient Chinese little secret." I laughed. Others were laughing along with me and Glory was snickering. Ah, the power of knowledge. Kate was staring at me and I told her that I will tell her about it later in Japanese. Elrohir look like he could explode from embarrassment. But then both of them were glaring at me. Their bad. Then suddenly my horse got startled and almost threw me off._

_Then pandemonium…_

I felt Hotaru prancing, but not without kicking out at the others horses. I hold on his mane and shouting it out. Other horses neighed and pranced along, and somewhere on the line I fell off. Elves were shouting at each other to reign in control, but something spooked the horses. I saw Hotaru biting other horses and one elf fell off his horse as well. It was total chaos. I turned myself into a foetus position when I felt a horse jumping over me. Someone called my name, but I didn't paid attention, instead I crawled away from the stampeding horses. When I looked up and let out a long breath.

"Woaw, what a rush!" I started to giggle, for no appeared reason. Call me crazy. I don't care. Elves were running back and fro, calling their own horses back and calmed down the others. But Hotaru was nowhere in sight. I shook my head. Blasted horse, you love him and hate him at the same time. Something was besides me and I looked down. My eyes widened. Two squirrels were looking up at me. It was like they were grinning at me. I blinked. _Squirrels? _My horse got spooked by frigging _squirrels? _I shooed them away and sighed.

Then suddenly I was engulfed by two strong arms. I made a girly noise, but his scent was familiar.

"Are you alright?" he asked me, concerned.

I gave him a smile. "Sure, still in one piece." he hugged me a bit tighter that I had to hit me for him to let me go. "I'm fine, honest." suddenly my lips were captured by his and I think I left the planet. But someone interrupted us.

"We have everything back under control, Captain." One of the guard said. "There were no injuries, besides their pride." He grinned. I grinned back, but my cheeks were hot. I felt Glorfindel nod. The Elf was about to turn around when he turned back. "Euh, only your horse is missing, My Lady."

I shook my head. "Just perfect." I smiled back. "Leave it to my horse to get spooked by a bunch of squirrels."

"Squirrels?" Glorfindel asked.

I nodded. "Yep."

"You chose that horse to be your own." He replied back. I hit him on the shoulder.

"No need to rub it in, mister. Well, I'm going to search for him."

"Should I come?"

"No need. I'm a big girl and my kung fu is strong." I smiled back. Glorfindel arched an eyebrow, but nodded back. I waved at him and disappeared into the bush. I pushed away branches and jumped over some bunny holes and the whole trek seemed to go on for hours. But I found my horse's tracks. Thumbs up for me. I smiled at that thought, me: the track finder. Maybe our future Aragorn would learn the skills from me. Hehe… Couldn't resist.

Finally, I found a open space in the forest, but still no sign of my wayward horse. I cussed in several languages and shouted his name. I even treated him that if he didn't show himself he won't see an apple ever again. But no luck.

I sighed and rubbed my neck. "This isn't just my day. Stupid horse." I jumped over a small creek and searched the ground for his tracks. A snap behind me. My hand hovered over one of my kodashi's, but I remained still.

Nothing.

I turned around slowly, alert. But there was no one. I narrowed my eyes. _Strange? _I shrugged but then suddenly I was turned around roughly by someone from behind. I was I full alert, but my attacker turned out to be an elderly women, a _blind _elderly woman. It took my breath away. _And_ she reeked of garlic. The hag was dressed in rags, along with a worn-out cape and she was bare feet.

"Hold it Lady." I cried pushing her away. Her breath came in pants and she looked like she was about to die. _creepy…_ "Hands off me!"

"_Evil and darkness have fallen this night. But now, to survive, you must gain new sight." _she said in a raspy voice. She was ugly. I tried to step back.

"Okay…" I said, but she seized my tunic. Her eyes were wide like she was looking else where. It felt like she was looking into my soul.

"_Dark spirits from the grave come forth. Lift us from the black. And show us, show us the way back." _She continued. She was starting to creep me out, so I pushed her away again.

"Stop it!" I shouted, but she wouldn't back off. "Did you ran away from an institution?"

"_Find the black crypt that bares no name or your fate shall be the same. Find the thing that must be read, or more your heart be filled with dread…" _she whispered in my ear then she let me go. She walked passed me, muttering to herself. I blinked and blinked again. Suddenly I got all goose bumps all over my body. I took the other direction, away from the crazy old hag.

I whistled for my horse and I got a call. My lips turned into a smile. The encounter with the old lady long forgotten. But the rhymes were printed in my brain. What did it mean? I shrugged and walked toward the sound of my horse. Hotaru was munching on some fresh grass, but lifted his head up when he saw me; he neighed at me and shook his head.

I shook my head. A few minutes later I hit my horse on his shoulder which made him look at me. "That's for running away from me, you fiend!"

He just looked at me.

"Don't gave me that look, mister! I had to endure an old hag and her riddles to come and find you, and let me tell you, it was disturbing."

Hotaru blinked with his eyes and sniffed at me. "Alright, alright." I checked the stirrups and mounted up. I nudged my horse in to the right direction. I still had that strange feeling from earlier. I looked behind me. My eyes widened. The old hag was standing in the distance and I have the feeling she was watching me. The rhymes were haunting me again and I shivered. I kicked Hotaru in the flanks and he shot forward like an arrow.

An half hour later I found the group. Everyone greeted me back and I ride back to the head of the column. The twins greeted me as well. "Squirrels, Alex?" I think I was Elrohir asking.

"Stuff it!" I stuck out my tongue. Glorfindel gave me a warm smile.

"Took you some time." He asked me.

"Well, you know Hotaru, always trying the find that patch of nice fresh grass." I replied back. But should I tell him about the old lady? I had my own doubts about it myself, but I didn't want him to trouble about it. But before I forget, I needed to write it down. Maybe I could tell it to Kate. She would understand.

A warm hand laid on my thigh. "Something on your mind?" Glorfindel asked me.

I should me head. "No, nothing why?" I lied. I hate lying to him, but I had no other choice. But by now, everyone was laughing about the incident and even I cracked a few jokes about it. But it was enough action for the rest of the day. Glorfindel found our campsite and all of us got hustled to get busy. I checked Hotaru's bridle twice before he left him with the other horses. I don't want to live through a second episode with that strange woman. Which reminded me.

"Kate? Can I talk you for a second?" I asked, entering her tent. Kate looked up and nodded. Arwen looked curious, but I smiled at her and told her it was private. She understood. Kate followed me into the forest, but in plain site of the camp. Don't want Glorfindel to be worried.

"What is it?"

I took a deep breath and told he about the encounter with that old woman. She was quiet throughout my tale. We ended on the ground during my story. "It's strange indeed." She replied after awhile.

I crossed my arms. "You sure? I haven't noticed."

"No need to be sarcastic about this, Alex. Have you told Glorfindel?" she asked.

I shook my head. "I don't want to make him worry. He has enough on his mind already with the whole trip."

"Hn, you're right, but-"

"I know, I'll tell him when we are in Lorien." I assured her. She nodded. "Do you have a piece of paper?" Kate disappeared into her tent and a moment later she came back with some paper and quill. Together we wrote down the riddles and read it once over. "A bit creepy, don't ya think?"

"Yeah… but I wonder what she meant by _sight?" _Kate asked. "The whole witch thing is blown out of proportion."

"A bit sceptic, I see. Middle-Earth is a big place and Tolkien didn't manage to write everything down or come up with a lot of things." I said.

She arched her eyebrows. "True… but Tolkien did create whole of Arda."

Now I arched my eyebrow. "Then how do you explain this?" I waved my arms around, showing her the bigger picture. She lowered her eyes.

"Guess you're right." she replied. So, ending that topic, we returned to the riddles. "So, Sight?"

I shrugged. "Have absolutely no idea." I said truthfully. And it was true, nothing came up to me. "Maybe it was just a scam to scare me." I laughed. But Kate was laughing so I stopped. "What? It could be?"

"Be serious."

"Okay."

She shook her head and fowled the paper up. "Alright, let us hold this for now and we'll see what happens in Lorien."

I nodded. "If anything happens."

"If? _If_ sounds good." We pulled each other upright and returned back to camp. Dinner was almost ready and Kate and I joined the Ladies at the fire. We talked about usual things and I asked a lot of Lorien from Celebrian. She gave me a lot of input and I smiled the whole time. It was fun.

* * *

The encounter with the woman was not for nothing. It happened on the first night after I met her. I had strange dreams, or rather I couldn't sleep well. I was tossing and turning in my sleeping bag. Talking about a nightmare. And here I thought Elves couldn't get on of those. Well, lucky me. Anyway, my dreams, or rather nightmare consisted of dark places, somewhere underground and strange rooms. Their was fog everywhere and it gave me the chills. I remembered that I walked through these corridors, but something was chasing me. Then somehow I fell… and that was where I woke up.

Strange? You guess it.

I stood up, because I couldn't sleep anymore. It was still a few hours before morning. I got dressed and walked out of the tent I shared with the Ladies. The cold night air was refreshing and the last lingering thoughts of my dreams left my mind. I smiled. The campfire was burning, only the coals and the wood. I warmed my hands above it and nodded at Maldor who stood guard a few feet away. He came closer and copied me.

"Having trouble sleeping?" He asked.

I nodded. "Kind of." I smiled. "Is the captain awake?"

Maldor pointed his finger in the direction of the border of our camp. He thanked him and moved. That Elf, which I mean Glorfindel, was really married to his job. I wondered if he ever sleeps. Maybe I should share his bed and make he do something that he can't say no to sleep afterwards. I grinned evilly. But then something happened to me I haven't released before. When I turned around the tree, I had to shy my eyes away from him. That Elf was shining like the sun on a midday. Which freaked me out. I did shrieked a little, mind you.

"What is it?" His voice ran out to me.

I shut my eyes. "Damn, Glory, why do you have to be so bright! You're like the frigging sun!" I blinked several things, but his radiance didn't stopped. I was getting black spots in my visions.

"What do you mean?" He touched my arm. "Talk to me?" I cracked one eye open then the other and by miracle his inner light was fading away. But I still had the black spots.

"Waow, not funny." I said. I looked at his face. His blue eyes were full of apprehension while he touched my cheek. "I…"

"What did you see?" He asked.

"I don't know… I guess your inner light?" I guessed. "But that's not possible, is it?"

He raised his eyebrows. "Yes, it is possible of you are very old."

I pulled a face. "Seriously? You can see people's aura's all the time?"

He nodded. "Only those of the Elves."

I shook my head. "This isn't happening." I muttered. Suddenly, Glorfindel took me in his arms and I smiled. I breathed in his scent and closed my eyes for a moment. He rubbed my back and it made me happy. It was like his own aura was soothing mine. Well, I didn't complain. "This is nice."

His chest rumbled from laughter. "You did told me to stop being, what did you call it; being an ass?" I encircled my arms around his neck while looking into his face. It was an face of an Angel. But with my new sight, I was still getting used to it, his face has a certain illumination to it. "And I hope I am doing the right thing." He continued.

I nodded, kissed him and smiled. "You're doing just fine." And kissed him again. Glorfindel answered to it. God, that Elf can kiss. I think the both of us just forgot the world for a moment. I forgot about my nasty dream, about the strange sight and I think Glorfindel forgot about his stress of the trip. I felt his body relax under my touch. A moment later, we broke apart and smiled. I nibbled my under lip. "You know, I love you."

He gave me a warm smile. "I know."

* * *

The water rippled by an unseen force. Dark images moved across the surface in a fast sequence. But blue eyes were watching with great concentration. The wind blew across the glade. The trees were whispering to each other and even the ground trembled a bit. But the person looking into the water didn't move. Blue eyes narrowed at the scenery inside the bowl of glimmering water.

Then suddenly it all stopped.

The wind laid down and the ground felt silent. The surface of the water remained untouched. The trees have stop whispering. The calm returned. The blue eyed woman sighed and stepped away from her mirror. She took another deep breath. Another figure stood behind her. His face full of unease. He walked up the she-elf and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Galadriel?"

She looked up. The light returned back to her eyes and a small smile appeared on her lips. "Yes, my love?"

He looked down into the mirror, but it was just water. Nothing else. His eyes returned to her face. "What did you see that made the whole forest tremble in distress?" He asked her.

Galadriel stared back to her mirror. "Something dark will happen in the near future." She looked back at her husband. "An unknown force will return to this world and if it will not be stop… I fear the world as we know will be covered in darkness, forever." She explained.

Celeborn narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. "What evil?"

Galadriel closed her eyes. "I do not know, it will not show itself." Then she looked up again. "But I see some resistance against this _force." _Celeborn raised his eyebrow. "An image of a red haired Elf."

"Red haired?" he asked. "There hasn't been a Elf with that hair colour anymore."

Galadriel laughed. "Well, my love, this world works in mysterious ways. Even I can not see everything." he returned her smile. Galadriel stared back to the mirror. "But one thing I do know is that this Elf has to defeat this evil or we are all doomed."

Celeborn sighed. "Where is this Elf now?"

Galadriel smiled and left her glade, her husband following. The Golden Wood looked wonderful ever since the winter had ended. "She is coming this way as we speak."

"She?"

"Of course. She is part of the escort that bring our daughter and grandchildren here." Galadriel clarified. Celeborn nodded.

"So, it rest on her shoulder?"

The Lady of the Light smiled. "Yes, indeed, but she will not be alone."

Celeborn didn't press it any longer. She was beginning to talk in riddles which ends the discussion. Together they went to their tree and await the coming of their family in a few days. He just hoped that nothing will happen alone the way and that they will arrive in Lorien save and sound. He knew that Lord Glorfindel was leading the group, so he didn't worried much. Celeborn smiled and looked in to the distance. He may not see them, but he knew they aren't afar.

With that he entered his quarters he shared with his wife… And waited.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. Sorry if there are any spelling mistakes *grins* But thanks for sticking with me.**

**So, a new book means a new plot and I hope you all like it so far.**

**Next chapter: they arrive at Lorien and one of our favourite elves are showing up.**

**Jessie**


	30. The Golden Wood

**Disclaimer: See chapter one.**

**Well, I'm back with another chapter *smiles* Thanks for the reviews.**

**Well enjoy yourself.**

* * *

**Chapter 30: The Golden Wood.**

A great joy came over me. Just a few minutes ago, Glorfindel told me that he could see Lorien in the distance. Which meant, we were almost there. Maybe a hour or two riding and my butt will thank me. Thank God! I saw the relieve on Kate's face as well and when she saw me staring, well, we laughed. This was the longest trip I ever did in my life. And I'm proud I did it all by myself, but I do miss my car. A sight. Well, but I got a hot Elf instead. Who can resist that.

"Soon you will see the beauty that is the Golden Wood." One of the twins told me, riding up besides me. "The leaves turns golden in Spring time."

"What are you? A Tour Operator?" I replied. "Tell me, does it have hot pools and cocktail bars?" I blinked at him nicely in my British accent. Kate burst out laughing behind me. The look on the Elf's face was priceless. He was mouthing the word 'tour operator' and tried to figure it out what it meant.

"Kate?" He turned around. So, it was Elrohir. It made me laughed. I turned to my best friend.

"I thought you _educated_ your boyfriend, Kate?" I hyphened with my fingers.

"Alex! That's was rude." Kate replied, even Elrohir nodded back at me. Ah, he got the nerves to copy her. The scoundrel. I shook my head and hit Hotaru in the flanks. A moment later, I rode next to my Love of my Life. Smiling here!

Glorfindel gave me one look, then back on the road. "So… what is a tour operator?" He raised one eyebrow.

"Not you too?"

He smiled. "I'm curious."

I shook my head. "Never mind. You wouldn't understand."

Glorfindel snorted. "If it is like someone who gave you a tour around a place and tells you about the wonderful things that place could provide."

My mouth was hanging open at his normalcy at explaining this. "How?"

He laughed. The nerve. "It was quite obvious." He replied naturally. I shook my head.

"Smartass?"

He shrugged. "I have my moments." He grinned, even his horse neighed. I narrowed my eyes.

"You wait, mister, you wait…" I reacted. He returned his answer with a smile. He laughed and I shook my head. I looked around the area. It was a nice landscape. The forest of Lothlorien was situated on both banks of the River Celebrant, to the southeast of Khazad-dûm and to the west of Anduin. Well, that was what Glorfindel told me when he has nothing else to say. Lothlorien was not the oldest forest in Middle-earth, but it was the only forest that contain mallorn trees. The people of Caras Galadhon made their homes in the woven branches of the trees. And as I remembered, Celebrian had on in her own garden, but not big enough to live in it.

I breahted in the clean air and looked forward to it. And about two hours later I saw the borders of Lothlorien. Everyone became alert and relieved to see it as well. Glorfindel took back his position as the Captain and ordered everyone around. I moved back in the front of the column along with the twins and Kate just followed. A moment later, Glorfindel rode next to me and we moved faster toward the Woods.

Not a moment to soon, a group of elves emerged from the forest and waved at us. Glorfindel acknowledged them with a wave of his own. When we came closer I could see their faces and I must say they were handsome with a capital H.

"My God, who are those blondies? They're cute." I said with a grin. Kate snickered behind me, but I got a glare from Glorfindel.

"Alex, please, be modest." He replied serious.

I gave him a look. "Auw, I'm sorry, are they your girlfriends?"

"He wish it." One of the twins replied with a leer. It must have been Elladan. Glorfindel turned around in his saddle and gave him the look. And I meant The Look!

"I hope I didn't hear what I think have heard, Elfling." He hissed. The Elf in question gulped and fall back behind his brother. Kate and Elrohir were giggling behind their hands. Then he stared back at me.

"Alright, I'm shutting up now." I answered back.

"How come she got off easy?" I heard him behind me. I grinned and turned around.

"That's because I'm his girlfriend, Ro. It has certain perks about it." I replied, sticking my tongue out. Elladan glared at me.

"_Mae govannen, Hir nin _Glorfindel." One of the blond elves came forth. Glorfindel gave him an elven sign of welcome.

"_Elen síla lumenn' omentielvo, Haldir o Lorien." _Glorfindel replied. My eyes widened. This blond Elf was Haldir. Oh my God! He so much handsomer then Craig Parker in the movies. I must have grinned stupidly, because Glorfindel was clearing his throat. I gave him a small giggle. Kate rode next to me while the boys had their conversations.

"Is that…

"Yeah."

"And is he…

"Yeah."

"Can I…

"No!" I glared at Kate. "You already have your Elf."

"So do you!"

"Looking doesn't hurt people. Besides, he's eye candy." We both blinked at the Elves. I saw Glorfindel talking to Haldir and what I presumed were his brothers. Even the twins are mixed in it. Suddenly Haldir came up toward us. Kate gasped and I smiled.

"My ladies. My name is Haldir." His blue eyes were gorgeous. Ah, come on girl, snap out of it.

"I'm Dolce and this," I pointed at Kate, "Is my friend Gabbana." I said seriously. Kate was giving me the look and I looked back and asked her to play along. She grinned.

"It is a pleasure meeting you, Lady Dolce."

I giggled. Sorry, but I couldn't resist to play with this Elf. Let us see how long it would take for him to figure it out. And I believe Kate had the same idea. So, we just played along.

"Please, Ladies, just follow us." I nodded. Glorfindel was back at my side and I had to blink twice. Sometimes that Elf can appear and disappear at will. I wondered how he does it. I stared at his face and asked for an explanation. Glorfindel smiled.

"Haldir and his elves will lead us towards Caras Galadhon. We should arrive there by nightfall." he replied. I nodded.

"On horseback?"

He nodded back. "Of course."

I raised my eyebrows. I was just curious because I remembered that the Fellowship went there by foot. But I shrugged and followed the Grey Elves at an easy pace. Spring was almost around the corner and they said that the wood would be painted with golden leaves of the Mellorn trees. I was excited to find out if it was true. According to Celebrian, we were going to stay here in Lothlorien for almost six month, then Glorfindel had to return back to Rivendell. But the Lady Celebrian and Arwen would be staying behind for another couple of years, I guess. Well, talking about a long vacation. I grinned.

The horses were relaxed when they rode underneath the branches of the Golden Wood. I have to say, it had some mystical and almost a timeless atmosphere to it. Even my stress ebbed out of me and I enjoyed the moment of utter bliss. Glorfindel chuckled next to me. I looked at him. "What?"

H shook his head. "It happens to all Elves who visit the Golden Wood for the first time."

"Oh?" He was right. I felt good. Like all the tension inside of me became non-existence. It was the right thing. I smiled back at him. "I feels good."

"I know."

"But I do like home much better." I replied.

He laughed. "True… there always a place you can call home and it will always be that way."

"No place like home." I said and he nodded. Oh God, I wanted to kiss that Elf. The rest of the trip was ridden in silence. I enjoyed the scenery and if I looked behind me, I saw Kate enjoying it as well. Even if Elrohir, next to her, was telling her all the beautiful things and pointed out where to find it. I secretly listened as well and liked the background talk. Sometimes Haldir talked to Glorfindel, but it was all about business, which didn't interested me. When the forest started to get darker, butterflies were twisting in my stomach. Soon I would see the Elven City for the first time.

Suddenly, Haldir and his elves stopped. He turned around and smiled. "Welcome to Caras Galadhon, my ladies."

I made Hotaru move faster and then I saw it. It took my breath away. I heard Kate gasped. There were no words to describe it. It almost looked the same as in the movies, but it was more. So much more. Now I know magic still exist here. I smiled. I looked at my best friend and I saw a small tear falling down her cheek. Yep, it was truly something. Haldir signalled for us to move on and we followed. Soon, we walked underneath the archway and into the City. It was dark and all the lights in the City were on. It gave you a magical feeling about it. I didn't had eyes enough. Elves were greeting us on the ground, in the trees, everywhere.

We dismounted our horses. And I groaned. "Oh, my butt." Hotaru neighed like he wanted to apologize. I patted him on his neck and I stretched myself, to get back the feeling in my legs. Stable hands took out horses and I thanked the one who took mine.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Kate asked me. I turned around and nodded.

"I have one word: Wow!" I replied.

Kate laughed. "Yes, totally a wow-effect."

But then two amazing elves come into our vision and my mind clicked. It was Celeborn and Galadriel. My mouth hanged open. Like I said before, PJ could never found an actress like Celebrian nor would he ever found one to play Galadriel or Celeborn. The movie versions weren't bad and I liked Cate Blanchett, but the real Galadriel was beyond beautiful. She was almost divine. Okay, maybe I was exaggerating, but it was true.

I saw Calabrian, Arwen and the twins running toward them. It was a family moment. Galadriel hugged her daughter who in turned got hugged by her father. I found it very sweet. The twins hugged their grandparents with huge grins on their faces. I smiled. It made me think about my own family and how I missed them. I got moisture in my eyes and I wiped it away with my sleeve. I was not going to cry. But then arms came around me and hugged me close. I looked up and saw his blue eyes and a smile.

"It is alright, love." He said.

I gave him a nod and sighed. "I just miss my own family… even my dad." I replied.

"What do I say, I haven't seen my family over eight thousand years and the time between my death and rebirth doesn't count." He joked at the last one. I laughed.

"You know how to cheer me up, do you?"

He nodded, smiling. Then he pulled me along to meet the family. Kate was already introduced by Elrohir and she was laughing along with the rest. Celeborn and Galadriel then turned their attention toward us. Glorfindel and Celeborn greeted each other with a manly handshake.

"Glorfindel, my friend. How was the trip?" he asked.

"Very quiet, my Lord. Beside the squirrels, their were no incidents." Glorfindel replied.

Celeborn raised his eyebrows. "Squirrels?"

The golden haired Elf smiled. "I will tell you later." Celeborn nodded. Then Galadriel moved forward and looked at me. I felt very small.

"So, you are the she-elf we heard so much about it." Galadriel's voice was like music. Celeborn smiled.

I looked around me, then I realised that she was talking about me. "Me?" I pointed at myself, then I smiled. "Well, it's nice to meet you Milady. And what ever you have heard, it wasn't my fault." I answered back with a smile. Actually it was a joke, but you never know. Galadriel laughed.

"I have only heard about the good things about you, Lady Alex. Nothing to worry about."

I let out a sigh. Glorfindel's hand was on my back, a good thing too or I might have floated away. It was all to surreal to me. But Galadriel addressed me again.

"You must be tired, Lady Alex. Please follow me." I nodded and followed her. Kate and the rest of the female party came along as well. I looked back at Glorfindel but he smiled at me, then he returned his attention back to Celeborn. Kate took my arm.

"I can't wait to take a long soaking bath." She said. "They are nice, ne?"

I agreed. "First impression and all. But you are right about the bath and my butt hurts." Kate laughed. "How are the sleeping arrangement?"

"I don't know, but it think we will find it out after our bath."

We followed the ladies into the City and a few minutes later we arrived at a big wooden house. Steam was coming out of the window, so this must be the bathhouse. Steam meant warm or hot water and I got dreamy. We entered the house and I was surprised. It was more like a super deluxe sauna slash bathing house. It reminded me of a mixture between a Turkish and a Japanese bathhouse. And I liked it. But when I looked around, Galadriel was gone.

"Alex?" I looked around. Celebrian was the one who called out to me. I nodded. "Towels are over there and my mother will come back soon with dresses. But let us first bath." She smiled. I first took off my armour and weapons and put it way on the bench; then I undressed myself. The rest did the same until all of us were sitting in the warm water. A collected sigh ran trough the bathroom.

"Oh, how I missed that." I said to the group. Agreements all around. "This is truly a beautiful city, Lady Celebrian." I said to her.

The Elf smiled. "Why, thank you, Alex."

"But what did she meant by knowing things about me?"

Celebrian smiled again. "Oh, my mother and I converse from time to time and I told her about you and your small problem."

My eyes widened. "She knew! And how did you communicate with her?"

"Dear Alex, with our mind of course."

"Oh, yeah, of course." Silly me, I have forgotten about that. My face was turning red. I looked back at her. "What were her opinions about me and… you know." I didn't dare looking at Arwen, who found the whole thing amusing. She did kissed me! But it was still embarrassing.

"The same things I told you about, Alex and it did work out, didn't it?" She asked. I nodded.

"She seems like a very nice Lady." Kate spoke up.

"My grandmother is also a very nice Lady, if she doesn't start to speak in riddles." Arwen replied.

"Arwen!" Celebrian looked at her daughter. "That's no way to speak about your grandmother!" Kate and I were giggling.

"But Nana! It is true! Sometimes she does it without even knowing it and sometimes I don't even understand her." Arwen explained. Celebrian shook her head, but their was a small smile on her face.

"I do love a good riddle, but to hear it everyday or in every conversation, it does get confusing." I said to help out the elleth. Arwen gave me a smile. Her mother sighed.

"I suppose you are right, she does love to speak in riddles…"

We laughed.

XXX

Kate and I were sharing the same room down at the family quarters. It was nice of Lady Galadriel, plus Kate was Elrohir's girlfriend and I was Glorfindel's. It does had his advantage. Our packs were on the beds and most of out cloths were stuffed away in the closet. I dumped my weapons and armour on the bed, thinking were I should put them. After our bath, Lady Galadriel did came with our dresses (The Horror!) and she gave me a nice green blue dress. It suited with my red hair which was loose on my back. The girls have looked strange at me, I have to tell you that. Normally I always were breeches and tunics and it was the first time they saw me in an actual dress. Well, they did told me I looked nice. Well, I blushed.

We have our own balcony (without the banister!) and when I looked outside, it came to me we were actually staying in the Main Tree. What luxuriously. I also have heard that the twins and Glorfindel were staying in the same Tree as well. That was kind of nice. I could sneak off to his room and stay the night there. I got dreamy, but I snapped myself out of it and went back inside. Kate was checking every drawer and closet while I checked out the small bathroom. Yes, people, there is a bathroom in the Tree. I pointed that out at her. I found my spot to put down my weapons and I arranged them. Some of my blades need a nice clean-up.

There was a knock on the door. "Coming!" I opened the door and I came face to face with Glorfindel.

"Alex, we-" But he broke off. Then he looked at me. He really looked at me, from top to bottom. That's right, even my own boyfriend hasn't seen me in a dress before. The poor Elf was speechless.

"Hey! You like?" I asked with a grin on my face.

He swallowed and nodded. "You… you look stunning…" Then he blinked.

"So?"

"So what?" he asked confused.

I rolled my eyes. "The reason why you knock on my door?"

I think he mentally slapped himself and I still grinned. Wondered how it would look like if he did that in reality. Must be a funny sight indeed. "Of course." He cleared his throat. "The Lord and the Lady invited us all for dinner." He said.

"Wow, that's nice." I turned back. "Kate, dinner time!"

"I'm coming." Came from the bathroom. Glorfindel gave me his arm and I took it. Soon, Elrohir was there.

"Kate?" He asked me.

"Give her five minutes." I replied. He nodded. Glorfindel guided me away from my room. "So, where is your room?"

"One platform down, the first door you see." He explained. But we went up instead. My guess he was leading me toward the personal quarters of the two rulers of Lothlorien.

"Well, that's good to know."

"Why?"

"Nothing important." I gave him a cheapish grin. But before we were on the top of the stairs, Glorfindel pulled me closer and kissed me. I think I melted away. Oh, I love this Elf, so spontaneous. I love spontaneous. When he pulled away, all my tension were gone, poof. "Wow, what was that for?" I had to ask.

He smirked. He never smirk. "Because you look wonderful in a dress."

I raised my eyebrows. "If you think am going to wear a dress 24/7, think again." he laughed and gave me a small peck on my cheek. "And kissing me doesn't help." He smiled.

"Alex! You're blocking the way." Kate shouted at us. I looked down. Kate was blushing while Elrohir was grinning. I stuck my tongue out. Glorfindel guided me further. A view minutes later, I saw two elven guards, who nodded at us, and we entered a very spacious room at the top of the Tree. It was a bit different then in the movies, but it was nicer. Another Elf took us to the dinning room. Celebrian and her parents were already seated. And soon we were also. It overlooked the entire Elven Haven which was awesome. I sat between Glorfindel and Kate. Kate between me and her boyfriend. Which of course was obvious. Then dinner was served.

"How do you like your accommodation, Lady Alex?" Galadriel asked me. I swallowed down a piece of lamb.

"It is lovely, Milady. Thank you." I replied. Kate agreed as well and Galadriel was glad to hear our answer. For the rest of the dinner it was small talk. I mostly listened to the conversation and only answered when someone addressed me. When everyone was full, Glorfindel bid the Rulers a goodnight and took me along. I thanked them for the meal. A moment later, Glorfindel and I were walking down the stairs and found a nice platform that overlooked the City below.

I sat down on a bench and enjoyed the view. Glorfindel stood next to me in silent. "Dinner was nice." I broke the silent. He nodded in agreement. "Gone are the roasted meat at camp fire." I joked. He chuckled.

"You didn't like it at camp?"

"Of course don't get me wrong, sweetheart, but one can consume as much." I replied. He nodded. "But I'm glad we arrived here safety. It was a long trip."

"We did it in three weeks."

I looked up. "True, but where I come from we can cover distance in mere hours." He raised his eyebrows. "Yep, by car or plane."

"Car and plane?"

I smiled. "A care is a vehicle, like a horseless carriage, but with an engine and move a whole lot faster. We call it horsepower, but there are no horses. And a plane is a huge machine that looked like a giant bird and people sit inside and fly over the countries. So, there."

"Your world sounds fascinating, but I can't imagine it." He replied.

"I'll draw you some pictures, so you'll get an idea."

"Thank you."

I took his hand in mine and held it. He gripped it gently. Then I yawned. He pulled me upright. "Come, I escort you back to your room." I nodded. A few minutes later, we arrived at my door. It looked like Kate wasn't back either. I turned back to Glorfindel. "So, what's on the schedule for tomorrow?"

"I was thinking of showing you around, so you know were everything is." He replied. I put my finger on my lips.

"Mmm, sounds nice and what else?"

"We will see tomorrow, Alex."

I pouted. "Ah, c'mon, Glory, you know how easily bored I get."

He pulled me close and kissed my lips in a very sensual way. "Do not worry, meleth, I will make sure you don't get bored." Then he kissed me. I closed my eyes and left the planet. My whole body was trembling after his kiss. Then he kiss me on my brow and bid me goodnight. I closed the door and leaned against it. Took a deep breath and smiled. Then I took his kiss with me into my dreams, and I didn't even heard Kate coming in.

* * *

**Wow, what a chapter. I hope you all liked it. And I have over 300 reviews! Wow, thank you guys!**

**Anyway, until the next chapter.**

**See ya**


End file.
